Shattered Pieces
by PhoenixCain
Summary: [DMHP SLASH] Third part of the Unfinished Business Trilogy: Unbeknownst to Harry and Draco, someone is watching their every move. Waiting for the day when the family they should have had is finally theirs. Soon, they will get everything that should have been theirs from the beginning. And with the help of a little luck, they will finally get everything they deserve.
1. Family Matters

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

WARNING: This story is a continuation of Unfinished Business but is _Deathly Hallows_ compliant. There will be lots of DM/HP slashy goodness in this story. So if you don't like boy/boy relationships, don't read this fic. It's that simple. You have been warned.

* * *

 **Family Matters**

While in his bed at night, troubled thoughts plagued a restless teenager. As he ran his fingers through his wild raven locks to relieve himself of his self-induced restlessness, there came a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" The young boy called out.

"It's us," a small voice responded.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep. Do you mind if we come in, just for a little while?"

"Come in," the boy welcomed, hoping for a little bit of comfort for himself as well, or distraction.

As his bedroom door opened, two small boys walked inside. The first, taller by only an inch, had short platinum blonde hair that flowed freely just past his ear. His currently stoic features magnified by his stormy grey eyes. The second boy, the complete opposite, also had short hair just reaching past his ears. Only he had wild raven locks like the teenager's, and his expressive bright green eyes freely revealed his troubled emotions.

It was always like that with those two. They were like yin and yang, the id and the ego. Their emotions, like their personality, always complimented each other, just like their parents.

"What's the matter Al?" The older boy said as the two younger ones climbed on his bed on either side of him.

"James, you don't think our parents would ever separate, do you?" Al, short for Albus, replied. "It's just that, Scorp and I don't know what we would do if they ever did. I know your friend had no trouble choosing which parent to live with now that they're divorced, but we're not like that."

"If Father and Dad ever separated we don't know who we would live with," Scorp, short for Scorpius summed up.

The older boy, James, sighed at his brothers' dilemma. He related to their woes seeing as how he was contemplating the exact same thing all day. Ever since school had ended, James had been getting owls from one of his friends, revealing her troubled home life.

It had been troubled for many years, starting from before she had even started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finding out that she was a witch when she came from two Muggle parents didn't help. Even though her mother had been very supportive of the whole thing, after having met some wizards and witches herself. Her father, on the other hand, had been a different story.

Her father had remembered those disturbing times over a decade ago when good and _normal_ people, meaning non magical people, had been killed by mad wizards who were trying to dominate the world. When he realized that his daughter was one of _those_ kinds of people, he had blamed his wife, believing that she had infected his daughter through her association with those … abominations.

The infighting with the couple had finally exploded when his daughter and brought home her boyfriend from school, a wizard. It was the last straw for the man and he had walked out on his family. Now her parents were divorced and she had opted to stay with her mother, considering everything her father had put her through.

The only problem now was that James wondered what he would do if _his_ parents ever decided to divorce. Who would he live with? Apparently, he wasn't the only one with these troubling thoughts.

"Don't worry," James scoffed, showing a confidence not unlike his father's. "Our parents would never split. They love each other way too much to do that. Not even our aunts and uncles are as lovey-dovey as those two are."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked, his doubt waning.

"Positive."

* * *

"You are so full of yourself, Malfoy," Harry Potter grunted within his room in his cottage out in the middle of nowhere.

"Actually, I think you're the one that's full of me, Potter," Draco Malfoy smirked as he thrust into his lover, pushing him further into their bed. "Just say the magic words and I'll show you exactly why you can't resist me."

"Just get on with it already," Harry panted as he gripped onto the sheets as his legs were pressed against his chest by the blonde's grip.

"Not until you say what I want to hear," the blonde taunted as he pulled almost all the way out of Harry's entrance.

"You're so evil," the green-eyed man scowled.

"That's why you love me," the blonde smirked, pushing back into Harry with a slowness that drove his husband insane. Then he spread Harry's legs apart and captured his lips in an intense kiss.

"Please. I need you to fuck me," the shorter man panted when they parted for air.

"I don't think I heard you clearly," Draco teased as he trailed kisses along Harry's neck. "Could you repeat that?"

"Please Draco! Fuck me!" Harry practically shouted.

"That's my boy," Draco said as he grabbed onto Harry's legs. "Now was that so hard?"

" _Yes_ ," Harry moaned as the blonde started thrusting into him, pounding against his sweet spot without mercy. "Please! More!"

"As you wish," the blonde said, licking his lips as his desire for the man below him coursed through his veins.

Draco wrapped one of Harry's legs around his waist while the other was draped over his shoulder. Then he grasped his lover's weeping length within his slender fingers and stroked it in time with his thrusts, electing delicious moans of pleasure from his lover.

" _Oh_ Draco," Harry moaned as the tingling sensations throughout his body had his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "I'm so close…"

"Then come for me, Harry," the blonde whispered in his ear, nibbling on it as his thrusts became more erratic. "I want to hear you screaming my name."

As if on cue, Harry came hard, screaming the blonde's name as he spilled his essence all over Draco's hands and their chests. Draco came soon after, the sight of Harry coming undone being too much for the blonde.

Panting through their euphoria, Draco eased out of his lover before rolling over onto his back. Then he pulled the shorter man to him so that Harry's arm was draped across the blonde's waist.

"Was that good for you too?" Draco teased as he ran his fingers through Harry's damp raven locks.

"You're sadistic," Harry mumbled, burying his face in the blonde's chest.

"That's why you love me," he laughed.

* * *

The next morning, as Harry started waking up from his peaceful slumber, he felt something trailing down his side.

"Good morning," Harry said to the blonde next to him, who was caressing his body.

"Good morning, indeed," Draco smirked as he pressed himself against his husband. "Though, I know one way we can make it an even better morning," he said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and grasped onto his member.

"Draco, I'm barely awake," Harry pointed out, even as his body started reacting to the blonde's touch.

"Don't worry," Draco said as he stroked his fingers along Harry's twitching shaft. "I can fix that."

Despite his earlier words, Harry subconsciously started slowly grinding his hips against the blonde's groin. Draco groaned at the friction, his own member aching with a need for release. But just as the blonde prepared to thrust into his mate, there came a knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Harry said as he tried to pull away from his husband.

"It's me, Daddy," a small voice sounded on the other side. "Aren't we going out today?"

Groaning at the loss of the delightful sensations against his length, Draco rolled over on his back as his lover got up from the bed. Harry then put on a robe to cover his naked body, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he found a red-headed girl of nine years standing on the other side.

"Of course, Lily," Harry said, smiling at his little girl. "Why don't you wake your brothers up so we can get ready?"

"Okay," the girl beamed before dashing off down the hall.

The moment Harry closed the door, he was spun around by a blonde who had a very predatory look in his eyes. Then he was pressed up against the door before his robe was pulled open and two pale arms slinked around his waist.

"Draco, not now," Harry gasped as the blonde started rubbing up against him while lips trailed kisses along his neck. "We have to get ready to go."

"I _am_ ready to go," the blonde groaned before thrusting his erect length against Harry's thighs.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Harry panted before the feel of the blonde's kisses had him loosing focus.

Chuckling, Draco started nibbling on Harry's neck as he wrapped his lover's leg around his waist. Soon, Harry was lost in a haze of arousal as Draco started rutting against him. They were slow and sensual thrusts the blonde knew would drive his lover crazy with want.

"Shower. Now," Harry commanded as he gripped onto Draco's shoulders.

Smirking at his success, Draco moved away from his lover before pulling Harry with him into the bathroom.

* * *

"I don't know why we waited so long to get the kids' school supplies," Harry said as he and Draco carried dozens of books in their hands.

"Because _you_ said that it would be easier to pack their bags if we bought their supplies closer to the beginning of the school year," Draco said as they placed all the necessary books on the counter for check out. "It was the same thing you said last year as well."

"Well, next year, remind me how stupid that idea was," he said as he placed his books on top of Draco's.

"You asked me to do that _last_ year. But when I warned you after their letters came, you ignored me."

"Well I didn't realize how much _stuff_ we would have to be buying. After all, last year we only had to shop for James. Now we have to shop for Scorpius and Albus as well."

"All the more reason why you should have listened to me," Draco pointed out as he leaned in closer to Harry.

"Don't be so smug," Harry pouted before the blonde pecked him on the lips.

Just as their small peck on the lips turned into something more, a new voice caught their attention.

"Come on you guys. Stop sucking face so we can get my new broom," a new voice sounded.

When the two adults broke apart, they turned to find James standing by the opened doors of Flourish and Blotts. Rolling his eyes, Harry started placing their books inside a bag with a weightless charm on it. Then he and Draco followed their son out of the shop.

"That's your son," Draco commented, his arm wrapped around Harry's waist as they followed James down the street.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry chuckled. "You're the one who's been spoiling him rotten his entire life. And you're the one who promised him a new broom even though he has a perfectly good one at home."

"That old Nimbus is a thing of the past. They just came out with the new Firebolt," Draco said as he started getting excited.

"But the Nimbus is our signature broom, Draco. Those were our first brooms when we went to Hogwarts."

"Until yours got smashed by the Whomping Willow and Sirius gave you a Firebolt," the blonde pointed out. "I have to get him one, Harry. Don't you want him to win his Quidditch matches? He could get to the goal posts a lot faster with a Firebolt."

"Speed is not the only thing James needs to be a good chaser, Draco. Besides, since when do you root for Gryffindors over Slytherins?"

"I'm rooting for my son, that's all. It's just bad luck that he ended up in Gryffindor," Draco pouted as he leaned in for a kiss, to which Harry laughed.

"Do you guys mind?" James rolled his eyes as he spotted his parents kissing again. "I would like my Firebolt _today_."

"He's _definitely_ your son," Harry smiled, breaking away from the blonde before following James into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

After buying a new broom for James, as well as the rest of the school supplies for their sons, they went to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ , now run by Fortescue's son after the elder man's death.

"After this, I want to go and say hello to Uncle Ron and George," James said as he licked his ice cream.

"You mean you want to cause more mischief at school with those Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Draco guessed. "I don't think so. The last thing I need is your Headmaster sending me another howler about those pranks you've been pulling."

"But they're harmless!" James defended. "It's all in good fun. The kids at my school laugh more than they do cry."

"That's not the point, James," Harry pointed out.

"Just give it up," Scorpius said nonchalantly as he sat reading his potions book. His ice cream completely untouched. "They won't let you get anything."

Pouting at the unfairness of it all, James continued eating his ice cream in silence. When he was done with his own, he snatched up his brother's before anyone could react.

"That's from your side of the family," Draco pointed out, whispering in Harry's ear.

"Father, do you mind taking me over to Grandfather's shop?" Scorpius asked when he finally put down his book. "He said that he had a special potions set he wanted to give to me."

"I don't mind. We can go as soon as you're ready."

"Okay," the stoic boy beamed before reaching for his ice cream. "Hey!" Scorpius exclaimed when he realized that his treat was no longer there. "Where'd my ice cream go?" The blonde boy asked before spotting his smirking older brother.

"Come on. I'll buy you a new one," Harry said as he reached out for his son.

As Harry and Scorpius left their table to go back into the ice cream shop, James turned to his father.

"Why does Scorp get new things, but I don't?" The brunet whined.

"You mean besides the new Firebolt you just got?" Lily asked.

"That was Papa's suggestion, not mine," James pointed out.

"Because Scorpius isn't going to use his potions set to blow up the girls' lavatory," Draco explained.

"I told you, that was an accident. I was startled and didn't put the proper ingredient into the cauldron in time."

"And you have yet to tell me _why_ you were in the girls' lavatory in the first place."

"It's a secret," James said, with Albus echoing his words with a smile that had his eldest sibling pouting.

"Well when I know what that secret is, we'll talk."

"He was probably making a love potion to give to BJ," Lily teased.

In an instant, Draco's head snapped towards his eldest son, seeking answers to an unasked question. When he saw the shocked look on James' reddened face, the blonde got his answer. Just as he was about to say something to his son about his choice of crushes, he spotted Harry and Scorpius heading for their table, a new cone in the child's hand.

"We'll talk more about this later," he said covertly before Harry and Scorpius reached them.

As Albus and Lily giggled at their brother's predicament, Harry and Scorpius came back to the table. After collecting all of their belongings, the family of six headed towards Malfoy Apothecary.

"After this, I think we should go back to our rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and finish packing the rest of our bags. I still can't believe that this will be the first time since I got the cottage that no one will be living there." Harry reminded his little girl.

Lily groaned as she had chosen to forget. After all, when they were finished seeing the boys off on the Hogwarts Express the next day, Harry and Draco would be leaving her to accompany their Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to a conference in Germany with other Ministry of Magic Heads within Europe. Since it was scheduled to take place over several days, they had asked Ron and Hermione if they could watch over Lily while they were away.

Being Harry's closest friends since Hogwarts, and seeing as how they loved the little girl as if she were their own, Ron and Hermione had of course said yes. But Lily had been less than pleased. Even though she was close with the Weasleys, Hugo being her best friend since they were toddlers, the thought of being separated from her whole family was a little much for the young girl.

For the past four years, it had been just her eldest brother, James, who had left her for most of the year. This year, however, not only were all of her brother's leaving to go to Hogwarts, but her fathers were leaving to go somewhere else as well. It would mark the first time she wouldn't have at least one of them with her.

"Well, someone would be living there if both of you weren't leaving too," she pouted.

"It's only for one week, Lily, and you'll be staying with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"Can't I just go with you guys?" Lily asked, not for the first time.

Smiling at his daughter's persistence, Draco gestured her over to him. "Lily, this conference isn't for children. I'm afraid you would be rather bored," the blonde tried to reason.

"I won't mind. I think I would rather be bored than be separated from my _entire_ family."

"But the Weasley's are your family as well," Harry insisted. "I hear Hugo is very excited to have you staying over."

"Of course he's excited," Draco scoffed. "One can only stand the company of Weasley for so long before they start losing brain cells."

"Draco," Harry reprimanded, giving his husband a stern stare.

"Sorry. It slipped," the blonde apologised. Though, the look he gave his daughter when his husband turned away suggested that he wasn't sorry in the least.

"If I can't go with you guys than you have to promise me something," Lily said as she, Draco and Harry stopped in front of Malfoy Apothecary while her brothers went inside.

"Anything," Draco smiled, never one to deny his only daughter.

"You have to bring me back something."

"What would you like?"

"A sister," she said before calmly walking into the family shop.

* * *

"I don't think our daughter fully grasps the concept of where babies come from," Harry said as he and Draco walked into their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think she understands it enough," Draco said as he and Harry pulled off their robes. "She's a very clever little girl. I bet she's been wanting to ask us this for a while now and realised that this was her best chance. She must have known that we wouldn't let her come with us."

"Are you saying that Lily played on our guilt about leaving her so she could trick us into giving her a sister? That's so manipulative of her," Harry said in shock.

"I know," the blonde smirked in pride. "How about we start on making that little girl tonight?" Draco said as he slipped his arms around Harry's waist.

"You're not actually taking her seriously, are you?" Harry gasped as he pulled away.

"I gave her my word," Draco said as he pulled Harry closer to him, "and Malfoy's never go back on their word," he said before leaning forward and trailing kisses down Harry's neck.

"But you didn't even know what she wanted," Harry panted before moaning at a particularly satisfying nibble Draco made along Harry's neck.

"It doesn't matter," the blonde said nonchalantly as he worked Harry up into a bumbling mess. "The deal has been struck."

"Wait, wait!" Harry insisted as he pulled completely out of Draco's reach. "What we're talking about needs a little more consideration than just a little girl's whim. Do you actually _want_ another child?"

"I must admit. The thought has crossed my mind before," the blonde confessed before continuing at Harry's shocked expression. "I know I said that we should stop after Lily was born, but I miss the sounds of little feet running around the house. I miss the giggling… the way their little fingers would reach up for you…"

"You do realise that's not all there is to raising a child."

"I know, Harry. We did raise four children together."

"So, you're willing to change diapers again, and stay up half the night for a child that cries for no apparent reason? You must also be willing to go through teething and the terrible twos again, as well as going without sex until I no longer feel like strangling you?"

"To be honest, those were the exact reasons why I didn't want any more children, but when Lily first came to me-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry interrupted in a rush of confusion. "When she _first_ came to you? You mean she's asked you about this before?"

"Yes," the blonde said hesitantly. "About a month ago," he confessed before continuing at Harry's shocked expression. "She just blurted it out one day and asked me why she's the only girl. When I explained it to her, she decided that she wanted a little sister."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Kingsley had just asked you to take over as Head Auror and you were stressing out about this conference… I didn't want to put you under any more pressure."

"So you got our _nine_ year old daughter to do it instead? Did you two plan this?"

"Maybe…" Draco said hesitantly. "But it was all her idea. She knew that you wouldn't take her seriously so she asked me to help convince you."

"I don't know who to be mad at more," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair as he turned from his husband.

"You don't need to be mad at all," Draco said as he grasped Harry's shoulders. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't want another child?"

"I never said that I didn't want another child. But I've had a whole fifteen minutes to actually consider it," he pointed out before turning back to face the blonde. "We might not even have a girl."

"As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what gender we have," Draco said as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"To you maybe. But you've got Lily thinking that she'll get a sister. I doubt she'll be very pleased when I have another boy. Draco, you should have told me about this."

"Sometimes, a secret needs to be kept in order to ease someone into an idea. Like how you didn't tell me about James and BJ's infatuation."

"It's not an infatuation," Harry scoffed, proving Draco's suspicions. "It's just a little schoolboy crush," he finished before realising that he had been tricked. "James didn't tell you about that, did he?"

"No. Lily did, but she left out the part about _you_ already knowing."

"Then how did you-"

"He's too much like you not to tell you," Draco said at the guilty look on his husband's face. "Now, for lying to me about this, I demand retribution," he said with a false sternness in order to lighten the mood.

"Let me guess," Harry rolled his eyes as he draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry and Draco, brown eyes simmering in hate, had been watching their family that entire morning. The woman who owned those brown eyes was sickened by what she had seen. The family that should have been hers was continuing to be tainted. But not for long.

As she walked the streets of a deserted Diagon Alley, she pulled a small vial from within her robe and uncorked it. Then she tipped the molten gold liquid between her lips and waited for the effects. Slowly but surely, an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity soared through her veins. She felt as though she could do anything. As she Apparated to her destination, she realized that getting everything she deserved would now fall easily within her grasp.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Family Matters_


	2. A Work of Art

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **A Work of Art**

"I heard from our little terrible twos that they are planning on going into Slytherin together," Harry said as he stood before the mirror and rested his glasses on his nose.

"I'm not surprised," Draco smirked as he came up behind Harry and draped his arm around the shorter man's waist. "Slytherin is, after all, the best house at Hogwarts," he teased as he pulled his husband closer to him.

"Don't let Jamie hear you say that," Harry said as he turned into the blonde. "Even though he doesn't say it, he still feels a little anxious about not ending up in Slytherin like you wanted him to," he said as he rested his hands on the blonde's chest. "The fact that half of his friends are in Slytherin doesn't help either."

"He knows that I'm proud of him no matter what house he's in."

"In his head, he knows that. But if he sees you treating Scorpius and Albus any differently when they end up in Slytherin, that won't matter."

"Don't worry. I will contain my enthusiasm," Draco smirked jokingly, though he meant what he said, before his pecked Harry on the lips.

"That's all I ask," Harry smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Can I ask you a question though? What's with the glasses? You haven't needed to wear them since your Hogwarts days. In fact I distinctly remember you saying what a relief it was not to have to wear them anymore."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No. But I promise I'll make it up to you if I do," Draco smirked, knowing that he might not be able to keep Harry's promise. "Come on, tell me," the blonde said, placing kisses along Harry's neck as incentive.

"Alright fine. I'm wearing them because someone once told me that I looked humbled when I wore glasses, as opposed to looking edible without them. And since we know that Cormac McLaggen and his grabby hands will be there representing the _Department of Mysteries_ , I thought it prudent to look as inedible as possible."

"I don't think that'll be possible. You still look _very_ appetising to me," Draco said as he nibbled on Harry's ear. "But don't worry. I'll keep McLaggen's 'grabby hands' far away from you."

"I appreciate it," Harry said breathily as Draco trailed his nibbling down Harry's neck.

Just as Harry's breath hitched, as Draco pulled Harry closer and bit down on his neck, there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry said as he tried to pull away from the blonde, who had different ideas as he pulled Harry flush up against him before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"It's me," the voice of Scorpius called. "Papa said that he would fix up my hair after I finished getting ready."

"Crap," the elder blonde cursed under his breath as he broke the kiss. "I'll be right there!" Draco said aloud as he called out to his son.

"Okay," came the younger blonde's relieved voice.

When they heard their son's feet scampering away from their room, Draco grabbed Harry by his shirt, pulling the saviour closer to him, before placing another searing kiss on his already dazed husband's lips. He plunged his tongue deep between his love's lips and savoured as much of the man's taste before breaking the kiss again. Then he licked his lover's swollen lips and smirked.

"Just think… We're going to have a whole week of uninterrupted time together," he whispered before leaning in closer. "I'm going to do so many wicked things to you," the blonde promise, causing Harry to shiver in arousal.

With that said, Draco gave Harry one final kiss on the lips before pulling away completely and walking out of the room. It took a few moments for Harry to compose himself. Once he did, he too left his and Draco's room before heading down the stairs. He quickly spotted James and Albus adjusting the curtain on their bird cages while Lily sat sulking beside them.

As Harry descended the stairs, he spotted someone else, though he wasn't quite looking forward to talking to this particular person. Unfortunately, she had spotted him and was quickly making her way over with a broad smile on her face.

"Hello Ginny," Harry greeted pleasantly when the redhead reached him at the bottom of the stairs.

Even though Ginny had tried to make amends with Harry over what she had done all those years ago, he still felt uncomfortable around her. It was partly because the mere mention of her set Draco's temper flaring, but it was mostly due to the fact that he no longer felt like he could trust her.

"Hello Harry," she gave him a huge smile. "I see you're all set for your kids to head off to Hogwarts."

"Yep, as soon as Draco and Scorpius come down, we'll be off to the Hogwarts Express."

As soon as Harry mentioned the blondes upstairs, he caught sight of irritation spark in Ginny's eyes. It happened every time he mentioned either Draco or Scorpius. Even after all of this time, she still couldn't stand Draco. When Scorpius was born, that hatred had not only doubled for the Slytherin, but spilled over to the newborn mini blonde.

To Ginny's credit, she had tried to hide her dislike for Harry's husband and child, but it was too little, too late for Harry. Her hatred for Scorpius existing simply because he looked like Draco reminded Harry of Professor Snape's hatred of him because he looked like his father. He doubted his mother would have tolerated that kind of behaviour from Snape and Harry wasn't going to tolerate it from Ginny.

"If you'll excuse me-" Harry started, barely able to hide his irritation, before she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Harry. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said as he turned to her. "Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Dad?" James called out in worry when he spotted Harry and Ginny, knowing about the hostility between his father and the black sheep of the Weasley clan.

"I'll be right there," Harry promised.

Regretting his decision even as he walked away from his kids, Harry followed Ginny to the other side of the bar. When she finally stopped far away from his table, she turned to him with that same smile as before.

* * *

' _Finally_ ,' the brown-eyed woman thought with a huge smile on her face. ' _Any moment now and all of my dreams will come true. Any moment now and I will get everything that was due to me_.'

Suddenly, and without any warning, a large gust of wind filled to the brim with magical energy flew through the air, hitting everyone within the Leaky Cauldron. Though not strong enough to knock anyone over, it left everyone feeling a little lightheaded.

The brown-eyed woman smiled as her spell started to take effect. She watched as everyone looked around in a dazed state, all of their eyes clouded over with the magic that was taking hold.

Everything was about to change.

* * *

"What were we talking about?" Harry said as he shook his head.

"I … don't remember," Ginny said as she blinked a few times before shrugging her shoulders. "It must not have been important if neither of us can remember," she laughed. "Let's go gather the kids before we're late for the train."

"Of course," Harry smiled.

When Harry and Ginny walked to the table it was to find that their kids were finally ready to go. As the three kids were getting up from their seats, they heard footsteps coming from the stairway. Turning to the sound, it was to find Draco Malfoy descending the stairs. Following the former Slytherin was a mini version of him, complete with slicked back hair like the blonde had in their first year at Hogwarts.

"Potter," Malfoy greeted with a nod as he passed by their table.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back before watching as the blonde was greeted his wife, Astoria, with a peck on his cheek.

A moment of discomfort hit Harry out of nowhere, though he couldn't pinpoint where or why he was having this feeling.

"What's wrong, love," Ginny asked as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry said, shaking the feeling away as he smiled at his wife. "I guess I'm a little anxious about my trip to the European Wizarding Conference," he said as he followed his kids out into the street where his wife's car was waiting.

"Don't worry. You'll do great," Ginny encouraged as she gave him a small kiss on the lips before they and their kids headed outside where her car awaited.

"As will you," he said as he helped to pack the luggage into the trunk. "You have an advantage that none of the other reporters have. You _know_ the great Bulgarian Quidditch player."

"Knowing him doesn't mean that he knows me. And I don't think he'll take too kindly to a Weasley asking for an interview."

"You never know. He might do it just to gloat," he said as he and Ginny got into the car with their kids.

"You're right," Ginny smiled broadly as Harry started the car and drove away. "And I _am_ a Potter now. Not even the great Viktor Krum would turn down the wife of Harry Potter," she said as she pecked Harry on the cheek.

"Barf," James said as he mimicked trying to throw up.

"James," Ginny warned.

"Sorry," James smirked, not looking the least bit sorry.

After a few moments of peaceful driving, Harry noticed that his youngest son looked a little troubled.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"I don't know," Albus said in confusion. "It just feels like we're missing something."

"Like what?" Ginny asked as she turned to Albus. "We double-checked everything before we packed the car."

"I know that. But I still feel like there's something we're missing," he said anxiously.

"You're probably just nervous about going to Hogwarts for the first time," Ginny reassured. "I remember when it was my first year, I packed and repacked my bags three times before your Grandma put a locking charm on it. And I'll tell you what she told me. 'If there's anything you missed, just owl us and we'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"I guess," Albus said, even though he still had that strange feeling that something was missing, and he was sure it wasn't something he could pack in his bag or have it sent to him through owl post.

"So, are you excited about becoming a Gryffindor," Ginny said, trying to change the subject.

"I guess," Albus shrugged as Ginny beamed at him. "But what if I don't end up in Griffindor?"

"He's right, you know," James goaded. "He could end up in any house really. He might even end up in Slytherin."

"That'll never happen," Ginny said with a eerily hard look in her eyes. "That house is known for breeding dark wizards and no son of mine will set foot into that house. Besides, all Weasleys have been Gryffindors, your father and his parents were all Gryffindors, and you will be no exception," she said sternly to Albus. "Right?"

"Right," Albus said, a little shaken by the intense look in her eyes.

"Good," she said before catching Harry's eyes. "What?" Ginny asked at the hard look Harry was giving her.

"You and I both know that Slytherin house has changed," he said as he turned back to the road. "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for a few of them, Draco Malfoy, his mother, even Professor Snape. Some of them even helped us to rebuild Hogwarts."

"All for their own benefit no doubt. Do you really think they saved you or helped with the school for _your_ sake? They were just covering their own hides. And your life wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for them. In fact, you would still have your parents, the kids, _two_ sets of grandparents and _all_ of their uncles if it weren't for Slytherins. If our kids know what's good for them, they'll stay as far away from _anyone_ associated with that house, especially the Malfoy's," she said before turning back to the kids. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," the three young Potters said in unison, leaving a large cloud of tension in the air.

Harry shook his head in disappointment at his wife's antics. Ginny would never be able to get over her hatred for the Slytherin house, a resolve only strengthened with thoughts of Fred's death. He would need to talk to Albus later at the station and make sure his son hadn't been traumatised.

When they finally arrived at the station, everyone jumped out of the car. While James and Albus rushed to get trollies for their bags and bird cages, Harry opened the trunk.

"Dad, are you sure you can't sneak me into the conference with you," Lily asked as she helped her dad unload their luggage onto trollies. "I don't mind if it's boring. I just don't want to be left alone."

"What do you mean? You won't be alone," Harry said as he took out the last bag. "You'll be with your aunt and uncle, _and_ Hugo."

"But it won't be the same. Everyone is going off somewhere exciting and I'm going to be left behind," she said, getting sadder the more she thought about it. "Can I at least go with James and Albus?"

"Of course not Lily. You're not old enough yet. But you could always come with me to Bulgaria," Ginny suggested as James and Albus dashed away with their trollies.

"And watch as some strange man swoons over thoughts of my aunt. I don't think so," Lily said distastefully.

As Harry looked down at his little girl, who was grabbing onto his arm with her eye glistening with unshed tear, he was caught with a sense of familiarity. For a moment, his daughter had reminded him of someone else. He could tell that his daughter wasn't tearing up for real. She was just using the tears as a means to get what she wanted. It was that act, as well as the scowl she had worn a few seconds before, that faintly reminded him of someone. But he couldn't pin point who.

* * *

When James, Albus, Rose, Dominique and Molly could no longer see their parents, as the train gained speed away from the station, they sat back in their seats.

"I was afraid we wouldn't get a seat," Rose said as she turned to her cousins.

"Me too," Albus breathed. "I'm also surprised you guys decided to sit with us instead of with the rest of your friends like Vicky did," he commented to James, Dominique and Molly.

"Vicky's not with her friends," Dominique informed. "She told me that she and the Head Boy need to get ready for the Prefects' meeting in an hour. She's been impossible to live with ever since she found out that she was Head Girl. ' _It's just one more thing my Teddy and I have in common_ ,'" the part veela said, clapping her hands together, fluttering her lashes, and sighing dramatically as she imitated her sister.

"I never knew Teddy was Head Girl," James said in mock astonishment.

While James and Dominique's cousins laughed at their immaturity, the door to their compartment opened and the boy they had seen earlier on the station appeared in the doorway. When the blonde noticed who was inside, without a word, he started to close the door.

"There's still room if you're looking for somewhere to sit," Albus called out before the boy could leave.

When the blonde pulled the door back open again, James moved over to the window seat so the new kid could sit beside Albus, who was smiling broadly at the newcomer.

"I've seen you before," he smiled at the blonde. "I'm Albus. This is my brother, James, and my cousins, Rose, Molly and Dominique."

"Scorpius," the blonde said, nodding to each as Albus made introductions. "You must have seen me on the platform before I boarded the train."

"No. I think I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron with your father. Did you sleep there as well? My dad decided that it was a good idea to stay over at the Leaky Cauldron so he wouldn't have to deal with the chaos of getting everyone out of the house and to the station on time. This was the first time we tried doing it this way because everyone was travelling somewhere. My dad's going to Germany for a conference, my mum's going to Bulgaria to try and interview some Quidditch player, me and my brother are off to Hogwarts and my younger sister is staying with our aunt and uncle … her parents," he finished, all in an excited voice, as he gestured to Rose, who looked slightly confused.

"Yes. We slept there as well for the same reason. And it's 'my brother and I'."

"I'm impressed," James smiled. "Most people need to be reminded about what he asked when he gets this excited."

"It wasn't that difficult," Scorpius said without boasting.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? My brother was trying to tease me about going into Slytherin. At first, I was okay with it, but then my mother started insisting that I end up in Gryffindor so I started getting worried. Then my dad told me that I was named after two previous Headmasters and one of them was a Slytherin, so now I'm not so worried."

Listening to his companion, Scorpius smiled for the first time since leaving the Leaky Cauldron as he started getting more and more comfortable around his companions. He didn't think he would since his mother had warned him about them, James and Albus especially, before boarding the train.

Though he didn't understand why, she had made him promise not to socialize with them. If it were his father who had made him promise, then he wouldn't have disobayed. But since it was only his mother, he didn't see the harm in talking to them. They were nice to him. He especially liked Albus.

While Albus was rambling on and on, with Scorpius getting to know his companions more and more by the second, the door to their compartment opened and a tall dark skinned boy poked his head inside. At the sight of Scorpius, the boy smiled.

"Scorpius. I've been looking everywhere for you. You're mother gave me specific instructions to watch over you and make sure you 'end up with the right sort'. I swear, your mum is mental," he joked as he turned to see who Scorpius' companions were.

Suddenly, a wild gleam erupted within his eyes before he stepped completely into the compartment and closed the door. Then in two steps, he jumped into the seat between James and Albus. Actually, it was more like… He pushed Albus down the seat as he squeezed himself beside James, who was staring out of the window and trying his best to ignore the intruder.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," he practically purred as he draped his arm over James' shoulder, whose only reaction was to shrug the arm off.

"BJ, you know him?" Scorpius asked as he watched James continue to ignore the boy beside him.

"Do I know James Sirius Potter?" BJ asked as he rested his elbow on the headrest and head in the palm of his hand, staring hungrily at the teen beside him. "You could say that. But does he know me?"

"I know enough about you to know that I don't want to be around you. Now get out, Zabini," James finally snapped as he turned to the intruder.

"And he finally acknowledges my presence. Why don't you take it one step further and go out with me?"

"What part of 'I don't want to be around you' didn't you understand?"

"Well I can't take what you say seriously seeing as you vowed to never stay in the company of a Slytherin."

"And that would be you-"

"And Scorpius," he said as he tipped his head to the blonde. "He's a Malfoy and will most likely end up in Slytherin."

"You're a Malfoy?" Albus asked as he turned from his brother's predicament to Scorpius.

"Yes," the blonde said, looking a little uncomfortable under the gaze of his companions.

"Well, if you don't mind that I'm a Potter, I won't mind that you're a Malfoy," Albus smiled. "I like you. My dad said that he might have been friends with your dad if he hadn't been such a jerk. But he stopped being a jerk after Voldemort was defeated. He even helped my dad rebuild Hogwarts, so he can't be all that bad."

"I don't mind, and I like you too. My mother might not like it, but I don't really care what she thinks," he said before giving BJ a pointed stare.

"Message received," BJ said as he held up his hands in surrender. "But I don't care what house you're in either," he said as he turned to James again, who was back to staring out of the window.

"This is going to be a _long_ train ride," James mumbled.

* * *

End of Chapter: _A Work of Art_


	3. The Beginning

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **The Beginning**

"Ah, Harry. It's good to see you," Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted Harry with a handshake as the Auror arrived at the designated Portkey location. "Almost everyone else has already arrived, though we can't begin until the last of the enchantments go up. In the meantime, feel free to enjoy the refreshments. I daresay that the creampuffs are quite delicious."

"No thank you," Harry declined with a pleasant smile. "Do you know how long it would be before the enchantments are up or if they need any assistance?" The Auror asked as he followed Kingsley towards what looked like an abandoned warehouse in the middle of an empty street.

"Always thinking of work, aren't we Potter?" A smug voice sounded behind him.

"We're _here_ for work, Malfoy," Harry said as he turned to the blonde while Kingsley disappeared into the warehouse. "I am anyway. You on the other hand… Why _are_ you here?"

"Tactful as always, Potter," Malfoy smirked as he walked up to the Auror. "It's nice to see that you haven't lost your Gryffindor traits," he said as he walked up close to Harry before passing him and entering the warehouse.

"The same traits that saved your life, you mean?" Harry countered. "Since, if I had been a Slytherin, I'd say you wouldn't have lasted very long with that Fiendfyre."

"I dare say that you're right," Malfoy said, slowing his step as if reminiscing. "Poor Crabbe. He had more power than he did cunning. Most Slytherins don't have that problem."

"Unbelievable," Harry scoffed as he passed the blonde. "You don't even have any feeling towards someone that used to be your faithful follower throughout your school days."

"Faithful, until he disobeyed me and got himself killed in the process. I'm surprised you're sticking up for him, though, seeing as how he tried to kill you before I stopped him."

"Why are you here?" Harry stopped walking and asked again, this time a little more annoyed than confused as he placed his hands on his hips in irritation.

"Every year, one Head from each department in every European Ministry is asked to attend this little soirée," Draco started explaining.

"I know that," Harry interrupted. "I'm here for the _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ , the _Auror Office_."

"It's not surprising that you ended up there," the blonde smirked, reminding Harry of James for some reason. "I'm here for the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ , the _Beast Division_."

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said in disbelief. "You're the head of that department? You're the last person I expected to be working in that position."

"Well, after Granger- sorry Mrs. Weasley Jr- left the department, there was an outbreak of werewolf activity."

"I remember. Seventeen dead. They weren't looking to change anyone. They just wanted to kill Muggle-borns. Ron and I were the ones sent to track them down and bring them into custody."

"And no one could figure out what to do with them," Malfoy said with his usual smugness. "No one wanted to put them in Azkaban since the Dementors were no longer trustworthy by the Ministry."

"So what did you suggest they do with them? Put them on probation in Muggle London?" Harry asked scathingly.

"What's a probation?"

"Never mind," Harry shook his head.

"The idea actually came from Barty Crouch Jr and what he did to me in 4th year," the blonde said as he lifted a glass from one of the waiters walking passed them and took a sip.

"You transfigured them?" Harry asked, looking quite impressed.

"Into fish. It was unorthodox, though quite educational. Apparently, you can transfigure a human into a fish but not a werewolf."

"What happened?"

"They broke the tank and killed each other. Though it did lead the way to reclassifying werewolves as part beast, part being," Malfoy said as he took another sip.

"I could've told you they were different," Harry scoffed.

"Maybe, but sometimes, even for a wizard, seeing is believing. You should know that better than anyone."

"Wait, so does that mean you were the one that let the Wolfbane potion become readily available to wizards."

"My father does own an apothecary and the ministry gives us a hefty sum for brewing the potion for them."

"Unbelievable," Harry shook his head. "Even when helping people you know how to extort from them."

"It's a skill. I know," Malfoy smirked.

"Well, thank you anyway. I know people out there who are grateful for what your family is doing, even if you _are_ doing it for selfish reasons."

"You're welcome, though I'm pretty sure there was an insult in there somewhere," Malfoy smirked.

"You noticed," Harry smiled as he lifted a glass from another waiter walking by. "You're not as dumb as you look. See you around, Malfoy," he said, saluting the blonde before walking away.

"See you around, Potter," the blonde said with a certain gleam in his eyes as he watched the Auror walk away.

* * *

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, shocking many in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," James groaned.

He watched the Deputy Head take the hat off of his brother's head before Albus walked towards the Slytherin table. Though Albus looked remorseful when he turned to his brother, the moment he sat down beside the Malfoy boy, a huge smile brightened his face. James shook his head. Their mother wasn't going to like this. When he saw that his brother was also sitting next to BJ Zabini, James realised that there were bigger things he needed to worry about.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," Molly said as she turned to her cousin. "Zabini wouldn't do anything to hurt your brother."

"But he will try to use him," James countered. "It's just the kind of thing that jerk is capable of doing."

"You know, if you'd just go out with him, just once, he would get off your case," Dominique said beside Molly.

"Are you out of your mind? Zabini is a bully, he's arrogant, and he's obnoxious."

"Funny, a lot of people say the same thing about you," Molly pointed out.

James opened his mouth as if to say something, but his cousin's words shocked him into silence. In fact, he didn't speak again for the rest of the welcoming feast. It wasn't until they were heading up to bed that James finally spoke.

"Do people really think I'm a bully?"

"Not really," Dominique appeased.

"But some _do_ think you're a little arrogant."

"Don't get us wrong. People like you, and they absolutely _love_ the pranks you and Frank come up with," the blonde added at the sullen look on her cousin's face, mentioning one of James' friends and roommate.

"But unlike Frank, they think you're a little full of yourself," Molly said bluntly.

As James stood at the bottom of the stairs, his cousins went up to bed, one chiding the other for her candidness.

* * *

After spending hours upon tedious hours listening to Aurors from different ministries talk about their methods for decreasing dark wizard activities, Harry felt like he was going to combust with boredom. By the time the first day of the seminars was over, he was just about ready to collapse in a dead sleep.

When he finally got on the elevator to go to his room, he thought that he had finally earned a reprieve from his fellow Aurors until he realized that all Heads from his ministry were placed in the same wing of the hotel they were staying at. That meant that he had to spend the entire elevator ride, as well as the walk to his room door, in the company of Cormac McLaggen, an Unspeakable.

"I don't know why they keep sending a Head from my department here," McLaggen complained as the elevator reached their floor. "No one from other countries are willing to share their knowledge long enough for there to be any real progress."

"Is that so," Harry said, barely listening as he started walking down the hall.

"I guess the only upside is that I'm in the company of the great Harry Potter again," he said as a hungry look gleamed in his eye as he gazed at the saviour.

"How lucky for you," Harry said habitually.

"Actually, lucky for you. I'm now one of the few people who have full access to the entire floor of the _Department of Mysteries_. I even have access to the _Love Chamber_ now. Did you know that making love in there is one of the most intoxicating things in the world?" McLaggen boasted. "I could take you there if you wanted."

"I think I'll pass," Harry declined with barely contained distain.

Harry was used to this kind of attention from McLaggen by now. Being the Head Auror meant that he had a lot of dealings with the older man's department. Unfortunately, McLaggen never seemed to take the hint that Harry wasn't at all interested.

"Are you sure," McLaggen said as he leaned in closer to the savour, who had reached his room door. "We could whip over there right now and I could do thing to you that would make your feet curl," he whispered seductively.

Harry refrained from snapping at the man before him, thinking that he would rather a stiff drink over being in McLaggen's company for one more minute.

"I think I'll just go to bed instead," he said, breathing out to calm his frayed nerves before turning to the door behind him and swiping the key to get inside.

"It's your loss. You know where to find me if you change your mind," McLaggen said as he waved to Harry.

"Hopefully not," Harry mumbled as he closed the door.

Sighing as the door clicked shut, Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. He sighed once more before turning around. As he continued to rest on the door to collect himself, he opened his eyes to survey his surroundings. What he found was not what he was expecting.

Harry couldn't ever remember staying at a high-end hotel before. Though he did have a vague sense that he had been in a hotel room before, he never expected anything like what he walked into.

For a moment, Harry wondered if he had arrived in the room too early since there were still clothes lying on the bed. He knew this was the room since it coincided with his birthday.

Harry was busy wondering if the previous occupant hadn't had time to leave yet when he heard movement coming from the left of him. It lead to a room Harry guessed was the bathroom since he saw wisps of stream coming from underneath the door. Before he could even move, the door was pulled opened and the last person he expected walked out.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, finding the situation more and more confusing.

"Potter?" Malfoy said, just as confused as Harry was.

"What are you doing in my room?" Harry asked, his tiredness and previous conversation with McLaggen making him very irritable.

"I believe you're mistaken, Potter. You are the one currently in my room."

"This is room 731," the Auror said, as if explaining everything.

"I can read, started learning when I was two actually," Malfoy said as he walked over to his robe that was lying on the bed. "And as you can see, that same number is on my room key."

As Malfoy spoke, he had revealed a key card identical to Harry's own, right down to the number printed in bold letters one the back.

"But that's not possible," Harry said as he took out his own card and showed the blonde. "We couldn't have possibly been assigned the same room. There must be a mistake."

As Malfoy took the card from Harry, the former Gryffindor walked over to the phone that was by the bed and dialed the number for the front desk. Meanwhile, Malfoy busied himself with drying off. He had, after all, just come out of the shower. He was currently only wearing a towel around his waist.

Draco reached into his robe again and found his wand before aiming it at himself and casting a drying spell on his body. Then he proceeded to toss the towel onto the couch on the other side of the room. He was interrupted from his nightly routine just as he bent over to pull on his night pants.

"Do you mind not doing that in the open? Please have some decency. We're not school children anymore," Harry said as he turned away from the sight of the blonde's backside.

"I'm not ashamed of my body," the former Slytherin said nonchalantly as he pulled up his pants. "You're lucky I put these on at all. Usually I find walking around in my room naked to be much more relaxing," he teased as he walked past Harry. "Speaking of rooms... What did the front desk say? Nothing good I bet with the sour look on your face."

"They are sorry for the inconvenience but all of the rooms are currently being occupied while the conference is taking place," Harry huffed, folding his arms as if his favorite teddy had been taken from him.

"In other words, we're stuck together," the blonde summed.

"So. It. Would. Seem," Harry agreed, his irritation growing.

"Then let me be the first to say that I call dibs on the bed," Malfoy said as he flopped gracefully on the king-sized bed.

"Hold on a moment," Harry fumed as he unfolded his arms and turned to the blonde. "You can't just decide something like that so flippantly. We'll be staying here for a whole week. We need to set up some rules," he pointed out. "Fair rules so we don't end up killing each other before the week is done," he added when it looked like the blonde was going to speak.

Harry could tell that this was going to be a long week.

"The first thing we should do is to see who gets to sleep on the bed tonight," Harry continued as he searched through his pocket. "I have a coin. We'll flip it to see who gets to sleep in it first."

"Heads," Malfoy called out as he sat up on the bed.

"Okay. Heads, you get the bed tonight. Tails, I get the bed tonight."

Harry held out his left hand as he tossed the coin in the air with his right. As he was about to catch it to determine the winner, the coin was snatched out of the air before him, shocking Harry momentarily.

"Heads it is," the blonde said without even looking at the coin. Then he proceeded to pocket the coin before flopping back down on the bed.

" _Fine_ ," Harry sighed, too tired to argue any further. "Tonight, you can have the bed. But tomorrow it's my turn," he said as he headed for the couch.

Too tired to even remove his clothes, Harry practically dropped down on the couch and fell asleep without so much as another word to his roommate.

Draco watched as the saviour of the wizarding world dropped ungracefully onto the couch that still had the used towel draped over it and fall right asleep. He sighed as he watched Potter move around to get more comfortable on the couch. He didn't know why but the sight of the Head Auror sleeping on the sofa disturbed him.

At first, he had assumed it was because he had no desire to share a room with the saviour of the wizarding world, but he quickly dismissed that thought. In fact, he found that he was quite looking forward to the week they would be rooming together, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Then a weird feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach when he saw Potter turn his head to the side, making his raven locks fall into his eyes. Without thinking, Draco got up from the bed and towards the couch. Then he bent down and placed his arms underneath the Auror before lifting him up from the cushions.

Suddenly, the shorter man moved in Draco's arms. He froze, thinking that his roommate would wake up at any moment and berate him for his actions. Instead, Potter only curled up into the embrace before falling into a deeper sleep.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding in, Draco carried the sleeping man over to the bed before placing him on the other side. Then Draco stood up, watching as the man before him slept.

As Draco pulled the Auror's glasses from his face and placed them on the night stand by the bed, dark raven locks fell over the saviour's eyes. At the sight, an indescribable urge to run his fingers through the man's dark locks surprised Draco a bit, but not enough to stop him from doing what he was about to do next.

* * *

End of Chapter: _The Beginning_


	4. Undeterred

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Undeterred**

The next morning, as the sun started peeking in through the hotel window, Harry rolled over and pulled the sheets up higher until they reached passed his head. He knew he should be getting ready for the day, but he was just way too comfortable. When the arms that were wrapped around him pulled him closer to a bare stomach, he tucked his head underneath the pointed chin, sighing as he got more comfortable.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed as he rested his hand on the firm chest, but he did have a vague recollection of this feeling. As his fingers caressed the chest against him, he breathed in the aroma of fresh apples. Harry instinctively licked his lips and leaned in closer as he breathed in the scent.

"That tickles," a deep voice mumbled above Harry's head as long fingers wrapped around his own.

"Sorry," Harry apologised as he stilled his movements.

Before he could continue inhaling the addictive scent, Harry shot up in the bed when he recognised the voice. With bated breath and a pounding heart, Harry looked down and saw the last person he expected to be in bed with. Draco Malfoy, the bane of his Hogwarts years and current roommate, was the man he was not only lying next to but – and there was no other word for it – snuggling next to.

To make matters worse, except for green silk boxers, Harry wasn't wearing anything. The scenarios that were floating in his head, explaining how he had come to be in this situation, were giving him a headache.

"You looked uncomfortable," a voice sounded beside him.

Jumping at the voice, Harry turned to the man he assumed was still sleeping. Even though his eyes were still closed, Harry was no longer fooled by the blonde's stillness under the covers. Watching as the eyes finally opened, clouded grey eyes met bright green ones and an unexplainable chill ran down Harry's spine at the look the blonde was giving him.

"And here I thought I would be getting _at least_ a thank you for not letting the saviour of the wizarding world sleep on the couch when there was a bed big enough for four people."

"And yet we somehow ended up sleeping right next to each other?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I can't control what you do when you're asleep," the ex-Slytherin said as he got up to lean on his elbows.

"What _I_ do?" Harry fumed before calming down some. "Thank you Malfoy, for letting me sleep in the bed," he seethed as he got up from the bed. "You can have it for tonight, and _this_ time, don't bother to move me."

"Call me, Draco. After all, we are snuggle buddies now," he smirked.

Stopping himself from snapping at the blonde, Harry settled for giving him a death glare.

"I'm going to take a shower," Harry fumed as he turned away.

"A cold one?" Draco teased.

The only indication that Harry had heard Draco was the slight pause in step before disappearing into the washroom. The sad thing was that Draco was the one who would be needing the cold shower, and Malfoys hated cold showers.

* * *

"Hey Jamie," a cheerful voice greeted the tired teen as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Al," James greeted his brother without the enthusiasm he received.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, his enthusiasm waning at his brother's miserable disposition.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he dropped his head in his folded arms.

"Molly told him that everyone thinks he's arrogant," his blonde cousin told the curious boy.

"Shut up, Mini," the irate boy snapped as he lifted up his head.

"And that he should go out on a date with BJ," the blonde continued, smirking.

Albus turned back to his brother just in time to see him drop his head back into his arms as he groaned out his frustration.

"Are you going to do it?" Albus asked curiously.

"Do what?" James asked as he snapped his head back up. "I wouldn't go out with that arrogant toerag if the very means of my survival depended on it?"

When he spotted the aforementioned Slytherin trying his best not to get caught staring at James, the Gryffindor's ire reached its boiling point. Without another word, James got up from his seat, grabbed his brother by his cloak, and dragged him back over to the Slytherin table.

As James reach the Slytherin table, BJ started shoving food in his mouth as a vain attempt to pretend that he hadn't been watching his crush's progress.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use my _own_ brother to spy on me," James said in an eerily calm voice, letting go of his brother's cloak before promptly going back over to his own table.

"You are the worst operative I've ever had," BJ mumbled as he watched James sit back down at the Gryffindor table.

"What did you expect? He's my brother. Of course he would know I'm up to something," Albus said as he helped himself to some of the breakfast.

"Fine. Maybe sending you over there wasn't the most thought out of my plans," BJ said as he continued to watch James. "Did you even find out why he was so upset last night _and_ this morning?"

"You could say that," Albus teased as he started piling food on his plate.

"Well… What did he say? What happened?"

"Oh no," Albus shook his head. "My brother would kill me if I told you."

"He's your brother. Of course he wouldn't kill you. I, on the other hand, have no ties to you," BJ threatened.

"Except that you like my brother, and I doubt he'd be too happy if I ended up worse for wear," Albus called his bluff.

"He has a point," Scorpius said as he sat in the seat next to his friend, a book in his hand.

"Shut up," BJ snapped at the blonde before turning to the green-eyed boy. "It was about me, wasn't it? You wouldn't be afraid to tell me if it wasn't about me, would you?"

"Let's just say this. My brother isn't too happy with our cousin Molly, but you would be," he teased before their schedules were handed to him.

* * *

"I don't know if I'm imagining things, but I have the distinct impression that you're avoiding me," a voice whispered in Harry's ear as he stepped out of another seminar.

"Contrary to _your_ belief, Malfoy, I didn't come here to be your keeper nor for you to be mine," Harry said patronizingly as he walked away from the blonde. "So if you'll excuse me."

Without any warning, Harry was suddenly pulled back into the now empty room before the door was shut next to him. Then he quickly found himself pressed up against the wall with a very determined blonde towering over him.

"This isn't Hogwarts, _Harry_ ," Draco said as he leaned his hand above Harry's shoulder. "I have no time to fuck around, so I'm going to get straight to the point," he said, finding his choice of words ironic. "Last night, I felt something between us and I know you did as well."

"I don't-" Harry shook his head.

"Don't try to deny it. We were pressed right up against each other with nothing but our boxers separating us. Not to mention the fact that you were sniffing me this morning," the blonde pointed out, to which Harry turned a delightful shade of red before his eyes.

"I didn't know it was you," Harry tried to explain. "I'm married, so-"

"Are you trying to convince me that you thought I was your _wife_? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that my bits are different from hers."

"I'm well aware of that," Harry said scathingly, trying to compose himself.

"After this morning, I'm sure you are," the blonde smirked as he leaned in closer.

"Could you not stand so close to me?" Harry asked as he tried to push the blonde away, finding his scent very intoxicating.

"Why? I thought you liked the way I smelt," Draco teased. "I see you still like touching my chest though."

Realising where his hands were, Harry tried to pull them away but pale, slender hands wrapped around his and kept them trapped where they were.

"Call me crazy but ever since I saw you yesterday, I've felt a big pull towards you. At first, I didn't know what it was, so I just brushed it off. But after what happened this morning, I have a little bit of a theory. I think I'd like to test it now."

"Please don't," Harry begged, his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest as the blonde leaned closer.

"Too late. I'm too close," he whispered against Harry's lips.

The moment their lips connected, both men gasped at the spark that set their skin on fire. As their eyes closed in bliss, Draco started nibbling on Harry's bottom lip. Then he started licking the abused lip, making the shorter man shiver against him.

With newfound confidence, Draco grabbed onto Harry's wrists and held them on either side of the Auror's head before pressing himself against the shorter man. Then he plunged his tongue between his captive's lips, electing a soft moan from the man against him.

As he felt Harry start to respond to the kiss, Draco let his wrists go before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, keeping the shorter man from escaping. However, when Harry used his now free hands to bury his fingers into Draco's hair, the blonde knew that wouldn't be a problem.

Draco groaned as Harry started teasing him with the kiss. The saviour wrapped his tongue around the blonde's own, caressing it slowly, before pulling away. The blonde instinctively thrust his pelvis against Harry, letting the shorter man know the effect he was having on the blonde. Harry's response was to do the same.

As the two slowly thrust against each other, Draco trailed his lips along Harry's neck. He licked and nibbled, electing another moan from the Auror. This feeling was beyond anything they ever remembered feeling, yet it seemed oddly familiar.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, if it was a sound or a movement that had alerted him to something strange in the room, but the Auror slowly opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. Lying, completely passed out, on the desk at the other end of the large room, was the spokesman Harry had listened to only moments before.

Instantly, Harry pushed Draco away from him. When the blonde, who was still clearly aroused by their earlier activity, followed Harry's line of sight, he too spotted the passed out spokesman. Unfortunately for the blonde, his distraction gave Harry enough time to dash out of the room before he could react.

* * *

"Weasley, wait up!" A voice called out to the redhead as she was about to enter the classroom.

When she turned around to find out who had called out to her, she was a little less than surprised to find BJ Zabini running up to her.

"No, Zabini, I'm not going to tell you why James was upset," she said when the Slytherin reached her. At the surprised look he tried to hide, she continued. "My cousin already told me about your failed attempt at espionage."

"What makes you think I don't already know what you said to James?"

"If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation and I wouldn't be running late for my class," she said before turning into the classroom."

"Potions doesn't start for five more minutes. Besides, Slughorn's too much of a pushover to do anything if you were."

"It's the principle of the matter, though I don't expect you would understand," she said as she sat down at her seat. She wasn't shocked when the Slytherin sat down next to her, only mildly irritated. "Yes, I'm sure James wouldn't find this suspicious at all," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll be on my way."

"Not going to happen."

"Maybe not today… or tomorrow. But I can be _very_ persistent when I want something. I'm going to be right beside you, every day, hounding you for whatever you're keeping secret. You won't be able to eat in peace… hang out with your friends in peace… _study_ in peace… until I get what I want."

* * *

"Not another word," James warned as he headed for Potions class.

"But you could at least tell her that you don't hate her. Molly was just making an observation based off of what other people have said. She didn't mean anything by it. You know how she gets sometimes," she said as she stopped James before their classroom.

"I'm not mad that some people think I'm arrogant. That portrait of Snape said that I'm a lot like my grandfather and said that I was as arrogant as him, so I'm not mad about that. What I'm mad about is the fact that she suggested that I actually go out on a date with Zabini because we're alike. There is no way in hell that I'm anything like that stain on existence. And of all the things that could possibly indicate my lack of sanity, it would be agreeing to go out with that arse."

"You never know. Give me a chance and you might actually like my company," BJ said right in James' ear, causing the latter boy to jump up in shock.

"I doubt that," James said as he pushed past BJ.

Before James could get into the class, his arm was grabbed by BJ and held up against the taller boy.

"What are you afraid of… that you might actually like my company?" BJ said, his face inches from James'.

* * *

As quickly as his feet could carry him, Harry dashed towards his room. The thought of spending one more second in Malfoy's presence encouraging his resolve. Never in his life had anyone made Harry feel so out of control. It was a terrifying, yet exciting, feeling that Harry couldn't afford to have.

…especially with the outcome it created.

As Harry reached his room and dashed inside, he could still feel Malfoy's lips on his… feel the heat coursing through his veins as the blonde held him close. It was like Malfoy's touch was a flame and he was burning the Auror's body up from the inside out. There was a part of Harry… a hungering part that wanted that touch, that passion, to continue.

But he couldn't let that happen … not ever again.

Harry had always had a strong will, being able to fight off the Unforgivable curses even before he finished Hogwarts. But he wasn't going to take the chance that will alone could keep him from acting on the urges he felt while in Malfoy's embrace.

He was a husband and father. He couldn't betray his family like that. He couldn't hurt Ginny. The woman had stood by him throughout all the years they had known each other. He couldn't hurt his kids. James, Albus and Lily were his life. He loved them dearly and wouldn't hurt them for the world.

Thinking of his kids sped up Harry's efforts to pack his bags and leave the room he shared with Malfoy before the blonde showed up. Shrinking his bag and placing it in the pouch he kept tied to his belt, Harry headed for the door.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Undetered_


	5. Resolution Abound

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Resolution Abound**

The Burrow, at the end of the week, found the matriarch of the Weasley clan busying herself with preparing lunch for her, Arthur and all of her grandkids who weren't currently already at Hogwarts. Even though it was the weekend and her own children were at home, it was a daily routine to have her grandkids dropped off to spend the day with her and Arthur. The two grandparents loved having their grandkids over and it let Molly and Arthur's own kids have some alone time with their husband and wives.

As Molly was putting the final touches of the meal that would put the house elves at Hogwarts to shame, there came a knock on her door.

"Coming!" Molly called out as she took off her apron and rested it on the hook by the sink.

After leaving the kitchen, she spotted Lily and Hugo hovering in the air on the toy broomsticks their fathers had given them last Christmas. "No flying in the house!"

The two redheads, who promptly landed their brooms, gave their grandmother sheepish grins. Shaking her head in amusement as she reached the door, Molly opened it and was only mildly surprised to find Harry Potter on the other side.

"Harry, you're back," Molly smiled as she gave her son-in-law one of her motherly hugs. "Will you be staying for lunch?"

"No. I should be getting Lily settled back at home," Harry said as he pulled away from the elder woman.

"You can do that any time," she said, brushing Harry's comment aside as he followed her into the Burrow. "Lily's in the living room playing with Hugo at the moment, but I was just going to call all of the kids in so they could have something to eat. You know I make plenty just in case the rest of the flock drops by so you might as well stay and enjoy your first home cooked meal on your first day back from your trip."

"If you insist," Harry chuckled as he was led into the living room.

The moment Lily spotted him, Harry's little girl jumped from her spot on the top of the couch and rushed towards him.

"Daddy. You're back," she exclaimed as he wrapped her arms around him. "Did you get me anything?"

"Not thing time," Harry's smiled as he bent down to her level. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Daddy, I'm always a good girl. Did you hear about Albus getting sorted into Slytherin?" the red-headed little girl said with a wild gleam in her eyes when Molly and Hugo left them alone together.

"Yes. Both James and Albus owled me," he smiled in amusement.

"Mom's going to freak when she finds out," she said on the verge of laughter.

"I'm sure she will."

"Albus said that he doesn't care though because he's already made a friend. His name's Scorpius Malfoy and Albus is having so much fun with him. Rose is hanging out with them as well so it can't be all that bad."

"Is that so," Harry continued to smile. He already knew about Albus' new friend, though he also knew that his daughter loved being the source of information.

"Yeah. But it's weird though because-"

"Harry! Lily! It's time for lunch!" Molly's voice sounded before she poked her head into the living room. "Don't forget to wash up first."

Laughing at Molly's motherly nature, Harry stood up and went with Lily to go and wash up before they ate.

* * *

"I understand it now," Molly said as she rested her astrology book on her lap.

The first weekend of the year found James and his cousins sitting in the common room by the fire. James was currently playing with the snitch that he had snatched from the Quidditch supply closet on the first day of school, Molly and Rose were reading ahead for their subjects, and Dominique was pestering her sister while Victoire was trying to write a letter to Ted.

"What, finally realise that the world doesn't revolve around school and homework?" James joked.

"You mean like how you've realised that the world doesn't revolve around Quidditch? I don't think so. I just realised why you won't give Zabini a chance."

"Because he's an arse," James said as he held the snitch tight in his grasp. "I thought that was obvious."

"No. It's because of Auntie Ginny. I know she's your mother but I think she's been filling your head with a lot of anti-Slytherin propaganda. No offence, but that's why I prefer to listen to Aunt Hermione. She's a lot more level headed when it comes to this sort of thing."

"My mother has nothing to do with him or Slytherin," he said as he resumed with his snitch-catching game.

"Really? Then why haven't you owled her about which house Albus ended up in?"

"What are you talking about? I sent an owl-"

"-To your dad," Molly was quick to point out. "But he's in Germany while Aunt Ginny's in Bulgaria. If you ask me, I think you should follow your dad on this one. Uncle Harry overcame his animosity towards Slytherins. He let a lot of them help rebuild the school and even named your brother after one of them. I'm sure he was hesitant to trust them. But he got over it and now look at him."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were in cahoots," Victoire said as she finally finished her letter. "You should be careful though. If Zabini had it his way, he'd be walking James down the aisle before the year is out."

"Don't be silly," Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying that he should get married. I just want him to gather all of the facts before he judges," she said to her blonde cousin before turning back to James. "Just give Zabini a chance, if only to prove your suspicions about him. Besides, Slytherin can't be all that bad if your brother's in it. And since Albus is in Slytherin and making friends with other Slytherins, you'll be seeing a lot more of them, especially Zabini. Even Rose has made friends with that Malfoy kid and she says that he's really nice."

* * *

"Home, sweet home?" Harry asked his little girl as they stepped into 12 Grimmauld Place.

Walking into 12 Grimmauld Place decades after he first stepped through those doors, no one would have ever imagined how this place had changed.

The once peeling wallpaper had long been replaced by a soft, cream-coloured paint that lit up the entire hallway under the glow of the chandelier and gas lamps. The worn out carpet had been replaced by mahogany floors and the troll-shaped umbrella stand no longer stood by the door. The stairs to the upper floor were no longer decorated with a row of shrunken House-elf heads.

The most noticeable difference was the absence of Walburga Black's portrait. It had only taken a few months after the war had ended for Hermione to suggest removing the wall surrounding the Black matriarch in order to dispose of the screaming portrait. It had worked easier than anyone had imagined. Now there was a wider opening leading into the living room. The only hitch in the whole endeavour was that they could not actually destroy the portrait itself. This left them with the only option of placing it in the Black family vault.

In fact, what was left of the Black family heirlooms was either given to Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy or locked away in the vault. With everything that screamed, figuratively speaking of course, House of Black now gone, it left 12 Grimmauld Place feeling more like a home.

"I guess," Lily shrugged as she held her father's hand. "Though it would have been nicer to go back to the cottage instead."

"I agree, but you know how your mother feels about it," as they headed for the stairs.

"I know, I know. It's too isolated. Is she here as well?"

"No. She'll be arriving later tonight. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will be coming over with Hugo for dinner later this evening, as a thank you for letting you stay over while your mother and I were away. Do you want to help me?"

"Absolutely," Lily beamed as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

"James, James!" Albus called out as he, Scorpius and Rose rushed up to the elder boy as they entered the Great Hall. "You'll never guess what we just realised. Me and Scorpius are twins. Isn't that cool?"

"Funny, you two don't look alike," James said lazily as he helped himself to some of the food lining the Gryffindor table.

"Twins don't necessarily have to look alike, James. They could be fraternal," Molly pointed out as she sat across from him.

"With different parents?"

"You never know. The mysteries about magic are endless."

"What makes you two think you're twins, anyway?" Dominique asked from beside Molly.

"We have the same birthday," Albus beamed at the blonde.

"Well there's one mystery solved," James laughed.

"And we have the same taste in food, we think alike and have matching birthmarks," Scorpius continued before he and Albus pulled back their robes and lifted up their shirts to reveal a jagged-shape mark on the side of their stomach.

"Well then we must be quadruplets because Lily and I have the same mark on our stomachs as well."

"But not the same birthday," Albus pointed out.

"I stand corrected," James surrendered to his brother's logic. "So new little brother. How does it feel to be part of the family?"

"I like it," Scorpius smiled softly.

"And who wouldn't? Being my brother is such an amazing experience," James boasted, causing the two boys to giggle while the girls rolled their eyes.

"I need to go to the library," Molly suddenly said.

"Surprise, surprise," James rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No," James scoffed.

"Surprise, surprise," Dominique imitated.

"It was a rhetorical question," Molly said before pulling on his robes.

* * *

Dinner had not gone as planned for Harry that evening. It was supposed to have been a reunion of friends after having been away for a week. But for the entire duration of the dinner, Ginny had done nothing but complain and accuse Harry of sabotaging Albus' future.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had backed me up when I was telling them that only dark wizards end up in Slytherin. Now everyone will think that Harry Potter's son is a dark wizard," Ginny ranted after Harry had put their daughter to bed.

"Actually, there are plenty of dark wizards that we've come across that have been in houses beside Slytherin, including Gryffindor. There are also light wizards that have been in Slytherin. It's not the house that makes a dark wizard, Ginny," Hermione said from beside the irate ginger.

"Back me up here Ron," Ginny said as she sat beside him on the couch. "These two haven't been in the wizarding world as long as we have. They don't understand how being a Slytherin can change you."

"I actually agree with Hermione, Gin," Ron shrugged as he draped his arm over his wife's shoulder.

"Are you telling me that you would have been fine if Rose had ended up in Slytherin?"

"I would have been happy if she had been in any house as long as she wipes the floor with Malfoy's kid," Ron smirked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes from beside him.

"I should go over there and demand that Albus be resorted," Ginny said, standing up determinedly as if intending to head over to Hogwarts right this second.

"Ginny, you will do no such thing," Harry told her firmly as he stood before her. "Albus is happy where he is. He's made friends and likes the house he's ended up in. You will not do anything to disrupt that."

Harry and Ginny stubbornly stared each other down, neither one backing down. After a while, Ron and Hermione bid them goodnight, leaving the two alone. Finally, Ginny gave up, huffing in defeat before stomping up to their room. Not wanting to deal with her after that, Harry opted to sleep in one of the guess rooms.

* * *

End of Chapter _Resolution Abound_


	6. Temptation vs Obligation

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Temptation vs Obligation**

When morning had come, Ginny had already left for work, leaving Harry to get Lily ready to head over to the Burrow. By the time he had said goodbye to his little girl, who had a knowing smirk on her face that once again reminded him of someone, he was already late for work.

Finally entering the lift at the Ministry of Magic, and losing sight of the _Fountain of Magical Brethren_ that once again stood in the Atrium after being replaced during Voldemort's reign, Harry closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Rubbing his head in irritation, he wondered if Ginny would make good on her threat and go to Hogwarts. There would be hell to pay if she did. The woman just didn't understand that times had changed. Now a days, you weren't judged by what house you had come from, you were judged by the work you did and the effort you put into it.

" _Level 5, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats_ ," the female voice said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts as the lift doors opened.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," a fellow Ministry employee greeted as she stepped off the lift.

"Good day," Harry nodded, unable to remember the woman's name even as the lift doors closed.

"Trouble in paradise?" A familiar voice asked, causing Harry's eyes to snap to the side and find Draco standing next to him. "Why don't I put those pouting lips to better use," he said before capturing the Auror's lips with his own.

Harry quickly parted his lips and sighed when the blonde's tongue caressed his. Then the blonde wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the two closer together, so Draco could deepen the kiss.

" _Level 4, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau_ ," the voice spoke out again.

"That's my stop," Draco said, breaking the kiss and pulling away just as the lift doors opened. "Come to my office when you can sneak away," he said before exiting the lift.

Harry sighed again as the doors closed, though for a different reason. Even though the kiss had been quick, it had brought back so many heated memories.

= _Flashback_

 _When Harry had headed for the door, it was to find the very blonde he was trying to avoid, blocking his escape._

" _I'd never have thought Auror's were capable of running away," the blonde said as he spelled the door closed, his cloudy eyes trained on Harry's all the while._

" _Really, and how many Aurors do you convers with," Harry said, exuding more confidence than he felt._

" _Touché, though I've never known_ you _to run away," the blonde said as he came closer._

" _You don't know anything about me," Harry countered as he backed away._

" _I know more than you think," the blonde smirked before rushing at Harry and pinning him against the wall. "Brave, selfless, competitive, a fighter, modest…" Draco said as he ran his slender fingers through Harry's unruly hair._

" _Faithful…," Harry added as he turned his head away from the touch._

" _Stubborn," the blonde corrected with a determined smirk. "But then again, so am I," he said as he trailed butterfly kisses along Harry's exposed neck. "You see, you and I are the same. Well, except for the selfless and modest parts."_

" _Please stop," Harry begged, closing his eyes tight as he gripped on to the blonde's shoulders._

" _Or what," Draco asked as he slipped his hands inside Harry's robes, "you'll give in to your desires," he continued as he lifted Harry's shirt up so he could caressed the Auror's sides, "you'll let us finish what we started in that lecture room," he said, trailing a hand down between Harry's legs, "or heaven forbid, you actually letting yourself give in to what you really want," he finished, cupping Harry's growing member in emphasis._

 _The moment those slender fingers cupped his length and caressed it slowly, Harry became a puddle in the blonde's grasp. He moaned out, unable to hide his desire and gave in as he felt lips descend on his own._

 _Absently, he felt his robes being pulled from his shoulders before they dropped to the floor. Then he felt himself being guided away from the wall before something pushed against the back of his legs and he was forced to fall back onto the soft mattress. Then next thing Harry knew, Draco was on top of him and his shirt was being pulled over his head._

Flash forward

" _Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, Wizengamot Administration Services and Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects_ ," the female voice said, snapping Harry out of his ravine as the lift doors opened.

Snapping out of his daze, Harry exited the lift, heading straight for his office. Thankful that the Head Auror had a room for an office instead of a cubicle like the rest of the Aurors, Harry closed the door to his office. After throwing his brown trench coat on the coat hanger by the door, he walked over to his desk, dropping down into it with a heavy sigh.

Harry didn't know what to do. After being an Auror for so long, Harry thought that he had more control over himself. But when Malfoy had caught him in the hotel room, all of his resolve had crumbled, his mind had turned into mush, and he had been putty in the blonde's hands.

= _Flashback_

 _Harry moaned loudly, his eyes closed in bliss, as his manhood was being caressed expertly by Draco's tongue and his entrance was being stretched slowly by the blonde's fingers._

 _The blonde's head bobbed up and down, twirling his tongue around Harry's length, making the savior grip onto the sheets as his body burned with pleasure. As he savoured the saviour's addictive taste, Draco let a third oiled finger begin stretching Harry even further, readying him for something larger than the blonde's digits._

" _Draco," Harry panted before gasping in pleasure when his sweet spot was stroked by the blonde's fingers. "I don't think I can take much more of this."_

 _Harry released a breath he hadn't known he was holding when Draco suddenly released him. With his cock no longer being devoured and his entrance no longer being drilled, Harry could take a breath. The fog that surrounded him was finally starting to lift. But before his head could remind him of how wrong this whole situation was, he felt Draco part his legs and slide between them._

" _Look at me," Draco whispered and he placed his hand on either side of Harry._

 _Opening his eyes on command, Harry was captivated by smoky gray eyes staring back at him with a fierce passion that left him breathless._

" _I'm going to make love to you now," the blonde warned, even as the dark green eyes, staring up at him with an unadulterated desire, made him want to drill the man before him into the bed._

 _With a slight nod, Draco slowly pushed into Harry. Instinctively gripping onto the blonde's arms, Harry spread his legs wider, letting the blonde ease into him more. When he was all the way in, the blonde began to pull out almost all of the way before slowly pushing his bulging length back into Harry's stretched entrance. Then he pulled out again, before pushing back in with more force._

 _Draco could feel himself losing control as each thrust became more forceful than the last. He quickly gave into his desire and let his need for the man before him take over. Pounding into Harry over and over again, making them both pant with each thrust, they never broke eye contact._

 _As Draco started thrusting against his sweet spot, Harry reached his boiling point and finally turned away. He closed his eyes as he bit his lips, trying to hold back his screams of pleasure. But Draco was having none of it as he gripped Harry's hands above his head and captured his lips._

 _Harry moaned into the kiss, his arousal taking hold of every inch of his body. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, using them to push the blonde further into him._

" _More," Harry moaned out as they broke their kiss and the blonde started trailing kisses along his neck. "I need more," he said and Draco obeyed as he pounded deeper into Harry. "Faster," he groaned and Draco obeyed him still. "_ Draco _," Harry moaned in bliss. "So good."_

 _When those two words escaped Harry's lips, Draco lost all control of himself. He captured Harry's lips in his own and grasped onto the saviour's length. Then he started pumping the hardened member, stroking his fingers along the weeping staff, as he pounded Harry into the sheets. With a few more well placed thrusts, Harry sprayed his essence all over their stomachs and Draco's slender fingers._

 _Draco groaned as his length was suddenly squeezed and he spilled his seed deep within Harry's waiting entrance. As he pumped all of himself inside Harry, Draco milked his lover to completion. Then he collapsed on top of the saviour, resting his head in the crook of the former Gryffindor's neck while he eased his spent cock out of Harry's entrance._

Flash forward

Harry groaned at the memories that caused his body to tingle where Malfoy had touched him. ' _Come to my office when you can sneak away_ ,' the blonde had said and Merlin help Harry but he was tempted to take Malfoy up on his invitation.

What was wrong with him?

Harry was a father and husband. How could he do that to his family? He turned his head to a picture of his kids on his desk. They didn't deserve this, to have their dad betray them like this. They deserved a stable, loving home. He had sworn to himself after the war that when he settled down, he would create a family out of love and devotion.

Now look at him.

He had let Malfoy taint what he tried so hard to build. Well he wasn't going to let that happen anymore. No matter how much he was tempted, Harry vowed that he wouldn't let Malfoy pull him down the path of adultery. Malfoy could find someone else to latch on to. The blonde might not be satisfied with the way his life turned out but Harry was.

Thoughts of his fight with Ginny flashed before Harry's eyes just then.

So he and Ginny didn't see eye to eye on some things. So her views on Slytherins were based on a prejudice she had since she was a child. It had only been reinforced with Fred's death. Nothing Harry said now would change her views.

It was odd, though.

Ginny had first shown her prejudice when Harry had let Slytherins come back to the school to help rebuilt Hogwarts. Many Slytherins had come back, besides those that were still in school. Malfoy had been one of them, preferring to help rebuild the school like Harry and Ron instead of continuing his education like Hermione had done.

Others in Malfoy's year like Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and Greengrass had also come back to help, preferring to put aside their differences in order to help rebuild what was harshly taken from them, instead of continuing their petty rivalries. Ginny had been one of a few people to reject their help, believing that they were only there to place evil deep within Hogwarts like what Salazar had done with the basilisk. Though she had been convincing to most, Harry would not let them be turned away.

It had been that moment when Harry doubted his future with the youngest Weasley. He didn't know if he could be with someone like that, hating all for the actions of others. It was a life Harry had no interest in.

At some point, though, Harry must have had a change of heart. He had chosen to be with Ginny, even with his doubts. He must have found a way to love her again, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten together and created three beautiful children.

Now, however, Harry couldn't feel that love. At times, when she would rant about Slytherin depravities, he couldn't even fine a tolerance. But whenever he was with Malfoy, he couldn't even remember her.

But Harry had made his choice. He had chosen Ginny, not Malfoy, and he would not ignore his obligations for one man.

No matter how tempted he was…

" _Mr. Potter, Mr. Creevey is here to see you_ ," the voice of Harry's secretary sounded through his door.

"Send him in," Harry said, holding his wand to his throat before spelling the door to unlock.

He needed a distraction.

A moment after the locking charm was down, a mousy-haired man wearing the signature brown Auror trench coat came up to him with a smile on his face. The man looked around Harry's age, his bright brown eyes looking towards Harry with a kind of hero worship that reminded him of someone long-gone.

"Good to have you back, Sir," he greeted.

"Creevey, you're back early," Harry said as he sat back in his chair. "I take it this means that your case went well."

"Smoother than expected."

Dennis Creevey was a carbon copy of his older brother Colin, who had died almost two decades ago.

Though at times his energy rivaled that of his deceased brother when interacting within the magical world, Dennis was very serious about being an Auror. His aspiration started after the creation of Dumbledore's Army and, later, the death of his brother. After having achieved 'Outstanding' in all of his NEWTs and getting into the Auror training programme, Dennis quickly became a force to be reckoned with.

Even though he had started his training underneath Ron, Dennis had easily gravitated towards Harry. It was an endearing yet saddening trait that reminded him of Dennis' brother.

Before leaving for his conference trip, Harry had given Dennis an assignment to flush out a dark wizard that was targeting half-bloods. It seemed like an appropriate assignment for the eager Auror.

"A man claiming to be Rabastan Lestrange's son had been responsible," Creevey said more seriously as he handed Harry the folder in his hand.

Harry took the folder and opened it to find a man staring back at him that was the exact copy of the man he and Neville had caught during their early Auror days.

After the defeat of Voldemort, the Death Eaters that weren't already dead were quickly caught by the remaining Aurors and Hit Wizards, though there were some that had escaped. Rabastan had been one of them.

With Bellatrix dead and his brother already captured, Rabastan had quickly fled. It had taken years for him to be tracked down. It wasn't until three years later that Harry had gotten word that he was hiding in Germany. He and Neville had quickly been sent to track him down and bring him back.

Even with the two of them though, Rabastan had been a struggle. Harry had finally knocked him out, but not before being badly wounded. He had been sent to the hospital in Germany to recover before finally being sent home. By the time he had gotten back, Neville had already brought Rabastan to justice and the youngest Lestrange now had a permanent cell next to his brother.

However, it looked like Rabastan was hiding more than just himself in Germany. By the looks of it, Harry guessed that this man was roughly the same age as him, give or take a few years.

"Rabastan Lestrange Jr. said that he wanted to purify what was left of the sacred twenty-eight," Creevey continued as Harry flipped through the pages.

It was true. The ones that had gone missing had been connected to the sacred twenty-eight, the twenty-eight families that were thought to still be truly pure-blood. Even before the war, a lot of those families had started putting aside their prejudices and were associating with muggle-borns. Most of them, Harry knew at Hogwarts.

"The ones he was holding are now at St. Mungo's. Poor Neville. First his parents and now this. He wasn't in a good way when I last saw him. Not good at all. He was already there to stay by Hannah's side when we brought her in. Millicent Bulstrode, though…"

"You mean Flint, not Bulstrode. She's married to Marcus Flint remember," as Harry scanned her file.

"Not for long. He abandoned her after finding out that she had been targeted because she was a half-blood. Apparently, blood purity means more to him than his wife. It might not even matter though. She lost the baby and it looks like she might not hold out for much longer. Lestrange did a real number on her, but his family has always been a piece of work."

"What about the others, Mr. Ollivander and his son…," Harry said as he turned the page a few times.

"Mr. Ollivander succumbed to his injuries shortly after being taken. He was already very old and he never truly recovered from his injuries when Voldemort took him. His son's far better though. He was walking around when I last saw him."

"So all that's left is making sure that bastard stays in Azkaban for the rest of his life like his father and uncle. Good job," he commended as he placed the file on top of several others on his desk.

Creevey beamed at the praise before bowing out of the room. Once the door was closed, Harry sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. He would go and visit Neville as soon as he was able. Ron would likely want to come along as well.

Harry felt like a complete arse. Here he was, needing to force himself into not cheating on his wife with another man, while a good friend of his was staying by his wife's side, hoping that she would pull through the ordeal she went through.

He was acting like Marcus Flint and that was beyond disturbing.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Temptation vs Obligation_


	7. What was Meant to Be

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **What was Meant to Be**

"Where have you been?" James asked as he sat at the Gryffindor table Monday morning. "I haven't seen you since I escaped your clutches on Saturday."

"I was in the library," was Molly's response as she read the book before her while idly eating a slice of toast.

"Since Saturday?" Dominique asked in astonishment as she joined them.

"Not continuously," she rolled her eyes. "I went to the kitchens for something to eat when I got hungry."

"What were you doing there for so long, though? It's not like we have that much homework. School just started."

"I'm researching something, but my findings have only given me more questions. Rose has offered to help me though," she said when she spotted the first year sitting with Albus and Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

"I swear, you're turning that girl into a tiny replica of you," James commented.

"She offered," Molly defended. "A benefit from getting her mum's brains as Uncle Ron would say."

As the three of them started enjoying their breakfast, owls started swooping into the school.

"Post's here," Molly said without even looking up from her book.

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, James wasn't even a little bit surprised when a letter fell in front of him.

"Thanks, girl," he told his owl as he pet her pearly feathers.

"Is it from your dad?" Molly asked as she finally looked up from her book.

"Yeah. He said that he and mother are back and that he's okay with Albus being in Slytherin," James said as he read through the letter.

"Told you."

"I didn't disagree with you. I just choose not to associate myself with certain Slytherins, not because they are Slytherin but because some of them are arses."

"So if Zabini was nicer, you would go out with him?" Dominique asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes," James said without hesitation, knowing that there was no chance of that happening.

"James, the Headmaster is talking to your brother," Molly said.

James snapped his head over to the Slytherin table and quickly spotted his brother talking to Headmaster Flitwick. He watched as the Headmaster spoke to his brother before Albus' look of confusion turned to one of distress.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Hey Neville," Harry said as he walked into one of the greenhouses where Herbology classes were held. "Somehow, I just knew that I would find you here, though I half expected you to be at St. Mungo's with Hannah."

"They released her this morning," Neville said tiredly as he prepared for his first class of the day. "She's back to work at the Leaky Cauldron. I tried to get her to relax and let her father continue running the place, but she wouldn't hear it. I'm only here because she insisted … and I wanted to keep an eye on Frank since he wanted to be around his friends," Neville explained, referring to their fifteen year old son.

Frank Longbottom, named after his deceased paternal grandfather, was the spitting image of Neville when he was that age. Like his father and grandfather before him, Frank ended up in Gryffindor, though living with a more encouraging family, he was a lot more outgoing than Neville had been at that age.

"How much have you told him?" Harry asked as he helped Neville carry a potted plant.

"Not much. He was there when Hannah was taken but he doesn't know why or that he was one of the targets. He's keeping busy by helping me prepare for my classes. He should be here soon with the dragon dung Hagrid ordered for me."

"You mean he's not with his friends?"

"A part of him wants to be, but his guilt about his mother keeps stopping him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope James will take his mind off of things."

"And speaking of the little devils. Here they come," Harry said as he spotted their sons floating large brown sacks before them.

"Dad, how'd you get here so fast?" James smiled when he walked into the greenhouse with Neville's mini doppelganger behind him. "I didn't think Molly sent her letter yet."

"What letter?" Harry asked, confused.

As if to answer his question, a red owl swooped into the greenhouse and perched on Harry's shoulder.

"Mother's trying to get Albus resorted. She arrived shortly before breakfast ended and she, the Headmaster and Albus left to his office."

Though his expression was visibly blank as he listened to his son, Harry's blood was boiling. This was the last thing Albus needed.

"Neville, I'll talk to you later," he forcibly smiled to his friend.

"Of course," Neville said, sharing a nod goodbye before Harry left the greenhouse. "Where do you think you're going?" Neville asked at the sight of James turning to follow his father. "You're not thinking of skipping out of my class, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," James smiled unconvincingly, causing Frank to laugh beside him.

* * *

Sitting outside the gargoyle leading up to the Headmaster's office, Scorpius comforted Albus, hoping Albus' mother didn't convince Headmaster Flitwick into performing the resorting.

"She can't really do this," Scorpius said in comfort. "My father said that once the hat's made up its mind, nothing can change it."

"That's the thing though. It was uncertain where to put me until I told it that I wanted to go into Slytherin."

"You _wanted_ to be in our house?" Scorpius asked in shocked relief. A part of him had been afraid that his friend didn't mind changing houses.

"Shouldn't you two be in class right now," a voice sounded before Albus could respond. When the two boys turned to the voice, it was to find Harry walking up to them.

"Thank heavens," Albus said as he rushed up to his dad. "Dad, you have to stop her. I like being in Slytherin."

"Don't worry. You won't be resorted," Harry said convincingly, setting the two boys' minds at ease. "Now get back to class before you two get into trouble."

"It's okay. It's only History of Magic," Albus said dismissively, though continued at his dad's raised brow. "An educational class that we'll get to at once."

"That's what I thought," Harry said in amusement.

As Harry watched his and Draco's replicas sprint down the hall, strange emotions started stirring within him. It left him confused for a moment before he shook the feelings away. Turning to the gargoyle before him, Harry spoke the password before being let inside. After ascending the spiral staircase, Harry could hear raised voices coming from the Headmaster's office, no doubt the result of Ginny not getting her way.

Knocking soundly on the door, Harry waited only a short while before it was opened, allowing him inside.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Headmaster Flitwick beamed as he jumped from his desk to shake Harry's hand.

Shaking the elder man's hand, Harry beamed down at his old charms professor before spotting his wife a few feet away. Suffice it to say, his smile had disappeared at the sight of her.

"Sorry to pull you away from work. Ginny told me that you two had already agreed on the resorting but the rules clearly state that both parents must be present and papers need to be signed before the resorting can begin."

"Actually Headmaster, I have no intention of signing such papers," he said to the short man though giving the redhead a heated stare. "I'm afraid there has been some miscommunication. I have no problem with my son being in Slytherin."

"You can't be serious," Ginny said in disbelief.

"As I had first assumed," Flitwick said at the same time. "But your wife had been most convincing."

"I'm sure she was," Harry smiled politely to the Headmaster, though he was seething on the inside.

"Harry, we talked about this," Ginny urged as she walked up to him. "The son of Harry Potter can't be in Slytherin," she said condescendingly, whispering as if Flitwick couldn't hear them while standing only a few feet away.

Starring at the redhead beside him for a few moments without uttering a single word, Harry turned to the sorting hat that was currently watching the commotion.

"What do you think sorting hat? Do you feel that Albus would be better suited in Gryffindor, or do you stand by your decision?"

"Like with you, young Potter, I stand by my decision. Albus will do well in Slytherin."

"How dare you!" Ginny snapped.

"Enough Ginny," Harry said sternly, cutting off her rant. "Sorry to bother you Headmaster. We'll be on our way," he said before grabbing Ginny's arm and leaving the office with the disgruntled redhead. "I can't believe you would do that to Albus," Harry started ranting as he descended the stairs. "If there was one thing that Albus cared about more than anything was the acceptance of his parents. And in one move, you destroyed that without even thinking about how he would feel. I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened to him had I not been here."

"He would have thanked me, Harry," Ginny said, yanking her hand out of Harry's grasp as the gargoyle closed behind them. "As we speak, people are already judging him for being in Slytherin. With the amount of power in his blood, they're scared that he'll become the next Dark Lord."

"The next… Woman are you insane?"

"Insane? Insane is thinking that the reporters coming to my first Quidditch practise with my old team is there to talk to me about my return. When what they really wanted was an interview about Albus being the next Dark Lord. You think I'm being paranoid, Harry, but this shite is real. People are going to ask these questions. We have to get Albus out of Slytherin before they turn on us."

"Ginny, enough!" Harry said in a harsh tone. "If you remember, there was a time when I wasn't on the best of terms with the wizarding world. They started thinking the worst of me when I tried to warn them about Voldemort being back, and do you remember what I did? I proved them wrong. So will Albus."

"But Harry-"

"Ginny, there is no way you'll convince me into putting Albus through the resorting, so you might as well get back to your practise."

"You will regret this, Harry," Ginny tried to warn. "One day, this decision will come back to bite us all and you will only have yourself to blame."

"There are a great many things that I regret, Ginny," Harry said calmly. "This will not be one of them."

Angered that she had not convince him on her side, Ginny stormed away. After watching her go, Harry fell back against the wall in exhaustion. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Well it's always nice seeing someone from the great Weasley clan defending their own. My heart weeps with their family bond," a familiar voice sounded.

Turning to the sound, Harry stood corrected. Having any kind of interaction with the blonde currently walking towards him was the last thing Harry needed right now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Resorting of any student requires the signature of not only the child's parents but also a Hogwarts Governor," Draco said as he sauntered over to the Auror with a pleased look on his face.

"You're a governor?" Harry asked, stepping back as the blonde came closer.

"Yep," the blonde said, his pleased look faltering at the sight of Harry moving away from him. "It doesn't take much to be a governor. It's more of a side job, really."

"I see. Well, sorry to bother you, Malfoy, but there won't be any need of your assistance. No one will be getting resorted today."

"I'm sure our sons will be very relieved to hear that," the blonde said, his brow raised at the use of his surname.

"Our sons?" Harry asked, being taken aback by those words.

"Yes. I bumped into our little doppelgangers on my way here. They seemed very distressed. My son more so than yours. He was worried that the Weaslette would succeed in convincing you into the resorting. Your son was convinced that she wouldn't. I'm glad he was right. The thought of splitting those two up seems wrong somehow, doesn't it?"

"Yes… well… The reasoning behind the resorting wasn't worth traumatising our son so Ginny went back to work," Harry explained, unable to look the blonde in the eye. "I think it's time I did as well, actually. If you'll excuse me," he said, needing to get away.

As Harry made to leave, he was stopped by the blonde grabbing onto his arm and pulling him close. At the touch, Harry's heart started beating rapidly.

"Before you go," the blonde said as he held Harry's arm. "I think there are a few things we need to discuss."

Being distracted by his touch gave the blonde the diversion he needed to pull Harry into an empty room.

"This isn't a good idea," Harry said, his head bowed as the door closed behind him.

"I disagree," Draco said as he tilted Harry's chin up so he could see the savior's eyes.

As Draco looked into Harry's bright green eyes, he became hypnotised. He didn't know what it was about the shorter man, but Draco couldn't seem to resist him. He leaned forward, wanting to taste those lips again, when two words held him back.

"You promised," Harry said in a small voice.

= _Flashback_

 _The same night that Harry had given into Draco found the distressed saviour easing himself out of the bed they had committed adultery in. Harry almost choked on his guilt as he searched for his clothes. This was the very thing he had wanted to avoid._

 _He needed to get out of there and fast._

 _Keeping quiet as he put on his last piece of clothing, Harry grabbed his bag and practically dashed out of the room. He needed to find another place to stay. But first…_

 _Harry needed a stiff drink._

 _It didn't take Harry long to find a pub that was still opened during this darkened hour. When he walked inside, he saw that the pub only held a handful of muggles. They were already well into their drinking if the constant slurred words and loud laughter was any indication._

 _This was exactly what Harry needed._

 _After ordering the strongest beer they had, Harry found an empty seat in the far corner before dropping into it._

 _Then he just sat there._

 _Harry had never been much of a drinker, always preferring to keep his mind clear. He only dabbled during special occasions like holidays and anniversaries. But this wasn't one of those occasions. It was the complete opposite. This wasn't a holiday and he had just committed adultery. His mind was so overwhelmed with what he had done that it was pulling him into drowning his guilt away._

" _I don't think this is what you need right now," a voice said before Harry's drink was snatched from his grasp._

 _Harry blinked as his salvation was taken from him before he could even taste it. The next thing he knew, Draco was sitting before him, his drink in the blonde's hands. Harry's face heated up in seconds as the man he was trying to escape took a swing of the drink before choking on it._

" _This stuff tastes_ horrible _," he scowled._

" _It wasn't_ for _you," Harry said, his face returning to normal as the blonde signaled to the barmaid._

" _Hello, I don't think we'll be needing this anymore," the blonde smiled charmingly at the brunette that had come to their table._

" _Of course," she giggled as he took the glass from the blonde, her cheeks tinting as her finger brushed his._

 _Harry had to turn away at the irritation he had for the woman._

" _Now to make sure that we're not interrupted," Draco started before casting a notice-me-not charm around their booth._

" _How did you find me?"_

" _Well, it wasn't very hard. I heard you sneaking out of our room," Draco said, licking his lips subconsciously at the delicious reddening of Harry's cheeks as the saviour turned his head away. "After getting dressed, I followed you here."_

" _Why can't you just leave me alone?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his hair in distress._

" _Because we have a lot to discuss."_

" _I have nothing to say to you."_

" _Then you'll listen," the blonde insisted. "I don't know how or why, but being with you has changed me. Kissing you … caressing you … making love to you has opened my eyes."_

" _Then I suggest that you close them because that was the last time that will ever happen."_

" _You don't understand, Harry," Draco began. "Being your lover was meant to happen."_

" _No,_ you _don't understand. What happened was a mistake," Harry insisted, though the words seemed false to his own ears._

" _You don't really believe that, love."_

" _Don't call me that," Harry said, heated memories flooding his head with that single word._

" _I know you enjoyed it …_ welcomed _it as much as I did," Draco continued. "The way we moved together, fit together. We shouldn't deny what we're both feeling."_

" _We should, and I can give you two very good reasons why. Our children and our wives."_

" _Our wives are probably why we did it in the first place, love."_

" _Stop calling me that!" Harry snapped as he slammed his fists against the table. "We are not_ lovers _. We are not_ friends _. We are_ barely _even colleagues._ This _… whatever it was between us is over. I've already moved my stuff out of the room. It's yours now. I will find somewhere else to stay. Now if you'll excuse me," the saviour said as he made to leave._

" _There's no need for that," Draco said as he grabbed onto Harry's hand, stopping him from leaving._

" _There is a lot of need for it. You've made your feelings quite clear. I can't trust being around you so it's best if we put as much distance between us as possible."_

" _How about I make a suggestion then," the blonde said as he slid into the seat next to Harry, forcing the other man back into the booth. "Let me kiss you one more time," Draco proposed. "Just once," he added at the cautious look on Harry's face. "After that, I won't try anything else with you. You can come back to our room without worry. We'll be roommates and nothing more. We won't even have to talk to each other if you don't want to."_

" _You expect me to believe that?" Harry scoffed as he slid back to the other end of the booth. "After what you just said."_

" _I give you my word as a Malfoy and a Malfoy's word is his bond," Draco said as he placed his hand on his heart. "All I ask is for one more kiss and I promise that I will leave you alone. You won't have to run from me."_

 _Flash Forward_ =

"You said that you would leave me alone," Harry said as the blonde's lips caressed his own. "You promised."

"That promise was only valid while we were at the conference," the blonde said softly as his lips trailed towards Harry's ear. "Now that we're back home, I plan on spending every moment making you mine again."

"Please," Harry pleaded as he started losing control.

"Oh how I will enjoy hearing you moaning that word to me. Until next time, love," he whispered before pulling Harry into a heated kiss.

Though short, this kiss was filled with everything Draco promised, and it left Harry aching as the blonde left him alone in the room.

* * *

End of Chapter: _What was Meant to Be_


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Sleeping Beauty**

"Why do you insist on trying to resist me?" Draco said, trapping Harry against a wall while trailing kisses along his neck. "You know as well as I do that you want this. We both want this."

"I can't," Harry moaned, tightening his grip of the blonde's shoulder when slender fingers trailed up his shirt. "We shouldn't do this."

"Don't worry, love. I've taken care of everything. Just let it happen," the blonde said as he sealed Harry's lips with a kiss.

As pale hands caressed his chest before pulling his shirt from his shoulder, Harry could no longer keep his desire at bay. Shaking off the other shoulder and slipping his arms through the sleeves, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling the blonde closer to him.

While Harry was devouring Draco's lips, the blonde was making quick work of his pants. After pulling the buckles apart and easing the saviour out of the rest of his offending clothes, Draco wrapped the exposed legs around his waist.

Using the wall as leverage, the blonde released his bulging length from his trousers before aligning it with Harry's entrance. Then with a grunt of satisfaction as their lips were still locked, Draco eased into Harry.

As Draco slowly pushed his length deeper into the man before him…

" _Sir," a voice called out._

As the man in his arms moaned out for him to go deeper…

" _Sir," the same voice called out, louder this time._

Draco wrapped his arms around the saviour as he drilled his length…

" _Mr. Malfoy?"_

"What is it?" Draco snapped as he held his wand to his throat. He had been having just a good daydream before his assistant's persistent calling snapped him out of it.

" _You asked to be reminded when it was 5 o'clock, Sir_ ," the woman said, sounding a little nervous at her boss' temper. " _It's 5 now, Sir_."

"Thank you," Draco said, his irritation waning as he remembered his plan for this evening. "I'm heading home now. You can go home as well."

" _Thank you, Sir_ ," she said, sounding relieved.

Getting up from his chair, Draco walked over to his coat hanger and donned his robe before leaving his office. After saying goodbye to everyone, he strode over to the lift as quickly as possible.

It had been a few days since Draco's declaration to Harry. After his little vow, the blonde had decided to give the Auror some time to adjust. But that time away from the savior had left Draco wanting him even more. Now it was time to make Harry his.

What surprised the blonde was that he didn't want this to end up as just a physical thing. He wanted more from Harry. He wanted to spend time with him, experience what he experienced, to be integrated into his life.

But if he was going to make that happen, he was going to have to plan things perfectly. Step one: ease back on the seduction. Though that part had been _very_ satisfying, Harry's resolve to resist his advances wasn't. Make no mistake. Draco wants him. But he also wants Harry to want him back.

Merlin help him, but he was starting to sound like a stalker.

It confused Draco because he had his perfect life. He had his pure blood wife, though that mattered little to him by the time they were engaged, what with the end of the war and the fact that he was 100% gay. But he had Scorpius, who was the world to him. He couldn't imagine his life without his son, though he could imagine it with more.

Two more sons and even a daughter…

The more Draco thought about it, the more the thought of adding Harry and his children to his small family somehow seemed right. He could imagine Harry and himself spending the day with them after work. He could see all of them in his mind's eye, living at a cottage out in the middle of nowhere, just enjoying their time together as a family. He could see with perfect clarity, Harry sitting in his lap, arms draped over his shoulder, whispering ' _I love you_ ' against his lips.

Now all he needed to do was get Harry to see that as well.

* * *

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Harry said, giving Molly a peck on the cheek as he walked into the Burrow to pick up Lily.

"As always, she was an angel," Mrs. Weasley beamed as she showed Harry into the living room. "Her imagination is running more wild than usual though. No doubt because Albus isn't here to play with her. But Hugo misses his sister as well so they're both in the same boat."

"Daddy," a tiny voice squealed at the sight of the Auror.

A second later, Harry was accosted by the redheaded 'angel'. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist as she smiled up at him with her bright brown eyes.

"What took you?" Lily pouted, her smile vanishing in the blink of an eye as she continued looking up at him. "Hugo got picked up _hours_ ago."

"' _Hours_ ', Lily. I just saw Ron and Hermione leave with Hugo a few minutes ago."

"Well, it felt like hours."

"She's been eagerly waiting for you to pick her up, says there's something very important that she needs to talk to you about," Molly informed Harry, to which Lily nodded her head eagerly.

"Is that so?" Harry asked as he smiled down at his daughter. "Well then I guess we should be on our way then," he said before turning to the Weasley matriarch. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Say goodbye, Lily."

"Bye Grandma Molly," Lily waved excitedly.

"Alright then. See you soon Lily," Molly smiled waving as they walked out of the Burrow.

"How would you like getting some ice cream before heading home?" Harry said, not ready to see Ginny quite yet.

"Seeing as how we always get some on Friday, I think that's a very good idea," Lily said as she followed her dad towards the border of the Burrow. "Besides, we have a lot to talk about."

"Oh really. Well then I suggest you hold on tight."

Wrapping her arms around her dad, Lily closed her eyes as the tightening feeling of Apparating took them away from the Burrow. When they landed on the outside of the Leakey Cauldron, Harry waited for his daughter to find her footing before they proceeded inside.

"Hello Harry, Lily," a voice called to them as soon as they walked inside.

Turning his head to the side, Harry smiled at the sight of Hannah walking over to them.

"Hannah. How are you doing?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm doing just fine," she smiled. "And before you ask… No, I'm not over exerting myself."

"I wasn't going to ask anything of the sort," Harry said unconvincingly.

"You would be the first if that were true. My father is watching over me while I run the bar. He claims that retirement wasn't meant for him, that he's tired of staying at home by himself and wants to keep me company. He hasn't directly interfered with me, but my father's very sneaky. He keeps asking me if there's anything he can do since he's bored. He doesn't fool me."

"Can you blame him though? You know how much you mean to him," Harry defended softly.

"Yes. I know. That's why I haven't kicked him out … yet," she smiled. "So what brings you two here?"

"We're here for ice cream," Lily piped up, never liking when she was left out of the conversation.

"It's Friday already. Time sure does fly by," Hannah smiled down at the young girl. "Well then, don't let me keep you. Be safe, Harry," she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"You too," Harry said as he started leaving.

"Bye," Lily waved to the bar matron, receiving a wave in return.

As soon as the pair entered Diagon Alley, Lily pulled her dad towards the ice cream parlour. Then she waited impatiently as two people were being served before them.

"Well hello Miss Potter," Fortescue greeted when it was their turn. "Let me guess. Double chocolate with extra sprinkles," he smiled.

Speechless at the very idea of that concoction, Lily merely nodded in awe as Harry laughed.

"Just regular chocolate for me thanks," Harry smiled.

"Coming right up," Fortescue said as Harry handed him a few Sickles. "No charge," he smiled before getting their order.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

After getting their treats, Harry guided Lily towards one of the tables outside.

"So what's on your mind, little one?"

"Well," Lily said as she dug into her ice cream. "I've been having these strange dreams, you see. At first I thought that they were just that … dreams. But they don't feel like dreams anymore. They feel more like memories. But it doesn't make any sense. How can I have two sets of memories?" Lily asked in a rush.

"Slow down, Lil. What memory?"

"The one about our family," she said as if it were obvious. "I'm certain that it's not the way it's supposed to be."

"And how is it _supposed_ to be?" Harry asked, humoring her active imagination.

"Well, for starters… We're not Weasley's, not by blood anyway."

"You think your mom's not a Weasley."

"No. She's a Weasley, but she's not my mother. You didn't marry her, you see. You married someone else."

"Who did I marry then?" Harry laughed.

"Him," she said as she pointed behind him.

When Harry turned to where his little girl was pointing, it was to find Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

"You and Father had James together but didn't marry until he was like two or three," Lily continued, unaware that her dad had frozen in his seat at the sight of the blonde. "Then you had Scorpius and Albus shortly afterwards. They're twins even though they look _nothing_ alike. I think you once called them frat twins. Or something like that."

"Lily, that's enough," Harry said distractingly, standing up as he watched Draco saunter over to them.

"And then you had me and we all lived together at the cottage, and everyone was surprised that I ended up a redhead, but then figured that I got it from Grandma Lily," Lily continued, too distracted with getting everything she knew off her chest.

"I said that's enough," Harry said more firmly too which his daughter stopped with a small pout.

"And here I thought you weren't the disciplinary type," the blonde said as he reached their table.

"He's not usually. But he calms down after a good message," Lily said, smiling cheekily at the wide eyed look her dad gave her.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Harry said as he stretched out his hand to her.

"But I'm not finished my ice cream," she complained as she moved back, holding her treat close to her.

"Lily, right?" Draco smiled.

"You know my name," Lily said excitedly.

"My son mentioned you in one of his letters. He and your brother have become best friends."

"Oh," the redhead said a little disappointingly, "right," she smiled. "You could even say they're blood brothers," she hinted with a bright smile before the look on her dad's face had her giggling nervously. "Oh. Would you like some ice scream?" Lily asked Draco. "I'll go and get you some chocolate. That's your favorite right?"

"Why, yes it is?" Draco smiled before the little redhead bounced back into the shop. "I like her."

"I'm not surprised. You two are of the same mind, so it would seem," Harry grumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Draco asked, not quite catching what Harry said.

"You should be," Harry snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some ice cream actually. Didn't know you'd be here but it _is_ a delightful surprise," Draco smiled cheekily, not fooling Harry for a second. "It's a weekly tradition for my son and I. Every Friday we would come here for some ice cream. It felt odd not doing it today, even though he's at Hogwarts now."

"A likely story," Harry said disbelievingly, "seeing as how it's a tradition for me and my kids and I have never seen you here."

"Maybe we always miss each other," the blonde assumed only to have Harry scoff at him in return. "Or maybe we just weren't paying enough attention," he said softly as he started getting closer to the Auror, who backed up in response. "Are you paying attention now?" Draco asked as he trapped Harry against the wall.

"Malfoy," Harry said in warning as his heart started beating rapidly at such close proximity to the blonde.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Yes."

"Excellent then," the blonde smiled as he moved away, ignoring Harry's words as he took a seat.

"I'm with my daughter," Harry pressed.

"I do have eyes, you know? She is lovely, by the way. I bet she doesn't take after her mother."

"Actually, people say that I take after my father," Lily's tiny voice said as she came back with ice cream for the blonde.

"Why thank you," Draco smiled as he took the offered treat.

"You're welcome," Lily smiled brightly as the blonde took a bite. "Daddy, eat."

Sighing as he wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess, Harry sat back down, making sure that he was far enough away from the blonde to not get distracted.

"This is perfect," Lily smiled. "Now I can tell you both what I figured out."

"Lily. Not now," Harry warned.

"But how is he supposed to come back home if he doesn't know."

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Just my daughter's wild imaginings," Harry said as he gave Lily a pointed stare.

Pouting at Harry's words. Lily continue eating her ice cream. As she absently tasted her treat, she watched the two men react to each other. It was different from what she felt should be right. Even so, she knew now more than ever that she wasn't imagining things. This was her family.

At least part of it.

From the first day her dad left for the conference, Lily had started having strange dreams about her dad and this man. As the days went by, the dreams started feeling less and less like dreams and more like memories.

Happy memories…

= _Flashback_

" _Daddy! Daddy! Come quick!" Lily yelled out as she rushed to Harry, who was currently washing the dishes with Scorpius._

" _What is it, love?"_

" _Father's dead!" Lily said in a squeaky voice._

" _What?" Harry laughed as he moved from the sink._

" _It's not funny. This is serious. Come and see for yourself," she said as she grabbed onto Harry's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the living room._

 _That's where they found the blonde._

 _Currently, he was sitting on the couch, his head stretched back as it laid on the head rest. His arms were spread opened on either side of him. His eyes were closed but his lips were slightly parted. For all the world knew, Draco was dead._

" _See?" Lily said as she pointed to the pale man. "He's so pale."_

" _Lily, your father has always been that pale. He's probably just sleeping."_

" _But what if he's not. You have to go and check," Lily said as she used her tiny hands to try and push Harry over to the couch._

" _Alright, alright," Harry gave in as he walked over to the blonde. "Draco, wake up," he said as he shook the blonde's shoulder. "Draco, wake up. You're scarring our daughter," he said as he shook harder, though all that happened was the blonde's head rolling back and forth on the head rest._

" _Kiss him," the little voice of his daughter demanded from behind him._

" _What?" Harry asked as he turned back to his daughter._

" _Kiss him. Maybe he's under a sleeping curse. Aunt Hermione told me a story where a princess was put under a sleeping curse and would only wake up with true love's kiss."_

" _You've got to be kidding me," Harry said doubtfully._

" _I'm not kidding," Lily pouted. "It was the only way. Now kiss Papa before he starts wasting away," she said, pushing her dad forward._

" _Oh very well," Harry rolled his eyes._

 _Sighing at the situation, Harry leaned over his husband, who was still motionless on the couch. Then he pressed his lips against the blonde's before he was suddenly grabbed from around his waist and pulled down onto the couch._

" _Yay! Daddy woke Papa up!"_

" _Let's just make one thing clear," the blonde smirked to the laughing man in his arms. "I am not the princess," he said before capturing Harry's lips, to which the little redhead cheered._

 _Flash Forward_ =

"That's it!" Lily jumped as she got a brilliant idea. "You two have to kiss."

"What!" Harry asked, his daughter's words nearly giving him a heart attack while the blonde beside him merely smiled in amusement.

"It's a curse. It has to be. Only a curse would make Ginny my mother and Papa not my father."

"What is she on about?" Draco asked, looking slightly confused.

"Nothing," Harry said to the blonde as he got up from his seat again. "I think we should go now," he held out his hand to his daughter, "Now, Lily," he insisted when she pouted and pulled away from him again.

"But a kiss always breaks the curse," she whined as she begrudgingly took hold of her dad's hand.

"Enough Lily. I think we need to have a long talk when we get home," Harry said as he pulled her to him.

"Grimmauld Place is not our home. The cottage is."

"That's enough, Lily. Now say goodbye," he said, more out of habit than politeness.

"Bye Papa," Lily pouted sadly, too which Harry groaned.

Waving as the little girl was taken away, Draco couldn't help but feel left out, though intrigued. Very intrigued.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Sleeping Beauty_


	9. Getting in Over Your Head

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Getting in Over Your Head**

"Harry, can we talk for a moment," Ginny said as she walked into her daughter's room where Harry was currently waking up Lily.

"Uh oh. Someone's in trouble," Lily mocked even as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"That's enough from you, young lady," Harry said half-heartedly as he pulled the covers from his little girl. "Hurry up and get dressed, so you can get something to eat. I need to drop you off at the Burrow early today."

"Okay," the little girl said as she literally rolled out of her bed, only to drop on the floor. "Ow. I'll never get used to this bed," she mumbled as Harry shook his head at her.

When Harry closed the door to give his daughter some privacy, he turned to Ginny who had a very determined look on her face.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked, only to have Ginny grab onto his arm and pull him into the nearest room.

"Did you know that Albus has befriended Malfoy's kid?"

"Scorpius? Yes. He and Al seemed very close when I went to Hogwarts. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Why are you surprised? He was bound to befriend Malfoy's son. They're the same age and in the same house, which means that they share a dorm together."

"We have to do something about this. Being in Slytherin is bad enough. But now he's friends with one of the darkest wizarding families there is."

"He's eleven. I doubt we have anything to worry about," Harry reassured before heading down the stairs.

"Are you serious right now? That boy's been raised within the walls of pure evil," Ginny said as she followed her husband, who only scoffed at the notion. "If there's one thing I learned from my time at Hogwarts is that Slytherin can twist goodness into evil from a young age. That boy is probably corrupting our child this very instant."

"Then I guess I should bring Walburga out of storage. She'd probably enjoy his company."

"I can't believe you," the redhead said in exasperation. "It's like you don't even care what happens to our son."

"Ginny, of course I care. I just have a lot on my mind right now. With a new Death Eater, or rather the son of a Death Eater, popping up out of nowhere, things have become a little hectic at work. I have to somehow track where this guy has been hiding his whole life. And the most effective way to do that is to either locate an alchemist skilled enough to make Veritaserum or someone skilled enough with Legilimency to get the truth straight from him. Unfortunately, all of my sources are pointing me directly to the Malfoys and that is not a route I'm eager to take."

"Figures a family as dark as the Malfoys would be experts at getting people's secrets while keeping their own," Ginny scoffed, while Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. "Can't you just do it yourself and be done with it."

"Do what myself?"

"Go into this guy's mind. You told me that you learned how to do it in your fifth year."

"No. Snape was teaching me _Occlumency_ , keeping people out of _my_ mind, and I was rubbish at it. My lessons were cut short before I could learn it properly. However, _Lestrange_ is very skilled at it and our initial efforts to get information from him so far have failed."

"And the Malfoys are the only ones skilled enough at this? That's all the more reason to keep Albus away from their little spawn," Ginny concluded, which made Harry suddenly very irritated with his wife. "The little brat is probably just using our son to get information from him."

"So? We have nothing to hide," Harry nearly snapped, finding the conversation grating on his nerves. This was truly the last thing he needed right now.

"Daddy! Where are you! We're going to be late!" Lily called out as her footsteps could be heard from the top of the stairs.

Saved by the voice of an angel.

"Crap," Harry said as he looked at his watch. "I need to drop Lily off now," he said, thankful for the reprieve, as Lily dashed down the stairs.

* * *

"We're getting a Hogsmeade weekend at the end of next month," Frank said while looking at the posting inside the Gryffindor common room.

"Really?" James asked as he walked up to his friend. " _Finally_. I'm starting to run low on supplies."

"We've only been at school for a few weeks and you're already running low?"

"I was low before school started. I would have gotten everything I needed from Uncle George the day before we got on the train but my fathers wouldn't let me go."

"Your fathers, as in more than one?" Dominique asked, amused.

"Did I say that?" James asked in confusion, though the slip had seemed correct at the time. "I meant my dad wouldn't let me get anything."

"I wonder why Molly didn't tell us about the trip," Dominique said as she turned back to the board, as if the object would tell her the answer.

"Or Vicky. She is Head Girl after all," Frank pointed out.

"Well Vicky doesn't tell us anything, does she?" the part veela pointed out.

"Well here come Molly. Why don't we just ask her?" James said as he spotted the red-head coming down the stairs.

"Ask me what?" Molly said as she walked down the stairs with Rose behind her.

"We're getting a Hogsmeade trip at the end of next month and we were wondering why you didn't tell us," the blonde asked as she pointed to the board.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's a day when third years and above are allowed to leave the school and spend the day at the village by Hogwarts," Molly explained. "Usually these things are planned by the Head Boy and Girl with the Headmaster's permission."

"Yeah, and the whole point of you being a Prefect was so that you could give us the inside scoop on these kinds of things," James pointed out.

"The _whole point_ of me becoming a Prefect is to uphold and enforce the standards and expectations which Hogwarts has set forth for its students," the Prefect began to lecture as she headed out of the portrait hole, her cousins and Frank following her.

" _Wow_ ," James said, speechlessly.

"How long have you been wanting to say that?" Dominique joked as Rose giggled, to which Molly shrugged.

"Don't worry," Frank said. "I think it's cool that you're so passionate about being a Prefect," he said, too which James rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," the Prefect smiled, her cheeks tinting red. "I actually didn't know they were going to go through with having the trip so soon. I had suggested pushing the first one back to December, right before Christmas Holidays, but Zabini wanted one much sooner. I had to leave the meeting before they reached a decision."

"I still can't believe that prick is a Prefect. Of all the people in Slytherin they could have chosen. He's going to abuse his power, I just know it," James grumbled.

"Like you wouldn't," Frank countered.

"Hey, I don't break the rules, I just bend them-"

"-And twist and turn them until they're a shell of their former selves."

"All for the benefit of the student body. They're lives would be lacking if I didn't put a little fun into their day."

" _Wow_ ," Molly said, speechlessly while Dominique and Rose laughed.

"Besides, I don't see you saying no when I ask for your help."

* * *

"Do you think James has already seen the postings?" BJ asked the first years next to him. "It wouldn't really matter if he did, but it would make things easier."

"I don't think him knowing about the Hogsmeade trip now or later will make him any more or less inclined to go out with you," Travis, one of BJ's friends, said nonchalantly.

After leaving the Slytherin common room, BJ, along with his Slytherin classmates and friends, Travis Higgs and Thelma Nott, started up the hallway towards the Great Hall. Following in their wake was Albus and Scorpius.

"The longer it takes for him to find out about the trip, the longer it will take for him to make plans for that day," the Prefect explained. "That's why I have to make my move as soon as possible before that happens."

"He'll probably just end up going with Frank since Molly and Mini will go together," Albus said as he and Scorpius walked with the older Slytherins.

"I doubt he would go with anyone else," Thelma said matter-of-factly. "The whole school knows by now that you're after him, and everyone's too afraid of you to ask him out."

"Not everyone, little snakelings," a new voice sounded.

When the five of them turned to the sound, it was to find a tall, golden-skinned boy with short and wavy dirty blonde hair walking towards him with four other boys and girls with him. His uniform, as well as his entourage, bore Ravenclaw colours while a shiny badge that read 'Head Boy' was pinned to his robe.

"McLaggen," BJ groaned.

"Correct. That is one person who isn't afraid of you. And I think he would have a far better chance with the Gryffindor than you," the Head Boy, McLaggen, spoke in the third person. "After all, why would the son of the great Harry Potter go out with a mini Dark Lord when he could have someone much more befitting his stature?"

"James wouldn't go out with a stuck up arse like you, no matter your stature," BJ sneered.

As the two older boys argued, Albus pulled Scorpius aside, silently deciding to find out for themselves.

* * *

"I already owled Ted about the trip," Victoire said when she joined her cousins on their way to the Great Hall. "He might not be able to visit me, though. His training's keeping him busy."

"I could ask my dad to give Ted the day off, if you'd like," James suggested.

"The benefits of having the Head Auror as your dad never ceases to amaze me," Molly said. "Yet you insist on using his position for trivial things."

"Getting to see the love of my life is _not_ trivial."

"I didn't mean…," the red-head tried to appease as Dominique tried to contain a giggle. "Oh never mind," she said, realising when to give up as they were about to head inside.

"JAMES! JAMES!" They heard a voice call out, followed by stampeding feet heading their way. When the group looked to see where the call was coming from, they saw Albus and Scorpius running their way.

"What's the commotion?" James asked as the two first years rushed up to him.

"BJ just posted up a notice saying that there's a Hogsmeade weekend at the end of next month," Albus said before panting, trying to catch his breath after his run to catch up to his brother.

"Sorry twerps. Hogsmeade trips are for third years and up," James informed them.

"We know that," Albus brushed off his brother's words. "But we heard BJ and some Ravenclaw named McLaggen arguing."

"Not even a Prefect for a month and already Zabini is giving the Head Boy trouble," James rolled his eyes.

"They were fighting about you," Scorpius said, getting straight to the point.

"BJ was saying that he was going to ask you to the Hogsmeade weekend and the Ravenclaw heard and boasted that there was no way you would date a Slytherin because all of us are a bunch of … of…"

"Mini Dark Lords," Scorpius helped.

"Yeah, what he said. The Ravenclaw said that he was planning on asking you instead so there was no point in BJ even trying. You aren't going to say 'yes' to him, are you?"

"Don't worry, James wouldn't go out with that stuck-up arse," Victoire reassured. "McLaggen is such a twat,"

"I don't know… He _is_ one of the hottest guys in school."

"But he called your brother a mini Dark Lord."

"Yeah," he said in contemplation. "But having the Head Boy for a boyfriend could come in handy. It sure did for you when Ted still went here."

"That's different. I was dating Ted because he's caring … sincere … generous-"

"Maybe McLaggen is as well. You never know. Like Molly said, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Oh, so _now_ you listen to me," the red head rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Auntie Luna," Lily squealed when she saw the blonde woman walk into the living room of the Burrow. The little redhead hadn't seen her aunt in months, when the Magizoologist had taken her family around the world, trying to prove the existence of Nargles. "So did you find any Nargles?" Lily asked as she wrapped her arms around the smiling woman.

"Unfortunately, no," Luna said in a wistful smile as she ran her fingers through the redhead's locks. "They are very sneaky after all. I suspect that we would have had a better chance of finding them during Christmas though."

"Because of all the mistletoes, right?"

"Exactly," Luna smiled.

"Do you have to go right away?" Lily asked when she spotted Luna's twin sons Lorcan and Lysander come into the living room.

"I planned on visiting your fathers, but they aren't expecting me until later so I can stay a while."

"Excellent," the little girl beamed, "because I have a lot of things to catch you up on."

* * *

As Harry's stomach started to rumble, he decided to visit his favorite café for something to eat. It was almost lunch anyway and he didn't think he could concentrate on an empty stomach.

"Don't forget your meeting with Minister Shacklebolt at 1 o'clock, sir," Harry's assistance reminded when she spotted the Auror.

"Right," Harry nodded as he left his office. "Of course. I won't forget."

As Harry entered the lift and the doors closed, he sighed. Realising that he had been doing that a lot lately, he sighed again. No matter how hard he searched, the answer to one of his problems led him directly to him to one of his other problems. The only one capable of getting the information he needed from Lestrange was a Malfoy, and Harry was determined not to put himself in that kind of position. It was well known that the Malfoy clan never did anything without getting something in return and Harry was worried what Malfoy would ask for in exchange for his help with Lestrange.

Now while Lucius was well known as a master alchemist, it would take far too long to brew Veritaserum that was strong enough to get the answers needed. Answers were expected, and expected soon. That left Harry with the Legilimency approach and the only person reportedly with enough skill to break through Lestrange's Occlumency was Draco. There were few others that could break through Lestrange's defences but Draco was the only one that Harry could actually get into contact with, or would be willing to try.

The only problem was knowing that Draco would want something in return for his services and Harry feared what he would ask for.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice asked Harry as he sat pondering his dilemma inside the café.

"Would you go somewhere else if I said yes?" Harry asked the very blonde he was thinking of.

"Probably not," Draco smiled as he sat down opposite the green-eyed man.

"Then why do you bother asking?"

"Etiquette demands it," the blonde smirked as if the answer was obvious.

Unable to help himself, a small smile appeared on Harry's lips.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since the conference. I wouldn't mind seeing it more often-"

"What are we doing?" Harry asked spontaneously.

"We're having lunch together," Draco laughed. "I thought that much was obvious-"

"Why? We're not friends. We've never _been_ friends. We were rivals at school. You even broke my nose once-"

"You were spying on me."

"You were trying to kill Dumbledore."

"Yeah but you didn't know that," Draco scoffed.

"Maybe not, but my instincts were telling me that you were up to something unpleasant, and my instinct rarely fail me."

"Really," Draco smirked. "So what do your instincts tell you know?"

 _Give in to him._

Wondering where _that_ had come from, Harry suddenly noticed that they were attracting a bit too much attention and discretely cast a notice-me-not spell around them.

"Would you have taken his hand … if … you know…?" Harry asked, his hostility slipping away at the thought of his deceased mentor.

"I wanted to," Draco said, all humor gone. "I don't know if I would have, but I remember that his offer was _extremely_ tempting. It wasn't until later that I realized that it wasn't the offer that was important. It was the fact that I wanted to take it. That realization changed me. That and thinking that Voldemort had succeeded in killing you."

"Do you miss him, Dumbledore I mean?" Harry asked, listening to the blonde but no longer able to look him in the eye.

"Well I highly doubt you meant Voldemort. But the answer would have been the same. No, I don't miss him," the blonde said resolutely, causing Harry to look up at him in shock. "I wasn't as close to him as you were. He was more of a symbolic wizard to me. Equality, justice, and a belief in the power of the human spirit was all that he was to me. But after his passing, what he symbolised transferred to you so I didn't need to mourn his passing like others did. Especially not to the extreme of naming a child after him, it would seem," he said with a cheeky grin. "I find it odd, yet reassuring that you also named your son after Snape. I was of the impression that you two despised each other."

"We did, until I realised that he wasn't as cold as he appeared to be."

"Ah Severus Snape, the greatest enigma the wizarding world has ever known," Draco smiled sadly as he raised his glass. "Your greatness is not shown by how many miss you, but how _much_ you are missed."

As Draco and Harry's cups clinked together, the blonde took a sip of his drink while the Auror placed his cup back down, his previous thoughts coming back to him.

"Malfoy, I need to ask you for something," Harry said as he forced himself to look at the blonde.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Draco?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate. I think it's best if we keep our relationship professional, especially after what I need to ask you. There is a dark wizard we apprehended recently. Rabastan Lestrange, and we need to find out as much about him as we can."

"Rabastan? Didn't you catch him years ago?"

"That was the father. Recently, however, someone had been kidnapping families within the sacred twenty-eight and the one responsible is claiming to be his son."

"I didn't know he had a son."

"No one did. That's why we need to find out as much about him as we can, as quickly as we can."

"Where do I fit into this?"

"We need you to use Legilimency and find out what you can from him."

Leaning back in his seat, Draco folded his hands on his lap in contemplation as he looked out into the café. Customers and workers alike walked past them as they went on with their day, no longer paying the two wizards any mind. As he watched them continue on their day, the blonde contemplated the position he was being placed in.

He didn't doubt his ability to get the information from this man. In preparation for his mission to kill Dumbledore, he had been well trained in Occlumency. After he had been pulled from school, he had become very skilled at Legilimency as well.

The only concern he had was how he could use this to his advantage with Harry. Surprisingly, his first reaction was to do it without asking for anything in return. The thought of using this as means to slip further into Harry's life somehow seemed wrong, and that put him at odds with what he had been brought up to do.

"Okay," Draco said as he continued looking out into the café. "I'll help you."

"Thank you," Harry said with grateful surprise.

"On one condition," the blonde said as he turned to his comrade, who now had a resigned look on his face. "I want you to start calling me Draco," he said.

"Th-that's all?"

"Why? Did you want me to ask for something else?" Draco asked in feigned curiosity.

"No, no. Not at all," Harry laughed nervously, relieved the blonde hadn't asked for something a lot more guilt provoking.

"Well then," the blonde said as he got up from his seat and adjusted his robes, "I expect I should make preparations at the office before we begin," he said, taking Harry's hand and giving it a small peck. Then he suddenly pulled himself in closer and whispered into the Auror's ear. "I look forward to working with you," he said as Harry instinctively moved into the touch.

Before Harry could get a hold of himself, Draco pulled away and readjusted his robes before leaving the Auror wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Getting in Over Your Head_


	10. Giving In

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Giving In**

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he and Draco stood in front of courtroom 10, where Rabastan Lestrange Jr was currently being held. "We don't have to do this today."

"Don't you need this information as soon as possible?" Draco asked as he leaned on the doorframe and gazed at the Auror.

"Yes, but I'm sure Shacklebolt would understand if we postponed this until tomorrow at least. After all, you only agreed to do this today."

Harry had few qualms about starting this today. He had been in this room many times before, like when he had almost been expelled and was tried for underage use of magic. Now that he was an Auror, it no longer affected him like it used to, since he was only ever here when putting any remaining Death Eaters on trial.

Draco, however, didn't have that luxury. The last time he had been in one of these rooms, his family had been on trial for their association with Voldemort. Draco remembered being emotionally and magically drained after all of the interrogation had been over. The only reason he and his family hadn't been sent to Azkaban after the trials was because Harry had spoken up for them.

"We might as well get it over with. The sooner I see what he's hiding, the sooner you can find out where this man comes from," he said before opening the door.

When they walked into the courtroom, it was to find it mostly empty. Since they would be using Legilimency and not Veritaserum to get the information they needed, there was no need for the Wizengamot. They would only be needed once the prisoner was ready to be sentenced. That meant only a few Aurors were needed for this task.

Currently, Rabastan sat in the centre of the courtroom. He was magically bound with chains that sprung from the chair he sat on. The man was in the regular grey-stripped prisoner garb. His waist-length coal-coloured hair had been pulled back behind his shoulders though shorter strands still draped his face as he bowed his head. On either side of him were Dean and Dennis, both of whom looked extremely irritated. As Harry and Draco approached them, all three looked towards the pair.

"Ah, a Malfoy," the man in the chair said calmly as his dead eyes gazed at the man approaching him. "Et tu pureblood brother. You and I are but one and the same. Purity runs through our veins."

"Shut up," Dennis said as he pulled Rabastan's head back against the chair.

"Filth!" Rabastan sneered, his voice echoing in the room. "Reeking of impurity! How dare you lay your hands on your betters?"

"Enough," Harry said sternly. Though he hadn't raised his voice, his tone had silenced the room. "This is your last chance to tell us what we want to know, Lestrange."

"I would rather suffer a lifetime of the Cruciatus Curse, spend eternity under the tender care of a thousand Dementors, have my limbs removed and my flesh pulled from my body-"

"We get it. Pain and torture would be futile," Dean sneered.

"He'd more than likely get off on it," Harry assumed and was rewarded with a yellow-teethed smile.

"Untie me and I'll show you exactly what would get me off," he said with a leering smile.

"Okay, here's how we're going to play this," Draco said as he stepped between Harry and Rabastan, pulling the prisoner's head back with a painful grip. "You will no longer speak in our presence."

"And if I do?" Rabastan sneered.

"Then the first limb I removed will make it _very_ difficult for you to ever ' _get off_ ' again."

After opening his mouth as if to retort, a raised brow from Draco had Lestrange closing his mouth with a resounding snap.

"Good boy," Draco smirked as he let go of the other man. Then he took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the grime from the man's hair from his hand.

"It's a good thing this doesn't require him talking or this session would be a waste of our time," Harry commented as he conjured a chair in front of the prisoner so they could start.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it," Molly said as she came up to James after his Quidditch practice.

"Could you be a little more specific? I've done a lot of things today that I bet would surprise you," James smirked as he walked past her, broom in hand.

"McLaggen," the Weasley elaborated. "I have it under good authority that you said yes when he asked you to go out with him during our Hogsmeade visit.

"I don't know why _that_ would surprise you when I told you myself that I would. Who was this _reliable_ source of yours anyway?"

"McLaggen. When he and Zabini met in the hall, he was gloating about it. James, this is a bad idea."

"Why, because of a little gloating? Do you honestly think Zabini wouldn't have gloated if I had said yes to _him_?"

"That's different. Zabini actually cares for you."

"So he says," James scoffed.

"I don't know why McLaggen is doing this but I have a bad feeling about it either way."

"Well, I've already committed to going out with him and Potters never back out of anything."

"Fine, but if you find yourself wondering how you could have gotten yourself pulled into _whatever_ McLaggen is planning, remember this moment," Molly warned.

"And if I don't, I know you'll be right there to rub it in my face," James rolled his eyes as he came up to the change room. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, dismissing his cousin.

* * *

"Here," Harry said as he passed Draco a square bar, to which the blonde merely looked up at him with a quizzical stare. "I have the utmost belief that chocolate cures all ails, including delving into the mind of a psychopath."

After a few hours of probing Lestrange's mind, Dean and Dennis had taken the Death Eater fanatic away while Harry had taken the blonde back to his office. There, Harry needed to extract the memories from Draco's mind so the Auror could determine if the information gathered was what they were looking for. However, after spending hours in a deranged man's head, the blonde needed to get his own thoughts in order first. So now he sat in Harry's office, with his head in one hand and a bar of chocolate in the other.

"We've put Lestrange back into his cell," Dean said as he peeked his head into Harry's office. "Are you heading out now?"

"Not yet. I still need to watch the memories and then write up a report for Shacklebolt," he said as he sat on his desk. "Thankfully Hermione's picking Lily up from the Burrow for me."

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow," Dean waved.

"Alright. Bye," the Head Auror said as his friend closed the door. "How are you doing?" Harry asked the blonde before him.

"Never better," Draco said as he bit off a piece of the chocolate. "Except for any time before the moment I went into that man's head."

"Was it really that bad?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"You'll have to view the memories for yourself, right?" Draco asked to which Harry nodded. "Then you'll find out soon enough."

"If you want, I can Obliviate the memories from you when we're done."

"And leave you alone with what's in that man's head? I don't think so," the blonde said as he got up from the chair. "Besides, misery loves company," he smiled as he leaned on the desk next to Harry. "I'll just chalk it up to watching a really bad movie."

"You watch movies, as in Muggle movies?"

"Of course. Do you really think the Malfoy's are as wealthy as they are without investing in the Muggle world? Going to the theatre is one of my guilty pleasures," he said, to which Harry laughed.

"Sure it is," Harry laughed doubtfully.

"I'm telling the truth," the blonde smiled. "I even own a few of them. I'm more into science fiction like Star Wars. I keep wondering if things like midi-chlorians are what gives _us_ magical power," he wondered as he idly leaned closer to the shorter man.

Harry didn't know what got into him at that moment. If it was the fact that Draco was actually laughing, not smirking or leering at him, he didn't know. The only thing he did know was that when the blonde had leaned in closer to him, Harry had an immense urge to capture those pale lips within his own.

And then Harry was suddenly giving into that urge.

Draco didn't move as Harry pressed their lips together. He didn't know what got into the Auror but he wasn't going to spook the man away by reacting too fast. He parted his lips slowly as a velvet tongue slipped past them. He let that tongue explore the crevices of his mouth and savoured the taste and sensations he got in return. He let timid fingers run through his silky hair and trail down his neck before finally resting against his chest.

Slowly, so as not to spook the man embracing him, Draco turned so that they now faced each other. Draco then slid between Harry's legs as the blonde wrapped his arms around the Auror's waist. The blonde was quickly rewarded when Harry draped his arms over Draco's shoulder, bringing them closer together.

* * *

"So Daddy's at work with Fa- I mean Mr. Malfoy?" Lily said after she and her uncle arrived at his home.

"I'm afraid so, little one. I hope you're not too disappointed."

"Not at all," the redhead beamed before catching herself and calming down some. "Daddy always says how important catching bad guys is to him. When is … _Mummy_ coming for me than?" Lily asked just as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Love," Ron said as he pecked Hermione on the cheek. "I'm not sure when Ginny will be in. I sent a message to her so she knows to pick you up here."

"I'm afraid it won't be for a while though," Hermione said as she passed a plate of biscuits to Lily before sending her into the living room to play with Hugo. "Ginny owled me a moment ago and said that she was going to surprise Harry at work. She says that they're having a bit of a rough patch and she wants to spice up their relationship a bit."

"We're talking about my sister, Hermione," Ron grimaced. "Some things I don't need to know," he explained as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"If I knew you were a Star Wars fan, I would have opened with that a long time ago," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, to which Harry laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he breathed heavily, his face heating up as he moved back, his hands sliding down Draco's chest as he did so.

"There's no need for apologies," the blonde reassured as he caressed Harry's cheek. "You and I both know that I was holding myself back from doing the exact same thing," he said as he let his thumb caress Harry's swollen bottom lip.

"What is wrong with us?" Harry whispered against the blonde's thumb.

"The only thing wrong is that we didn't do this sooner. A lot of things could have been different if we had."

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Draco captured Harry's lips in another kiss, this one more heated and determined than the last. He pulled Harry flush up against him and thrust his pelvis hard against the other man's, electing a deep groan for his efforts. He repeated his movements over and over again as he pulled Harry's shirt out of his trousers. Then the blonde slid his hands underneath his lover's shirt, slipping the buttons open as he inched his fingers higher.

Harry merely panted in arousal as his shirt was being pulled from his shoulders. Wanting to feel the blonde's bare chest against his own, he broke the kiss so he could help pull the other man's shirt over his head. After throwing the offending article of clothing to the floor, Harry captured Draco's lips again, not wanting to be without the blonde's taste.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Draco quickly transfigured Harry's desk into a bed, where they quickly fell back on. When they broke apart again, Draco made quick work of their trousers and boxers, spelling them off before cupping the Auror's length within his grasp. Harry moaned as the blonde caressed his flesh, kneading his length until pre cum trailed down the side of his shaft. Draco quickly lapped up the trail, his own member twitching in excitement at the mewling sounds coming from his lover.

" _Draco_ ," Harry moaned out as the blonde caressed his length. Then he bit his lip in anticipation as he felt a slim digit slip past his puckered entrance. A second and third digit soon followed, stretching him for what he was craving for. " _Draco please_ ," he moaned out in need.

Taking the hint as Harry started riding his fingers, Draco slid his digits from Harry's entrance. He grabbed his wand and spelled lubricant onto his hand before tossing his wand to the side and coating his hardened length. Then he draped Harry's legs over his shoulders and eased himself inside.

As Draco leaned forward, forcing Harry's legs flush up against his chest, the blonde pushed himself deeper and deeper inside. Then he eased himself almost all the way out before pushing back in again. As he did it again and again, the blonde started picking up speed, thrusting into Harry with more force by the second.

Harry gripped onto the sheets and parted his lips, holding back a moan, as the blonde's length brushed up against his sweet spot. His eyes closed as he threw his head back in bliss, stars dancing before him as Draco's merciless thrusts had him burning up from the inside.

" _Sweet Merlin_ ," Harry moaned.

How had he gone on for so long without this?

" _So good_ ," Draco groaned.

As their bodies glistened with sweat, Draco wrapped one of Harry's legs around his waist and leaned forward until their lips locked. Then he gripped onto Harry's leaking member and started pumping it against his haphazard thrusts.

" _Draco_ ," Harry moaned pleadingly, their lips brushing in a messy kiss, as he trailed his fingers down the blonde's cheek.

"I know," Draco breathed against Harry's lips. "Come for me," he said as he trailed his lips against Harry's neck.

When the blonde brought his lips to a sensitive spot right underneath the Auror's ear and bit down, Harry reached his boiling point. He called out Draco's name as he spilt his essence all over the blonde's hand and their chests. As the walls of Harry's entrance clamped down around Draco's member, the blonde found his own release as he spilt his seed deep within Harry's waiting hole.

Draco continued thrusting into Harry, letting himself get milked as he pumped his lover's length to completion. Finally spent, Draco collapsed on top of Harry before rolling to the side, his length slipping free from his lover's abused entrance as he did so. Panting heavily after their recent activity, it wasn't until a few minutes later that one of them finally spoke.

"As amazing as that was," the blonde panted, turning to the side. "I can't help but wonder why the sudden change of heart," he said as he glided his fingers through the evidence of their lovemaking that coated Harry's stomach.

"I don't know," Harry said, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "I just…" he began before turning to the blonde. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"No. But I promise I'll make it up to you if I do," Draco smiled, finding the words vaguely familiar as he leaned in closer to caress his lips against Harry's neck.

"I don't know if I'm crazy or not," the saviour said as he turned away, savouring in the way the blonde's lips caressed his neck, "but being with you feels … normal. Does that make any sense?" Harry asked as he turned his head to face the blonde.

"No. But I've felt that way for a while now," Draco said as he leaned over Harry.

"How is that even possible?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I don't know and, frankly, I don't care. As long as we don't stop what we're doing, I'll be just fine," the blonde said with a new determination as he captured Harry's lips in a deep kiss.

As their kiss broke, Harry licked his swollen lips and stared up at the blonde. He held an unsure, yet determined expression that hit Harry with a realization. He didn't want it to end either.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on stopping. Not anymore."

* * *

As Ginny apparated away from the Ministry of Magic, her determination to keep her family together was the only thing that was motivating her. She was resolute in her actions. Everything she did was for her family, to make sure that they didn't stray from the path that she had set them on. But now there was a glitch in her perfect family, and she was determined to remove it before it destroyed everything she worked so hard for.

When the redhead apparated to her destination, she looked up towards the towering castle. Its iron gates and strong warding spells keeping her from going any further didn't deter her. With a swish of her wand, a bright light shot out and headed for the castle before her.

She only had to wait for a few minutes before the wards surrounding the castle shimmered and the main gates eased opened. As she slipped past the iron bars, the gates shut behind her and the wards shimmered once again as they reset themselves.

Ginny found the trek up to the front doors tedious, but her resolve pushed her forward. When she finally ascended the steps, it was to find someone already waiting by the entrance for her. The expression on her host's face was foreboding, but the redhead was determined.

"And what brings you to my humble abode, Mrs. Potter?" Astoria Malfoy asked haughtily as she leaned on the doorframe, swirling a glass of wine delicately within her hand while staring down imposingly at the redhead.

"We need to talk," was all Ginny said as she walked through the door and past the brunette.

"Do come in then," Astoria said scathingly before taking a sip of her wine as she moved from the door, letting it shut behind her as she followed her 'guest' inside.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Giving In_


	11. Obsession

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Obsession**

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Mrs. Potter?" Astoria Malfoy said as she led the redhead into the closest sitting room.

It was one of the more quaint rooms with only one fireplace on the left side of the double doors. On the other side of the room, sitting behind a long glass table, were two armed chairs. Next to them, and opposite the fireplace, was a long couch.

To the left of the fireplace, hidden from view when the doors had opened, stood a table with an assortment of liquids aligning it. When the doors shut, Astoria headed for the liquor table and started refilling her glass.

"I came to discuss something important with you," Ginny said as she walked further into the room.

"Oh," Astoria said, feigning interest as she turned to her guest.

"Yes, and we must do something about it before it effects our way of life," the redhead said with urgency as the brunette walked past her.

"Alright, I'm listening," Astoria said more serious as she sat down on the couch. "What is it that so threatens my way of life?"

"Our sons are becoming friends."

"Come again," Astoria said, a little lost for words.

"Your son, Scorpio, has taken a liking to my son and we need to put an end it before it starts effecting our lives."

"His name's Scorpius. And I must admit," Astoria said as she placed her glass down on the table before her, "that is not why I thought you had come here."

"Why else would I come to this awful place?" Ginny asked in mild contempt as she looked around her. "The only reason I'm even here is because we have something in common. We both detest the other's kind and their way of life. You detest anything associated with my husband and other light wizards like myself. And I detest anything associated with your husband and other such things relating to the dark arts."

"Don't forget your self-righteousness and the uncanny ability to waste my precious time." Astoria said with irritation.

"Then how about sleepovers, holidays and birthday parties. Our families will be in constant interaction with each other, all because of our little boys. If this budding friendship continues, you will be inviting our self-righteousness into your home."

"Believe me, my dear," the brunette said with all seriousness as she stood up. "Our sons interacting with each other should be the least of your worries."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of focusing on our sons, I think that we should be keeping a closer eye on their fathers."

* * *

As Harry and Draco finished putting on the last of their clothing, the blonde dove in and stole a kiss from the Auror.

"I have a flat in the city," Draco said as he slinked his arms around Harry's waist. "Let me take you there tomorrow at noon."

"Okay," Harry said, his lips brushing against the blonde's.

"Good," the ex-Slytherin smiled. "The thought of being with you again will make tonight a little more bearable," he said as he trailed his lips along Harry's neck.

"Tomorrow then," Harry smiled as he pulled away from the blonde and opened his office door.

After following Harry out of the office and onto the lift, Draco gave the Auror one more longing kiss that lasted the entire ride up. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as Draco trailed his fingers up the Auror's shirt. A part of him feared that someone would catch them in the act. Yet another part of him just wanted the blonde to continue, loving the feeling of those long fingers caressing his side. When they finally parted, with the promise of more tomorrow, the wizards exited the lift at their stop and Apparating away.

Draco was the first to Apparated away. He appeared before Malfoy Manor moments later. He looked up at the towing structure where he grew up. Yet the thought of spending another night under the same roof as his wife had him Apparating away. Even though his parents were there, their presence couldn't overpower the presence of Astoria.

The blonde heir to the Malfoy fortune didn't know how he had been so unlucky as to have ended up with such a vile women. Draco had known from his adolescence that he wasn't attracted to women. So he had accepted at a young age that any marriage he agreed into would be for the sole purpose of producing an heir. He prepared himself for the inevitability. That the only person who wanted to marry him would be after his money and power in the wizarding world. What he had not counted on was the fact that he would hate his marriage partner with a passion.

Appearing before a familiar three story apartment, Draco realized that he had Apparated in front of the very flat he would be taking Harry to the next day.

* * *

When Harry Apparated away from the Ministry, he appeared in front of Grimmauld Place. Thoughts of the conversation he had with his wife that morning would have had him Apparating away to his cottage in hopes of some piece. However, he didn't want to be away from his daughter. She was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment, even if her imagination was currently running wild.

Harry had to admit though. Her imagination was something special to create a world where he had ended up with Draco instead of Ginny. For a moment, Harry wished he lived in that world. But that moment had passed when he opened the door and was greeted by his wife, who had a determined look in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he took off his coat.

Without so much as a word, Ginny rushed up to him and captured his lips within her own. It had taken Harry by surprise and he hadn't reacted right away. But when an image of Draco popped up in his head, he pushed her back.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, confused by her action and his reaction.

"Luna dropped by," Ginny said as she continued to hold on to him, an odd gleam in her eyes as she stared at him. She seemed to be trying to grasp onto something with her eyes. The anxiousness she showed hinted that she wasn't getting the results she was looking for.

"She's back from her trip already. Is she still here?"

"No," Ginny said disappointingly as she finally let go of him before turning to walk into the living room. "She left shortly after she arrived."

"Is that why you seem upset?"

"Do you remember how we got together?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Not the first time, but after the war."

"Yes. Luna brought me out of my depression and drew us back together," Harry said, though vaguely wondering how his life would have ended up if Luna hadn't been instrumental in getting them back together.

"Well when she came over here today, she said that it hadn't been me that she drew you towards. It had been someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked, genially curious.

"I don't care. She just kept mumbling that I shouldn't be here. That you should be with someone else. Worst of all, she got Lily in on it as well. Suffice it to say, it was a very short visit."

Crap. If Lily had been involved then Harry could guess who they were talking about. However, if there was one thing Harry didn't need right now, it was Lily's godmother giving encouragement to her already active imagination.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't care where Luna is at the moment, but I sent Lily up to her room for the rest of the night."

"I'll talk to her," he said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Leave that for tomorrow," Ginny said as she grabbed onto his arm. "I need you now. I need my husband right now."

Unable to come up with a reason to deny her, and feeling guilty for wanting to, Harry followed his wife up the stairs.

* * *

As James entered the Great Hall the next day, he noticed something very odd. The usually busting hall was now deathly silent. It was an eerie feeling that he didn't like one bit.

"Who died?" James asked his cousin in all seriousness as she sat writing a letter, most likely to Teddy.

"It depends on who you're betting on," Victoire said without looking up from her letter.

"Excuse me?"

"There's a pool going on. People are taking bets on who will be left standing when the inevitable battle between Zabini and McLaggen erupts," Dominique smiled, loving the drama.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," James said, irritated as he looked around the room.

His eyes landed on Zabini first, who looked about ready to kill if the glare he was giving McLaggen was any indication. James was slightly taken aback by the look, finding the situation unnerving.

He spotted McLaggen next, who seemed to be unfazed by the Slytherin's optical assault. In fact, the Ravenclaw seemed to be the only one not affected by the deathly silence in the hall as he sat reading a book without a care in the world.

"Right," James said as he got up from his seat.

Finding the situation absolutely ridiculous, James strode over to the other side of the hall until he stopped in front of the Slytherin table. The moment he stood between McLaggen and Zabini, the Slytherin looked up in ire, ready to snap at whoever was interrupting his mental attack on the Ravenclaw. When he saw that it was James, the dark boy's expression quickly changed to that of adoration.

James rolled his eyes. He would have found the whole situation hilarious if he weren't directly involved. But seeing as he was and he was prone to liking the fun, carefree atmosphere Hogwarts was known for, he was going to put a stop to the Slytherin's foolishness.

"We need to talk. Now," James said firmly before turning towards the door, not even looking to see if Zabini was following him.

If he had turned back, he would have seen the look of apprehension from the Slytherin before a determined look appeared on his face and he followed the Gryffindor out of the hall.

The moment the doors closed, James pulled the Slytherin into the nearest room and shut them inside.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" James snapped.

Flinching at the tone, Zabini gulped. He wasn't used to this side of the usually cheerful Gryffindor. Before the Slytherin could respond, James spoke again.

"I don't know if you had noticed, but I don't like you. You think that just because you want me that I should be yours. Think again. You are the _last_ person I'd be with. McLaggen on the other hand is going to take me to the Hogsmeade trip and there is nothing you are going to do about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"But he's a prat," Zabini said in defense.

" _So are you_! But at least he asked me if I wanted to go instead of pushing me to go with him."

"He's not right for you?"

"And you are?" James laughed before turning serious again. "This attitude is exactly what I'm talking about. The only thing you're doing right now is proving that I was right about you. Get over yourself," he said before storming out of the room.

Blaise flinched as the door slammed shut. Standing within the room, his heart pounded in chest. He wondered if there was something wrong with him or was it normal to feel slightly turned on by the encounter.

It wasn't like he could help it either way. Potter's spirited personality was what attracted the Slytherin to the Gryffindor in the first place. He didn't like that it had been directed at him with an ire he had never seen before. But Blaise had wanted to capture Potter's lips within his own at the sight of the fire burning within the other teen's eyes.

It was a sight to behold.

* * *

Stepping into the shower, Harry let the warm water rinse away the evidence of his earlier activities. Memories of last night flittered through his head as he took the lathered sponge and rubbed it against his chest. As he stood, lost in thoughts of guilt and confusion, a gentle hand slid up his back before gliding down his arm.

"You know, I'm not opposed to having sex in the shower," a coy voice said in his ear.

"Well maybe I am," Harry replied with the same coyness.

A deep chuckle echoed within the shower before he was turned around and cool gray eyes stared down at him behind a curtain of glistening, blonde hair.

"I could change that," Draco said, caressing Harry's member before capturing his lips.

As he was being held in an intimate embrace, he sighed in contentment. Harry had been waiting for this moment. Or rather, the moment when noon had rolled around and Harry had dashed out of his office in order to meet Draco.

It had been a few days since Harry started going with the blonde to his flat in the middle of Muggle London. The first day they had come here, they had immediately embraced, lips locked, hands tugging at each other's clothes, wanting nothing more than to rid themselves of the burning need growing within them. Draco had rode Harry against any available surface, neither able to deny their need for each other. It had been like a volcano erupting. Nothing could come between their burning desires for each other.

After that first day, which hand been rushed though satisfying, they had met up again the next day. They had been more patient that time around, exploring each other's bodies with light touches and purposeful kisses. They knew that their time together was short. An hour didn't seem like enough time, but they wanted to savour as much of it as they could.

As they stood in the shower, after leaving work early that day, Draco pounded into Harry with such force that he had the Auror pushed up on his toes. He had tried to hold back, to savour the moment once more. But he also wanted to mark Harry the only way the blonde knew he could.

"I think you made your point," Harry gasped out once they had reached their peak. "I don't think I'll be able to sit after that," he said, resting his hand on the wall as he leaned his head on his hand, panting for breath in the steamy shower.

"Well we wouldn't want you forgetting this over the weekend," Draco said as he kissed along Harry's neck.

"I don't think that would be possible," Harry sighed as he leaned into the touch.

After getting out of the shower and casting a drying spell on themselves, they started putting back on their clothes. It took longer than normal with Draco stealing kissed from Harry every chance he got.

"Draco, I need to go now," Harry laughed as the blonde started unbuttoning the Auror's shirt. "I need to pick up my daughter soon."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting for just a little bit," the blonde said as he trailed kisses along Harry's neck.

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Harry said, holding back a moan as he fought to not give in to Draco's ministrations. "But I really should go now," he said, finally pulling away.

Laughing at the pout the blonde was giving him, Harry turned and headed for the door.

"You might want to do something about the marks on your neck before you go," the blonde said as he grabbed Harry's hand. "As much as I would love to see you walking around with it, I don't think anyone else would."

Placing his free hand on his neck, Harry stepped in front of the mirror nearby to inspect the damage. Spotting the rather large love bite Draco had given him, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a Concealing Charm on himself. Immediately, the telltale blemish disappeared from sight, though Harry could still feel Draco's lips against his skin where the mark had been.

Sighing at the loss, Draco placed one final kiss on Harry's lips before finally letting him go. He then watched as the Auror walked out of the flat and Apparated away.

* * *

"Your mother said that her practice would be running late today so she won't be able to join us for our little sundae treat," Harry said after he had picked up Lily.

"What a shame," Lily said with little remorse.

Harry sighed as he rolled his eyes at his daughter's behaviour. After Luna's visit a few days ago, Lily and Ginny's relationship had hit a snag. Actually, it was more than a little snag, however, neither redhead seemed inclined to get past the rift forming between them.

As he held onto his daughter and Apparated away to Diagon Alley, Harry intended to talk to his daughter about it first, to try and mend the gap between his wife and child. When he arrived at the ice cream parlor and spotted Draco already sitting at the table, however, all thoughts of reconciling the redheads left his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lily greeted cheerfully, dashing from her dad's side to run up to the blonde.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you two here," Draco smiled at the little girl.

"Yes. Fancy that," Harry said mockingly, trying to hold back his smile.

"You knew we would be here, didn't you?" Lily asked, her smile brightening up her entire presence as she sat by Draco.

"I do seem to recall that you and your dad come here every Friday. But us meeting here is surely coincidence."

"I bet," Harry said as he rested his hand on his daughter's head. "Lily, why don't you wait here while Mr. Malfoy and I get the ice cream," he said when she looked up at him.

"I can get it!" Lily exclaimed before jumping off her seat and handing out her hand.

"Okay," Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Do you remember what to get?"

"Of course," she smiled as her dad placed the money in her hand before dashing into the parlor.

The moment his daughter was out of sight, Harry turned to Draco, his arms folded and trying to look reproachful. After all, he suspected it was a little inappropriate to have ice cream with his daughter while the man he was having an affair with was there. But the cocky smirk on the blonde's face had Harry merely rolling his eyes at the blonde before sitting down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to put some space between them.

"Well from the large picture of an ice cream above my head, I would have thought that was obvious," Draco smiled mockingly.

"You know what I mean," Harry said in a hushed tone. "This is hardly appropriate," Harry said as he glanced around them.

"Only if I suddenly kissed you in the middle of Diagon Alley," he smiled and was rewarded with Harry's stunned expression, "which I'm not about to do, though I am tempted."

Before Harry could respond to that shocking statement, Lily came back with their ice creams and sat on the other side of the blonde. She would have taken a seat between them like she usually did, but she wanted her parents to stay close to each other. From what she had just overheard, it looked like her parents were finally getting back together, even if they didn't remember that this was the way it was supposed to be.

As they all dug into their ice cream, Lily finally relaxed. Her family was slowly coming back together. The only thing she needed to do was find a way to get Ginny away from her dad and that Greengrass woman away from her father. Then everything would be back to normal, or as normal as their family could get.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, Lily groaned at the sight of the ginger-haired woman that was standing by their table.

"Eating ice cream, obviously," Draco said with mildly contained distain.

"Well could you do that somewhere else? I would like to spend some alone time with my family," Ginny said, unapologetically.

"Ginny," Harry said reproachfully.

"But he is family," Lily said at the same time, which caused her faux mother to turn to her with a surprised glint in her eyes. "After all, Al has practically adopted Mr. Malfoy's son into our family," she added.

Showing irritation at that piece of information, while Draco smirked at the little girl, Ginny turned to Harry with pleading eyes.

"But I wanted to tell you something important."

"Then tell us," Lily said impatiently. "Mr. Malfoy won't tell. Will you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think I can manage."

"Very well. It's not like it'll matter if you tell anyone," she said to the blonde. "The world will know soon enough that the Potter line continues to grow," she smiled brightly as she placed her hand on her stomach.

The three of them looked to where her hand rested and they were filled with dread. If Ginny was about to tell them what they suspected, each one of their worlds was about to crash.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

End of Chapter: _Obsession_


	12. Game Changer

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Game Changer**

"Are you ready to go," McLaggen said as James stepped out of the Great Hall with his cousins and Frank behind him. "I have a lot planned for this day and I don't want to waste a minute of it," the blonde said as he held out his hand for James.

"Lead the way," James smiled coyly as he placed his hand within McLaggen's grasp and watched as the Ravenclaw place a gentle kiss on it.

Weeks had passed since James' little talk with Zabini. Things were still a little tense within the halls of Hogwarts. Though James had warned him to stay away, the Prefect continued to make his feelings known, though not always intentionally.

Blaise couldn't help it with thoughts of James agreeing to go out with McLaggen spinning around in his head. Even with his friends cautioning him about showing weakness, the thought of the eldest Potter going anywhere with that obnoxious Ravenclaw set his blood boiling.

There were others who also found the paring of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw less then appealing, though their feelings were more finely concealed. Except for her initial objection to her cousin, Molly had said nothing on the matter. Though she had a bad feeling about the whole affair, she knew that warning her cousin was a waste of energy. Now Molly's only option was to wait it out until McLaggen showed his true colours.

"You worry too much," Vicky said to her cousin as they, Dominique and Frank watched James walk off with the Ravenclaw. "James can take care of himself."

"I just can't shake the feeling that he's getting in way over his head," Molly shook her head as the pair disappeared out of the school.

"Then how about some recognisance," Frank said as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "If we follow them, we can jump in if McLaggen tries anything. Four extra pairs of eyes never hurt."

"You'll have to count me out," Dominique said, trying not to giggle at the sight of her redheaded cousin's face turning crimson. "Teddy couldn't get the day off so I'm making Vicky take me shopping as an apology for forgetting to get me a present for my birthday."

"I didn't forget," Vicky defended. "I just postponed it," she ended unconvincingly as she started walking away.

"You can't postpone my _birthday_ ," Dominique said as she followed her sister.

"Of course not your birthday, just when I give you your present."

"Just admit that you forgot my birthday so we can all move on with our lives."

"I admit nothing," Vicky said stubbornly.

"All right," Frank laughed as he turned to Molly. "I guess it's just the two of us then," he smiled.

* * *

"Ah Harry Potter. How is it so difficult to get in touch with the Head Auror? What if I were in mortal danger?" McLaggen said as he jumped into the lift with the irritated Auror.

"I would find whoever was after you and give them tips on how to dispose of your body," Harry said as he moved away from the man who had sauntered over to him.

At the words, McLaggen placed the palm of his hand over his heart with his jaw slacked open in mock offence.

"I'm wounded."

"Only if you don't move your hand from my arse."

"Well what do you know," the taller man said, feigning ignorance when he looked down and saw where his hand was currently situated. Moving his hand away, McLaggen gave Harry a dazzling smile. "Old habits."

"And you wonder why I avoid you," Harry said as the doors opened at his level.

"Be that as it may," McLaggen said as he followed Harry off the lift. "I have a case for you that I think you'll want to handle personally."

"Harry?" Dean asked when he saw who was following the Head Auror.

"It's alright, Dean," Harry reassured his friend. Then he opened his office door, letting McLaggen and himself inside, before closing the door behind him. "So what is this case that I have to handle personally?" Harry asked as he set his coat on the hanger before proceeding to leaning on his desk.

"I didn't say that you had to do it, just that you'd want to. Let me give you a little bit of background information first. To set the mood," he said as he wiggled his brows alluringly.

Harry was not impressed.

"You see, in my department, we have many mysterious and powerful objects in our possession. Some of which you yourself have discovered during your adventures while still at Hogwarts, and others that were … acquired … after that time. One object you might be familiar with is the tank that housed the brains. I believe your dear redheaded friend still has the scars from his encounter with them."

"What of it?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms. His patience running short with him as of late.

"Well, what you might not know is that those brains have immense healing properties where your mind is concerned.

"So Neville was right," Harry said with interest, his arms unfolding as he rested them on his desk.

"Yes. He _would_ know about its properties seeing as how he kidnapped one of them to heal his parents. But I'm not here to talk about your friend. Not many people know this, but at the beginning of each month, all of the Heads of my department gather around the brain tank and use their tentacles to freshen our minds. It helps to cleanse and repair our thoughts so we can start the month with a fresh outlook. At the beginning of this month, however, we found that it had repaired a small alteration someone had placed on us."

"You were all Obliviated?" Harry said, paying more attention to McLaggen.

"No. Our memories weren't missing per say. They were just altered. Someone very powerful, or who had a very powerful spell, modified our memories. When we cleansed our thoughts at the beginning of the month, those memories were restored to their original form. But the memories we had before then remained, though now they feel more like vague dreams instead of memories."

"Have you noticed anything missing from your department? They could have altered your memory to steal something without you realising it was even supposed to be there."

"No. Nothing was taken. In fact, no memories about our department had been altered."

"Then can you think of any reason why someone would do something like this to everyone in your department."

"Well that's why I'm here. The only memories of ours, that had been altered, revolved around you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that whoever accomplished this great feat," he laughed with admiration, "not only changed our memories, they changed the reality of everyone within the wizarding world. And they did it all to separate you and Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"So how's your date going so far?" Molly asked as she slid into the seat beside James at the Three Broomsticks.

"Better than expected," James said cockily as his redheaded cousin turned to look where McLaggen and Frank were ordering drinks. "How's yours?"

"Wh-what?" Molly stammered as her face reddened to the shade of her hair.

"Give me a break," James rolled his eyes. "Vicky is somewhere with Mini and I'm with McLaggen. That just leaves you and Frank _alone_ together. Don't tell me you haven't dreamt about this moment."

"Hardly," Molly scoffed unconvincingly.

"Well … maybe not this exact moment," James said as he thought about it. "I bet you didn't think your first date would be a recognisance mission. Maybe you should stop focusing on what I'm doing and start enjoying yourself."

"I can't," Molly said in desperation. "Every time I think about the fact that we're alone together, I become this pathetic ball of nerves. It's depressing. Besides, we have nothing in common. I don't know what to say to him if it's not about you or school."

"Talk about plants," James offered up with a shrug. "He's just as fanatical about them as his dad."

"I don't know…"

"Surely with all the books you read, you've come across something plant related," James rolled his eyes.

"I have but … would that actually work?"

"Couldn't hurt to try," he pointed out as Frank and McLaggen headed for their table. "Hey Frank. Molly said she'd help us with our next prank."

"Really?" Frank smiled brightly as he sat the drinks in his hands down on the table before sliding in beside Molly.

"Yeah," Molly smiled back nervously.

"You know this one is going to be a little tricky to pull off though," he said to the redhead.

"I didn't bore her with all of the details. I thought I'd leave that one up to you, seeing as how it was your idea."

"Well, it's simple really. We want to transform the entire Great Hall into a maze, similar to the one James' dad went through during the Triwizard Tournament."

"That sounds complicated and dangerous," Molly said in astonishment. "Not to mention against the rules."

"I'm pretty sure there are no rules about turning your Great Hall into a maze," James scoffed.

"But creating this maze would no doubt require breaking a few rules."

"I thought you said that you wanted to help," Frank said, looking a little disappointed.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help, but pulling it off is going to be tricky. I mean, we'd have to do it at night, passed curfew. Not to mention that we are currently in the presence of the Head Boy."

"I thought of that already," James smirked. "If we need to do this after curfew, he's agreed to be our lookout."

"No one would question me if I were out passed curfew. I'd just say that I was on patrol."

"Then how exactly are you planning on getting this thing inside the Great Hall? Do you even know what plant you need, what it requires in order to grow as big as we want it to, or how fast it grows?"

"Frank is looking into that part."

"The plant itself grows very quickly, needing only a few hours to reach its full height."

"But we don't need it that big and are having trouble stopping it from growing too much," James said.

"It's not like I can just ask my dad. He'd catch on to me in a second."

"That's why you and Molly would make a great team. With your love of everything plant based and her love of anything that needs researching, you guys will figure this mystery out in no time," James said smiling broadly at the murderous look his cousin gave him.

* * *

"Are you telling me that I'm married to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as he paced around his office.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. You and he are married and have four children together."

"You'd think I would remember something like that," the Auror said sarcastically.

"No you wouldn't. Not with whatever's been done to everyone. And we've checked. The marriage of Harry Potter was big news. Everyone wanted to know who captured the saviour of the wizarding world for themselves. And with all the other questions we've asked different people, your marriage was the only thing that was different."

"Say that you're right."

"I'm right," McLaggen boasted with a cheeky grin.

"Why would someone do this? _Who_ would do this?"

"That's why I came to you. Besides the fact that you're an Auror, you are personally linked with this mystery. But if you ask me, I think you should start with the only people who are benefiting from this alteration. Your wives."

"Ginny's not capable of doing something like this."

"Maybe not the Ginny you know. But what if your perception of her had been changed. If it isn't her, there's still the current Mrs. Malfoy."

"Astoria."

"In this reality, she married Malfoy a few years after she left Hogwarts. But in the true reality, she never married Malfoy. She had, however, gone after him _several_ times. The last thing she had done was kidnap your son, Scorpius and threaten to disappear with him unless Malfoy left you and married her."

"This is ridiculous," Harry scoffed. "If Malfoy and I married, how do you explain Lily?"

"Takes after your mother, not Ginny. You gave birth to her, along with your three other boys. Some people say it was through potions, but some, myself included, think it's because you're a Carrier."

Now that was shocking to hear. The thought that he was a Carrier was not one of the things he thought McLaggen would say. Carriers were very rare, passed down through only the oldest of wizarding families.

It had started out when wizarding families had played with the fate of their children before they were even born. The more pure blooded wizards wanted to secure their family lines by insuring that their first born was a boy. They had played with their magic and had come up with a spell that would force their child's gender even before conception.

When they had succeeded, the spell had been destroyed. The wizards who had participated didn't want their secret to be widely known. But when it came time for their children to continue the line, they found themselves with few female candidates. When they had tried to produce daughters to rectify the situation, they found their wives no longer able to conceive.

They had set their children up to fail.

With an abundance of male wizards and limited female wizards to marry them off to, wars started breaking out between families. It wasn't until many years had passed and many deaths were mourned, that a compromise finally came in the form of one couple.

A few years after two wizards had left their families, being fed up with the feuding and wanting to be with each other, they had returned home. However, one of them was with child. It was a shock to everyone involved. The parents of the pregnant wizard had shunned their son, declaring the child an abomination. But the parents to the 'father' of the child had welcomed them into their family, seeing this as a way to finally continue their wizarding line.

When the news spread, those that had participated in the manipulation of their child's future tested to see if their own child had a similar defect. Sure enough, more than half of the wizards subjected to the spell could conceive children. Nature had found a way.

Suddenly Harry laughed.

"I don't know what kind of medication you're on, but I think you should stop taking it," Harry said as he folded his arms again, "or start taking a new one. You almost had me though. But all Aurors are put through tests throughout their training. After which, all Aurors have to get a physical each quarterly to make sure they're fit for active duty. I'm pretty sure that if I were a Carrier, I would know about it."

Now what Harry was saying wasn't entirely false, though it wasn't entirely truthful either. Getting a physical _was_ mandatory for all Auror's, even the Head Auror if you planned on going out into the field. But the test doesn't actually tell you if you're a Carrier or not. It just tells you if you're physically fit for active duty. However, Harry was already aware that he's a Carrier, even before the mandatory tests were implemented. After digging into the Potter family history, Harry discovered that his family carried the gene.

But even if what McLaggen was saying were true, he didn't want anyone knowing that he was a Carrier. He was abnormal enough as it is without the entire wizarding world knowing about it.

A knock at the door brought Harry out of _that_ train of thought.

"Come in," Harry sighed and a second later his secretary nervously popped her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said as she walked inside.

"No need to apologize," Harry smiled as he pushed off his desk. "McLaggen and I just finished."

"We'll talk again soon," McLaggen said before departing, not surprised that the Auror was skeptical.

"Have you gotten a chance to look over and sign your assessment?" she asked shyly after McLaggen departed. "The Minister's office says they need it before the day is out."

"Right. Of course," Harry said as he walked around his desk and retrieved the letter sent to him by St. Mongo's.

Truthfully, Harry had forgotten all about the examination he had taken at the beginning of the month. After Ginny's announcement only a few days prior, Harry had walked around in a sort of daze. He remembered going to St. Mongo's, the healer performing spells on him, asking him questions, and then sending him on his way. Most of the examinations, however, was a bit of a blur to him.

After opening the letter and reading the contents, Harry looked up at his secretary. "This isn't mine," he said, dismissing its contents as he handed it out to her.

"It is, Sir," the secretary said without taking the letter back. "The administrator at St. Mongo's said that she double checked the information three times before sending it out. She was a bit confused though, but assured me that the information hadn't been altered."

"Still, this must be a mistake," Harry said as he looked down at the paper again. He paused to read and then reread the letter.

"Is it that bad, Sir?" the secretary asked, curious about what the contents read.

"No, no. Not at all," Harry said hurriedly as he got his pen and scribbled his signature on it. "I'll send this to the Minister's Office myself," he said as he folded it and placed it in his pocket

"Of course sir," she said instantly before being dismissed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having the best of days. It was one of those days when everything you looked at pissed you off beyond comprehension. But it started before today, weeks before today. In fact, it started the moment Ginny Potter had announced with irritating elation that she was pregnant.

This revelation had been devastating to the blonde, who had left the ice cream parlor with a barely audible congratulations to a shell shocked Auror and a pouting little girl. That was the last time he had spoken to Harry. He had seen the other man many times after that. But the moment he saw the dishevelled Auror, Draco had walked the other way.

Ginny's pregnancy was a game changer for everyone. Draco needed to get his head together before he finally faced the other man. For some odd reason, the blonde felt betrayed by this new development. He knew that he shouldn't be. After all, Ginny was Harry's wife. But a part of him hated that a piece of Harry was growing inside of her. The very thought sickened him.

" _Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor_ ," Draco's secretary's voice sounded through his door.

"Tell them to make an appointment," Draco said irritably as he placed his wand against his throat.

" _It's Harry Potter, Sir_ ," she said in a scandalized tone, as if denying Harry Potter anything was a crime.

Freezing at the name, Draco wasn't sure what to do. A part of him wanted to see the Auror again. Spending weeks apart had pushed him into a small bout of depression. But another part of him was too afraid to see the man he had grown to care for. What if the Auror had come to tell him to forget about what they had done together, to go about their lives as if nothing had happened between them? After all, there was a child in the picture now.

The door suddenly opened before he could decide on what to do and Harry entered his office. The moment their eyes met, they wanted to embrace each other. Weeks of being apart had done a number on them both. But seeing each other now…

It was like their world was finally being put back together.

"Hi," Harry said meekly as he leaned against the door.

"Very eloquent Potter," Draco said stoically, though the sight of the Auror set his heart pounding in his chest from fear.

"So now it's back to surnames, I see," Harry said as he walked further into the room.

"Things have changed. You have a baby on the way," Draco said with a forced smile on his lips.

"True," Harry said as he wrung his hands nervously. "Things are … complicated now. More so than you realize."

"Then why are you here. Surely you have better things to focus on than little old me."

"I came to tell you something."

"Unless you came to tell me that your wife is clinically insane and her confession about being pregnant was just the remnants of a sad woman trying to hold onto her marriage, I don't want to hear it."

Opening his mouth as if to speak, Harry hesitated, unsure he could actually say this. It wasn't like he had ever expected to say something like this … to anyone.

"Right," Draco said impatiently. "I already figured out that we can't continue. You're an honourable person and will stay by your wife's side through her desperate attempt to keep you with her," he said as he came up to the Auror. "You can go now."

The moment Draco grasped onto Harry's arm, uncertain emerald eyes met stormy gray. Before Draco could control himself, he captured Harry's lips in a fierce kiss. After weeks away from each other, the two wizards grasped onto each other as if it was their last day on earth. It was like a flood gate had opened up within them.

Draco plunged his tongue between Harry's lips, devouring the wizard before him, and savouring every moan he made. The blonde then trailed his kisses along Harry's neck, getting reacquainted with the taste of the Auror's flesh.

"I'm having a baby," Harry panted as the blonde's kisses sent delightful chills throughout his body.

"A little advice…," Draco sighed as he pulled away from the Auror. "When I'm kissing you, the last thing I want on my mind is a reminder of you and the Weaslette's copulation."

"Though it pleases me that you're implying there will be more kissing in the future," Harry smiled as he rested his hands against the blonde's chest, "I don't mean that since Ginny's having a baby, _I'm_ having a baby. I mean that you and I are having a baby. As in I am pregnant," he said, placing Draco's hand on his stomach before looking the shocked blonde in the eye, "meaning _you_ are having a baby."

* * *

End of Chapter: _Game Changer_


	13. Revelations

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Revelations**

"How…" Draco managed to say as he rested his hand on Harry's stomach.

"Well, you know all of those times we-"

"I know how it happened," Draco snapped, which Harry, by the look on his face, found amusing. "But… How long have you known?"

"Not until about an hour ago," Harry said before handing the blonde a letter from his pocket. "It's from the examination I took at the beginning of the month," he explained as the blonde took the letter from him.

"Dear Mr. Potter," the blonde said aloud as he scanned the paper. "Assessment completed… Active duty denied due to … pregnancy…"

"I guess I'd be about 8 to 10 weeks," Harry said as he looked down at his still flat stomach. "It won't interfere with my work but I won't be able to go out on any missions, which will be hard to explain with the Lestrange case-"

Before Harry could continue his rambling, Draco captured his lips again and sealed it with a kiss. It was a tender kiss this time, soothing Harry's mind as the blonde gently caress his tongue.

"I guess this means that you approve," Harry said as their kiss ended, though their lips still touched.

"I guess it does," Draco smiled as he caressed Harry's cheek.

The blonde then coaxed Harry into another kiss. As it started getting more intense, Draco pulled out Harry's shirt, snuck his hand underneath and trailed his fingers along Harry's stomach. Electing a moan from the Auror, Draco then brought his hand down and started unbuckling Harry's belt.

"Wait," Harry said, breaking the kiss as he stopped the blonde from going any further. "There's something we have to do first."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait," Draco said before placing kisses along Harry's neck.

"But we have to go to the Department of Mysteries before McLaggen leaves."

"Why in the world would I want to talk to him?" Draco asked as he continued his ministrations.

"Because he has some information that we need to hear," Harry said before gently pushing the blonde away.

"Do we have to go there _now_?" Draco almost whined. "I haven't been alone with you in weeks, and the first thing you want to do is see McLaggen. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Sort of," Harry said mysteriously. "He told me some things a while ago that I didn't take seriously. But I think it's time that we both heard what he had to say."

"Fine," the blonde sighed. "But the moment we're done, I am taking you back to my flat where I can do so many wicked things to you. Deal?"

Cupping the blonde's face in his hands, Harry sealed Draco's lips in a searing kiss before letting the wizard go.

"Deal," he smiled at the now dazed blonde.

* * *

"I must admit," James said as he walked down the streets of Hogsmeade with McLaggen. "I never expected to have this much fun," he said, impressed.

"I always aim to please," McLaggen boasted as he held onto James' hand.

"Now I have to ask you, why me? Of all of the people you could have gone out with, why did you ask me out? I mean, most people don't come near me with a ten foot pole thanks to Zabini," James said with irritation.

"Actually, it was that very reason that I asked you out. Most people are intimidated by that bloated Slytherin," he said with a hint of distain. "You are a vibrant and charismatic individual, but no one aside from your friends see that, except through your pranks, and that's because of him. He's able to chase away all of your potential suitors because they fear his wrath. I mean, when was the last time someone asked you out on a date?"

"I don't recall," James said, looking away when he realized that no one had asked him out in a long time. He had known even before starting Hogwarts that he fancied the company of boys over girls. When he was thirteen, he could have sworn a girl in his year was planning on asking him to go with her for their first ever Hogsmeade outing. But the next day, she had avoided him like he was carrying the plague.

"You'd be surprised to know how many wanted to ask you, but were too afraid of Zabini's wrath to oppose him."

"And you're not afraid," James asked with a smirk.

"Not in the least," McLaggen said with a coy smile as he leaned in closer.

When McLaggen's lips gently touched James', the Gryffindor closed his eyes. He could count on one hand how many times he had been kissed. But this was the first one not initiated by a drunken dare or spin-the-bottle.

James suddenly gasped out as McLaggen gently bit down on his lips, letting the Ravenclaw slip his tongue between the Gryffindor' lips. His body tingled, the taste of the chocolate they had shared invading his senses, as arms slinked around his waist and pulled his body closer to the blonde.

Unbeknownst to them, as James brought his arms up and draped them over McLaggen's shoulders, a Slytherin watched them from not far away. At the sight of their embrace, his heart started to break into pieces.

* * *

"McLaggen, I've decided to take your case after all," Harry said as he approached his former schoolmate.

"Well, well, well. So the prodigal saviour has finally seen fit to grace my department with his presence," McLaggen said as he strode up to Harry. "And you've brought company," he added as he spotted Draco. "Kinky," he said as he wiggled his brows.

"McLaggen, my patience is wearing very thin right now," the blonde said in boredom. "Do not test me."

"Fair enough," McLaggen said in surrender. "I guess all work and no play is making somebody a little cranky."

"McLaggen?" Harry said in warning. "When you came to my office before, you said something about someone altering our memories. We need you to tell us everything you know."

"I'll do you one better. I'll let you see it for yourself," he said before gesturing them to follow him.

Walking into the Department of Mysteries brought a lot of old memories for Harry, most of which were not pleasant. As they reached the door leading into the brain room, the battle that took place here, leading to the scars on Ron's arm came to the forefront of Harry's mind.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Harry asked, realizing what McLaggen was planning to do. "The last time I dealt with those things, it nearly drove Ron crazy and left scars along his arm."

"The encephala's are harmless if you keep them in the tank," McLaggen said leisurely.

"So you want us to go _inside_ the tank?" Draco asked skeptically as he spotted the brain tank. "Is that safe?"

"Of course it is. Just pretend like you're going for a leisurely swim and let the memories flow back to you."

"I don't mean that. I mean…" the blonde said before turning to Harry.

"Is it safe for someone that's pregnant?" Harry said when he realized what Draco was worried about.

Raising a brow at the question, McLaggen looked between the two wizards. "Well, well, well," he said, looking impressed. "It appears that not even an alternate-reality induced spell could keep you two apart. I never expected the saviour of the wizarding world would submit to adultery. This gives me hope," he smiled cheekily. "Congratulation."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked again.

"As safe as any memory can be," McLaggen answered vaguely. "But would you rather the alternative, where you're married to different people?"

"Alright then. Let's get this over with," Harry said as he and Draco approached the tank.

"One at a time," McLaggen said as he stopped Draco. "More than that and it confuses them, gets them riled up. _That_ would be unwise."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish," McLaggen said as he flicked his wand at Harry.

He let his spell carry the Auror several feet into the air, turn him until he was facing upwards and then carried him over the tank. Then Harry was gently lowered onto the green coloured water until he was floating on the surface.

As soon as Harry's back was submerged, he felt something graze the back of his neck. He rested his hand over his stomach, as if to protect his unborn child. Then as a cold tentacle felt along his skin, he tried not to freak out. Just as it reached the nap of his neck, the appendage suddenly latched onto his skin. Immediately, flashes started spinning through his head.

He gasped out as images of his real life unraveled in his mind. Pleasant memories reveled themselves to him. The day he and Draco got together… The day he found out that he was pregnant with James… His and Draco's wedding day at Malfoy Manor… The reception at the Burrow… The birth of his twin boys, Scorpius and Albus… Lily's birth…

But with the good memories came the bad. His separation from Draco… The depression that quickly followed… Scorpius getting kidnapped by Astoria… The bargain she weaseled into when she was caught… His paranoid faze when Lily was born… His nightmares about Ginny trying to take Lily.

Soon, the altered memories seemed like nothing more than a dream. When he opened his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them, he found himself looking up at a worried Draco and an amused McLaggen.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he and McLaggen helped Harry up before sitting him at one of the desks.

"I will be," Harry said as his memories continued to unravel.

"With the amount of memories altered, you'll be a little disoriented for a while. The process will go easier if you just let the memories come to you," said as he stepped back. "Well, you're next Malfoy," he said as he brandished his wand at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco said, still clearly worried.

Harry smiled at his husband. With whatever he was feeling right now, he was happy that he finally remembered that fact. "I will be when you remember what I do."

Nodding his head before placing a kiss on Harry's lips, Draco turned to McLaggen to begin. Moments later, Draco was floating along the water's edge. Then McLaggen turned to Harry.

"You know, I was hoping you'd go first," he said as he surveyed the Auror for a few moments. "I wouldn't be able to do this otherwise," he said before swooping down and capturing Harry's lips.

McLaggen held the immediately struggling wizard in place and thrust his tongue between Harry's lips. McLaggen continued forcing himself onto the weakened man, lapping up every crevice he could while he had the chance. He savored the taste of the saviour, committing the act to memory for later.

When he finally let himself be pushed away, he leered down at the irate man before him. "Consider this payment for getting you and the blonde back together," he smirked as he licked his lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry sneered as he wiped his mouth of the evidence of the man before him.

Shrugging his shoulders at his former school mate, McLaggen turned to the tank when he heard splashing noise. Moments later, the tentacles from the brain were lifting the blonde out of the tank and onto the floor.

A while after McLaggen performed a drying spell on him, Draco opened his eyes and sat up unsteadily. "Well that was an experience," he said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked as he helped the blonde to stand up before letting him lean against the tank.

"Just give me a moment," the blonde said, still holding on to Harry.

To Harry's surprise, he was suddenly pulled forward and his lips were quickly captured by the blonde's. Smiling into the kiss as the blonde held him close, Harry draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders. They were finally reunited, though they had scarcely been apart since this whole thing started.

Every time something tried to come between them, they found their way back together. This time was no different. Even though their memories had been altered, made to believe that they had lived different lives, they were drawn towards each other.

"As touching … and slightly erotic … as this reunion is," McLaggen smiled cheekily, causing an irritated blonde and red-faced Auror to pull apart. "Now that you two have your memories back, you can get to work on finding out how someone managed to rewrite history," he said excitedly.

"It's going to be difficult when only a few people know what's happened. Who else knows about what's happened besides us?" Draco asked as he turned to McLaggen.

"As far as I know, only the heads of this department and the Minister go through this process. So that would be six more people."

"There's also Luna and Lily," Harry said, gaining Draco's attention. "Luna came by Grimmauld Place a few weeks ago and said that I was supposed to be with someone else. She must have meant you. And the first day you showed up at the ice cream parlor, Lily said that you were her father and that I gave birth to her. If only I had believed her," he sighed.

"How could you? You know how active her imagination is. A side effect of having Luna Lovegood as her godmother," Draco said jokingly.

"But they were _both_ right."

"Well, I don't know about your eccentric friend, but I'm not surprised that your daughter remembers everything. Her magic isn't focussed yet so it would've tried to protect her from anything it considered dangerous. Your youngest boys might be experiencing something similar. I doubt your eldest would though, he's been learning to control his magic for far too long," McLaggen assumed.

After a while of resting against the tank, Draco was now able to steady himself without its assistance. When he did, he looked at Harry's uncomfortable stance beside him before suddenly swinging around and punching McLaggen square in the jaw.

"That is for whatever you did to Harry while I was in there," the blonde sneered, looking down at the man who was now slumped on the floor with a bloodied lip.

"It was worth it," McLaggen smirked before flinching at the pain.

When Draco brandished his wand, ready to curse the man, Harry pulled him back.

"We have other things to worry about, Draco," Harry said as he held onto the irate man.

"Yeah, you're right," the blonde said reluctantly as he lowered his wand.

Leading him away from McLaggen and out of the brain room, Harry never noticed when Draco discretely cast a binding curse on McLaggen and tossed him into the tank.

When they reached the lift, Harry finally let go of the blonde, letting the irate man pace within the empty space. Harry just watched as his husband fumed about their predicament.

"Blasted woman," Draco mumbled, though Harry heard him.

After reaching Draco's floor, Harry led the still irate man towards his office. Once inside, Harry spelled the door locked.

"Why are we here when we should be getting our daughter away from that psychotic bitch?" Draco fumed.

"We have to be careful, Draco," Harry warned. "We can't just barge into Grimmauld Place and take Lily out of the house."

"Why not? You said that she remembers everything. It's not like we would have to keep anything from her."

"True, but no one else knows about this. We don't know who made this curse. If I take Lily away for no reason, things could get ugly."

"I will not stand idly by while that … _woman_ -"

"She won't hurt Lily," Harry reassured. "If she's under the curse like we were, then she believes that Lily's her daughter," he said, which only made Draco fume more. "If she _does_ know what's going on, she's not going to reveal herself by doing anything foolish. That's why we can't just rush into anything without a plan. Don't worry, Draco. We will get Lily out of there. We just have to be smart about it."

Although, Harry's words made sense, the thought of his little girl alone with that manipulating she-devil was setting his blood on fire. When Harry noticed that the blonde was avoiding looking at him, he made a guess as to why.

"I never slept with her," Harry said as he came up to the blonde.

"What?" Draco asked, surprised by the admission, though hopeful. "But she's pregnant."

"Not by me. I never slept with her. After coming back from the conference, all I could think about was sleeping with you. Then the whole thing with the case and her meddling with Albus' sorting…"

"Then who's the father?"

"I don't know. But that could mean that she was finally getting over the idea of us being together."

"Or she got some poor guy to help her accomplish all of this and her pregnancy is the result of that."

"For her child's sake, I hope not."

"Okay," the blonde said, looking noticeably calmer. "Since we can't just take Lily out of there, what do you suggest we do?"

"Simple. We let Lily do all the dirty work."

* * *

End of Chapter: _Revelations_


	14. Keeping It Together

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Keeping It Together**

"Hi Daddy," Lily glumly greeted the green-eyed man before her as Molly showed him into the Burrow.

"Is there something wrong, Lily?" Harry asked as he knelt down before his daughter.

"It's just that…," she started with a frown. "Nothing is the way it's supposed to be."

"She's been like this for a while now," Molly said as she walked up to them. "Haven't you noticed dear?"

Truthfully, Harry had noticed his daughter's poor mood. After all, it had come about the same time his own had turned sour. Now that he remembered everything, and knew that his daughter had known all along, Harry guessed that when Lily had asked for a sibling, she had not wanted it to be with Ginny Weasley. Harry wasn't worried though. He knew how to lift up her spirits.

"I guess the thought of not being the baby in the family isn't sitting right with her," Molly suggested as Lily grasped onto Harry's hand.

"I'm sure that's it," Harry smiled. "And I think I know of a way to cheer her up."

Shortly after arriving, he and Lily said their goodbyes before leaving. When they were past the wards, Harry lifted his daughter into his arms. As soon as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, Harry Apparated away. After landing, and Harry lowering his daughter to the ground, it took Lily a while to realise where she was.

"The cottage?" Lily asked in confusion as they headed towards their summer home.

"Well, I don't like seeing my little girl so upset and had an idea on how to change that."

"How?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well, while at work, I came up with a great project that you could help with."

"What kind of project?"

"I thought you would like to help me turn the guest room into a nursery for when your little brother or sister is born."

"Oh," Lily said gloomily at the thought of the baby that was currently growing in that woman's belly.

For the rest of the walk, Lily's mood remained low. She didn't know how she was going to get her family back together now, especially now that that leach of a woman had wormed her way into her family. Her thoughts were so focused on ways to set things right that she failed to noticed when they had reached the front doors, or when they walked passed the threshold. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she even looked up.

"Now what has this little angel so down?"

"Pa- I mean Mr. Malfoy!" Lily exclaimed, her spirits suddenly higher even with her slight slip. It took all of her will to resist rushing up to the man before her and hugging him.

"Am I mistaken, or did she almost call me Papa?" Draco asked as he walked up to them.

"Almost," Harry agreed as the blonde knelt before the little girl. "Well we'll have to work on her restraint if we're going to go through with this."

"But first, I think we should put her mind at ease. How about a hug for your Papa?"

"Does … this mean … that you remember … everything?" Lily asked hopefully.

"She catches on quickly," Harry smiled pleasantly, causing his daughter to squeal in delight before wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"She gets it from my side of the family of course," Draco smiled proudly as he returned the hug. "All Malfoy's are gifted with acute perception," he said as he lifted her up.

"And modesty," Lily smiled brightly at him.

"Her sarcasm, however, comes from your side of the family," Draco frowned as he turned to Harry.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders, a cheeky smile on his face, before heading for the stairs.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here," Astoria said after opening the door to Malfoy Manor to greet her company.

"Is it really, considering that you're the one who contacted me," Ginny said as she walked passed the brunette.

"Well dear… I just thought that I should congratulate you," the hostess said as she led Ginny into the same parlor room as before. "Whatever you did, it seems to have worked," she gloated as she poured her guest a drink.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Ginny asked, glancing at the appetizing beverage before turning it down.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that soon after our little talk, my husband decided to move back home," she said as she took a sip of her drink, savouring the rich taste. "Though a part of me couldn't care less about what you did, another part of me loathes being unaware," she said as she walked to the other chair and sat down. "So, how far along are you?" Astoria asked, crossing her legs to the side as she placed her drink on the table.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"After watching my sister, I've learned to spot the signs of an expecting mother. You turned down my drink and haven't moved your hand from your stomach since you arrived," she pointed out before crossing her hands over her lap.

Realizing where her hand was, Ginny moved her hands before looking up at her host.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm almost 12 weeks."

" _Twelve_ weeks? Really?" Astoria pondered, unable to hide her slight disappointed. "Well," she smiled as she suddenly got up from her seat and clapped her hands once. "We must make the most of this situation. Do not let your husband have a moments rest. When he is not at work, keep him by your side at _all_ costs. We don't want him wondering away any time soon."

"What makes you so sure that he'll wonder?" Ginny asked as she watched Astoria pace around the room.

"Trust me, my dear. I know your husband better than you do."

* * *

"So you and Ms. Weasley aren't having a baby together?" Lily asked, sitting on the bed after Draco and Harry had brought her to the guest room where they started explaining things to her.

"That's correct," Harry smiled as he and Draco sat on either side of her. "But you _will_ be getting a little brother or sister," he added as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "It's going to be a girl. Papa promised," she smiled, causing Harry to give Draco a pointed look, to which the blonde smiled guiltily. "So when are we going to kick Ms. Weasley out of Grimmauld Place?"

"Not right away Lily," Harry said. "We need to find out a few things before that happens."

"And until we do that, you have to keep pretending you don't know that I'm your father," Draco added.

"You mean I have to keep pretending that I'm that woman's daughter," Lily said sulkily.

"I know it's a lot to ask," the blonde said pityingly as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. "No one should have to pretend to be a Weasley. It's just too cruel."

"Draco," Harry chided the blonde, who merely smirked while Lily giggled.

"What about Jamie, Scorp and Al? Are you going to tell them too?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Harry said. "Not until we know exactly how our memories were changed."

"And what about Halloween?" Lily suddenly asked, shocking the two men. "We always go over to the Burrow and trick-or-treat in the village nearby before staying over for the night."

"We can still do that?"

"With the three of us? While Ms. Weasley is there?"

"We'll think of something," Draco reassured.

"In two days?" Lily said skeptically. "I hope so."

* * *

As Albus and Scorpius sat around the common room table, with books piled before them, they heard the portrait entrance open before sounds of BJ cursing caught their ears.

"I take it from your sour mood that James' date went well," Scorpius said without looking up.

"He kissed him," BJ sneered as he fell back onto the couch. "That wretched Ravenclaw kissed him," he fumed, running his fingers half way through his hair before gripping onto it.

"I wouldn't worry," Albus said, taking pity on the older boy. "It was just one date. It's not like they're going steady or anything."

"How do you think going steady starts out?" BJ sulked as he sat up. "First, it's a date and holding hands. Then a kiss and suddenly they're inseparable," he said bitterly. "What I need is a way to separate them _before_ they become inseparable."

"I think I might have a way to do that," Scorpius said, finally closing his book.

* * *

"Harry, where have you and Lily been this whole time?" Ginny said when the two of them finally arrived at Grimmauld Place.

It was already dark by the time they had left their cottage. When it was time to go, Draco had given Lily a long hug, saddened that he had to leave her. Lily had felt the same way as she had refused to let the blonde go, only doing so after they promised that she would get to see him again tomorrow. Then, after giving Harry a longing kiss goodbye, Draco Disapparated.

"Mother said that you guys had left the Burrow _hours_ ago," Ginny all but whined.

"We were over at the cottage," Harry said calmly. "Lily was feeling a bit down so I brought her over so she could help me turn the guest room into a nursery."

"Over at the cottage? Why would you do that? I'm not moving out in the middle of nowhere."

"Lily, go up to your room and get ready for bed," Harry said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy," Lily said as she rubbed her eyes.

"And how do you expect to get a baby out in the middle of nowhere?" Ginny asked in a furious whisper as Lily tiredly climbed up the steps.

"The same way all the kids were brought there when they were young, with Sirius' bike," Harry said as he walked away.

"I am _not_ putting my baby in that contraption," Ginny said resolutely as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry. You won't have to," Harry snapped irritably before calming down.

The thought of Ginny stepping foot into his house, his sanctuary, had made him momentarily forget himself. The fact that she put down his little hide away home didn't sit well with him either. But what he had said was true. He would _never_ let her set foot into his cottage again. It was partly because he had put wards around it preventing her from doing so. They had been put up a long time ago, after Lily had been born and Harry had been paranoid that Ginny would try and take her like Astoria had taken Scorpius.

"I'm just doing this so Lily can get used to the idea of having a little sibling to look after. If we get her excited about it now than hopefully she won't act up anymore," Harry said calmly as he walked into the kitchen.

"But why can't you just do that here? We already have a nursery next to our bedroom. All you need to do is fix it up a bit and you're done."

"The point of this is not to get it done quickly, but to get Lily involved," he said as he started making himself some tea. "If we just fixed up a nursery we already have than she won't feel like she contributed. Besides, she loves the cottage and is already excited about helping out. Telling her that we're not doing it anymore will only make her act out again."

"I just wish you had told me about this first," she said as she ran her finger through her hair, wondering what she was going to do now.

"For that I am sorry," Harry said, feeling sorry only if she was just a pawn in someone else's game. But Harry promised himself that if Ginny had been involved with their memories being modified, she would have a lot to answer for.

* * *

"Darling, you're home late," Astoria pleasantly greeted Draco when he finally arrived at Malfoy Manor, then moved to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes and now I'm going to bed," the blonde said stoically, moving out of her reach. "Goodnight Astoria."

"Goodnight dear," she smiled.

As Astoria watched her husband head for the stairs, there came a loud popping sound, signalling that someone had Apparated into their home. A feat like that should have been impossible with all of the barriers surrounding Malfoy Manor until she saw the little raggedy House-elf standing before Draco.

"Twinkle," Draco greeted as he looked down at the little elf, so named by James himself because of the way her big eyes twinkled when she looked up. "What is it?"

"Twinkle has a letter from Master Scorpius," she said as she held out the letter to the blonde.

"You went to Hogwarts?" Draco chided as he took the letter from her.

"Master Scorpius called to Twinkle. Master Scorpius wanted Twinkle to give Master Draco that letter," she said as Astoria walked up behind the blonde.

"Well, what does it say?" Astoria asked as she glanced at the letter, completely missing the irritated sneer he gave her.

Opening the letter, Draco found himself unable to hide his smirk at his son's request. It would work splendidly with his needs.

"Absolutely not," Astoria said resolutely as she snatched the letter from his grasp. "I will not let their kind roam around in my home."

"Well seeing as Malfoy Manor is _my_ family's home, you don't get a say on the matter," the blonde said as he took back the letter.

"But they're half-bloods and blood traitors. Surely your parents wouldn't agree to it."

"I hardly doubt that my parents would deny their grandchild a request to invite his friends over for Christmas. Personally, I would like to get to know this little boy that Scorpius has become so attached to," he said, playing along. "I guess I'll have to contact Potter to arrange the whole thing. Mother will probably want to return home and start preparing the manor for a party of some kind. You know how she gets excited about those sorts of things," he said before looking down at the house-elf. "Twinkle, you can tell Scorpius that his friends can come over to stay during Christmas break, pending the approval of Albus' dad."

"Belay that order," Astoria demanded.

"Twinkle, don't listen to Astoria. Go and tell Scorpius the good news."

"Thank you, Master Draco. Right away, sir," the little house elf said before disappearing with a pop.

"How dare you," Astoria fumed before she suddenly found a wand at her throat.

"Don't you dare contradict me ever again, Astoria," Draco said in an eerily calm voice. "Remember that the only reason you're even still _living_ in this house is because of Scorpius. So I suggest that you do everything in your power to make sure that he's happy. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, dear," Astoria smiled with a pleasant voice as if she wasn't being threatened.

"Good," Draco said with a false smiled before lowering his wand. "Now I've had a long day. I'm going to bed."

Watching as her husband walked up the stairs, Astoria silently fumed. That little boy was ruining everything. Scorpius' request to let his friend and the rest of the Potter family stay over at Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holiday could disrupt her plans. Harry Potter will no doubt constantly be near her husband, slinking around the man she had long ago claimed as her own.

So many plans had been ruined, so many good ideas turned into dead weight. All because Harry fucking Potter couldn't keep his hands off of her man. The wizarding saviour was like a lost puppy dog, constantly finding his way back to the blonde, no matter what she tried.

And she _had_ tried.

Her plan to use the Polyjuice Potion and get Ginny Weasley to help her trick them into breaking up had been her favorite by far. It had managed to keep those two apart for _three_ years. The only flaw was the conception of that blasted child, James. If she had gone through with her plans only a few months sooner, the world where Draco was actually married to her would be real, instead of this simulated one.

Kidnapping Scorpius had been one of her poorer plans. It was a desperate idea that only ended up costing her more than she bargained for. Everything had been taken from her after that. Her whole world had been turned upside down, her life turned into ruin.

She had nothing left.

This latest plan was her last hope. It was her last chance to get the man that was rightfully hers. She had been groomed to marry into wealth, trained to keep a man satisfied. With this new world, everything that was supposed to be hers finally was.

She would not fail this time.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Keeping It Together_


	15. Trick and Treat

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Trick and Treat**

On Monday morning, after a very eventful Hogsmeade trip that weekend, everyone was treated to a very big surprise when they opened the door to the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead of the open space that usually laid bare between the large Great Hall doors and the four house tables, the students and staff alike were greeted to a forestry. The only difference was that instead of trees, there were hedges that zigzagged from the doors towards the house tables.

Normally on a Monday morning, students walked around in a sort of daze, still worn out from their activities from the days before. But laughter could be heard on this morning as students trudged through the maze.

The hedges were made up of different sizes. There were two large ones on either side of the Great Hall, reaching just below the enchanted ceiling. Then there were three that were about half that height, separating each house maze from the other. Finally, the smallest ones, though still taller than six feet, made up the actual maze for each of the houses. It was very simple to figure out which entrance was for which house since the mascots for each house were standing before one entrance.

Waiting at the entrance to the right of the doors, a large badger stood on its hind legs, rubbing its face as if grooming the distinguishable white stripe along its snout. In the entrance next to it, a large lion stood proudly, its golden mane shinning impressively around his head as his roar seemed to cause the very room to vibrate.

A large eagle stood in the next entrance, its head held high as the sound of its cawing echoed throughout the Great Hall. Finally, to the far left of the hall was a snake, hissing as it rocked back and forth, half of its body coiled together while the rest of it stood as tall as the smallest hedge.

"This has Potter written all over it," BJ said in awe as he, Thelma and Travis entered the Great Hall that morning.

"I guess we should head over to the snake," Thelma said as she walked over to the towering reptile.

As they neared their house mascot, the snake hissed at them, showing off its forked tongue. "Cunning Slytherins, follow me please," it suddenly hissed with a heavy lisp, shocking the three Slytherins for a moment.

They had not expected it to talk.

Hesitant for a moment, the three of them followed the snake. The moment they had disappeared around a corner, another snake suddenly appeared through the floor, replacing the one that was leading them through the maze.

"This is so awesome," James laughed, when he entered the Great Hall with Frank, Molly and Dominique next to him.

"Brave Gryffindors, come this way," the lion spoke in a booming voice as the four teens walked up to their mascot.

"I knew getting you to help was a good idea," James said to his cousin as they followed the lion with their friends.

"Please don't advertise my involvement in this. Unlike you, I rather enjoy attending school."

"You're no fun," James smirked.

When McLaggen showed up at the Great Hall with his friends, they immediately greeted their mascot. "Wise Ravenclaws, let us trek through this together," the eagle said in a mystical voice.

Before entering, he could hear the badger beckoning her Hufflepuffs through the maze. "Humble Hufflepuffs, if you please," she said in a wispy voice to a couple of cooing third years.

Since the Undetectable Extension Charm was used on the maze, it took longer to navigate through the maze than seemed naturally possible considering the distance from the Great Hall doors to the house tables. By the end of the maze, each of the four mascots disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smoke caused the once solid hedge to part, revealing the wondrous display of food that waited for them along the four house tables.

Suddenly, everyone in the Great Hall could hear rustling sounds coming from the maze. All heads turned to see what the commotion was about.

"But what happens when you go through a path that doesn't belong to your house?" Vicky asked in wonder.

"The maze closes in on you and carries you through its shrubs until you reach your own side," Frank said as he followed James to their table.

After a few moments of the rustling sounds, Albus and Scorpius were suddenly pushed out of the shrubs. Bits of twigs were caught in their hair and clothes, but they were otherwise unharmed. While Scorpius was busy picking the bits of twigs from his hair, Albus laughed at the unexpected ride. James could only shake his head at the two of them.

"It doesn't really matter though," Frank added before sitting down and pilling his plate with the bountiful breakfast in front of him. "Once you leave the maze you can sit wherever you want," he said as the two Slytherin boys headed for Gryffindor table before sitting down beside James.

Everyone marvelled at the delightful morning. Around the Great Hall, everyone was talking about the maze. Even the teachers were impressed by the creation, especially Professor Longbottom, who seemed particularly pleased as his eyes landed on his son with barely concealed pride.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny said as she saw Lily walking down the stairs that morning.

"You look perfect," Harry said as he spotted her.

Lily beamed up at him as she stood in her Halloween costume. It was a purple stripped top with long sleeves and a black frilled skirt that reached her knees. Over the top was an opened black vest, and a black belt with a squared golden buckle on it. She also wore a pair of dragon-hide fingerless gloves that covered her wrists and a matching pair of boots reaching just below her knees, over a pair of black tights.

A red bandana was tied around her head, with its end grazing one shoulder. In one hand, she held a captain's hat with a skull and crossed bones emblem on the front. In her other hand was a silver curved sword.

"A pirate, really?" Ginny asked with a pout as she crossed his arms in disappointment. "What about the fairy costume I got you? It actually lets you fly."

"I think what she's wearing is perfect," Harry beamed. "It reminds me of Tonks."

"You think?" Lily beamed, sheathing her play sword. "Teddy said that he might pop by the Burrow tonight. I could surprise him with this."

"I'm sure he'll love it, and I think I know of a way to make this costume even better. I'll give it to you when I finish work and then we can all go trick-or-treating together."

"I can't go. Nikola Vassileva was spotted in England last night. She's the only person from the Bulgarian Quidditch team that I haven't gotten an interview from. Seeing as how her team won the last World Cup, the _Daily Prophet_ is pushing me to do an interview with her."

"Tonight?" Harry asked, looking shocked. "That's a shame."

"A right shame indeed. She wasn't even scheduled to come here for another month. No one knows why she suddenly decided to come to England so early."

Turning to his daughter while Ginny's back was turned, Harry gave his little girl a sly wink, to which Lily held back a giggle at her dad's trickery.

* * *

"I think this is a perfect opportunity to alleviate your views of Slytherin stereotypical behaviour," Molly said during their History of Magic class.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'm pretty sure it involves research so I'm not going to do it," James said as he continued his work on an origami dragon.

"I'm talking about you spending the Christmas holiday with Scorpius and his family at Malfoy Manor," Molly reminded him. "When your brother mentioned it this morning, you seemed sort of down, but I think this is a perfect opportunity to-"

"Alleviate views … Slytherin stereotype behaviour… I was listening. But that's such a boring way to spend Christmas. I prefer to look for fun … or create it if none presents itself to me," he smiled as he charmed his paper dragon.

The dragon suddenly started moving, flapping its wings before taking flight. Then it started spurting fire as it joined other such dragons in a battle above the students' heads.

"But while you're there, are you going to ask your father what we talked about?"

"You mean why I have the mark of someone born from a Carrier. Molly, for the last time, my dad did not give birth to me. My mother did."

"Then how do you explain that mark? James, I'm telling you. I've researched the mark that you and your siblings have and it indicates that you were born from a male, not a female, a Carrier to be more specific."

"You're wrong, but to ease your pretty little head, I'll ask my dad when I see him."

"Are you sure he won't just lie to you?"

"My dad never lies to me," James said as he created another dragon and sent it up flying with the rest.

"It still remains a mystery that you can create such creatures with great ease but little effort while others study hard with little success."

"Well it's a mystery to me that you chose to sit next to me instead of Frank, seeing as how you two are such close study buddies now," he said nonchalantly.

James hid a smirk at the shocked silence that followed and continued creating his origami dragon warriors.

* * *

As Draco got off the lift at the Ministry, he walked between the cubicles until he spotted Harry's secretary furiously scribbling on notes of paper before sending them off in a flurry of origami birds.

"Excuse me," Draco called out, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Malfoy," the lady smiled. "Harry said that you can go right in when you arrive," she said before she looked down to continue her note taking.

"Alright then. Have fun," the blonde said, though the lady was too busy with her bird notes to respond.

When Draco opened the door to Harry's office, he found his husband standing with his back turned to the door. He was bent over his desk. After closing the door behind him, Draco placed a privacy spell around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked with concern as he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around the Auror's waist, the palm of his hand resting against Harry's stomach.

"Not bad," Harry said reassuringly as he rested his hand over Draco's. "Keeping a box of crackers on hand helps."

Harry had been feeling queasy on and off for several weeks now. When it had begun, he had just found out about Ginny's pregnancy and assumed it was related to that. Now that he knew that his nausea was in fact due to the little bundle of joy growing inside of him, it was surprisingly more reassuring.

"This case still giving you trouble?" Draco asked as he spotted the papers that littered the top of Harry's desk.

"Which one?" Harry laughed. "The Lestrange case is mostly complete. We just need to set up a trial date. When he's convicted, he'll be sent off to Azkaban, in solitude, as far away from his father as possible."

"And the one you took from McLaggen?"

"That one is proving to be a little more complicated," Harry sighed as he turned around. Then he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck before giving him a kiss on the lips. "You'd think it would be easy to figure out who's behind it since we only have two suspects. But with the memory alteration added on, it's proving more troublesome than I had expected."

"You'll figure it out, and you know that I'll help you in any way that I can."

"I know," Harry smiled. "But not everything is a mystery. I do have one piece of good news for you. I've found a way for you to spend Halloween with Lily, without Ginny being there."

"Please continue," Draco said, looking very intrigued.

"Well, after promising a signed picture of yours truly, I got Bulgaria's Chaser to come to England ahead of schedule. She'll be spending the entire night doing errands while Ginny tries to get an interview from her. Then I convinced Lily to wear a costume that would give you the perfect opportunity to be there without having to sneak around," he said with a cheeky grin. "So … how do you feel about transfiguration?"

* * *

"Okay. Everything's set," Scorpius said as he sat down at the Slytherin table that afternoon.

"So the whole Potter family will be spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor?" Blaise asked.

"Yep. My dad seemed very pleased with the idea," Albus said after sitting down next to Scorpius.

"And what about your brother? How did he take the news? Does he suspect that I'll be there as well?"

"James is James. He didn't seem to care so long as he gets presents. And no, he doesn't know that you'll be there."

BJ seemed very pleased with that answer as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He was in such a good spirits that even the sight of McLaggen holding Potter's hand didn't dwindle his mood.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to join you for Christmas?" McLaggen asked as he sat next to James.

"Of course," James smiled. "My dad sent me a letter last night saying that it was okay for me to bring someone."

"Well I am flattered that you chose me. My own dad was pleasantly surprised that I was going to be spending the holidays over at Malfoy Manor of all places. I guess he's hoping that I'll find something of value there. He's a nut when it comes to mysterious objects. I guess it could be fun, as long as I don't fall prey to one of their traps," he shrugged. "I'll see you later," he said before pecking James on the lips.

"See you," he said as McLaggen left the Gryffindor table.

"You are playing a dangerous game James Sirius Potter," Molly said once McLaggen went back to his own table.

"Whatever are you on about? Is it really a crime to want to spend the holiday with my boyfriend?"

"It is when you're doing it to hurt someone else."

"I'm not doing anything to hurt anyone. I just want a little bit of reassurance that when I spend my time at Malfoy Manor, I won't have to deal with a certain Slytherin Prefect that is sure to be there as well. I mean, do they think I'm stupid enough not to figure out that the only reason I'm even going is so that Zabini can pester me. I'm insulted, really," he said in a huff. "I know for a fact that the Malfoy and Zabini families have been close since before the war. And even if this wasn't some ploy of his, I know the thought has crossed his mind."

"And what if it's not. What if it's just one big coincidence?"

"Molly, nothing is a coincidence when a Slytherin is concerned. They make sure of that."

"I just don't see how anything good can come out of this," Molly said with worry.

* * *

"Are you having fun, Lily?" Harry said, after having arrived at the Burrow after work.

"Loads," Lily beamed. "Teddy's here and he showed me a picture of his mom wearing something like my outfit. He added streaks in my hair so I look more like her," she said, showing Harry the dark purple strands in her hair.

"I noticed," Harry smiled. "Let's head up to one of the rooms so you can see what I got you to finish off your outfit."

"Okay," Lily said before leading the way upstairs.

When they reached Ron's old bedroom, Harry sealed the door and cast a privacy spell on the room. Then he reached into his jacket. A second later, something popped out, surprising the pirate girl. It was large, with white feathers along its body, a golden crown of feathers on its head, and a black beak.

"A bird," Lily smiled brightly as she clapped her hands.

"A parrot," Harry corrected. "A cockatoo to be more precise. But there's more to this bird than meets the eye."

After placing the bird on the ground, Harry pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the bird suddenly disappeared and in its place was a pale blonde man.

"I can't tell you how much I hate being transfigured," Draco said as he held his head.

"Papa," Lily squealed as she rushed up to her father and hugged him.

"How is my little girl doing?" Draco asked, kneeling down so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Better," she smiled brightly as she looked at him. "Does this mean that you'll be spending Halloween with us?"

"Indeed it does," Harry said. "He can be right next you the entire time, perched on your shoulder as your pet parrot."

Lily squealed in delight at the prospect of getting to have her father spend Halloween with her, a notion she had almost given up on. After her worries had been alleviated, her parents also explained that they would get to spend the Christmas holidays together as well. She knew that her parents would figure it out somehow, and would soon find a way to get their whole family back together.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Trick and Treat_


	16. Happy Holiday

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Happy Holiday**

After a successful Halloween, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. November had finally arrived and with it came the first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a lot of excitement with this match, seeing as both teams had strong members this year.

" _Leading out Gryffindor in all of their glory is their Seeker, as well as new captain since Lupin's departure, Weasley_ ," Dominique said as she sat in the commenter's chair. " _She is followed by chasers Potter, Longbottom and Thomas. Next are Beaters Slopper and Peakes, and last but certainly not least, their Keeper Wood_ ," the part-veela called out over the full stands.

Cheers spread around the stands as the Gryffindor waved to their fans. The only ones not cheering were, of course, the Slytherins, who took to booing their rival house. The exception were Scorpius and Albus, who cheered when they saw James coming out onto the field.

" _Leading out the infamous Slytherin team this year is Seeker, as well as captain, Harper. Following close behind him are Chasers Higgs, Nott and Pucey. Beaters comprised of the Goyle twins are out next, and lastly is the new addition to the team, Keeper Zabini_."

The Slytherin stand erupted in cheers as their team entered the field. The excitement was high as the two teams faced each other. The entire audience, including the staff, couldn't contain their anticipation.

* * *

"Slytherin's going up against Gryffindor today," Draco said as he trailed his fingers through Harry hair.

Since Ginny had to work that weekend, Harry had stolen Lily away and met Draco at the cottage. There, they could spend the day together, pretending that their lives were as it should be. At the moment, they were all outside, with Lily flying around on her toy broom, Draco was sitting on the swinging bench while Harry rested his head in the blonde's lap.

"Poor Slytherins. It'll be such a shame when they lose their first match of the season."

"Are you sure? BJ's on the team this year and I've never seen anyone get past him."

"He's never played against James," Harry said proudly.

"Daddy! Papa! Look at me," a little voice suddenly giggled.

When the two men turned their heads to their daughter, it was to find that Lily had somehow managed to turn her broom so that she was now flying upside-down, her hands no longer holding onto her broom but reaching down and letting her fingers graze along the grass. They watched her fly around like that for a few minutes before she did a little spin and righted herself again, all the while giggling at the feeling of the blood rushing to her head.

"If only James had been a Slytherin," Draco pouted, causing Harry to laugh at his love's childishness as he brushed his stomach.

"That reminds me. I'm going to have to start wearing my maternity shirt," Harry said as he trailed his fingers along his stomach, which showed a barely noticeable baby bump.

Maternity clothing in the wizarding world are a little bit different than the muggle world. Several different kinds of enchantments are built into pregnancy clothing themselves. Some of them have stretching charms on them to let the clothes grow along with the pregnancy. Others have undetectable extension charms on them for those who want to conceal their pregnancy.

Harry owns both kinds.

Now that he was beginning to show, Harry knew that he would have to start wearing the ones that would help conceal his pregnancy. He only ever wore them when he went out into the world. In the muggle world, people were unaccustomed to seeing a pregnant man and would attract too much attention. In the wizarding world, where male pregnancy isn't unheard of, people still tend to get a little too excited when it was Harry Potter that was pregnant. With this curse cast over the entire wizarding world, it was more imperative than ever to keep his pregnancy a secret.

"As long as I get to see her grow, I'm fine with it," Draco said as he caressed Harry's hair.

"You so sure it's a girl?" Harry smirked.

"It better be or I'm in big trouble," Draco explained, which caused Harry to laugh.

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Harper snapped as he and his team gathered in their changing room. To say that the match was a disappointment would be an understatement. "EVERY SHOT! _EVERY_ SHOT POTTER HAD THROWN! It was like watching a train wreck! I've never seen anyone let someone score on them like you did today! Even though I caught the Snitch, we still lost spectacularly. You better get your act together Zabini or you'll find yourself quickly replaced," he said before disappearing behind one of the stalls, the sound of the door slamming shut echoing throughout the room.

"What happened out there?" Travis asked as the rest of their teammates went to go and change.

"I just lost my concentration is all," BJ said, slumping down on one of the benches before rubbing his eyes as if fatigued.

"Does it have anything to do with the rumor that McLaggen is spending the Christmas holiday with Potter?" Thelma asked her weathered friend.

"Where did you hear that?" Travis asked in shock before turning to his dark friend.

"Girls are such shameful gossips," BJ mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"It might not be true, though. As you said, girls are shameful gossips."

"But it is true, I overheard Potter talking about it to his brother this morning," BJ confirmed.

"Which, I guess, is why you were so distracted today."

BJ groaned, falling back on the bench at his dilemma. With the addition of McLaggen at Malfoy Manor, BJ's plans to put a wedge between the new couple had hit a snag the Slytherin couldn't see past.

* * *

"And here I thought the Slytherins would be the toughest to beat," Wood said as he strode into the Gryffindor common room. "Harper's been boasting his Keeper's abilities non-stop since Zabini joined the team. Looks like Harper's Keeper was no match for my Chaser, though," he boasted as he wrapped his arm around James' shoulder.

"I guess not," James smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

After giving James a good pat on the back, Wood joined his friends for a celebratory game of exploding snap.

"Word has it that Zabini was too preoccupied to focus on the game today. Something about finding out that you and McLaggen were spending Christmas together," a familiar voice said.

"You've got to be kidding me," James said as he turned to Molly. "No wonder Zabini was such a pushover today. Well that's no fun," he said as he slumped onto the couch.

"You mean that you didn't plan for this little bit of information to spread so that you could distract Zabini on purpose?"

"Are you kidding me? What fun is there if everyone doesn't play at their best? When I beat him in Quidditch, I didn't want there to be any doubt that it's because I'm better than him. Now I'll never know," he said in dismay.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Zabini isn't feeling too pleased right now either."

* * *

As the weeks past, another Quidditch match came and went. Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff with ease, even with the latter catching the snitch. When snow started falling and December rolled around, the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break saw most of the student body in a panic to find last minute presents.

When break finally came, those that were not staying at Hogwarts boarded the train back to Kings Cross.

"Did you find a present for your brother?" McLaggen asked James as the two sat next to each other in one of the compartments.

"For him _and_ Scorpius. I saw it during our last trip to Hogsmeade and thought that it just _screamed_ Scorpius and Albus."

"Does it consist of anything explosive?" Dominique asked, though she already knew the answer.

"The best presents always do," James smiled mischievously.

"Where are they anyway, _and_ Rose for that matter?" Victoire asked curiously.

"Yeah. I thought they would be riding back with us," McLaggen agreed.

"They're all with Zabini," James frowned. "The big baby's still pouting about you coming along."

"I guess he hadn't anticipated you asking me. I'm glad you did though," McLaggen smiled.

"So am I," James smiled brightly.

* * *

"I cannot believe James asked McLaggen's son to join us during Christmas," Draco complained as he, Harry and Lily waited for the boys to arrive. "His son's probably just as much of a twat as he is."

"I'm sure he's harmless," Harry said, finding Draco's reaction amusing.

"I'm going to hex him."

"I'm sure that'll go over well. I think James' first boyfriend suddenly getting hexed by a man he barely remembers meeting once might prove to be a little confusing to him."

"I don't care," Draco said resolutely. "McLaggen is a twat. Therefore his son is a twat, and twats get hexed."

"True. After all, I seem to remember _you_ getting hexed quite a bit."

"Oh shut up," Draco pouted to which Harry laughed.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt before you aim your wand at him. Getting to know his first name might help."

"Fine," the blonde said with resistance as they saw the train coming towards them. "I'll play along. But if he tries anything, and I mean _anything_ , with James, I'll hex him."

"Baby steps, Daddy," Lily said as she got Harry's attention. "Baby steps. I doubt any of James' boyfriends would get on any better against Papa," she said as the train pulled to a stop in front of them.

Moments later, students started piling out of the trains. The station was suddenly overwhelmed with the loud voices of parents and children greeting each other after such a long time away.

Scorpius and Draco spotted each other quickly seeing as they were the only ones with stark blonde hair.

"Father," Scorpius said as he rushed up to the blonde, Albus running close behind him after spotting Harry.

"It's so good to see you," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy.

"Dad," Albus said as he hugged the raven-haired man. "You'll never guess the time I've had at school."

"I bet you he would, seeing as how you write to him every day about it," James said as he came up behind him, with McLaggen's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Right," Albus giggled, never noticing the menacing stare Draco was giving McLaggen.

"Hello," McLaggen said as he held out his hand to Harry. "Hector McLaggen."

"Nice to meet you?" Harry smiled as he shook the boy's hand, ignoring Draco scoffing ' _Twat_ ' beside him. "Harry Potter."

"Of course," McLaggen laughed nervously. "Everyone's heard of you. The chosen one. Saviour of the wizarding world and all that."

"Just call me Mr. Potter," Harry smiled.

"Of course," the Ravenclaw said embarrassingly, never noticing when James, Draco, Lily and BJ all rolled their eyes at him.

"Blaise Zabini," BJ said as he shook Harry's hand. "Everyone calls me BJ, though."

"Nice to meet you BJ," Harry smiled, finding it odd being introduced to BJ when he's known him for most of the teen's life.

"Shall we go," Draco said as he gestured towards the exit. "We'll be taking my car to the manor."

As they headed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, James turned to McLaggen in disbelief.

"'The chosen one. Saviour of the wizarding world,'" James mocked.

"I got nervous okay," the Ravenclaw said in defence. "It's not every day that you get to meet one of the most famous wizards of all times."

"If you ask nicely, I might get you an autographed picture of him," James said straight-faced.

"Really?" McLaggen asked a little too quickly before spotting the irritated look James gave him. "Right."

After leaving the station, Draco led everyone to three old-fashioned dark green cars that were waiting outside. A furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet sat in the front seat of each of them.

"Where's Mum?" Albus asked as he stopped before the cars.

"She was sent away on a business trip, so she won't be able to join us this time," Harry said as he packed Albus' luggage in the trunk of the rear car.

"Oh," Albus said, looking a little relieved as he got into the car.

Even though he hadn't lied to his son, he hadn't given the whole truth either. The truth of the matter was that Ginny had refused to spend her Christmas holiday living at Malfoy Manor. She claimed that the house was seeped in dark magic and refused to spend a day there let alone two weeks. She didn't want her child to be harmed by their influence. Harry and she had argued about it for nearly a week before she said that she would be spending the holiday with her Holyhead Harpies teammates in France.

She claimed that her boss had wanted her to do an interview for _The Daily Prophet's_ Christmas edition's _Holiday with Quidditch_ article. Harry wasn't fooled, but he let her go. It was bad enough that he had to spend the holiday with _one_ of the women suspected of splitting their lives apart.

Harry had wondered what kind of person didn't want to spend the Christmas holiday with their kids, no matter where they were, until she had tried to take Lily with her. Both Harry and Lily put an end to that thought right away with Lily creating a fuss about wanting to see her big brothers again. Ginny had finally conceded and left that morning in a huff.

* * *

After everyone had settled into their cars, Lily, Albus and Scorpius in the last car, James, BJ and Hector in the middle one, and Draco and Harry inside the front car, they drove away from King's Cross Station.

What would normally have been a very long car ride for a normal muggle car, the ministry car was able to bring the small party of eight at the gates of Malfoy Manor within the hour. Once the wards were brought down, the drivers rode past the gates before the wards shimmered back into place. Then the party was driven up to the main doors.

"All of your rooms are located in the south wing," Draco said after they had climbed out of the car. "I have assigned a house elf to each of you, with the exception of Albus. Scorpius, you will share your house elf and room with him," he said as six house elves suddenly appeared before them.

"Yes father," Scorpius said, finding the idea acceptable.

"Your house elves have already taken your things up to your room, follow them there and get settled. You have free reign of the manor until six o'clock when the elves will come and show you to the dining room for supper."

After getting settled into their rooms, Lily decided to wander the halls. She wasn't afraid of getting lost since she already knew the ins and outs of the Manor. Albus and Scorpius had also decided to leave their room since Scorpius wanted to show Albus around. James, on the other hand, didn't know the ins and outs of the Manor or have a guide to lead the way.

But that never stopped him before.

* * *

The moment Harry's feet landed in his and Draco's room, the house elf beside him bowed before disappearing again.

"Using my personal house elf to sneak me into our room…," Harry said as Draco pulled him towards the bed. "Ingenious."

"I thought so," Draco smirked as he pulled Harry into his lap and captured his lips.

The kiss was a soft, yet possessed a yearning that left Harry breathless. But something just didn't feel right about it.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, noticing Draco's distraction as he straddled the blonde's lap.

"He's just like his father," was all the blonde said as he flopped backwards onto the bed, to which Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You just met him," Harry laughed as he looked down at his sulking husband.

"I'm a good judge of character, Harry," Draco said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I can tell just by looking at him that he's no good."

"No good for James, you mean," Harry guessed.

"And what is James even doing with McLaggen anyway?" Draco continued ranting as he got up from the bed, ignoring Harry's correction. "You told me that he had a crush on BJ, but James barely even looked at him."

"First of all, I never said that James had a crush on BJ," Harry said as he sat on the bed, watching his husband pacing in front of him.

"Yes you did, in our room at the Leaky Cauldron, right before this whole mess started."

"I was talking about BJ. He confessed to James right before school let out. I thought Lily already told you this."

"All Lily told me was that James blew up the girls' lavatory because he was probably trying to brew a love potion for BJ."

"That's not _exactly_ what happened."

"Then tell me, because I am rightly confused."

"I think you should ask James. He should be telling you this. Not me."

"You mean our son," Draco asked as he walked back to Harry, "who doesn't even remember that I'm his father? You want me to ask him about an incident that he probably doesn't even remember?"

"I never said it would be easy," Harry said cheekily as he smiled up at the irritated blonde.

* * *

"He said that we had free reign of the place so I don't see why I need to answer you," McLaggen said as BJ followed him down the hall.

"Because, unlike Mr. Malfoy, I know you," BJ said scathingly.

"And here I thought Ravenclaws and Slytherins got along," a small voice said from behind them. When they turned around at the sound, it was to find Lily walking up to them.

"No one gets along with Slytherins. Ravenclaws are just the only ones that can tolerate them," McLaggen said to the girl while making a sideways glance at BJ.

"James said that your dad works for the Ministry of Magic," Lily said suddenly.

"He works for the Department of Mysteries," Hector said conceitedly.

"Well, you already know who my dad is," she gushed. " _The_ Harry Potter, the _Head_ Auror," she continued smiling as she walked right up to him, "and if you hurt my brothers in any way, my dad can get you put away for a _very_ long time. No matter where your dad works."

"Excuse me," McLaggen stuttered in surprise.

"My brother's a Slytherin, his friend's a Slytherin and we're in a Slytherin's house. You might want to start thinking before you speak. Ravenclaws are _supposed_ to be good at that, aren't they?"

"I like you," BJ said, smirking at the shocked look McLaggen was giving the young girl.

"Most people do," Lily said as she smiled at BJ before turning back to McLaggen with the same sweet smile, "unless they cross me."

* * *

End of Chapter: _Happy Holiday_


	17. Bedroom Interlude

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Bedroom Interlude**

As Harry woke up early the next day, he stretched against the silk sheets, letting his arms lazily seek out the warm body next to him. When his hand only found an abandoned pillow along its path, Harry turned his head, opening his eyes to discover that he was alone in bed.

"I'm over here," a voice called to him.

When Harry turned to the sound, it was to find Draco standing over a lit cauldron.

"You know I don't like it when you do that in the bedroom," Harry said as he sat up, revealing his bare chest and slightly protruding belly.

"Sorry," he said as he extinguished the fire underneath the bubbling potion before coming over to peck his husband on the lips and stroke his stomach. "It was the only place I could do it without raising suspicion."

"What is it?"

"Veritaserum. I started brewing it a while back. I thought I could slip it into Astoria's drink and get her to tell us if she's the one who created this world."

"When will it be ready?" Harry asked, anxious to find out the truth.

"It's ready now. I just need to find the right time to get one of the elves to put it in her drink. I don't want to just do it when the kids are around."

"And our new guests?"

"Them as well," Draco said with a hint of irritation.

The guests Harry was referring to, of course, were Draco's long-time friends, Pansy and Blaise Zabini, BJ's parents. The pair had arrived shortly before dinner last night. Their arrival had been expected, of course, seeing as how BJ and his parents always came over to spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor.

What neither man had expected though, was the tension that arose when BJ's parents spotted James. Apparently, they knew about BJ's infatuation with James and either didn't approve of their son's crush, or didn't approve of James choosing someone else over their son. Or both. Either way, dinner had turned out to be quite the somber affair.

"You know that if they were in their right minds, they would have remembered that they love James," Harry said comfortingly.

"If only he hadn't invited that boy," Draco groaned as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on. We have an hour before we need to get ready for breakfast," Harry said as he pulled the blonde off the bed. "Take a bath with me. It'll clear your head."

Draco dutifully followed, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist as he was being led towards the bathroom. When they stepped into inside though, it was like they had been expected. The tub had already been filled with steaming hot water and bath oils were sitting neatly along the side.

"Do you suppose the elves are aware of the reality change?" Harry said as he stepped into the tub, loving the way the heat from the water engulfed his skin.

"I assume they do," Draco said as he followed Harry into the tub. "They haven't said anything directly but they don't listen to Astoria's orders the way they should," he explained as he sat down, pulling Harry into his lap as he did so.

"The purpose of this was to clear your head," Harry chuckled as he was made to straddle his husband's lap.

"And my mind is getting clearer by the second," the blonde smirked, eying the man before him as his fingers caress his love's thighs.

As he leaned forward, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck before capturing the blonde's lips within his own. They started their familiar dance, as their tongues caressed, and Harry eased Draco's hardened member within his already loosened entrance.

* * *

James pulled the large pillow over his head as another knock sounded on his door. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with anyone right now, especially after what he had to sit through during dinner last night. Scathing remarks aside, if looks could speak volumes, then Mrs. Zabini was _screaming_ the Avada Kadavra curse at him all throughout dinner.

Once again there was a knock on the door.

James groaned as he pulled the comforting covers from his body, letting the cool air from the room seep through his pyjamas. Then he threw his feet over the bed, groaning once again as his feet came into contact with the cold floor.

Another knock came, just as persistent as the others.

"I'm coming," James groaned as he slipped his feet into his slippers before finally standing on his own feet.

As he headed for the door, he stretched, clasping his fingers together so he could pull his arms over his head, trying to get the knots out. He sighed as he felt the cricks cracking and his joints relaxing in relief. He untwined his fingers and let his arms swing limply to his side. When he grasped the door handle, he groaned once more at the cool metal that greeted him.

Why did everything in this place have to be so cold?

Finally pulling the door opened, James was extremely irritated to find BJ on the other side. He tried to slam the door in his unwanted guest's face, but the taller boy had been too quick for the still sleepy teen.

Deciding that it was too early in the morning to deal with the Slytherin, James turned away and headed back for his bed, ignoring the teen following him into his room.

"Not a morning person, I take it," BJ said with a clear sense of wakefulness that had James grumbling back at him before falling back into his bed.

"What do you want?" James asked, even as he wrapped his arms around his pillow trying to get comfortable again.

"I wanted to apologise for last night, for my parents," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Why? What'd they do?" James asked as he feigned ignorance.

"My mother," BJ started explaining as he walked into the room. "She can be a little… intimidating when she wants to be," he said, laughing nervously when he saw James watching him. "She has nothing against you, mind you," he was quick to explain. "It's just that, in her mind, she can't fathom why anyone would choose someone else over her son."

"Something you two have in common, I see," James said as he sat up, realising that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

"Not at all. There are plenty of people I wouldn't be surprised that you choose over me. It's just that, of all the people… you chose McLaggen."

"Not this again," James rolled his eyes as he flopped back on the bed and covered his face with his pillow. "Get out," he said in a muffled voice.

"Listen to me, Potter. He's not right for you," BJ said with conviction.

"I said, 'get out,'" he repeated, his tone a little stronger.

"He's a slimy git that just using you to get to me. Why else would he tell me that he's asking you out _before_ he actually did."

"Leave … Now …" James said as his anger started to boil.

"Not until you listen to me! You can't trust him!"

"I KNOW THAT!" James snapped as he pulled the pillow from his face and sat up straight.

"What?" BJ looked at James in shock.

"Nothing," James said. "Never mind."

BJ opened his mouth to ask what James meant when a loud pop was heard and James' personal house elf appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Twinkle is informing young Master Potter that breakfast will be served shortly. Please be prepared so Twinkle can take young Master Potter to where breakfast is being served."

"Alright," James said as he jumped out of bed again, this time letting the coolness of the floor wake him up.

"Wait," BJ said as he grabbed James' arm.

As James pulled his arm from BJ's grasp, another pop sounded, revealing BJ's house elf. The sound and appearance of another house elf distracted BJ long enough for James to slip into his bathroom and away from the Slytherin. When the door clicked shut, unwanted memories of when he was still at school suddenly assaulted him.

~ _FLASHBACK_

 _The crowd erupted as the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the snitch. Their team had lost even with this last ditch effort to save face, even if only by fifty points. As the crowd cheered for Ravenclaws' win, James pushed past them, planning on surprising McLaggen with a congratulatory kiss._

 _Unfortunately, James hadn't gotten to the Head Boy in time. By the time James reached the bottom of the stand, the Ravenclaw team were already entering the change room._

 _Deciding that it would be funny to surprise McLaggen even so, James made sure that no one was watching him before he donned his father's invisibility cloak and snuck up to the change room. Slipping inside was a breeze, having done it a million times before when he had to sneak back into his dorm room._

 _As expected, the Ravenclaws were celebrating their win amongst themselves._

 _James imagined throwing the cloak off, scaring those inside with delight etched on his face. But James thought better of it. As much as he loved scaring people with that trick, he only tended to do it with those who already knew he had a cloak._

 _Instead, James found a little nook to hide behind. It was the perfect place for him to jump out and surprise McLaggen. When a curious phrase caught his ear._

" _Your plan is going spectacularly," James could hear one of McLaggen's teammates, their Seeker Corner, say in admiration._

 _Curiosity piqued within James. He waited to hear what kind of plan the Ravenclaw was talking about._

" _Of course it is," McLaggen said with superiority. "It was so simple in its execution, I'm surprised no one else thought to do it sooner."_

" _Well, Zabini wasn't a Keeper before now," Boot, one of their other Chasers, pointed out. "But you have a point. Knowing that asking Potter out would create a shift in the balance of the game in our favour should have been obvious to us."_

" _It hasn't completely shifted in our favour just yet," their third Chaser, Smith, corrected as she hung up her gear. "Merely going out with Potter isn't going to be enough to take Slytherin out of the running,"_

" _True," McLaggen agreed. "But letting Zabini find out that I was going to be spending Christmas with Potter did. That dumb Slytherin fell into our trap with little effort, as he will do once again right before our match with him. But shifting the game in our favour with Gryffindor will have to wait until I can make Potter fall in love with me."_

" _That way, you can crush his heart right before our teams go up against each other," Corner said as if realising his Captain's genius._

" _Exactly," McLaggen said in triumph. "And while Potter is swooning over loosing me, Gryffindor will be down one of their best Chasers and we will strike without mercy."_

" _And we will finally win the Quidditch Cup."_

" _Exactly."_

 _END FLASHBACK_ ~

James splashed water on his face, as if trying to wash away the memory. But the coldness did nothing for his burning anger. If that son of a bitch had any clue who he was dealing with, he never would have come up with such a suicidal plan. To use someone like that, to play with someone's emotions, _FOR A TROPHY_ , was low.

It was only luck on James' part that he didn't have any deep feelings for the Ravenclaw. The Head Boy was cute, James wouldn't deny that, but he doubted he would ever fall for the boy. The Ravenclaw just seemed to … fake for James' liking. James figured he now knew why he had such a feeling.

McLaggen _was_ fake.

Everything about him, everything he said and did was all a ploy so he could get a stupid cup. For a decade straight the Quidditch Cup had been awarded to Gryffindor. Apparently, McLaggen didn't want to leave Hogwarts without having won his house the coveted goblet. But now that James knew what the boy was up to, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. McLaggen was going to regret crossing him.

Leaving the bathroom, James was a little shocked to find Zabini sitting on his bed. Frankly, he had forgotten the Slytherin was even here.

"How do you know that you can't trust him?" BJ said as he got up from the bed. "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me," he added when James merely rolled his eyes at the boy. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't _do_ anything … yet," James sighed.

A part of him knew that it was only fair that he tell the Slytherin. After all, he had already been affected by McLaggen's plot. So James told the other boy what McLaggen had put in motion. By the time he was done explaining, the Slytherin looked like he was about to murder someone.

"That son of a bitch," BJ fumed before he turned to James in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. McLaggen vastly overestimates his appeal."

"Wait a minute. If you knew he was using you while we were still at school, why did you bring him over to spend the holiday with you?"

"I had already invited him over by then," James shrugged.

"That's not what I mean," BJ shook his head. "Why are you still _with_ him? You know that he's just using you, and you have yet to dump his arse. Why?"

"Where's the fun in that?" James asked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want him to know that I know about his plan, so what would be my excuse for breaking up with him. Besides I plan on inflicting as much discomfort on him as I possibly can while I'm still with him," he said with a sickly sweet smile that reminded BJ of the Gryffindor's sister. "I have a list of potions in my arsenal and a kitchen _filled_ with house elves who would do anything for me because of my dad. Both of which I plan on using to my full advantage."

"Why don't we take this one step further?"

"' _We_ '?"

"McLaggen used me just as much as he used you. I want in on this," BJ fumed.

"You have a point," James said as he thought about it. "Well his whole plan was conceived so his team could win the Quidditch Cup. But his team still needs to beat yours and mine in order for that to happen. Now, I know he's not going to beat my team," James said with confidence. "But if he were to lose to your team as well, there's no way he could get that Cup."

"There's one problem with that."

"What?"

"I might need a little bit of motivation in order to beat him."

"The notion of robbing him of the one thing he was after isn't motivation enough."

"It's not a guarantee, I'm afraid," he said with an uncertainty that didn't have James fooled. "But the prospect of you agreeing to go out with me would be."

"Would it now?" James said, realising that he should have known better. "Alright fine. If you win, I'll go out with you," he conceded, knowing that he had already done worse. "But only one date," he added at the triumphant look the Slytherin was giving him. "And only if your team wipes the floor with his."

"We will. He's not getting anything past me," BJ said with the Slytherin confidence James was used to seeing.

"Make sure that he doesn't. It would bring me great pleasure knowing that all of his scheming was for nothing."

"So we have a deal," BJ said as he held out his hand, to which James shook. "Let's seal it with a kiss," he added before quickly pulling James forward.

BJ wrapped his other arm around them, trapping the surprised teen's arm between them. Then before James knew what was happening, BJ had captured the Gryffindor's lips within his own. James gasped out in surprise, giving the Slytherin the chance to slip his tongue between the smaller teen's lips. He plunged his tongue deep within the caverns of James' mouth, caressing the Gryffindor's tongue with his own. As he caressed James' cheek with his free hand, he felt James shiver against him.

The Slytherin savoured every second of the kiss, mapping every cavern, committing it to memory. Time seemed to stop for BJ as he brought his hand up underneath James' shirt. At least he would have like it to as he caressed James' back, electing a soft moan from the shorter teen.

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING_?"

James and BJ jumped apart at the shout, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests. When they looked to see you had caught them, it was to find their host, Mr. Malfoy staring menacingly at them. Although, if James hadn't been so embarrassed at being caught, he would have noticed that Draco was only glaring at the young Slytherin.

"The house elves informed me that you two were preoccupied, which is why you didn't show up when breakfast started," Draco said, unable to see anything but red at the sight of his son, who was still in his pajamas, in an embrace with a boy that was not his boyfriend. Of course if he had caught his son with McLaggen, he supposed he wouldn't be any less infuriated.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy," James said, unable to look the man in the face.

"BJ," Draco said as he tried to calm himself. "I suggest you come with me. We can proceed to where everyone else is gathered and let James finished getting dressed."

"Yes sir," BJ said as he headed out of the room. The moment the door closed, though, he knew that he was in trouble.

"We will be having a very _long_ conversation later today, this you can be sure of," Draco practically hissed in BJ's ear.

"Yes sir," BJ shuddered before following the blonde down the hall, already dreading their talk.

As the young Slytherin followed the blonde to where everyone else was gathered, BJ couldn't help but recall the softness of James' lips, his taste, and think to himself that whatever happened, that kiss had been worth it.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Bedroom Interlude_


	18. Knowledge is Power

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Knowledge is Power**

"I hear that you had quite the interlude this morning," Harry said when he came across his son later that day in the library.

"Mr. Malfoy told you," James said, not bothering to make it a question when his dad closed the door behind him.

"He did, but is there something _you_ need to tell me?" Harry asked as he sat down beside James.

"It's … complicated."

"Then I suggest that you try your best to un-complicate it."

"I … can't."

Waving his wand before them, Harry cast a privacy spell around them before turning back to his son.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No… Not really," James said unconvincingly.

"James," Harry chided.

"What! I already told you that I can't tell you!" James cried as he avoided his dad's gaze.

"Okay," Harry said, giving up. "Just know that cheating never solves your problems. It only compounds it."

"Are you speaking from experience?" James said as he finally turned to his dad.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you talking about you cheating on Mum?"

"What… Where did you get that idea from?"

"Molly, she noticed that I have a mark on my stomach that only those born from a Carrier have. Now, you already told me that you're a Carrier, which is why _I_ am. But if what Molly suspects is true then that would make it _impossible_ for Mum to be my mother, and that I actually have another _father_."

"It's…" Harry started though couldn't find it in himself to lie to his son.

"Complicated? Try your best to un-complicate it," he mimicked his father.

"Don't try to be smart with me," Harry chastised.

"Sorry," James said though it didn't sound like he meant it. "I've just never known you to be a hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite. I just don't know how to tell you."

"So you _are_ going to tell me?" James asked, looking surprised.

"If you're willing to tell me what you're up to, I don't see why I shouldn't give you the same curtesy," Harry conceded as he got up from the couch. "But not here. Not now."

"Where? When?" James said as he sat up straight, eager to know what his dad was keeping from him.

"I just have to do one thing first. Meet me in my room in an hour."

* * *

" _HE WAS IN HIS NIGHT CLOTHES FOR GOODNESS SAKE_!" Draco bellowed at the stock still teen. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Even though I admit that I didn't think about the implications of my actions, I do not regret them," BJ chuckled. "But I'm surprised that you're not on my side. You're always telling me that if you want something badly enough, you should just take it."

" _NOT IF IT'S MY OWN_ … guest!" Draco shouted, calming down as he realised that he almost give himself away. "Not in my own house!"

"I'm sorry," BJ tried to apologise. "I won't do it here next time."

"You're right," Draco said as he brandished his wand, freaking the teen out. "Except there won't be a next time."

Harry's sudden appearance in the room they were in surprised both occupants. BJ looked to the Auror, begging with his eyes for help, while Draco tried unsuccessfully to hide his wand from the other man.

"Harry. I thought you were talking to James," Draco said, trying to distract the other man.

"I did," Harry said as he surveyed the scene. "Why was the door sealed? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," the blonde said a little too quickly while BJ tried to signal for his help again.

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "But I need you to come with me now," Harry said as he came up to the blonde.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"It's not like he's going anywhere. The room is still sealed," Harry said, but when the blonde refused to be moved, he leaned in a whispered something in his ear.

"Bloody Weasleys," Draco grumbled before conceding to leave. "Don't leave. I'm not done with you yet."

With that said, Harry and Draco each grabbed a hold of one of the house elf's hands and were whisked out of the room, leaving a very relieved young Slytherin behind.

* * *

At the end of the hour, James found himself in front of his dad's door. He knocked rapidly on the door, eager to find out what his dad was keeping from him. James figured that his dad was doing it for a good reason. The man had never kept anything from him before. The only exception was when it was for work. The thought that he was doing it about something so important to their family hurt James.

Only a few seconds past before the door opened and he was greeted by his dad. After Harry gestured for him to come inside, James obeyed. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that he even noticed the small house elf standing in the middle of the room.

"Take a hold of her hand so we can be off," Harry said as he came from behind his son to take a hold of the house elf's hand.

"Where are we going?" James asked in confusion even as he did as his dad told him.

"Not far," was all Harry said before they were suddenly transported out of Harry's room and into Mr. Malfoy's room, if the blonde sitting on the bed was any indication.

"What are we doing here? Is Mr. Malfoy my other father?" James asked in shock, the implications of which were making his head ache.

"Easy James. One step at a time. The first thing you need to know is that a lot of the things you _think_ you know are not real."

"Your mother is not your mother. Harry would never marry such a manipulative cow," Draco commented.

"Draco," Harry chided as he sat down beside the blonde.

"Sorry," the blonde said with no conviction. "And I'm not married to that sap of a woman claiming to be my wife."

"Draco, you're not helping."

"I am," Draco insisted. "I'm setting the groundwork for you."

"As appreciative as I am. Let me do the talking."

"Fine," he said grumpily as he folded his arms in defeat, which James couldn't help but find amusing.

"Now, as I was saying… The day you were set to go to Hogwarts this year, someone cast a curse over the wizarding world that shifted the reality of our family. The truth is that yes, Draco is your father, and Scorpius is your younger brother and Albus' twin. But up until a few months ago, you were aware of that."

"But a spell made me forget?" James guessed.

"Exactly," Harry said, relieved that his son understood.

"What kind of spell?"

"We don't know yet."

"Who cast it?"

"We don't know that either, but it was most likely one of two people."

"Mother or Mrs. Malfoy?" James guessed, figuring it was one of the two ladies that didn't fit into the family his dad was creating for him.

"First off, Ms. _Weasley_ is _not_ your mother. She didn't give birth to you. Harry did," Draco insisted, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "Secondly, Ms. Greengrass has never been, nor will she ever be, a Malfoy."

"Thank you, Draco."

"So let me get this straight. One of two women cast a curse over the _entire_ wizarding world, and changed _reality_ , with the _specific_ goal of spitting up our family."

"In a nutshell."

"You do realise how messed up that sounds, don't you?"

"We are aware."

"They tried to do something like this before," Draco explained. "Before you were even born, they plotted with each other to split us up. It took us three years to get back together that time, so their involvement in this isn't as farfetched as you may think."

"So does that mean that I'm actually James _Malfoy_?"

"No. You're still James Potter," Harry explained.

"Even though the Malfoy name still carries a lot of weight in the wizarding world, your dad and I felt that the Potter name was better."

"Okay. Is that all?" James asked as he processed it all.

"Actually there is _one_ other thing," Harry said, turning to Draco before getting up from the bed. "You see, even though Ginny isn't your mother, we will still be getting a new addition to the family," he said as he touched his stomach.

"Wait. Does that mean you're-" James started saying as he pointed uncertainly to his dad.

"That I'm pregnant? Yes, it does," Harry said, pulling his shirt up slightly and revealing his swollen stomach.

Not expecting that bit of information, James couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight of his dad's protruding belly. Even though he _just_ found out that his dad had given birth to him and his siblings, James was more curious than surprised by all of this. Maybe it was because he already knew that his dad was a Carrier, as was he in turn. But seeing it first hand was, as far as he knew, something new to him.

"You seem to be taking this very well," Harry noticed, pulling down his shirt as he watched his son's acceptance of the whole thing.

"Well, it explains why Scorpius and Albus are so attached to each other, also why Lily insisted that she takes after our grandmother. Wait, do they already know about this?"

"Lily does. Her magic protected her from whatever spell hit the rest of us, but your brothers don't know anything yet. And they can't know. You can't let on that anything is different until we know who and what we're dealing with."

"Okay," James nodded in understanding.

"Great," Draco said as he clasped his hands together. "So now that we've told you what we're up to, what was that thing with you and BJ this morning?" Draco asked with a pointed stare.

"Oh that…" James laughed nervously. "Well BJ has a crush on me."

"We got that already," Draco said impatiently.

"And he doesn't like that I'm dating McLaggen."

"Neither do I. He's a prat," the blonde said point blank.

"Draco," Harry said in a drained tone.

"So he came to my … room, trying to get me to change my mind about him."

"By _kissing_ you."

"Yes," the teen said with an uncertain hesitancy.

It wasn't the whole truth. But James wasn't about to tell the man that was supposed to be his father what was really going on. Especially after he had already stated his dislike for McLaggen.

"Okay then," Harry said as he got up from the bed and signaled for his house elf before turning to the blonde. "Draco, can you keep your _darling_ wife preoccupied so your children and I can decorate the Christmas tree?"

"How?" Draco asked as Harry and James each took a hold of the tiny elf's hands.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Be creative. Get her a drink. Ask her some questions," he suggested before he and James were suddenly gone.

When Harry and James landed back in Harry's room, the Auror dismissed the elf. Then he turned to his son, who was already heading for the door.

"Not so fast young man. You still haven't told me what you're up to," Harry said before James could reach the door.

"I did," James insisted unconvincingly.

"You told me part of what was going on, but I know when you're keeping something from me. Now I figured you didn't say everything because your father was there. Now that it's just you and me, I expect the whole truth."

"You promise not to overreact?"

"James," Harry said in warning.

"Or tell my father, who is _clearly_ overprotective."

"If it's nothing serious, or dangerous, I don't see why your father needs to know," Harry said reluctantly.

"Okay," James said before taking a deep breath.

James told his dad everything he had told BJ. Harry hadn't seemed very pleased that his son was being used, but James had assured his father that he was taking care of it himself. Then he proceeded to tell his father the events leading up to BJ kiss him, to which his dad merely shook his head in disbelief.

"You're playing with fire, James. I can't see how things are going to end well with this."

"Well they _certainly_ wouldn't have if I hadn't found out what McLaggen was up to."

"Just … be careful," Harry warned.

"Don't I always?" James smiled cheekily.

* * *

As Harry suggested, Draco went in search of Astoria. It was time he found out if she was responsible for their predicament or not. He found her easily enough in the parlor room chatting with his mother.

After the incident with Astoria and Ginny breaking him and Harry up, his mother had been furious with the young schemers. So much so that she had set up spells around the Manor specifically cast to expel them should either of them try to come near.

The first time Astoria had tried, she had not been aware of the wards and had set off a particularly nasty one that disintegrated all of her hair. She had not tried to come back after that. Draco didn't know how she managed to get around all of the spells his mother had put up, but he found it disconcerting to find her and his mother chatting amicably when the latter had loathed the former only a few months ago.

"Mother," Draco said as he walked into the room, gaining the attention of both ladies. "If you will excuse us. I need to talk to Astoria for a moment."

"Of course," Narcissa smiled as she got up from her place beside Astoria. "I should be finding your father anyhow. He promised to take me flying around the Manor before lunch," she said and then pecked her son on the cheek before leaving the room.

"What do I owe the pleasure, dear husband?" Astoria said, finishing off her glass of wine before getting up to pour herself another glass.

"There are some things I would like to discuss with you," Draco said as he came further into the room.

"Oh," Astoria said as she sat down, putting her glass on the table in the process.

The moment the glass was on the table, Astoria fell unconscious. The sleeping potion Draco had made the house elf slip into her drink when the woman had been distracted by his entrance had finally taken effect. Draco then pulled a vail from his pocket containing the Veritaserum. He walked over to Astoria and forced her mouth open before pouring three drops from the potion inside. Then he corked the bottle and placed it back in his pocket.

After that, Draco brandished his wand and sealed off the room so he wouldn't be interrupted. Then he bound Astoria to the chair. He wasn't taking any chances. He didn't want anyone leaving unless he allowed them to.

" _Rennervate_ ," Draco said and watched as a bright red light flew from his wand and hit Astoria in the chest.

Slowly, Astoria opened unfocused eyes, her face expressionless.

"Astoria, can you hear me?" Draco asked, testing the potion's effects.

"Yes," she said in a monotone voice.

"Good," Draco said, satisfied. "You're going to answer a few questions for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Astoria said with the same tone.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Daddy. Lift me up so I can put the star on," Lily said as she held the golden star up to Harry.

After Harry and James' discussion, they had set out to find the rest of James' siblings. They had been easily spotted outside. Scorpius and Albus had been engaged in a snowball fight that ended with Albus' hair so white that he and Scorpius really did look like twins. Lily had not been that far away, making snow angels.

They had been eager at the prospect of helping Harry and James set up the Christmas tree. After casting a drying spell on the three of them, Harry led them all to the family room. There he pulled out a tree he had cut down in the forest last night and shrunk to fit in his pocket.

Once on the floor, Harry had used a reversal spell to bring the tree to its full height. A few hours later, with the house elves bringing them lunch at noon, and after five tinsel fights and three glitter wars, the tree was almost complete. The last thing it needed was the star at the top of the tree.

Harry brandished his wand, the only time he used magic to decorate the tree. It was a tradition for Lily to put the star up and she liked the feeling of floating in the air. Just as she was being risen from the floor, the door to the room opened and Draco walked in.

Draco watched as his little girl hovered over the tree before securing the star on top. He was glad that he hadn't missed this part. The tinsel fights and glitter wars he could live without, _thank you very much_ , but the moment when everyone looked on at their creation as Lily put the final touch into place…

That was something Draco wouldn't miss for the world.

After everything was said and done and everyone was satisfied with the end result, they all retreated to the couch to admire their work. Even though James and the twins didn't remember how things used to be, they easily settled into how things were supposed to be.

Harry was the first to take a seat on the couch by the fire, with Lily climbing on to his lap. Even though she was already nine years old, she was still Harry's little girl. James sat next to Harry, resting his head on his dad's shoulder and tucking his feet behind him. The twins sat on the floor next to each other, with Albus nestled between Harry's legs. Albus rested his head on one of Harry's legs while Scorpius rested his head on the other one.

They all soon fell asleep after that, the excitement of the day finally taking their toll. Everyone nestled against each other as Draco sat in the chair on the other side of the room, pretending to read a book while secretly watching them.

It was an hour still till they were to get ready for dinner when Harry's eyes slowly opened to the scene around him. He spotted Draco across the room, with a small smile on his face.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"I did," Draco said distractingly as he turned his head to the fire.

Harry watched the telltale signs of worry on his love's face and wondered what the blonde had found out to make him so concerned. Harry was only comforted with the knowledge that he would find out later tonight when everyone went to bed. Though there was one thing he was curious about.

"Did you let BJ out?"

"Crap," Draco said before jumping out of the chair and calling for his house elf.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Knowledge is Power_


	19. Wishing You a Merry Christmas

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Wishing You a Merry Christmas**

After seeing to BJ, everyone got ready for dinner. Like the last time they had all sat down to eat together, namely last night's dinner, it was and awkward affair.

"So good of you to join us dear," Narcissa tease Draco as he and BJ walked into the dining room.

"Forgive me, mother," Draco took his place at one head of the table, his father having occupied the other. "BJ and I were having a rather interesting debate and we lost track of the time."

At those words, James turned to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, feigning ignorance. BJ, for his part, didn't look any worse for wear as he took his place between his mother and Scorpius, so James reluctantly let his suspicions go.

= _FLASHBACK_

" _It's just a shame your wife couldn't join us, Mr. Potter," Astoria said as she sipped at her glass of wine._

" _She had work to do for_ The Prophet _," Harry explained from across from her._

" _You mean she would rather spend her time working than with her own children? I don't know how I would handle myself if I had to spend the holidays away from my own child," she scoffed as she placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder._

 _Harry was a moment away from making a snarky comeback when he felt a hand on his knee. Draco's comforting grip helped Harry refrain himself from saying anything he would later regret._

" _Ginny has always been driven when it comes to her career," he said instead before taking another bite of his food._

" _That's a load of rubbish," Pansy said from the other side of the table. "You can be driven in your career and still find the time to spend the holidays with your children. Take myself for example. Working for the Ministry hasn't stopped me from being here tonight."_

" _That's because you work for me and I gave you the days off," Draco pointed out since Pansy worked him at the_ Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures _._

" _That's beside the point," she said, disregarding his words with a wave of her hand. "I still would have been here tonight. Children, whose_ own _mothers can't find the time to spend the holidays with them, tend to have stagnate or decayed personalities," she said, to which James turned to BJ while Harry turned to Draco._

 _Even though Harry knew that Pansy didn't remember that she actually_ liked _James, the fact that she was trying to insult, maybe even hurt, his son made him furious. Did she actually believe that his son had a_ decayed _personality? What did that even_ mean _? Did_ she _even know, or did she just say it to hurt his son? The latter was most likely the case seeing as how she wanted to get back at James for hurting_ her _son._

" _Mother," BJ implored from beside her._

" _Be careful what you say, Parkinson," Harry warned at the same time._

" _That's_ Mrs. Zabini _to you, Potter," Pansy sneered, a look Harry had not received in over a decade._

" _Forgive me," Harry waved in a contrived attempt at politeness. "Hearing you talk just now, reminded me of that snooty little girl I used to go to Hogwarts with over a decade ago. But that would be impossible, wouldn't it?" Harry asked with a timed chuckle. "It's not like you have a stagnated or decayed personality, right?"_

" _Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Pansy asked hotly as she turned to Draco, who merely shrugged his shoulders, and then to Blaise, who had chosen that moment to take a sip of his wine. "What of your parents, young man?" Pansy asked, suddenly turning to Hector. "Why aren't they here with us tonight?"_

" _I don't think my father was aware he was even invited," Hector said, the food on the tip of his fork falling back into his plate when he hastened to eat it._

" _He wasn't," Draco grumbled before continuing to eat._

" _And my mother past away shortly after I was born," he continued, unfazed by the woman's dislike for him._

" _How unfortunate for you," Pansy said, though her words were hollow._

 _END FLASHBACK_ =

Like last dinner, Astoria made sure to goad Harry whenever she could. She would dote on Scorpius whenever possible, as if proving that she was better suited for him than Harry was. Pansy, on the other hand, made sure to insult Hector whenever she could, while just conveniently dismissing James. Most of that time was spent proving that her son was superior to Hector.

Interestingly enough, since James now knew the truth about Harry and Draco being his parents, even though he couldn't remember it, he wasn't as hurt by Pansy's words as much as he would have been.

When dinner was finally over, Draco and Harry, along with their children, BJ and Hector, retired back to the family room where they waited for midnight. Draco and Harry would have stayed with them had they not had other matters to tend to, namely confronting Astoria.

After making sure that none of the kids were going to hex each other, specifically BJ and Hector, Draco took Harry back to the drawing room. When they entered the room, they found Astoria already there waiting for them.

"So nice of you to join me," Astoria greeted, holding a glass of wine, when the door was closed and the room sealed. "And here I thought I would be entertaining _myself_ this evening."

"No need to worry yourself. I wouldn't miss forcing you to lift this curse for the world," Draco said with mock pleasantry.

"Is that all this was to you," Harry asked in disbelief, "a way to amuse yourself?"

"Not at all, Mr. Potter," Astoria said as she took a seat on the chair by the side of the fireplace, gesturing for them to do the same. "I was very content with the world I had created. However, I find watching as you two find your way back to each other once again tiring ," she explained when they took a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Then you'll take the spell off?"

"Not so fast. Like I told my husband-"

"Draco is not your husband," Harry said without thinking.

"My mistake," Astoria smiled patronisingly. "But it remains that I will not remove this curse without getting a bit of insurance in its place."

"What kind of insurance?"

"I want what was due to me. I want the kind of life where I will want for nothing."

"If that world, or any of your deluded worlds, involves me, then you will be waiting a long time for it to come," Draco informed.

"Don't worry, my dear. I am done chasing after you. I have someone else in mind," she said with a sweet smile that had no one fooled.

"Who?"

"My family had bred me to only settle for the best, to end up with a man that was of equal breeding as myself, if not more."

"You want a Sacred Twenty-Eight," Draco guessed.

For Draco, being born into the family of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, he was bred to believe that he was above everyone else. No one could compare to his stature except for the heir of another Twenty-Eight. It was one of the reasons he had been betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, another Twenty-Eight child.

Even though he had only met her when they boarded the train for their first year at Hogwarts, him and Pansy had been betrothed from birth. In fact, if it weren't for Pansy falling for Blaise and Draco falling for Harry, the two of them would have been married. Astoria was a Greengrass, and as such, another Twenty-Eight heir, so she _would_ have been brought up to believe the same things.

"You were always the clever one," Astoria smiled before taking another sip of her wine.

"But all of the Twenty-Eight heirs have been married off already."

"Ah, but not all of them are happy in their marriage. That is where you come in. I want you to get one for me."

"We are not a delivery service," Harry said, offended.

"You will be if you want to be husbands again, if you want little Scorpius to call you _daddy_ again," Astoria goaded.

Harry's wand arm twitched, wanting to hex the woman before him. But Draco's sudden hold on his arm stopped him.

"Now don't worry," Astoria said as she got up from the chair and stood before the fireplace. "I'm not asking for you to break up any marriages. I know I wouldn't get anywhere with that request. But it just so happens that a Twenty-Eight heir has recently left his wife, while she was in the hospital losing her child no less."

"You mean Marcus Flint," Harry guessed, remembering the case where Lestrange Jr. was kidnapping heirs from the Sacred Twenty-Eight who were not pure blooded. "He left Millicent when he found out that she wasn't as pure blooded as he was led to believe, even though she was one of the Twenty-Eight," he informed Draco before addressing Astoria. "You want to marry a man that left his wife while she was still in the hospital?"

"You two would be perfect for each other," Draco sneered.

"He _knows_ what it means to be pure blooded, to be a Sacred Twenty-Eight. You were perfect in every way except you lost sight of that."

"And found happiness," Draco insisted, wondering why Astoria couldn't see that.

"I can find happiness too, once he and I are married."

"You know it isn't that simple. Even though Flint left his wife, he's still married to her," Draco tried to explain.

For the wizarding world, marriage was a deeper commitment then just saying a few vows. Your souls were bound to each other's for eternity. You could leave your partner and go wherever you wanted. But you were still magically linked to that person, unable to marry, or even procreate with anyone else.

"There are ways around that," Astoria insisted.

"Ways that involve proving that you're soul is better suited for him than his wife's is."

"But like you said, we would be perfect for each other," Astoria said with a sort of mad glint. "All I ask is that you bring him here to me. I will do the rest. When he and I are bound together in marriage, I will remove the spell and all of you can live happily ever after, without worrying about me trying to separate you two again."

Draco and Harry turned to each other. Silently, they discussed what they should do. It felt wrong somehow, being instrumental in breaking up a marriage. But Flint had left his wife, even going as far as splitting up their vaults and moving to another country. Could they really be the ones who put the final nail in the coffin of their broken marriage?

As Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he found that the silver orbs said ' _Yes, they could_ '.

"There is one thing you must promise me, though," Astoria said when she noticed their acceptance of her plan. "You must not tell a soul about what you are doing, not your friends, family or colleagues. If I find that _one_ person knows about this arrangement, then the deal is off and little Scorpius will remember me as his mother for the rest of his life."

"Agreed," Harry said.

"Good," Astoria said with a bright smile that was as empty as her wine glass. "Now on to what you really wanted to know, the _who_ , _what_ , _when_ , _where_ and _why_ of my plan."

"We already figured those out. You cast a spell over the entire wizarding world on September 1 at the Leaky Cauldron so you could steal my husband and child," Harry interrupted. "I remember seeing you there that day. What I really want to know is _how_ you did it."

"I don't see why I couldn't tell you. It's not like you could lift the curse without me anyway. Very well. I used The Mirror of Erised," she said and watched their shocked expressions with a sort of perverted satisfaction. "You weren't expecting _that_ , were you?"

"The Mirror doesn't work that way," Harry insisted. "It-"

"Shows you your heart's desire," Astoria interrupted. "Yes, well, I found a way to take what the mirror showed me and blanket it over the world. It took some time and research after finding out that it could actually do that. But once I found out _how_ to do it, it was really quite simple. I'm actually surprised no one had done it before now," she laughed.

"So how exactly did you do it? And how do you undo it?" Draco asked.

"First, you must look into the mirror and wait for your heart's desire to appear. Once it does, put your wand up to the mirror and chant a response to the words that are inscribed above. This will extract the image from the mirror so you can bottle it. You can place it into a Pensieve if you want to tweet your desire, but it's not necessary. After that, go to the point you want to release the desire and pour it out, letting it coat itself over the world. Unfortunately, the process won't create or destroy life or love. Otherwise, it would have solved all of my problems."

Draco and Harry turned to each other then, stunned that such a simple thing could separate their world.

"And how do you reverse it?"

"Well, since I cast the spell and it is _my_ desire, I have to go back to the place where I cast it and chant a modified version of the mirror's inscription. The desire will then be pulled from the world before I have to place it back into the mirror," she said with a satisfied smile as the two men turned to each other again. "So you see, you can't do this without me."

Silence engulfed the room for a while. Draco and Harry both going over what they had been told. They would have to research Astoria's claim, make sure that the mirror could do what she says it can and whether or not they really need her to lift the curse. They doubted that she was lying. She had no reason to seeing as how they were helping her get what she wanted, though they loathed doing it. But there was one thing that was nagging at Harry to find out.

"How did you even get hold of the mirror in the first place? It was put in the Room of Hidden Things within the Room of Requirement and everything in that room got destroyed by Crabbe's _Fiendfyre_."

"Not everything had been destroyed in that room. Things that carried powerful or ancient magic survived, including the mirror. Another thing that survived was the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco restored."

"It's the gift that keeps on giving apparently," Draco sneered.

"Indeed," Astoria smiled.

"So you used the cabinet to get the mirror out of Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I didn't take the mirror. I just knew _how_ it was taken."

"Then who took it? Why?"

"The why, I don't know. Though it did help me in the end. But who… Well that is your fellow ministry worker and father of one of our guests, McLaggen. I found it one day in the cellar of his manor."

"And he just let you wonder around his place."

"Well I should hope so, or being his wife would have been _completely_ unbearable," Astoria chuckled and was quickly met with twin shocked faces. "Oh wait… Didn't I mention that McLaggen and I are married? Well, consider that my Christmas gift to you," she said, refilling her glass just as the clock struck midnight. "Merry Christmas," she cheered brightly before taking a sip.

* * *

" _Presents_ ," Lily squealed as gifts suddenly appeared underneath the Christmas tree the moment the chimes coming from clock behind them ended.

Scorpius and Albus suddenly stopped their assault on James and headed for the tree like the red head. The three of them then started searching for presents with their names on it. There was an impressive pile before them. By the time they were finished with gathering their presents, each of them were left with a pile that they could easily bury themselves in.

When James finally got his breathing under control, after having been attacked by tiny fingers, he went to his siblings' sides and searched for his own presents. Soon after BJ and Hector followed. The three of their piles weren't as impressive as the younger ones, but the teens still found themselves with quite a few presents.

"Wait, we can't open them yet," Albus said when he saw Hector ripping at one of his presents.

"We have to wait for our parents first," Scorpius explained. "It's tradition."

"I think I'm a little too old for traditions like that," Hector said patronisingly.

"If you're not too old for presents then you're not too old for the tradition that accompanies it," Lily said as she covered his hand with hers, a warning smile on her lips.

"So it would seem," Hector said, giving the little girl a tight smile of his own before putting his present back down.

"Where is everyone?" James said as he got up from the floor. "I'm all for following tradition but not when it entails waiting for others."

"You're not the patient type, are you?" Hector said before pulling James into his lap, then smirked at the death glare BJ sent his way.

"No, not really," James grumbled.

The six of them were saved from waiting too long when one by one, the grownups arrived. First was Draco, Harry and Astoria, and with one look from the blonde, James moved away from on top of Hector's lap. Then came BJ's parents, who saw their son's grumbled face and immediately sent a sneer in James and Hector's direction. Finally came Draco's parents, who arrived only moments after Pansy and Blaise.

While watching the younger ones open their presents, which included a box of exploding green goo that completely coated Scorpius and Albus, curtesy of James, Draco contemplated the predicament that he and Harry got themselves into.

Astoria was married to McLaggen.

She had become pregnant for him sometime during her last year at Hogwarts. She hid the pregnancy from everyone except her parents and sister. After giving birth, she hid her child away, intent on finding a suitable husband for herself, namely Draco.

Sometime after she had kidnapped Scorpius, trying to get what she believed was owed to her, McLaggen found out about their child. When she had been caught, McLaggen used his uncle to make a deal with the ministry. She would marry McLaggen and stay away from Draco, or she would get locked away in Azkaban and never to see her family again.

Obviously, she took the deal.

But that didn't mean that she was satisfied. Being married to a man she believed to be her lesser, Astoria looked for any way to escape her marriage. Now that she finally found a way, she was determined not to fail again.

Draco watched Astoria and noticed her frequent glances at Hector. Her son. Knowing who the boys' mother was only served to make Draco like him even less. But he did feel sorry for the boy. To think, Astoria disliked her life so much that her desired world didn't even include her own son.

* * *

After everyone had retired for the day, Harry got his house elf to take him to his and Draco's room. They didn't need to hide their relationship from Astoria anymore since there wasn't any need for pretences with them. But others in the house still hadn't gotten their memories back yet.

"I don't know how she could do it," Harry said as he started getting ready for bed. "If I were in her place…," he started, pulling his shirt over his head before scoffing. "What am I talking about? I _was_ in her place," he admitted when his pants were discarded. "I hid my pregnancy with James from the world, only telling a handful of people. After he was born, I _continued_ hiding him as I tried to find a way to move on with my life. But through it all, James was at the centre of my life. I could _never_ desire a world where he didn't know me, where he thought I was dead."

"There are many things Astoria has done that you would never do," Draco said as he and Harry slipped under the covers. "In fact, her whole relationship with McLaggen is completely different from ours. For starters, you find me exceedingly irresistible," he said seductively as he caressed Harry's face.

"Is that so?" Harry smiled coyly before his neck was suddenly attacked by the blonde nibbling on his skin.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Wishing You a Merry Christmas_


	20. And a Happy New Year

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **And a Happy New Year**

When Harry woke up early in morning, he could feel a hand making comforting circles against his active stomach.

"You're up early again?" Harry said as he turned to the side to rest his head against Draco's chest.

"I've just been playing with the little one," the blonde said, and as if to prove his point, the baby kicked against his hand.

"Did you sleep at all?" Harry asked as the blonde leaned down to peck him on the head.

"I slept a little," Draco shrugged. "My mind's just been a little too active lately," he explained causing Harry to nod in understanding.

"We have been put into quite the predicament. At least we have tonight to look forward to."

Tonight would do little to ease Draco's mind if things didn't go as planned. As they did every New Year's Eve, the Malfoys held a ball for all of the pure blooded families. It was a tradition the Malfoys still followed even if they didn't necessarily believe in pure blood supremacy anymore. They had continued it after the war, only as a way to prove to everyone that they were still a family to be respected. When they're status within the wizarding world was once again secured, they continued it since that was all they knew how to do.

Draco no longer looked forward to the event though, having stopped attending after he and Harry got married. Instead, they started their own tradition of seeing a movie together. On New Year's Eve, they would go to one of the theaters the Malfoys owned and watch as many movies as they could before the place closed.

"I don't think I'll be able to join you tonight," Draco said as he moved away to sit on the edge of the bed. "I have to play matchmaker," he explained.

"Bullocks," Harry said as he sat up. "All Astoria said you had to do was get Flint to come over to the Manor. You did that. He'll be at the ball. Everything else is up to her."

"I just want to make sure things run smoothly. The sooner Flint starts pursuing her, the sooner we can get this curse lifted."

"But Flint thinks you're married to her. Won't he find it weird that you're pawning her off on him," Harry pointed out, trying to persuade the blonde to come with him. "He might even wonder if there's something wrong with her and end up dismissing her."

"Flint's not that bright," Draco scoffed. "I doubt he'd catch on. Besides, I'm not just going to say, ' _Flint, please take my pretend wife off my hands_ '. I'll be a little more subtle than that."

"Suite yourself," Harry sighed as he got up off the bed. "But while you're busy spending New Year's Eve with what's left of the Sacred Twenty-Eight that still put too much thought into that sort of thing, I'll be with the kids at the theater, enjoying the last day of the year … together."

* * *

"I'm so looking forward to tonight," James said, digging into the sandwiches the house elves left for him and Harry to share.

It was a little past noon and he and Harry were in the sun room, a place where they could practice a little bit of light dueling and admire the falling snow without the chill that usually came with it. Normally, Harry wouldn't have practiced magic with his son outside of Hogwarts since he was still under age, but after his son proved that it was for homework, he conceded. When James was able to successfully cast an effective defensive charm, Harry put the furniture back the way it was supposed to be so he and James could sit down and enjoy something to eat before they headed to the theatre.

"If I have to spend one more second under Mrs. Zabini's gaze, I think I'm going to snap."

"Just remember," Harry warned as he took a sandwich for himself. "Before the curse, Pansy actually liked you. She treated you like a second son. It makes me wonder, though, how long she knew about BJ's crush on you."

"I just can't believe that he and I were actually friends," James frowned. "Are you sure you didn't imagine that part?"

"I'm quite sure," Harry laughed. "You and he were inseparable since the moment you two met. When you went to Hogwarts, you were even worried that you wouldn't be placed into Slytherin like you knew _he_ would be. Though some of that might have been Draco's fault."

"I wanted to be put into _Slytherin_?" James asked in disbelief. "I don't think I want my memories back. That other James seems a little off his rocker."

Knowing that James didn't really mean it, Harry laughed at his son's predicament. It was at that moment that the door to the sun room opened and Scorpius walked in.

"Sorry," the blonde boy said when he saw who was inside. "Have you seen my father? My mother sent me to find him and told me that he would be here."

"Did she now?" Harry said, sure that Astoria knew full well that Draco was in the library, looking into every book he could find on the Mirror of Erised. "Have you tried the library?"

"That was where I thought he was, but Mother said to look here first. Sorry about the intrusion."

"There's no need to apologize," Harry smiled before the small boy closed the door, leaving the brunettes alone again.

Harry didn't understand that woman. Even though they were actually helping her get what she wanted, she still went out of her way to push Harry's buttons. Sending Scorpius, of all people, to look for Draco, knowing full well where everyone was. It was only a means to get under Harry's skin. One thing Harry knew for sure, though. The sooner he and Draco got her and Flint married, the sooner she would be out of their lives for good.

"Sorry," James said as he watched his dad pick at his food.

"What are you apologizing for?" Harry asked with a chuckle that fooled no one.

"It must be hard hearing Scorpius call that woman his mother."

"Not as hard as it is for your father to hear the rest of you guys calling Ginny your mother."

"I haven't called her that since I found out the truth," James assured.

"And Draco is eternally grateful for that," Harry smiled.

"But you guys are looking for a way to put things back the way they were, right?"

"We've already found a way. But there are certain … things we need to do first."

"Not doing anything I wouldn't do, I hope," James smirked.

"Well, considering that we're not planning on blowing anything up, I'd say you're going to be disappointed."

"Shame," he said in disappointment.

* * *

"Father," Scorpius said when he finally found the blonde man where first thought he would be.

"Scorpius, I thought you were playing with Albus and Lily," Draco said, closing his book as his son walked up to him.

"I was, but Mother wanted me to find you. She wanted to make sure that you started getting ready for the ball. She says that she's very excited about tonight."

"No doubt," Draco said, refraining from rolling his eyes. "Thank you for reminding me," he smiled as he got up before placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "You should be getting ready as well. Harry will be taking you with everyone else not joining me at the ball."

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Scorpius asked hopefully. "Albus said that he and his family have the same tradition as we do. They go to the theater until it closes just like we do. We could share this tradition with them."

"I don't think that would be possible this year. I have something very important I need to take care of at the ball," he told his son. "I'll see you when I get back, though," he added at the defeated look on the young boy's face.

"Very well," Scorpius said with more maturity than he felt.

As he watched his son leave the library, more somber than when he came in, Draco cursed Astoria. Though she probably wasn't aware of their tradition, nothing meant more to Draco than his family. Spending any time away from them, especially if it was in order to be in her company, was not something he was looking forward to doing. But Draco kept telling himself that the sooner he got that irritating woman and Flint together, the sooner she would be out of their lives for good. It was the only thought that made this day worth wild.

* * *

"I must say, you do look quite dashing," Harry smiled as his house elf brought him to his and Draco's room.

The sight of his husband in his black dress robes made the shorter man temporarily forget that he was supposed to be taking the kids out tonight. Though he wouldn't mind missing this event if it meant spending that time taking the robes off of his husband.

"When do I ever _not_ look dashing?" Draco smirked, as if there was ever any doubt.

"Hard to say," Harry pondered as he trailed his hand up and down the blonde's chest. "But in this, you could be the next James Bond."

"Well, I do have an affinity for martinis," Draco smiled with a raised brow as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist before leaning forward for a kiss.

Harry's hand immediately went into Draco's hair, combing his fingers through the silky strands. He moaned as their tongues entwined, thoughts of the theater gone from his mind. Draco was no better. He trailed his hands underneath Harry's shirt before running his fingers along his love's spine, something he knew drove Harry wild.

And wild Harry was driven.

With his hormones on high alert, Harry's toes curled and his skin tingled at the touch. He moaned once more, pressing himself up against the blonde. He pulled at the blonde's clothes, trying to be rid of the fabric that was keeping their flesh apart. They were so into their little tryst that they failed to notice the cracking sound moments later.

"Excuse me for interrupting," a tiny voice said. "But Mistress Narcissa is wanting Marble to be retrieving Master Draco to help her greet the guests."

Slowly, with Draco nibbling onto Harry's lips as he pulled away, the two reluctantly pulled apart. After righting his clothes, and with one last peck on the lips, Draco grabbed onto his mother's house elf's hand.

"Have fun," Harry said in a raspy voice before the two of them left.

Harry sighed after they were gone. He ran his hand through his hair and gave in to a shiver. His body still tingled where Draco had touched him. After looking into the mirror and making sure that he didn't look so debauched anymore, Harry called for his own elf so he could leave the room as well.

* * *

"Well, you do look handsome," Astoria greeted with a certain bit of hunger.

"So I've been told," Draco said, paying her little mind as he approached his mother, who was standing a few paces away from them. "Mother," he said as he pecked the woman on the cheek.

"Draco, darling," Narcissa smiled. "Handsome as always," she approved. "The guests have already started arriving. Astoria is already here helping me greet them so you can help your father entertain who's already here."

"Of course," Draco nodded before dismissing himself.

Draco then headed for the ball room. Once he reached there and opened the doors, he found inside full of their guests. He hadn't been to one of these parties in such a long time, but Draco was surprised at how many people still attended. They were mostly older couples, parents and such of his friends from school. There were still a few people his own age though. Besides himself, Pansy, Blaise, and Astoria later on, Astoria's sister Daphne and her husband Theodore Nott were also there.

After a while of mingling with the guests, starting with his friends in order to ease himself into the atmosphere, he came face to face with the reason he was even at this gathering.

"Marcus Flint," Draco greeted pleasantly enough. "I wondered if you would be joining us this evening. I had heard that you retreated to France with your family."

"I would hardly call it retreating," Flint scoffed as he held his glass of wine. "I merely found London to be entirely too small for my tastes."

"And I'm sure finding out that your wife's a half-blood had nothing to do with it."

"How was I to know she wasn't?" Flint sneered. "Her family was one of the twenty-eight. Now I've wasted a decade of my life. I'm stuck in this farce of a marriage and all I have to show for it is a daughter whose blood isn't pure and wouldn't even be able to carry on my family name."

"Wasn't Millicent pregnant with a son?" Draco asked, feigning an interest when he really wanted to get as far away from the man as possible.

"That thing is _long_ gone," Flint said with no remorse. "And good riddance too. I wouldn't want a son carrying one my name when he were only _pretending_ to be pure."

"Sorry to say, but I'm glad I'm not in your shoes," Draco chuckled.

"You were always the lucky one Malfoy," Flint said with some envy. "You managed to find a wife that is as pure as snow and a son to carry on the Malfoy name."

"What can I say?" Draco gloated. "Malfoy's always have the best."

Draco refrained from gagging then. The thought that Astoria was ' _as pure as snow_ ' was a far from the truth as night from day. The woman was as dirty as they come. But for his purposes, Draco would pretend that she was Salazar himself reincarnated if it piqued Flint's interest.

"But Astoria only did what she was bred to do," Draco continued as he swirled his wine between his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Flint asked, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Well Malfoys know how to separate need from want," Draco explained as slowly as he could, refraining himself from using big words. "I _needed_ a wife to get me an heir. Astoria gave me that in one go. I don't _need_ her anymore. She's good in bed," he pointed out with a smirk, which he knew caught Flint's attention. "But now I can look for _other_ forms of entertainment."

"Makes sense," Flint nodded as though he was still trying to figure it out. "You don't plan on ending up like the Weasley's," he sneered. "They breed like rabbits. I hear Potter's got himself _three_ children now. But you expect that from a half-blood and blood traitor," he said before downing the rest of his drink.

Draco clenched his fist as Flint looked away to get himself another drink. It had been a long time since he had associated himself with the older wizard. Now he remembered why. When it had become public knowledge that Draco and Harry were together, Flint had been one of the few people who had avoided all contact with him. To them, Harry was considered a half-blood and, as such, anyone who associated with him was considered a blood traitor.

"You know I almost pursued her," Flint said as he sipped at another glass. "But then I was introduced to Millicent and I thought, why not?"

"Why not indeed," Draco chuckled. "You must be wondering what life could have been like had you gone after Astoria," he said and found himself wishing that had _actually_ been the case.

"Indeed," Flint said slowly as he seemed to be looking over Draco's shoulder.

As if she could hear where their conversation was going, Astoria appeared next to them just then. Flint was obvious in his desire for her, though she feigned ignorance as she turned to smile at Draco.

"Draco, darling," she smiled brightly. "Come dance with me," she said as she held out her hand.

"Of course," Draco said, placing his drink down before it vanished moments later.

Draco took Astoria's hand then, and led her towards the centre of the room. When he wrapped his arm around her waist, he led her into a slow dance.

"So how are things with you?" Astoria smiled conversationally. "I saw Flint leering at me and figured it was time to present myself."

"Things are moving smoothly. Did you know that Flint was going to pursue you before he settled for Bulstrode?"

"I am aware, since I was the one who introduced them," Astoria said thoughtfully, but continued at the blonde's pointed look. "At the time, I found Flint lacking in many areas, looks … intelligence … to name a few."

"And now…"

"Now I find myself realizing that a sense of blood pride is all I really need in a husband."

As they continued their waltz, Draco realized that Astoria was getting a little too comfortable in his company.

"I hope this isn't another one of your plans to try and lure me away from Harry," Draco said as Astoria rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have to admit, we do look good together," Astoria smiled mischievously.

"I thought you said that you were done chasing after me," the blonde said, wondering if this was such a good idea.

"A girl's allowed to change her mind when it suits her."

"You don't seem to get it, do you? There was no time in my life where you and I would have worked out," Draco said even as they continued their dance.

"Because you have children with Potter," Astoria guessed. "But you and I would have been so good together. I would have given you an heir that could carry on the Malfoy name," she said as she looked into his eyes. "That's why I created this world. It was a chance for us to have the life that we should have had. I even gave Potter a chance with that Weasley girl. Everyone wins. If it wasn't for Potter luring you back to him…," she pouted as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"First off, I pursued Harry, not the other way around. Secondly, Harry and I are _literally_ meant for each other," he explained, but quickened to continue since he was starting to sound like her. "Magically, our souls are a perfect match."

"That's impossible," Astoria scoffed in disbelief as she looked back up at him. "You two used to fight all the time."

"Though it is true that we were always at odds with each other, from the moment we stopped fighting and put away our differences, we were instantly drawn to one another. In fact, we were probably drawn to each other before then, but our pride or prejudice kept us from realizing it."

"So when I used Scorpius to try and force you to leave Potter…"

"You and I could never have gotten married or started a line together. Harry and I are just too perfect for one another. Just look… Even with this curse you cast, we found a way back to each other _before_ we got our memories back."

"So while you were out mating with your perfect match, I was left with a man that barely constituted as a husband."

"You say that like I told you to sleep with him."

"It was just supposed to be a one-time thing, a distraction," she said more to herself. "How was I to know that I was so fertile?"

"Surely it's none of my business. But if that were true, why only the one child?"

"The first time was the last time with that man," she said with distaste. "He was fine with it that way. The only reason he even _wanted_ to get married was because being magically bound to _me_ meant that it was impossible to procreate with anyone else should he find someone … appealing to him. And McLaggen found _a lot_ of people appealing."

"Including Harry," Draco said with distaste. "Are you telling me that McLaggen used your marriage as a way to fornicate without repercussions?"

"Exactly. He already had Hector to carry on the McLaggen name. But with our marriage, he could proposition anyone he wanted, without having to worry about any more _accidents_."

Draco went over Astoria's words and realized that, even though he didn't think it was possible, he found myself hating McLaggen even more. The man was a letch, Draco knew that. But what he didn't know was the length he went to in order to fully realize his lecher lifestyle. If he didn't despise Astoria so much, he would have felt sorry for her. As it were, the blonde didn't feel anything for her predicament. But this knowledge did present an interesting question.

"If McLaggen is using you to be the world's biggest letch, won't he object to you leaving him? Wouldn't that ruin his lifestyle?"

"I don't give a damn about his lifestyle. But in regards to him stopping me… Well, that's why I'm not lifting this curse. As long as this curse is active, to the world, I'm Astoria Malfoy, and McLaggen can't do anything to stop me."

"In other words, you're using me the same way McLaggen used you," Draco summed.

"We're all using each other, my dear. Or would you rather we stayed married?" Astoria asked, with the same glint in her eyes.

"Absolutely not," Draco said, straight-faced.

"Pity," she said, just as their dance ended.

* * *

"So here are your passes," Harry said as he handed out the free admission passes to everyone. "With this, you can watch any movie you want until the theater closes."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to go with them?" Hector asked BJ as they were handed their passes.

"And miss out on seeing Thor," BJ smirked as they walked away from Harry and the younger ones who were going to see the new Star Wars movie.

"Save your breath," James said nonchalantly as the boys followed him. "The only way he's seeing another movie is if _we_ see another movie and I have been waiting to watch Thor for _ages_. That man is a _god_."

"Of course. Everyone knows that Thor is the god of thunder," Hector scoffed.

"That's not what I meant," James laughed cheekily.

BJ and Hector shared a look then, one of the only ones they would ever share that wasn't filled with complete contempt for each other, before following James towards the concession stands.

When they finally got their food, the two groups found their respected theater. After finding a place to sit in his theater, Harry and the three kids waited for the movie to start. The theater was packed. But even as the lights began to dim and the volume rose, signalling the start of the movie, people were piling into the theater. When someone took a seat next to Harry and placed their hand on his thigh, the Auror turned to find a cheeky blonde sitting next to him.

"I thought you were staying at the ball," Harry said, unable to hide his delight that Draco was there.

"And miss this?" Draco asked as he took some of Harry's popcorn.

"How did you even know where we were?"

"Lily mentioned it before you left," he explained, waving to the redhead that was smiling at him from Harry's other side.

"What about Astoria and Flint?"

"They are hitting it off as we speak. Apparently, the thought of stealing my wife from under me is quite appealing to him," the blonde said, causing his love to laugh. "Besides, I wouldn't be properly celebrating the new year if I wasn't with you and the kids," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry couldn't help the bright smile that lit up his face.

"So," Draco began as he picked up more popcorn. "Where are the other three?"

* * *

End of Chapter: _And a Happy New Year_


	21. Unleashed

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Unleashed**

"Have you seen my son, Potter?" Astoria asked Harry as she walked into the study.

Harry looked up at the woman with mounting irritation as she smiled down at him. It was the night before the holidays were over and throughout that time, Harry and Draco had been busy trying to find a way to break the curse, without Astoria's help. They had found only a few books that even mentioned the unusual mirror, but everything they had read only served to prove the vile woman's claim.

They needed her, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"That depends," Harry said as he closed his book. "Do you mean the son you abandoned when you made this curse, or the one you replaced him with?"

"Obviously -" Astoria started as her fake smile wavered, rattled by Harry's words.

"If there's one thing I've learned from this whole mess is that there's _obvious_ with you," he said as he got up from the couch.

"I would be very careful how you speak to me," she warned. "I might just decide not to lift this curse. Being married into the Malfoy family does come with its advantages."

"Don't insult me," Harry dismissed her with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand. "As much as you like to pretend, I know lifting the curse has nothing to do with not wanting to chase after Draco anymore. It occurred to me that, even though your desired world didn't have your son in it, seeing him here hit a nerve with you," he said as he got really close to her. "I see the way you keep looking at him. And now that you _truly_ realize the price of your curse, you want to get it lifted as much as we do."

"Be that as it may," Astoria sneered, refusing defeat. "You still need me to lift this curse."

"True, but you need the Malfoy name to protect you from McLaggen so you can get yourself a new husband. So as much as _you_ hate to admit it, you need us just as much as we need you."

* * *

"You know what I noticed," Albus said to Scorpius as they busied themselves in their shared room, packing away their things for their return trip to Hogwarts the next day. "Our dads smell an awful lot alike."

"I noticed that as well," Scorpius said, closing his case before sitting atop his bed.

"Did you?" Albus smiled as he jumped on his bed. "It's just that… I don't like my mother very much, especially after sending me that howler and trying to get me resorted," he said with a deep frown. "I know I shouldn't since she's … well … you know … my mum. But with us being practically twins and all, I just thought it would be perfect if our _dads_ were together. I know it's silly to think like that. I mean you _like_ your mum."

"I don't," Scorpius was quick to say, causing Albus to perk up. "I have no ill feelings towards her, but being around her just seems … wrong somehow," he explained, causing Albus to nod in approval.

"Yeah. If only our dads had ended up together," he said in remorse.

"Who says they can't still?"

* * *

The morning of the boys' return to Hogwarts had Harry seeing that his kids were ready to leave. When he had finished helping Lily pack away her things, he had gone over to see to Scorpius and Albus. When he entered the room, his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"I can't believe he did this," Harry said as he aimed his wand at Albus.

"No, don't change it!" Albus cried, ducking away from his dad even as the spell hit its intended target, though nothing happened. "I think it shows house pride," he smiled, referring to the green hair he now sported. "Scorpius had his hair changed too. It's silver now," he beamed.

"That's just wonderful," Harry sighed just as he saw James pass the room. "James, you come in here and change your brothers' hair back right this instant!"

"Why?" James laughed in delight at the sight of his brother. "They asked me to do it."

"James," Harry said in warning.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off in a day or two," he explained just as Draco came in.

"Ah. Showing some house pride, I see," the blonde smiled.

"You're not helping," Harry frowned.

"Sorry. Was I supposed to?" Draco smirked, causing James to chuckle beside him.

"I give up," Harry sighed again as he up threw his hands up in surrender.

After getting everything in order, even though Scorpius and Albus still sported Slytherin-themed hair, Harry and Draco took everyone to the train station. Just as they passed through the barrier at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the Hogwarts Express rolled in. The three teens and two first years quickly found a place to it together since they were so early.

Soon, more people who had gone away for the holiday appeared on the platform. Victoire had come hand-in-hand with Teddy, followed by Dominique, Fleur and Bill. After spotting a few of his friends, BJ finally split himself from James and Hector's side. When the whistle blew, signalling that the train was about to leave, everyone said their last goodbyes.

"I'll be coming to Hogwarts in a few days to do a lecture. Your hair better be changed by that time or you're in big trouble young man," Harry said as he gave Albus a tight hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Considering you fought a gigantic three-headed dog at his age and _flew_ a Thestral at my age, I'd say that gives us _a lot_ of leeway," James chuckled as he stuck half his body out the window to mess up Lily's hair.

"Hey," she cried, ducking away from her brother.

Just as Harry and Albus broke apart, the Auror found himself with an armful of a short silver-haired blonde.

"Thanks for letting Albus come over," Scorpius said to the shocked man.

"It was my pleasure," he said, his voice choked up as he returned the hug. When he turned to Draco, he saw that the blonde's arms were full of a green-haired brunette.

"Thanks for letting us stay at your manor," Albus smiled as he and Draco shared a hug of their own.

"You're very welcome," Draco said in a calm tone, though his eyes sparkled suspiciously.

When the final whistle blew, Scorpius and Albus rushed back onto the train. Moments later, the Hogwarts Express started rolling away back to Hogwarts.

After the three saw the last of the boys returning to Hogwarts, the Harry dropped Lily off at the Burrow for the day, while Draco waited for him at their cottage. It didn't take Harry long, and when he arrive and didn't spot his husband right away, Harry knew where to look.

"Let me guess," Harry smiled when he found the blonde in the study, furiously searching through one of their books. "This book has something to do with the Mirror of Erised," he said as he came into the study.

"I didn't see this book at Malfoy Manor. I wouldn't put it past Astoria to hide or tamper with the books there," he said as he went back to his book. "And it's a good thing that I looked because Astoria forgot to mention that she needs to ingest a potion before extracting the curse."

"What kind of potion?" Harry asked as he came up behind Draco and draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"I've never heard of this potion before," he said as he flipped through the pages. "But apparently, it turns you into a sort of conduit so you can extract the desire from the mirror."

"Is it hard to make?"

"Extremely. It takes three lunar cycles to brew and you won't know it works until after you ingest it and try to extract the desire."

"I'm guessing that we need this potion to remove the curse," Harry said as he buried his nose against the blonde's neck.

"We do, and only the person who cast the curse can remove it," Draco groaned before tossing the book to the side. "At least she was telling the truth about that bit," he scoffed before reaching behind him and pulling Harry into his lap.

"So, I guess you'll be brewing the potion while I try and find a way to get our hands on that mirror," Harry said as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and brought him closer to the blonde.

"I guess so," Draco smirked as their lips inched closer.

Smiling as their lips met, Harry and Draco reviled at their well-earned reprieve from the chaos that their lives had become. Never breaking their kiss, Draco lowered Harry onto the couch before climbing on top of him and caressing his side, electing a throaty moan from the man below him. They didn't have to return to work until the next day, so the two men were going to enjoy their time together.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Or maybe not.

Draco and Harry broke apart at the shout and turned to find Ginny standing, red-faced, in the doorway. Harry briefly wondered why he never heard the warning alarm signaling that someone had breached the wards around the cottage. Then he recalled that there were times when he hadn't heard it. Most of them were because he had been a little preoccupied with Draco. As he pulled his shirt down, Harry guessed this was another such time.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS," Ginny bellowed as she brandished her wand.

Harry righted his clothes just as Ginny aimed a curse at him. When nothing happened and Harry merely got up from the couch as if nothing happened, Ginny fumed.

"At least we know the wards preventing her from attacking anyone still works," Draco said calmly from the couch, his arms draped over the headrest nonchalantly.

"How dare you-" she started venomously and she glared daggers at the blonde.

"You already said that," the blonde pointed out.

"Ginny sit," Harry said gently, only to get a murderous glare from the red-head as a response. "Please," he added as he gestured to the chair opposite the blonde. There was _a lot_ they needed to talk about.

* * *

"So how was your vacation?" Molly asked, watching as her cousins enter the common room while she sat on the couch by the fire.

"Don't ask-" Dominique started in warning.

"Absolutely fantastic," Vicky beamed as she joined the red-head, causing James and Dominique to groan while Rose giggled as they all joined them on the couch. "Teddy surprised me when he and his grandmother showed up on Christmas day," she said in a rush. "Then they stayed over until seeing me off at the station. It was the best … perfectest … week ever."

"I'm quite sure 'perfectest' isn't a real word," Molly couldn't help but point out with amusement.

"Well it should be," the blonde insisted with all seriousness before she broke out into a smile again.

"So how was your vacation?" James asked, eager to change the subject. "I hear you and Frank had the whole tower to yourself," he smirked, looking around to find his wayward friend. "Did you get caught underneath any mistletoes?"

"I _knew_ that was you," Molly fumed while James merely shrugged with amusement. "Well, if you must know. My holiday was very … educational," she said vaguely, though there was a slight red tint to her cheeks.

Victoire's smile grew and Dominique giggled knowingly, while James groaned.

"Leave it to you to turn something so potentially epic into an afterschool special," he rolled his eyes before beaming at the sight of Frank coming through the portrait hole. "So good of you to grace us with your presence," James said as he jumped from the couch and draped his arm over Frank's shoulder. "We have much work to do," he said with all seriousness.

"I am at your service," Frank mock saluted before he followed James up the stairs.

* * *

"Do you really expect me to believe any of this nonsense?" Ginny asked as she looked between Harry and Draco with disgust.

"Everything Harry said is true," Draco insisted. "You two never got married and had kids together. We did," he said gesturing to Harry and himself, to which Ginny scoffed.

"I can prove it," Harry said before pulling up his shirt, revealing his swollen stomach.

"Meet the newest addition to our family," Draco said at the shocked look on Ginny's face.

"That's not possible," Ginny said in disbelief.

"It is if what we've been telling you is true," Harry said as he rubbed his stomach gently.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Ginny got up from the chair. It was difficult with her own pregnancy so far along.

"But our baby," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I am not the father of your child. Being married to Draco makes that impossible."

"There was a time when I had been worried that this curse had muddled with that, but thankfully, it can't change ancient magic."

"Luna knew, didn't she?" Ginny asked, though she knew the answer.

"And Lily," Harry pointed out.

"But if what you're saying is true, then why did it take you so long to tell _me_?" Ginny asked as she started pacing. "Unless you thought _I_ had something to do with this," she guessed as she turned to them.

"The thought had crossed our minds. You have done things in the past to try and separate us."

"You and my pretend wife had a blast trying to ruin our lives," Draco said with barely contained ire. "But as it turns out, you were just an unknowing pawn in this plan of hers. Though I must say, you're taking this better than I would have expected."

"That's because she's been having an affair," Harry said softly, though his words had Ginny snapping her head at him. "Probably with the father of her baby."

"How?" Ginny asked, her shock at Harry's words preventing her from saying anything else.

"This curse can change memories and information but it can't create or destroy life or love, and I'm guessing that whoever the father of your baby is, you love him. So much so that you two married. That must be his ring on your finger since I obviously didn't give you one," he said, gesturing to the silver bands that Ginny was fiddling with.

"I've been trying to ignore what I've been feeling for so long," Ginny said as a tear trailed down her cheek. "But when Dennis found out that I was pregnant-."

"Wait, _Creevey_ is the father of your baby?" Harry asked, not seeing that coming.

"Well if you're not than he sure is."

" _That_ … I was not expecting," he said with surprise.

"But now that everything is out in the open, things are going to be a little different," Draco said as he got up from the chair.

"Draco," Harry said in warning as he placed his hand on the blonde's chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"It means that I'm tired of pretending that you belong anywhere _near_ Harry and our kids. Now that you know the truth, you can go run off to your little husband and leave my family alone."

"I can't do that. He thinks I'm pregnant for Harry," she said before turning to the Auror in a panic. "He broke things off with me because he wanted us to work through our issues."

"That's not our problem," Draco said without a care.

"Draco, behave," Harry said, pushing the blonde back onto the couch before turning to Ginny. "Dennis won't be a problem. Just tell him that we couldn't work through our issues and ended up separating."

"Or you could do for us what was done for you and give us back our memories," Ginny suggested.

"That might not be possible, not without breaking a few laws and I don't see Creevey agreeing to that."

"He would if you asked him to. Please," she said when she noticed Harry's reluctance. "Who knows when you'll be able to break this curse, and I don't think I could take spending the rest of my pregnancy alone."

* * *

The scream could be heard from miles away. It was an ear-splitting sound that didn't seem possible considering where it was coming from. The person who had uttered such a gut-wrenching sound now sat stone still, unable to comprehend what had happened. It was a sight that no one within the Great Hall of Hogwarts had expected.

Well, maybe _one_ person had expected it.

James sat at his house table during dinner, trying his hardest not to laugh as his so called boyfriend tried frantically to remove the curse that had changed his hair from the dirty blond locks that had girls and boys swooning to the now blue and bronze streaks that made him look more like a peacock.

"And here I thought he would love showing a little bit of house pride," he scoffed.

"Why would you do something like that? Surely you know how vain McLaggen is," Molly pointed out.

"Is he? I hadn't noticed," James said, watching in amusement as Hector's house tried to undo the magic done to their Head Boy's hair, but to no avail.

After a few minutes of trying to turn his hair back to its true colour, Hector got up from his seat at the Ravenclaw table and headed towards James. James watched the older boy with great anticipation. This was going to be fun.

"Take it off," the Head Boy whispered with desperation the moment he stood before his boyfriend. "Hurry."

"I can't," James smiled, unable to hide his amusement.

"Of course you can. You put it on, didn't you?"

"Yes. It's your house colours," he said with a bright smile. "I thought you would like it."

"James," Hector said, trying to stay calm. "As much as my house means to me, I do not _ever_ show it through my hair," he said as he gestured to his head. "Change it back now."

"I can't," James said, trying and failing to hold back his laughter. "But it will wear off in a few days."

"A few-" Hector said as his voice caught in his throat. "Days? My hair is going to be like this for _days_?"

"Maybe. A week tops," James said and had to bite his lip at the look of horror on the Ravenclaw's face.

At the thought of having to walk around school looking like a walking mascot, Hector slumped down at the Gryffindor table in defeat. James then patted his boyfriend's back in comfort while secretly congratulating himself. This was going to be more fun than he expected.

James knew that in order for the Ravenclaw's plan to work, he would have to stay in this farce of a relationship with James until before the final match of the season. That gave James over five months to make the Head Boy's life a living hell, and from the looks of things, he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Unleashed_


	22. Behind Closed Doors

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Behind Closed Doors**

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me," a pleasant voice called out the moment Harry walked through the doors.

Like Harry had told his children, he had arrived at Hogwarts for a DADA lecture. But before he met with the defense teacher, he needed to see Madam Pomfrey, or Poppy as she preferred he call her. Since it was the Friday, Luna had been called to pick Lily up from the Burrow and then brought over to the cottage until Draco arrived. The two were looking forward to spending the entire weekend together. Since Ginny now knew the truth, they didn't have to worry about raising her suspicions anymore.

Ginny had her own issues to deal with though. After talking to the Minister himself, Harry had gotten special permission to let Dennis in on the case. It was a relief for Harry since having another Auror who knew the truth about everything lifted a weight off Harry's shoulders that he hadn't realized he was carrying. However, that curtesy hadn't been extended to Ginny, who still had memories of a marriage with Harry.

Luckily, Dennis wasn't worried. Even though he apologized profusely for pursuing a woman he had believed to be Harry's wife, Dennis was going to make sure that Ginny and the baby were well taken care of, no matter who she believed she was married to.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Poppy asked after Harry cast a privacy spell around her ward.

"Just fine," he said as he embraced her. "The little one's been practicing the Wronski Feint in my stomach all morning," he said, placing his hand on his stomach as he laid back on one of the beds.

After finding out that he was pregnant and getting his memories back, Harry had sought Poppy's for help. After telling her of his situation, to which she believed quickly considering she knew that the child couldn't exist otherwise, she had went straight to work preparing him. Considering that she had been the one to help him when he had been pregnant with James, though Poppy had no recollection of that time, Harry was very comfortable with her skills.

"You haven't been Apparating anywhere, have you?"

"No, ma'am. I even flood here from work today," Harry said.

"I would have preferred you take the train, but I guess that can't be helped."

Even though taking the train would have taken the better part of a day, it _was_ the safest way to travel. However, besides taking so long, the train only travelled between Hogwarts and King's Cross station and only during the start and end of each term.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of your baby?" Poppy asked as she lifted up his shirt, revealing his swollen belly, before starting to perform various spells over his stomach.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Besides, it's driving Draco crazy not knowing."

"Ah you were always a mischief maker. Your son's been causing quite a bit of mischief himself since he's been back."

"What has James done now?" Harry asked, knowing who she was referring to.

"Not one day after returning from vacation and he managed to turn his boyfriend's hair blue. _Blue_. They came in here with McLaggen near hysterics looking like a peacock, begging me to fix it," she said as she continued waving her wand around. "Well, try as I might, I couldn't get his hair to return to its original color. I _had_ suggested completely removing his hair and then re-growing it. But the boy is like his own father. Very vain. He dashed out of my ward before I could clip one strand," she said, causing Harry to laugh. "James seemed to be enjoying the show, though."

"I bet he was," Harry shook his head.

"But McLaggen's hair is back to normal now, much to his immense relief."

"Speaking of hair color. What of Albus and Scorpius? James had changed their hair as well before coming to school."

"Well they hadn't come in to see me about their hair, but after Albus blew a potion up in his face, they came in to see me and their hair looked normal."

"Is he okay?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes. Albus' eyebrows grew back in no time."

"Good," he smiled in relief.

"Have you told them that you're pregnant yet?"

"James already knows, but Scorpius and Albus don't. They don't even know that they're twins yet. But since we know who cast the curse, Draco and I will be telling them very soon," he explained, just as Poppy stopped casting spells on his stomach and was now using her wand to write. "So how's the newest Potter doing?" Harry asked as he pulled his shirt back down, concealing his stomach, before sitting up.

"Very fine. Very fine indeed. I never would have expected it with you running around with your Auror duties, but your baby is very healthy."

"That's because I don't do much running around. I mostly hand out assignments nowadays," he said as he reached into his pocket before pulling out a big brown box. "For you. Honeydukes' finest."

"Oh bless you," Poppy beamed. "My chocolate supply was running quite low. McLaggen nearly ran me dry when he was in here," she said as she took the offered box.

"I can imagine," Harry chuckled as he go up from the bed. "Well, I'll be on my way," he said as they embraced again. "I'll see you next month," he said before heading for the door.

After removing the privacy spell engulfing Poppy's ward, Harry stepped out into the long corridor of the Hospital tower. Now that his monthly examination was out of the way, he had some business that needed attending to. It was going to be a long trek, but since Harry wasn't scheduled to do his lecture until later that day, he could afford a few liberties. The halls were very quiet since most of the students were currently either in class or using their spare to go outside and play in the blanket of snow surrounding the grounds. There were a few stranglers, but they were mostly upper years and used to seeing Harry Potter roaming the halls by now.

* * *

"So when exactly am I going to be getting my baby sister?" Lily asked as walked into her father's study and sat beside him on the couch.

"Late May most likely," Draco said distractingly as he looked between a list in his hand and various ingredients that littered the coffee table before him.

At the moment, Draco was going through the ingredients required for the potion needed to put the curse back into the mirror. He knew he was still missing a few things for the potion, some of which could only be obtain during certain times of the month.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Lily asked, not realizing the importance of Draco's work.

"Not as of yet. We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or girl," Draco said, not realizing his slip.

"But Papa, of course it's going to be a girl. You promised me a sister, remember?"

"How could I have forgotten?" Draco smiled as he placed his sheet of paper down and turned to his daughter. "Have _you_ thought of any names yet?"

"Aurora," she supplied quickly since it was a character from her favorite story. "Or Jasmine,"' she added as an afterthought. "You know, if you wanted to have another flower name."

"Disney princesses. Why am I not surprised?" Draco asked with a raised brow, to which his daughter merely gave him a bright smile.

* * *

Using mostly staircases to get where he needed to be, Harry walked along the corridor until he came across a familiar troll tapestry. Looking to the other side where a blank stretch of wall stood, Harry paced in front of it three times until a very specific door appeared. When he pushed the door opened, he was met with piles upon piles of burnt objects and was awash with the realization of where he stood.

The final resting place of Vincent Crabbe.

Harry had hoped that he would never have to step foot inside this place again. The last time he was here, it was during the battle of Hogwarts when Crabbe had set the room ablaze and got himself killed in the process. Harry hadn't even come back here to try and restore the room. He had been down the other corridor, rebuilding Gryffindor tower during that time. But he did remember someone else who was very interested in restoring the room.

Cormac McLaggen.

Harry had thought nothing of it at the time. Believing that the room couldn't even be recovered with the Fiendfyre still inside. But apparently, McLaggen had found a way to get rid of the curse and roam within the room without any interference.

As Harry wondered the many rows of burned books, chairs, and other objects that had been hidden here by students that had come and gone, he finally spotted the Vanishing Cabinet. It was badly burnt and most likely only stood standing with the help of some very strong and ancient magic. Memories of hiding within its counterpart came to Harry's mind then, and he could see how the mirror could have been taken out of Hogwarts.

The cabinet was tall, at least a few inches taller than he remembered the mirror being. With the extension charm Draco had placed on the inside of the cabinet years before and a simple levitation charm on the mirror itself, it would have been simple for McLaggen to take the mirror from Hogwarts. This suited Harry's purpose just fine. He had wondered how he was going to get the mirror out of McLaggen's home.

Harry opened the cabinet and, with a deep breath, stepped inside. When he closed the door, silence surrounded him. This was a good omen as he didn't want any unexpected visitors during his mission. When he opened the door again, only a crack this time and wand in hand, he found himself in a very different room. He knew he was in McLaggen's home because, instead of seeing piles upon piles of burnt objects, this room was filled with dozens of artifacts that, by all accounts, should not be here.

From what Greengrass claimed, McLaggen had a torrid fascination with ancient and mysterious artifacts. He was a collector of it, much like Voldemort had been. But instead of sealing a piece of his soul inside, McLaggen merely horded as many objects as he could get his hands on. It was one of the reasons he had pursued a career in the _Department of Mysteries_ after all, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if some of the Ministry's own artifacts mysteriously ended up here as well.

As Harry stepped out of the cabinet, he spotted his prize. It was turned to the side. But even as he gazed at its golden frame and clawed feet, there was no mistaking the ancient, ornate mirror. Harry walked up to it then, stepping in front of the mirror to see the inscription _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ written above.

Then he looked into the mirror itself.

Like the first time, when he looked into the mirror, he saw himself surrounded by his family. This time, however, he was at the cottage. He was sitting in Draco's lap while James, Albus and Lily sat on the floor in front of them. On the other side of the room, Scorpius stood with a white board, scribbling various pictures on it.

Charades was one of Scorpius' favorite games. He loved guessing what people were hiding just by reading into their movements. Being twins, Albus and he had the same way of thinking, and so were always placed on separate teams. Most of the times it was Harry, Scorpius and Lily against Draco, James and Albus. But they always had so much fun playing.

Finding it hard to look away from the image, but knowing that he would get those moments back once the mirror was safely out of McLaggen's possession, Harry pulled a small compact out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a mirror inside, before placing it on the floor. With a flick of his wand, the compact grew until it stood as tall as the _Mirror of Erised_ itself. After a few more waves of his wand, the compact started to transform until it became an exact replica of the ancient mirror. The only difference was that this mirror didn't show Harry anything but his own reflection.

Satisfied that his work was done, Harry cast a levitation charm on the real _Mirror of Erised_ and guided it towards the cabinet. Once he had placed the large object inside, he too stepped into the cabinet and then closed the door. When he opened it again, he found himself returned to the _Room of Hidden Things_. He then levitated the mirror safely out of the cabinet before placing a sealing charm on the door, preventing anyone from coming through the cabinet again.

* * *

"Thank you for that very enlightening lecture, Mr. Potter," Alicia Spinnet, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, said.

Ever since Voldemort had been killed, and with the war ending with his death, the curse placed on the DADA position had been lifted. Alicia, who had been there during the final battle of Hogwarts had gotten the teaching position right after. She had found it an honour to teach a subject that had effectively saved her life, and her passion for teaching students how to properly defend themselves was apparent in her teaching.

Since she owed some of her training to Harry, even though she was older than him, she periodically allowed him to do lectures in her class. Today's lecture had been about the Patronus Charm.

"Would anyone like to try their hand at making one?" Alicia asked as her fifth year gazed in awe at Harry's silver stag.

Instantly, dozens of hands shot up. Harry and Alicia smiled at the class' enthusiasm. Alicia looked throughout her classroom before finally picking someone who had been very eager to try it out.

"Alright Ms. Weasley. You can relax now. Come up here and show us what you can do," Alicia said, chuckling when Molly jumped from her seat.

"Remember to focus," Harry said when Molly stood beside him. "You don't _have_ to think of a single thought to create your Patronus, though it does help. It can be just a very strong, positive emotion like your _love_ for someone," Harry reminded. "Focus on the _feeling_ itself. That's what will create your Patronus. When you're ready, cast the charm."

Molly closed her eyes then, thinking of a single thought. She had already come up with the thought the moment her uncle had mentioned the word Patronus. The emotion that welled up in her was strong then and she held onto it. Then she opened her eyes and cast the charm.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Molly yelled.

Instantly, a thin silvery wisp emanated from her wand. At first it looked like that was all there was going to be until wings burst out from within the mist and took flight around the room. Everyone gasped at the sight of it, surprised that her Patronus could take shape so quickly. Though it wasn't fully corporeal, there was no mistaking the kind of animal it was as its wings flapped while soaring around the class.

"My guess would be an eagle," Harry mused when the image disappeared after a few seconds, "considering your affinity for knowledge like your father and aunt Hermione," he said, to which the redhead beamed at being compared to the most influential people in her life.

"I wonder what she was thinking of," James whispered cheekily to Frank, whose cheeks tinted red at the comment.

"Alright class. That's all for today," Alicia clapped her hands as it was the end of the class. "For homework," she started and was immediately met with groans from her students, "I would like you to all practice the Patronus charm over the weekend. On Monday, each of you will demonstrate your Patronus at the front of the class," she said and was met with more groans. "As a special incentive, for those that can produce a fully corporeal Patronus will be excused from the following class."

Motivated by that thought, excited chatter followed the students as they started leaving the classroom.

"Aren't you coming to the Great Hall for dinner?" Dominique asked when she noticed that James was staying behind.

"No. My dad's staying the night so we're all having dinner together. Even Lily's coming over."

"Alright," the blonde smiled. "See you later," she said as she, Molly and Frank waved.

After saying goodbye to Alicia, with plans to return next month already sorted out, Harry and James left the classroom and headed for Harry's quarters. He had gotten it when he had been pregnant with James, needing it to be close to Pomfrey when he was close to his due date. Afterwards, he would use it every time he decided to stay over after his lectures. Most of the time, it was because he was once again pregnant and was too tired to travel back through the floo network.

When the two of them reached Harry's quarters, they found Draco and Lily already inside. Currently Lily was zooming around the room on her toy broomstick, which Harry was not happy about, while Draco gazed at the Mirror of Erised that stood by the fireplace. After retrieving it from the _Room of Hidden Things_ , Harry had brought it here in order to keep it out of anyone else's hands.

"So this is what turned our world upside down," Draco said as he looked at the mirror.

"Is that really the Mirror of Erised?" James asked as he walked up to the mirror. "Molly would freak if she knew it was here. What do you see in it?"

"I see myself playing with Jasmine," Lily said after she had gotten off her broom and stood beside them.

"Who's Jasmine?"

"Our baby sister of course," she beamed while looking into the mirror, missing Harry sigh when he glanced at the bemused blonde next to him.

"Alright. That's enough," Harry said, waving his wand at the mirror and causing a drape to cover the ornate object and blending it with the wall it stood by. "Scorpius and Albus should be here soon. Draco and I have decided to tell them the truth over dinner, so I need you two to be on your best behaviour. It's not every day that you find out your best friend is actually your twin brother."

"Not that they'd complain," James scoffed. "They already pretend they're twins," he said just as there was a knock on the door.

"Nevertheless," Harry said as he walked up to the portrait hole. "Behave."

* * *

"I have everything planned," Hector said after diner that evening as he sat with his fellow Quidditch players inside his Head Boy room. "The Headmaster already gave the go ahead for a ball on Valentine's Day. I got James' favorite band to play, and when the time is right, I'm going to serenade him," he said proudly.

"He's so lucky," Corner said with awe in his voice as he sat on the bed next to the Head Boy and Captain of their team.

"He'll be putty in my hands before the day in out. Just where I need him to be when I break his heart into tiny pieces."

"I thought this was about Zabini?" Smith said as she folded her arms.

"It's about both of them. With Potter completely mine, Zabini will crumble before our very eyes. He'll be a mess for our Quidditch match against them. Then it'll be Potter's turn when I break his heart."

"That's what has me worried," Boot said. "I mean his dad's _the_ Harry Potter. Do you really want to mess with his kid?"

"My whole family is well connected within the ministry. Mr. Potter wouldn't _dare_ touch me."

"You've truly thought of everything," Corner smiled which caused Smith to roll her eyes.

"Then I guess we'll just be on our way," she said with waning interest in their line on conversation. "Conjuring up a corporeal Patronus by Monday is going to be tricky and I want to get a head start," she said as she picked up her school bag and draped it over her shoulder. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah," Boot said as he followed his fellow Chaser's actions.

"I think I'll stay here a little bit longer," Corner said coyly when McLaggen turned to him with a charming smile.

* * *

"Are you saying that we can't tell _anybody_?" Albus asked in disappointment after hearing everything that had happened to their family.

Dinner had been over for a while now, but the three boys had all decided to stay a little while longer, with Scorpius and Albus taking in the new information. Currently Scorpius and Albus were on the either side of Harry as they sat on the couch. Scorpius had his head on Harry's stomach, trying to hear the baby move. Albus had his hand on his dad's belly, trying to see if their little sibling would kick his hand like it had done moments before.

"Not a soul, and that includes Zabini," James said pointedly.

"But you can see how this information would intrigue him," Scorpius pointed out.

"A little _too_ much, so keep quiet."

"You can't even talk about it amongst yourselves," Harry added as he absently started running his fingers through Scorpius' hair. "There've been many times during my years here where I got a lot of information that I shouldn't have because I was around people who thought they were alone."

"But we can talk about it in here though, right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, only Draco and I can open and close the portrait hole and concealment charms break after passing through the threshold, so it's safe to talk here."

"Good. So are we getting a brother or sister?"

"A sister. Father promised," Lily chimed in.

"You do know it doesn't work that way, don't you?" Scorpius pointed out.

"Of course I do," Lily rolled her eye. "But it doesn't hurt to be optimistic."

"The truth is, we don't know the gender of the baby yet, since your dad is determined to drive us all crazy by not asking Pomfrey to cast the spell that would tell us," Draco said bitterly to his husband.

"As long as it's healthy, I'm happy," Harry said, giving the blonde a bright smile.

"And the fact that it's driving me crazy not knowing has nothing to do with it."

"I consider it a delightful bonus," he said cheekily.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Behind Closed Doors_


	23. A Rose by Any Other Name

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Here's a little chapter to tide you over. Enjoy.

* * *

 **A Rose by Any Other Name**

As James woke up in the morning, he groaned at the pecking at his window that had woken him up. Pulling his bed curtain aside, blinding white light invaded his darkened solitude. After his eyes had adjusted to the morning light, he saw a large brown owl perched at his window sill.

James' curiosity piqued at the sight of the unfamiliar bird and, now fully awake, he jumped out of his bed. The moment James pulled the window opened, the owl was blown inside with the force of a gust of winter winds. James closed the window as the owl ruffled its feathers, ridding itself of the snow that had settled on top. When it was free of the chilling snow, it jumped onto James' bed and held out its leg. It was then that James noticed the bag that was tied to it.

After untying the load from the bird, and giving it some bird treats, it nibbled affectionately on his finger before flying back up to the window sill. The moment James opened the window again, the owl soared through, even against the fierce winds.

"So what'd you get?" A groggy voice asked from next to James, surprising him.

"Don't know. I just got it, didn't I?" James said as he picked up the pouch.

"Well open it," Frank said as he sat up on his bed. "That bloody bird woke me up. I'm curious to know why."

Curious himself, James pulled the strings on the bag loose. The moment he did, four red rose petals flew out of the bag before hovering before him. They stayed there for a moment, as if to let James get over his shock before one of the petals began to fall. When James caught it in his palm, golden words appeared before him.

"What's it say?" Frank asked, having gotten up from his bed when the petals had shot out of the bag and witnessed the shiny letters appear.

"A petal falls," James began, and as the words left his lips, another petal fell into his hand before new words appeared. "Each day I fall," he said before that petal was replaced by another. "Deeper in love," he said, causing his cheeks to tint red at the words. "With you."

By the end, James' cheeks were as red as his sister's hair, but the petal weren't done. After saying the last words, they flew out of his hand and spun in a circle before they burst into a golden light. In its place, a single rose hovered before him, emitting a soft glow.

"That's devotion," Frank said, impressed.

"That's Zabini," James said as he took the rose between his fingers.

"What makes you think McLaggen didn't do this?" Frank said as he took the bag before looking inside, looking for evidence of its sender. " _He's_ your boyfriend after all."

When he pulled his hand inside, James was expecting Frank to pull out a card from the bag. What he didn't expect was the rose sized, cylinder glass case that was pulled out instead.

"This gift is too subtle. McLaggen is more flamboyant then that," James explained as he watched his friend remove the lid. "No doubt he'd do something a little more public, which is why I've been dreading this day for weeks," he said when Frank took the rose from him before placing it underneath the glass case.

"Valentine's Day? Who dreads Valentine's Day?"

"Me. You know how I hate getting too much attention."

"Says the guy who loves pranking," Frank joked. "Newsflash, that gets you attention."

"No. My _pranks_ get attention," James corrected. "People are too busy focusing on them to pay attention to me. I guarantee you, whatever McLaggen's got planned, it's going to be public and it's going to get me _a lot_ of unwanted attention."

* * *

" _Wake up Harry_ ," a voice whispered in his ear that morning.

Groaning at the thought of having to get out of bed, Harry opened his eyes a tad. When Harry took in the sight before him, a smile grew on his lips. Before him stood his husband and daughter with bouquets of flowers in their hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy," Lily said as she walked up to him with a bouquet of daisies in her hand.

"How beautiful," Harry said, taking the flowers as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I also got flowers for my baby sister," she said before pulling another bouquet of white flowers from behind her. "They're jasmines," she informed him.

"If you'll notice the Slytherin colours," Draco smirked. "It's a sign."

"Papa, she's not even born yet and you're already predicting what house she'll be in? You're impossible," she said, rolling her eyes at his shocked look.

"Ignore your father," Harry said as he took the second set of flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

After giving Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek, Lily wished happy Valentine's Day to Harry's stomach before dashing out of the room to get ready for her day with the Weasleys. When she was gone, Draco walked up to Harry and presented his own bouquet of red roses. As they wished each other a happy Valentine's Day, they shared a small kiss.

"So, what did you get me?" Draco said cheekily.

"Sorry. I didn't get you anything. I was too busy creating life," Harry smiled, gesturing to his swollen stomach.

"Not even chocolate?" Draco asked with his bottom lip forming into a pout.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically at his husband's antics. "Check the top drawer," he said nonchalantly.

Draco whooped for joy childishly before pulling Harry's drawer open. When a box of Honeydukes Best Chocolate was revealed, the blonde turned to his husband with a wistful expression.

"I love you," he said in a chocked voice.

"I love you too," Harry smiled, sharing another kiss with Draco before the blonde started opening the box. "You know you're sharing that with me, right?"

* * *

After getting ready for the day, Harry gave his daughter his Valentine's Day present, a crown of white lilies. Lily had bounced on her toes as she put the crown on her head. Luna arrived soon after to drop her off at the Burrow. Once the two ladies were gone, Harry and Draco took the floo network to work.

Even though they had gone separately, they rode the elevator down together. When Harry got off on his level, after Draco had gotten off on his, the Auror was met with someone he would have rather not have to deal with on this lovely day.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Potter," McLaggen leered at Harry while presenting flowers.

"McLaggen. Don't you have anything better to do?" Harry said, side-stepping the other man.

"Actually, I'm here on official Ministry business," he said as he followed Harry through the rows of Aurors booths.

When they reached Harry's office, Harry opened the door and let McLaggen in before entering himself and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"What I've wanted for a long time now," McLaggen leered again, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I came to see if you found out who put the curse over the wizarding world."

"Unfortunately, we don't know yet," Harry said as he sat in his seat behind his desk. He had no intention of telling McLaggen the truth seeing as he was withholding information of his own.

"You must be joking," McLaggen chuckled as he sat on Harry's desk. "It's been over _four months_ and you and Malfoy _live_ with the only two suspects. Surely you know who's done it by now."

"We've tried getting the information we need, but it's been difficult."

"What about Veritaserum or Occlumency," McLaggen offered.

"I think you mean Legilimency," Harry said stoically.

"Whichever one is reading people's minds," the other man said dismissively.

"Well Veritaserum was ruled out very early on. Ginny is pregnant and I won't make her drink that potion while she's carrying a baby."

"Maybe that was her plan," McLaggen offered.

"Greengrass, on the other hand, is from a wealthy and old family and, like Draco, has probably built up a resistance to it," Harry pointed out.

That notion wasn't so farfetched. When Draco had given her the potion over the holidays, it had worn off quickly because she _had_ built up a resistance to it. Fortunately for Draco, he had gotten all he needed before that happened.

"Something a person with something to hide would do. What about the other one?"

"You mean Legilimency. It's more obvious than Veritaserum seeing as how you need to have eye contact with the person. Only Draco is good at it, but Greengrass is good at Occlumency and Ginny won't stay in the same room long enough for him to try," Harry said as he started losing his patients. "Listen McLaggen," he said as he got up from his chair. "As grateful as I am that you brought this case to my attention. This is now an Auror investigation," he said as he guided McLaggen to the door. "Leave the investigating to us."

"But you let that Creevey guy in?" McLaggen asked, stopping Harry from opening the door. "I heard you got Kingsley to let him take a lap in the tank."

"He's a very good Auror and I'll be needing his help in the near future."

"Is your pregnancy starting to get the better of you?" McLaggen smirked.

Without warning, Harry grabbed McLaggen's wrist. Then, in a flash, he had it twisted and pulled up against McLaggen's back. The other man yelped in pain as he tried to break free, but Harry held on tight. When he was finally released, McLaggen used his good arm to cradle his injured one.

"You were saying?" Harry asked without care as he opened the door.

"I think I need a healer," McLaggen whimpered.

"There's one somewhere on level three. I'm sure she'll take good care of you," Harry said before pushing him out of his office and closing the door.

* * *

February the fourteenth was turning out to be a very special day to the students of Hogwarts that year. As is usually done during festive days, like with the Halloween and Christmas feasts, an event was to take place after dinner. This time, it was going to be a semiformal ball for forth years and up. Even though the event excluded the lower years unless they were invited, it didn't mean that the rest of the day couldn't be celebrated by all. This was the case when Scorpius had presented Rose with a flower, causing the redheaded girl to turn a shade similar to her hair.

"Well I didn't see _that_ coming," James had said during breakfast.

When classes had ended that day, those that had dates for the ball started getting ready.

"And just who would you be going with tonight, Mr. Longbottom?" James smirked, seeing that they were both getting ready.

"I'm taking Molly, okay," Frank snapped, causing James to burst out laughing. "Twat," he added, shaking his head with a reluctant smile.

Soon they were all already to head out, except for Dominique. She was staying with Victoire, who pouted at the fact that her boyfriend was too busy with his Auror training. Everyone gathered in the common room before heading out. When the trio reached the Great Hall, they spotted McLaggen standing outside. After greeting McLaggen, Frank and Molly went into the hall together.

"Are you ready?" Hector asked, reaching out his hand for James to take.

"As I'll ever be," James smiled, taking the outstretched hand before he was led inside.

When they entered the Great Hall that evening, it had been completely transformed. The floating candles were now heart shaped and the enchanted ceiling showed a light snowfall against a darkened sky. The long tables were replaced with several round ones. Each table was decorated with a white table cloth and a heart shaped, glass center piece that had floating red roses inside.

When James saw the band playing, he quickly led Hector towards the dancefloor. Others quickly followed and the hall was soon filled with dancing teens.

* * *

As the students at Hogwarts celebrated this romantic holiday with a ball, Harry and Draco celebrated the day in their own way. With Lily spending time with her godmother, the two men had the whole cabin to themselves.

At the moment, they were up in their room. Harry was laid out on the bed as a blonde head bobbed up and down between his legs, while two sets of clothes littered the floor.

"Sweet Merlin, Draco," Harry said as his cock throbbed within his husband's mouth.

Draco lapped up the pre cum that dripped down Harry's weeping member, trailing his tongue along the underside of the Auror's length. As Harry whimpered and bit his lip, the blonde used well-oiled digits to stretch Harry's entrance, purposefully brushing against his sweet spot.

"Draco, please," Harry moaned as he gripped onto the sheets. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

Satisfied that he had tortured the other man long enough, Draco sucked on Harry's member one last time, letting it go with a pop, and sat up on the bed. Then with lube in hand, Draco coated his member.

With his body heated and aching for more, Harry turned on his side as Draco leaned closer to him. The blonde trailed his hand along Harry's cheeks and upper thigh before spreading his legs apart. Then he eased himself into Harry with a deep groan.

"Fuck," Draco groaned as he pushed deeper into Harry. "That's so good."

Harry merely panted as Draco rode into him, his hormones setting his body on fire. As he leaned his head back, he pulled Draco's head down and captured his lips. When their tongues began to dance, Draco draped his arm over Harry's waist and started pumping Harry's cock in time with his trusts.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry moaned as he broke the kiss. His eyes then rolled back as Draco started trailing kisses along his neck. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Then come for me," Draco whispered as he nibbled on Harry's ear. Then he started pushing harder into Harry, making sure to hit his sweet spot without mercy.

A few seconds later, Harry was spilling himself all over the sheets and Draco's hand. Harry rode out his orgasm as Draco continued riding into him. With a few more pumps into Harry's tightened hole, the blonde was spilling his seed as well. As Draco milked himself into Harry's welcoming hole, Harry collapsed forward, spent. With a final grunt, Draco too found himself spent before pulling his satiated member out of Harry's entrance.

As their heated bodies began to cool and their panting started to slow, Draco began trailing kisses along Harry's neck. Then his hand trailed along Harry's side, and along his protruding belly, before resting at his hips. Soon, Draco's awakened member was grazing Harry's butt cheeks as Draco humped his back. Before Harry knew it, Draco's hardened cock was inside him again.

"Sorry, but just the sight of you has gotten me hard again," the blonde said as his thrusts went deeper.

"As long as you don't stop, you're forgiven," Harry said, reaching behind him to grasp onto the blonde's hair.

* * *

As everyone cheered for the band and began dancing again, James snuck into a little corner to get himself under control. He had gotten his Valentine's Day present from McLaggen only moment ago, and as James had predicted, it had been mortifying.

When McLaggen suddenly left his side during a song, James was confused. When he saw McLaggen climbed up on stage, James' face began heating up with embarrassment, fearing the worst. He hoped against every fiber of his being that McLaggen wasn't about to do what he suspected. But when the frontman for the band suddenly gave the mic to McLaggen, James' heart sank.

Now James wasn't a romantic person by any means. He never got the subtlety of it. But he had always thought that public displays of affection were rather silly, to the point where he would poke fun at others whenever they did it. He believed that romance was supposed to be spent between the ones involved.

The less people involved, the more romantic it was.

Being serenaded with half of the school there was the complete opposite of that. His mouth dropped as McLaggen began to sing and everyone turned to see his reaction. James had to cover his mouth while he cringed inside. James figured it was karma's payback for charming McLaggen's hair. But that was nothing compared to having to stand by the stage while your fake boyfriend sang to you in a hopeless attempt to get you to fall in love with him.

James bit his lips and tried to look doting as McLaggen sang his song, all while wanting to just _Avada Kadavra_ himself into oblivion. When the song had finally ended, McLaggen climbed off the stage and approached James. While resisting the urge to strangle him, James embraced the Head Boy before sealing his fake affection with a kiss.

James felt sick.

Now that the party had gone back to normal and the school was back to paying attention to the band and not to him, he had taken his chance and sought refuge in a corner of the Great Hall. Just as he started feeling sick all over again, the door beside him opened and he was suddenly pulled inside before it closed again. When he turned to see who had kidnapped him, he found BJ sealing the door.

"Zabini, not now," James said warily.

"I just thought you needed some time away from everyone," BJ said, gesturing to the party that was happening outside the room.

"Thanks," James said, realizing the small blessing before he busied himself with surveying the room.

It was a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A fireplace on the other side roared with a dazzling fire. Even though there were now students in the room, the witches and wizards paid them no mind as they began to waltz with the music coming from the Great Hall.

"I take it you didn't like McLaggen's present," BJ said as he got the other boy's attention.

"You could say that," James scoffed before distracting himself with the witches and wizards waltzing through the portraits.

"Did you like mine?" BJ uncertainly asked after a short while of silence.

James turned to the other boy then. An image of the floating rose in his room popped into his head and James' cheeks heated up.

"You could say that," James said as he turned away.

Suddenly, James was very aware that they were alone together. The last time they had been alone, Zabini had kissed him. It had been a nice kiss, a very nice kiss in fact. But now that James knew the truth about them, everything seemed weird.

In another life, he and Zabini were friends, close friends. They were so close, in fact, that James had wanted to be placed in Slytherin because of him. It was a thought that rattled James' mind. He wondered if things would have been different for them this year if the curse hadn't been cast. He wondered what the other James would have done with the knowledge that his best and long-time friend was in love with him.

When a hand gently touched his shoulder, James jumped. He turned to find Zabini looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry," James said.

"That's okay," Zabini smiled. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to dance."

"Oh," James said uncertainly. "Okay," he said before he could stop himself.

At the delighted smile on Zabini's face, James finally found himself smiling again. Zabini then wrapped one arm around James' waist while the other one held his hand. Once they started their dance, James couldn't help but feel a little more comfortable in the other boy's company. More than he was expecting anyway. He didn't need to force himself to relax as they twirled around to the music. He didn't need to force a smile on his face as he looked up at the other boy. Instead, he found himself having fun as Zabini spun him around the emptied room.

Not like with McLaggen.

Forgetting about the plots against them, BJ led James around their private dancefloor. He silently thanked his mother, who had forced him to learn how to dance. He had never saw the point of it before. But as he spun James around only to bring him back into the Slytherins' arms with a laugh, BJ understood. He was elated and he hoped that this feeling wouldn't end.

When the music began to fade, BJ took a chance and leaned forward before capturing James' lips in a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the first one they had shared. Where that one had been a surprise to the other boy, BJ made sure to give James enough time to back away if he wanted to. When James didn't and their lips touched, BJ took it as a sign.

As they stood in the middle of the room within their embrace, BJ parted his lips slightly, letting his tongue caress James' lips. When James' lips slowly parted, BJ deepened the kiss as his tongue explored James' mouth. At the soft moan that escaped James' lips, BJ tightened his hold around James waist, bringing the two closer together as James wrapped his arm around BJ's neck.

This was truly a Valentine's Day to remember.

* * *

End of Chapter: _A Rose by Any Other Name_


	24. Over and Out

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Over and Out**

For the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the days that followed Valentine's Day went by in a dreamy blur. For some, more so than others. BJ Zabini was one such student that felt like he was walking on air. Dancing with James, and then the kiss that followed, had been the greatest moment of his life.

He hadn't wanted it to end.

Unfortunately it had, and as James began pulling away from him, the Slytherin knew that his moment was over. When James had left him standing alone in that small room, BJ was sucked back into reality. James was McLaggen's boyfriend. Pretend or not, BJ didn't like that thought. In fact, the only thing that had dampened his euphoric memory was seeing James with the Head Boy.

Every time, the Ravenclaw wrapped his arms around James, or kissed him, it got BJ's blood boiling. By the week's end, BJ was more determined than ever to wipe that gloating smirk off of McLaggen's face. Beating him in the Quidditch match today was going to put an end to all of BJ's problems.

* * *

"So who are _you_ rooting for?" Dominique asked James coyly during breakfast.

"Who do you think?" James responded before an arm draped over his shoulder.

Because of the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match, the days leading up to today were filled with a tense atmosphere. The animosity between BJ and McLaggen had boiled over into their respected teams, which seeped into their houses. Today was no exception. The hostility between the two usually cordial houses had reached an all-time high.

This was no doubt going to be an explosive match.

"No one roots for Slytherin," McLaggen said as he sat down at their table before giving James a kiss. "Wish me luck," he said with a charming smile.

"I wish you _all_ the luck you deserve," James said with a bright smile.

"That's what I like to hear," he smiled before capturing the Gryffindor's lips in a long kiss. "See you after the game," he said and then got up to head back over to his teammates.

"And here I thought you didn't like public displays of affection," Frank teased with a raised brow.

"I guess he needed to be the one doing the displaying before he could appreciate it," Dominique joked.

While the two Gryffindors teased their friend, Molly sat and stared. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw McLaggen glancing at Zabini before kissing James. The moment hadn't sat well with Molly one bit.

When breakfast had ended, it seemed like the whole school had come out to watch. They could barely feel the chill from the winds blowing around them as they waited for the match to begin. But the chill that surrounded the two teams as they came onto the pitch had the whole stands shivering.

" _Welcome Quidditch fans, to the second round of Quidditch matches. The first up, two teams that we have been_ dying _to see. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin_ ," Dominique commented. " _Slytherin better bring their A game today. With their defeat by Gryffindor in the first match of the season, their team is tied for last with Hufflepuff, a fact they're most definitely not pleased with_."

"Are you prepared to lose, Harper," McLaggen smirked as he shoot the Slytherin's hand.

"I'm prepared to wipe that smirk off your face when our team destroys yours," the Slytherin replied, his grip tightening.

"We shall see," McLaggen laughed cockily before they let go and joined their teams.

"Don't make me regret keeping you on the team, Zabini," Harper said to his Keeper.

"Don't worry. _Nothing_ will get past me," BJ said with a determination that pleased his captain.

When the two teams shot up in the air and the snitch was released, Ravenclaw quickly got control of the Quaffle.

" _Smith passes the Quaffle to Boot_ ," Dominique commented, "who zigzags between Higgs and Nott. He swoops up and passes it back to Smith. Smith is pinned by Higgs and Pucey. She drops the Quaffle but McLaggen is there to pick up her slack."

The moment McLaggen was in possession of the Quaffle, the whole stand became quite. Everyone wanted to witness the moment when McLaggen and Zabini came up against each other. No one was going to miss a second of this. They all wanted to know who would end up the victor.

" _McLaggen zooms past Nott and narrowly misses two Bludgers shooting on either side of him courtesy of the Goyle twins. He's heading for the poles… He's getting ready to toss it…_ ," the whole school seemed to be holding their breath. " _He dropped it_ ," she said in surprise, and before she could comprehend what happened, Boot appeared out of nowhere and seized the Quaffle. " _Boot shoots and Zabini catches it with ease_ ," she said and everyone in the stands groaned. " _I guess the fake out wasn't a match for the new Keeper_."

After the failed fake out, Slytherin got a hold of the Quaffle. Within the next few seconds, the first goal was gained as Nott was able to get past Ravenclaw's Keeper. The stands groaned once more. Ravenclaw was in trouble.

It was apparent early on in Ravenclaw's first match of the season that their strength lied with their offense. Their defense, however, was sorely lacking. Their match against Hufflepuff, a team whose defense and offense were outstripped by Ravenclaw's own, had benefited from this. But as BJ thwarted their attacks time and time again, it looked like Slytherin's defense was at a high today.

For Ravenclaw, this was bad.

" _Slytherin scores again_!" Dominique called out. " _Slytherin is wiping the floor with Ravenclaw at 100 to 0. Catching the snitch might be the only way they can get themselves out of this hole_."

As if on cue, Corner shot out like lightning as he suddenly spotting the fluttering object.

" _And it looks like Corner may have found the snitch. He's zooming circles around the bottom of the field… He's stretching his hand…_ ," the part veela said in anticipation until, out of nowhere, Corner gets knocked to the side and almost loses his grip on his broom. " _And Harper comes out of nowhere and slams into Corner. It didn't even look like he was after the snitch. I guess Slytherin is not going to make it easy. This is unbelievable_."

That was an understatement.

Every time Corner saw the snitch and went after it, the Slytherin's Seeker got in his way. At one point, he had actually gotten knocked off his broom and had to watch as the snitch hovered several feet above his head. As if that wasn't torment enough, Harper then came within mere inches of the snitch. But instead of catching the flying ball, he merely looked down at the Ravenclaw Seeker and smirked, letting the Snitch fly away. At that moment, Ravenclaw understood.

The Slytherins were merely toying with them.

This wasn't a game. This was torture, and the Slytherins were way too good at it. Just as they scored another goal, Corner managed to finally catch the snitch. It was a moot point since it seemed like Harper wasn't even trying anymore, like he was finally done playing with his mouse and was going to allow it to get the cheese. But it was barely a victory for Ravenclaw as the score ended with a 260 to 150 win to Slytherin.

It was not a good day to be a Ravenclaw.

Over the deafening cheers coming from the Slytherins in the stands, the Ravenclaw team dragged their feet as they retreated back to their locker room.

"How could we have lost?" McLaggen yelled as he slammed his fist into the locker. "Not one of our goals got past Zabini. He was like a wall."

"I thought you said he was taken care of," Smith said as she threw down her jacket. "You said he was a wreck."

"He _was_. I was sure that kissing Potter before the match had the Slytherin right where we wanted him."

"This is bad," Boot pointed out unnecessarily. "This match puts Slytherin in the lead."

"No shit," McLaggen snapped.

"This plan of yours is starting to fall apart at the seams," Smith said as she folded her arms. "I'm done relying on it. We should start focusing on making our team better, not theirs worse."

"Fine. We'll practice more. But we won't be good enough to get the cup without a little reassurance," the Head Boy insisted. "All I have to do is make sure that my break up with Potter is epic. He's the best Chaser they have on the team. If I completely crush his spirit, he'll be useless to them. With him out of the way, it'll be two against three."

"Then break up with him already," Corner said impatiently.

"Not now. We have to wait. We can't afford for Potter to recover before our match with Gryffindor."

"But you're _my_ boyfriend," the Seeker snapped, "and I'm tired of him pawing at you. It's torture."

"Patience love," McLaggen reassured as he cupped the younger teen's face. "It'll be worth it. You'll see," he said before they kissed.

Just then, there came a knock on the door. Breaking away from his kiss, McLaggen raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Then he walked over to the door and pulled it open to see James standing on the other side with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"How are you holding up?" the Gryffindor asked the Head Boy. "Things didn't quite go in your favor."

"You noticed?" Corner snapped, his mood foul as he folded his arms.

"Don't mind him," McLaggen intervened. "That match has set us back quite a bit. I'm glad you're here though," he said as he wrapped his arms around James and lowered his head to kiss him.

"I don't think we should," James smiled as he pulled away. "You know how your boyfriend hates seeing me paw at you."

At that one line, everyone froze.

"Sorry?" McLaggen said, shaken.

"You know, Corner," James said as he walked around the Head Boy to face the rest of the Ravenclaw team. "Your boyfriend," he said, tilting his head curiously at the Seeker who was just as shocked as the rest of his team. "Didn't he just finish telling you that he hated me pawing at you? I think kissing leads to pawing so I don't think we should do it in front of him. In fact, I don't think we should be doing it at all."

"James, wait," McLaggen said, thinking fast. "I think you may have misunderstood," he said as he reached for the other boy.

"On second thought," James continued with amusement as he pulled away from the older boy. "I don't think we should be doing anything anymore. You need to be focused for when our teams go up against each other."

At that, James turned to leave. When he pulled the door open, James disappeared into a crowd of students. They were comprised of other Ravenclaws and some of McLaggen's admirers, most likely there to offer support. But no one there looked too pleased to see the team. In fact, they all looked disapproving and disgusted as they faced the Ravenclaw team. Apparently, James hadn't been the only one to overhear their conversation.

"All of this for a cup," one of the onlookers said with disgust.

"You don't use someone like that," another said.

McLaggen rushed to the door and slammed it shut. But just before the door closed on the crowd, the Head Boy spotted BJ standing among them, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. As he braced himself against the door, his face buried in his hands in defeat, McLaggen understood.

They had been set up.

McLaggen had watched the Slytherin closely since his plan started to unfold. He had seen the Slytherin's emotional state deteriorate, falling right into their trap. He would have bet anything that the Slytherin was a total mess by the time they had stepped foot out into the field. But somehow, someway, the sneaky Slytherin had figured out what was going on and had turned the tables on him.

Things did not look good.

McLaggen looked to his team who had the same expression of being trapped as he did. In one morning, all of his plans had been set ablaze. McLaggen couldn't see a way out of this. He was completely screwed.

How had everything gone so bad so quickly?

* * *

By lunch time, the whole school knew what McLaggen and his team had done. Word had even gotten out that the head of their house, Aurora Sinistra, had gotten involved and the whole team had been brought up to see the Headmaster. But when the disgraced team had left the office, students noticed that the Head Boy wasn't among them.

"I knew he was up to no good," Molly fumed as she paced the common room when she found out.

"Not even an hour has gone by and you're already gloating," James teased his cousin.

"I'm not gloating. I'm pissed," Molly snapped as she face the teen. "How dare he use people like that? Poor Zabini."

"Poor Zabini? What about me? I'm your cousin," James said indignantly.

"Well you can take care of yourself, and I did warn you not to get involved with him in the first place," she berated before sitting down on the couch. "Okay, now I'm gloating," she admitted, causing Frank and her cousins to roll their eyes. "Besides, I'm sure you'd be more than happy for Zabini to comfort you," she teased, surprising James.

"What?" James laughed nervously.

"Frank told me about that rose Zabini got you for Valentine's Day," she explained causing James to shoot his friend a death glare. "He says that you keep it by your bed and wait for the petal to fall," she teased.

James folded his arms, huffing at being found out. It wasn't his fault that the flower Zabini had given him was so interesting. It was his very own Enchanted Rose. After James had come back from the ball on Valentine's Day, he had stayed up and watched the bloomed flower, contemplating what he should do about his growing interest in the Slytherin. When the clock had struck midnight however, one of the petals had fallen. Curious, James looked closer and saw words shinning from it.

 _A petal falls_ , it read.

It was the beginning of the poem that created the flower. James had blushed when he remembered the rest of the poem. Getting to sleep after that had been a challenge.

When he stayed up late the next night, just out of curiosity of course, the same thing had happened. Only this time, the petal that had fallen the night before had disappeared. A new petal then took its place, revealing the next part of the poem. From that night on, James made sure to stay up late, just to watch the next petal fall.

But he had no idea that someone had been watching him.

* * *

As Harry sat on his desk, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he had gone in to work that day. It had to be done though. With the Lestrange case finally over with, he needed to be at the office to make sure that all of the loose ends were tied up. When Draco suddenly showed up, Harry's guilt was somewhat alleviated as the blonde captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Are you sure Luna doesn't mind watching Lily while we're gone," Harry said, his arms slung over Draco's shoulder as they broke their kiss.

"She said she would help us anyway she can until this curse is lifted, didn't she?" Draco asked before pulling Harry back into another kiss.

Unable to argue with the blonde about taking advantage of their friends, Harry simply let himself be lured into his husband's embrace. Harry moaned and let his mind get muddle with arousal as Draco grasped the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

" _Mr. Potter_ ," Harry's assistant's voice sounded in the room. " _Mr. Creevey is here to see you_."

"Fuck, I completely forgot about him," Harry cursed when he pulled away from the blonde. Grabbing his wand, Harry put it to his throat. "Thank you."

Trying to get out of Draco's embrace after that had been difficult. The moment the wand was out of Harry's hand, Draco had captured his lips in a kiss again. Harry had trouble tearing himself away from the tempting embrace. When he felt the blonde's fingers slide up his back, Harry had almost forgot about the man standing on the other side of the door.

"Draco wait," Harry said as he tried removing the blonde's hands. "Have had to … _oh sweet Merlin_ ," he moaned suddenly when Draco started nibbling on his neck.

Finally, Harry was able to get away by shooting the blonde with a tickling charm. When he was out of the laughing blonde's, he removed the spell.

"That was low, Harry," Draco said as he composed himself.

"You left me with no choice," Harry defended, though he couldn't hide the tiny smile as he opened the door.

Dennis Creevey stood waiting on the other side, an amused look on his face.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Dennis asked as he walked inside.

"Yes," Draco was quick to say, causing the Aurors to roll their eyes.

"Of course not," Harry said as he closed the door. "Now that you're here, there are some things I need to go over with you."

* * *

After getting teased by his friends about Zabini, James had to get away and think. Rumor throughout the halls was that McLaggen had left school. No one knew when or even if he'd be back. No one even knew how he left and his teammates weren't talking, though few even wanted to talk to them.

There was also talk of appointing someone else as Head Boy. With McLaggen's disappearance, that was looking more and more likely. But James didn't care about any of that. As far as he was concern, McLaggen brought this upon himself. There were going to be casualties when playing with people's emotions. Unfortunately for McLaggen, he never imagined himself as being one of them.

As James stood by the railing of the Astronomy Tower, he thought about all of this. He wondered at how someone could do what McLaggen had done, all for a cup. Quidditch was important to James, enough to make him contemplate going professional. But he would never do what the older boy had done.

Not on purpose anyway.

Which was what really brought James up here. Though he tried to make excuses for himself, the Gryffindor couldn't help but find similarities between what he did, and what McLaggen was trying to do. Though their motives had been different, James was playing a very similar game. While McLaggen had used him to lure Zabini into a bout of depression, James had used Zabini to lure McLaggen into false confidence. As much as he tried to justify it, the moment James found out about McLaggen's scheming and didn't break up with the Ravenclaw, was the moment he had become like him.

" _Somehow, I knew I'd find you up here_ ," a voice called out as James looked over the railing of the Astronomy tower.

When James turned to the voice, it was to find the very boy he was thinking of walking towards him.

"I'm sorry," James said as Zabini stopped in front of him.

"What do you have to be sorry about," BJ laughed. "We did it. My team beat McLaggen's without mercy. His team is disgraced now that the whole school knows what he tried to do, and from what I can tell, he's even left the school. Now all we have to look forward to is our date," the Slytherin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor.

"Is that why you did all of this, so I would go out on a date with you?" James asked as he looked up at the other boy.

"No. I did it because McLaggen made a fool out of me and I wanted him to find out what happens when you make a fool out of a Slytherin. And after I told my teammates, they were more than willing to help me."

"You told them?" James asked, mortified as he walked out of BJ's grasp.

"Of course I did. This involved them as well. Don't tell me you didn't tell _your_ teammates, your friends."

"I didn't tell _anybody_ but you. I didn't want anyone to know. The thought of people pitying me was motive enough for me to keep this to myself."

"Then why did you broadcast McLaggen's conversation for the whole stadium to hear?"

"I didn't do that. I assumed _you_ did. Unless one of your teammates did it," James assumed.

"It wasn't any of them. They were at the stadium with me when the spell was cast."

"Then… Who cast it?" James asked curiously.

"Don't know. Don't care," BJ said as he pulled James to him again. "As long as it gives you an out of your relationship with that vermin, I'm happy. Corner's not the only one who hated the pawing," he grimaced, getting James to chuckle.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Over and Out_


	25. Need vs Want

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Need Vs Want**

Over the weekend that saw Ravenclaw's defeat by Slytherin, the students were heard talking about only one thing. Finding out that the Ravenclaw team had tried to use emotional warfare to secure their path towards the Quidditch Cup had sent shockwaves running rampant throughout the school. This backward approach to winning the cup had people's stomach turning with disgust for the Ravenclaw team. The ones involved could barely show their faces without fellow students shaking their head in shame. Even their own house kept their distance.

The only one that had been spared this humiliation had been the main orchestrator himself, Hector McLaggen. When Monday had rolled around and McLaggen was still nowhere to be found, rumors started spreading. Some assumed that he was hiding away, hoping that when he returned, no one would care about what he had done. Others thought that his father had taken him out of school to avoid the embarrassment to the family name. A few, mostly BJ, hoped that he had been expelled for what he had done.

By the time the Hogsmeade weekend arrived, few cared.

"I could care less what happened to that vulture," BJ said as he got ready for his date that morning. "As long as he doesn't go near James again, I'm happy."

* * *

"I'm proud of you, James," Molly said as she lounged on her cousin's bed since the common room was packed with students getting ready for breakfast.

"Alert Rita Skeeter. The apocalypse is here," James joked as he sat beside her.

"I'm serious," she said as she sat up. "I see how much you're warming up to Zabini. You're even going on a date with him."

"I suppose that rose had something to do with it," Dominique said as she gazed at the glistening flower. "I love how it repeats the poem."

"Yes. It's very impressive," Frank said. "I asked Zabini how he did it, but he wouldn't tell me," he said, looking slightly forlorn.

"Okay, it's all very impressive," James said as he got up from his bed, "but I'm starting to get a little hungry, so can we please stop gawking at my gift and go already."

"I guess someone's eager to start his date," Dominique teased.

Rolling his eyes at his friends, James left the room, unwilling to wait for them any longer. He was already starting to get nervous about his date. He didn't need his friends adding to it. It was now that he realized what Molly and Frank had gone through when they started dating.

Luckily for them, they had been friends before that and knew what to expect from each other. James on the other hand had no idea what to expect, even though he had known BJ and had been best friends with him in another reality.

Speaking of BJ, as James was nearing the Great Hall, he spotted the Slytherin lounging against the wall by the tall doors. It was obvious that the other boy had been waiting for him since BJ stood up the moment he saw James.

"How long have you been standing there?" James asked as when he stood beside Zabini.

"Not long," he shrugged before taking James' hand.

A moment of shock caught James off guard at the thought of walking into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with the Slytherin. Now he had done this before with McLaggen when they were dating. But James hadn't liked that either. The first time it had happened, it felt like the whole school was watching them, gawking at them. It wasn't far of an exaggeration, but it was close enough that he didn't like the feeling.

When Zabini suddenly turned, pulling them away from the Great Hall, however, James got confused.

"But I thought-" James said as he pointed to the Great Hall.

"I didn't think you wanted to go inside and have everyone gawking at us," BJ said as they headed down the hall. "Don't worry. We can grab something to eat in the kitchen along the way."

Nodding his head in agreement, James followed Zabini down the stairs to the basement where the kitchens were, but not before catching sight of his friends and waving goodbye.

Getting to the kitchens and grabbing something to eat from the elves had been a longer task them planned. The house-elves tended to dote on any student that came to their kitchens. Being a mischievous teen, James had snuck in there often and so had plenty of interactions with them. After filling their bellies, James grabbed a few more apples, placing them in a pouch his aunt had given him, and said goodbye to the elves for the teens finally left.

"Now where are we going?" James said as he was taken down an unfamiliar hallway.

At least, it was unfamiliar at first, until he noticed that the long corridor they were walking along was made of stone and looked rather gloomy.

"Why are we in the Dungeons?" James asked.

"It's a surprise," BJ smiled when he turned to James. "Trust me. You'll love it," he added at the uncertain look James had.

Letting Zabini lead, James followed the Slytherin down one hall and a flight of stairs before walking down another part of the dungeon. When they suddenly stopped in front of a large stone wall, Zabini turned to James.

"I take it you know where we are," BJ smirked.

Indeed, James knew where they were. He believed that no true Marauder could attend school at Hogwarts and not know where the Slytherin dungeons were. But instead of saying that, James simply smiled at the other boy.

"I haven't the foggiest," he shrugged unconvincingly.

Scoffing, unconvinced, BJ turned to the stone wall and hissed at it. James, who hadn't been expecting that, was equally surprised when the stone wall moved aside and revealed a long, clear tube that looked to be submerged inside the lake.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" James asked, surprised as they stood before the large hole.

"No, but I know what it should sound like," BJ said before taking James hand again and leading him inside.

As soon as they passed the threshold, the stone wall moved back in place, locking them inside the tube.

"Where are we exactly? What happened to your common room?" James asked, fascinated as he looked up and saw the giant Squid passing over his head.

"I thought you didn't know where we were," BJ joked to which James rolled his eyes. "My common room is right where it's supposed to be. This corridor only connects to our entry way if you know how to speak Parseltongue, or know how to imitate it."

James only vaguely listened to BJ explaining what had happened. He was too captivated in his surrounding to pay complete attention to the other boy. Instead, he held onto BJ's arm so as not to get lost while his fascination took hold, something BJ was more than happy to accommodate.

As they walked further down the glass corridor, several grindylows swam by, some even stayed to get a closer look at the two boys. After the first one suddenly started knowing on the wall, as a vain attempt to get to them, other started to take notice. A few more followed the first, and then a few more until the space on either side and above them was surrounded by the little creatures.

"They can't break through, can they?" James asked as he unconsciously tightened his hold on BJ's arm.

"Not as far as I know," BJ replied nonchalantly, causing James to turn to him in surprise.

Suddenly, the grindylows started spinning away from them as if they had been spooked. When enough had vanished from the walls, the two boys could see several merpeople shooing the little creatures away. As the grindylows were all fleeing since they were now being chased, one of the merpeople stayed by the wall, surveying the newcomers.

It was so close, James and BJ could see its grayish skin colour, decorated by a think rope of pebbles around its neck, mostly hidden behind its long, wild dark green hair. It stared at them, as they stared at it, with its yellow curious eyes. When James took a step closer, it suddenly back away as if spooked. Then it hissed at them, showing off its yellow broken teeth, before swimming away to follow the others.

James and BJ turned to each other then.

"That … was awesome," James smiled in awe, his eyes big and bright with what he had just seen.

"I aim to please," BJ smiled back before taking the boy's hand in his own again.

* * *

As BJ and James continued on their date, McLaggen was being led into a large family room by a small house-elf.

"If you'll just wait here," the house-elf bowed before disappearing.

After the house-elf left him alone, McLaggen noticed several bottles of alcohol on a small table off to the side. Deciding to help himself while he waited, McLaggen opened one of the bottles of Firewhiskey and poured himself a generous amount. As he savoured the burning along his throat, the door to the lounge opened and Astoria walked inside with a curious expression on her face.

"Mr. McLaggen, what can I do for you today?" Astoria asked as she walked into the room.

"For starters," he said as he took another sip of his drink, "you can tell me how you cast this brilliant spell over the wizarding world."

"Pardon me? What are you on about?"

"Don't give me that coy act. I know for a fact that you cast this spell, making the world believe that you married into the Malfoy family," he said as he watched her head over to the liquor table to help herself to something to drink. "Contrary to Potter's abilities, all I needed to do to find out the truth was hit you at your weakest spot," he said as he came up behind her. "And we both know what … or should I say who … your weakest spot is," he whispered in her ear.

"What did you do to him?" Astoria demanded furiously as she spun around.

"Nothing a few days away from school can't cure, or a few weeks depending on how forgiving his classmates are," McLaggen smirked. At the confused look Astoria gave him, he continued. "Let's just say that our son has been a very bad boy at school. He might have ended up in Ravenclaw, but I'm starting to think the hat should have placed him in Slytherin," he said and caught the moment when realization hit her. "So I take it that you knew about his plot. Well, thanks to me, so does the rest of the school."

"How could you … to your own son?" Astoria asked in shock.

"I warned him that he wouldn't be happy if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know. He didn't believe me, or he believed that I wouldn't go after him in order to get what I want," he explained as he took another sip of his drink. "He knows better now."

"And what is it that you want?" Astoria asked as she looked at him scathingly.

"What I've always wanted," McLaggen smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes and gave Astoria a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"I'll go get us something to drink," BJ said as he and James walked into _The Three Broomsticks_.

James nodded and went in search of somewhere to sit. As BJ waited for their drinks, he noticed that James had found somewhere to sit. From his animated movements and his friends' expressions of awe, the Slytherin could tell that the other boy was retelling his trip through the glassed corridor to his friends.

After getting their drinks, BJ headed over to the table just as James was finishing his story.

"… and I swear to you the squid waved to us," James laughed excitedly. "Thank you," he smiled as he took his drink from the Slytherin.

"You're welcome," BJ smiled back, sliding down into the seat beside the Gryffindor.

"That corridor sounds absolutely fascinating," Molly said in awe.

"Oh, it is," James nodded with enthusiasm.

"You wouldn't mind taking us through there, would you?" Frank asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Frank's been fascinated by the lake ever since my dad told him about when he was in the Triwizard Tournament," James explained. "And Molly's fascinated by anything that most people don't know about."

"Maybe some other time," BJ smirked. "During our next Hogsmeade trip perhaps."

"I'll hold you to it," Frank promised.

As BJ sat with James and his friends, he couldn't help but jump up and down in glee. His date was going better than he thought possible. After he had found that secret passageway, he knew it would be the perfect setting for a date with James. Being the son of Harry Potter, BJ knew James would enjoy a more thrilling setting as opposed to a romantic one, which was why he had stayed far away from _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_.

BJ wanted this date to go well, he didn't know when, or even if, he was going to get another chance. Luckily for him, he and James had similar tastes, though James' reaction to them seemed to be an amplified version of his own. BJ wasn't complaining though. The better a time James has on this date, the better chances BJ had of getting another one.

* * *

Silence filled the room as Harry sat in his best friends' living room. He wore his maternity shirt that day since he was coming here. He wanted to ease his friends into the truth. He didn't know when this cures would be lifted, but he knew he didn't want to keep his friends in the dark any longer.

Harry rested his hand on his stomach as the baby kicked, unknowingly giving him support as he told his long-time friends about everything. Lily was in the other room, playing with Hugo, while Draco was off somewhere else with his friends, so this was all the support he could cling to right now.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, a look of complete shock on his face. "You and Malfoy? What about my sister?"

Harry subconsciously rubbed his stomach, unsure of how to answer. "She knows about everything. She's with the father of her baby now. Apparently, they got married right before this spell was cast."

"So you know who she's married to then? Do I like him?"

"Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she spoke for the first time since Harry laid the truth out for them.

"It's Dennis."

"Dennis?" They both said at the same time, apparently equally shocked at the news. They turned to each other with equal shock before a look of acceptance washed over them.

"So he knows everything as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I was able to convince Kingsley that I needed help with this case. He said he would only allow me to turn one person so I chose him. Ginny needed him. Even with this spell, she still loved him."

"That's good," she said, placing her hand on her chest in relief. "I'm glad she's happy."

Suddenly, Ron shook his head as if to clear it. "But you and Draco though," he said with utter confusion on his face.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Though Ron and Draco had gotten over their animosity towards each other, even in the reality Astoria had created, Harry was not surprised with his friend's reaction.

"You're happy though, right?" Ron asked when he got over the shock of everything. "Bar this curse and the things you've had to keep hidden, you are happy, right?"

"Very," Harry smiled.

"Well of course he is, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean he's practically glowing."

They both turned to Hermione. Harry had yet to tell them about being pregnant. He wanted to ease into everything bit by bit, even though he was unsure about how to broach this particular subject. Leave it to Hermione though, to figure it out on her own and break the ice for him.

"You're pregnant?" Ron asked, his mouth agape. "Are you a Carrier?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?" Hermione beamed, getting straight to the important questions.

"Almost 28 weeks."

"Can I see?"

Putting his hand on his stomach, Harry paused. When he glanced at Ron and saw the curiosity on his face, Harry pulled up his shirt. The moment the charms surrounding his swollen stomach were taken away and the full extent of his pregnancy was revealed to his friends, Hermione gushed before coming over to sit beside him.

"May I?" Hermione asked as she raised her hand over his exposed stomach. With a nod from Harry, she rested her hand on his stomach before gushing.

"So James, Albus and Lily … you gave birth to all three of them?" Ron asked.

"And Scorpius. He and Albus are actually twins."

"Do they know about all of this?"

"It's funny you should ask that…"

Harry felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as he talked to his friends. His mind absently drifted off to Draco, knowing that the blonde was having a similar conversation with his best friends, Pansy and Blaise.

* * *

"So James is actually your son then, and he and BJ have been friends since they were babies?" Pansy asked as she sat with her husband in Draco's the study, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Is that really all you're focused on?" Draco asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not surprised," Blaise shrugged his shoulders after taking a sip of his own wine. "She's been going on none stop about them since Christmas."

"Can you blame a mother for wanting her son to be happy?"

"No, I can't, because I'm the same way with James."

"So then you wouldn't have any objections if we draw up a marriage contract for their inevitable union," she said, getting down to business. "We both know where this will lead," she added at their exasperated faces. "BJ won't be happy with anyone other than James and would do anything for your son."

"Looking back on everything now, I know that BJ would do anything for James, but my son just isn't there yet. Never mind the fact that I would have to convince Harry as well. That's going to be a major feat in and of itself since he wasn't raised the way we were. He doesn't understand this aspect of our world."

"I understand, but for right now, there's no harm is just talking about it, is there?" Pansy said, trying to placate her friend.

"Let's be honest," Draco said before taking a sip of his wine. "You and I both know that's a loaded question coming from you."

At the sly smile forming on his friend's face, Draco silently wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

"I was hoping we could to do this again," Blaise said as he and James stood by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Stranger things have happened," James shrugged cryptically.

James chuckled to himself at the hopeful look in the other boy's eyes, though the Slytherin tried to hide it. At the beginning of the year, if someone had told him that he would willing go on a date with Blaise, he would have hexed them. Much to his surprise, however, James not only went on the date with the Slytherin, he actually enjoyed it. So much so in fact that, before he could lose his nerve, James leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Blaise's lips. Then, before the Slytherin could fully comprehend the motion, James backed away and disappeared behind the Fat Lady.

As the Fat Lady cooed at the adorable display, Blaise gently touched his lips. Even though it had not been their first kiss, nor their longest, this was the first kiss that James had initiated. It was a sign. A sign that Blaise was winning the Gryffindor over. After months of pinning after the rambunctious teen, James was finally noticing _him_ , and as more than just a nuisance. That reason alone had Blaise in a daze for the entire walk from the Gryffindor Tower to the Slytherin Dungeon.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Need Vs Want_


	26. Once Done, Now Undone

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Once Done, Now Undone**

"Draco, darling," Astoria smiled as she ascended the stairs at Malfoy Manor on Monday morning.

"What is it? I'm going to be late for work," Draco said.

Draco hadn't been back at Malfoy Manor since Christmas, since he didn't want to be anywhere near Astoria. He could have kicked her out but worried who she would run to. Besides that, to the world, and more importantly his mother, he was still married to the usurper.

He had only shown up at Malfoy Manor that morning to pick up a few things for work.

"I just thought you'd be happy to know that I've managed to snag myself a new husband."

"You and Flint?"

"We got married yesterday. I told you we were more compatible together than we were with our spouses."

"So I guess this means that you'll reverse the curse now."

"Not so fast. Unfortunately, since I was so focussed on getting a new husband, I may have over looked a major detail when it comes to removing my spell," she explained unconvincingly.

"You mean making the potion that you need to ingest," Draco said and watched as the other woman tried to hide her surprise. "No worries, I took the liberty of brewing it myself."

"Excellent," Astoria said, trying to feign her enthusiasm. "Then you might want to call in sick today. The next step will take a while. We need to get to the Leaky Cauldron and extract the spell."

* * *

Being back at the castle was turning out to be a little overwhelming for the Head Boy. The dirty looks the young McLaggen was getting as he walked the halls was starting to get to him. Though he wasn't sure if it was an improvement over those who pretended he didn't even exist. He didn't know if he could take any more of this. He was once the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, able to do no wrong in the eyes of the student body.

Now he was a pariah.

As much as he wanted to blame his father for the mess he found himself in, he couldn't. After everything he had done, from deceiving James to gloating ruthlessly in order to make Zabini jealous, he had convinced himself that it was for a good reason.

Finally getting the Quidditch Cup.

Ever since he had joined the Quidditch team in his second year, it had been McLaggen's dream to hold up the Quidditch Cup in victory at least once. However, one team was always just a little bit better. After having victory snatched from his team's grasp year after year, thanks to the Gryffindor team, McLaggen's dream had turned into a mission before turning into an obsession. Sadly, only now that his scheme had unravelled did he realize his mistake.

If only he had thought to use a privacy spell whenever he talked to his team, he wouldn't have been caught.

All the time and energy, because James was quite the handful, he had invested in this plan, and it all came crumbling down around him because he got too cocky. Now he had to fix things. His last match was against Gryffindor. If the match against Slytherin was any indication, he needed to smooth things over or James' team would slaughter his.

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Draco after walking into the Leaky Cauldron. "I would like to have my family whole as soon as possible."

"Right to business I see," Astoria said mockingly. "You won't even let me have a drink before we start? I'm feeling a bit parched."

"Of course," Draco said before pulling a veil out of his pocket. "I made it especially for you."

"You're too kind," she said, feigning a smile on her face.

Astoria took the veil out of the blonde's hand before uncorking it. When the scent of the potion within reached her nose, she frowned inside. It smelt right. Blast it all. He wouldn't even let her have one day as a free woman before she had to face reality.

Downing the potion in one go, familiar sensations flowed through her veins. It made her feel like she could do anything, like all of her dreams and desires were about to come true. This was how it had felt the first time she had taken the potion, and in the beginning it had been right.

She had gotten everything she had wanted. The husband, the child, the wealth and power had all been hers. Now she was about to undo what she had done and everything was going to change.

She walked over to the window under the stairs, with Draco close behind her, and pulled out her wand.

"You might want to hold onto something," she said in warning before bending down to place the tip of her wand against the floor. " _Erised stra eh ymt one caf ymt ub wohs_ ," she whispered.

As Astoria pulled her wand back, a silvery substance came away, stretching from the ground to her wand like a thick translucent strand. The two of them could not mistake the sudden effects within the room as the curse was absorbed by her wand.

Just like their time at the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of the school year, a large gust of wind suddenly filled the room to the brim with magical energy. Only this time it drew itself towards Astoria's spot on the floor, like a reverse ripple, until it was pulled out of the ground and absorbed into her wand.

Everyone seemed to be in a dazed state before they could shake themselves out of it. When Draco could finally shake the remanence of a life married to someone other than Harry from his mind, he signed in relief. He couldn't believe that this nightmare was finally over.

"It's not quite over yet, love" Astoria said. "I would save the celebrating until after I put the desire back into the mirror."

Draco knew she was right. As it stood now, Astoria could blanket the world with her curse again. Neither one of them knew what would happen if the same curse was pulled over the world again. Though Astoria was curious to find out, Draco was not.

"We should head over to McLaggen Manor now. We need to get to the Mirror before my ex-husband realizes what's happened."

"No need to rush. The Mirror's safely back at Hogwarts," the blonde said, shocking the other woman.

"It would seem like you've thought of everything."

"Are you surprised? My husband is an Auror after all," Draco said before gesturing for her wand. Astoria sighed as she handed it over to the blonde. "Shall we?"

* * *

"What was that?" BJ asked as he felt a rush of magical energy pass through the room.

"The curse's been lifted," Scorpius said as the last of his altered life faded away.

"What curse?"

"The one where our family got split up because of some crazy lady," Albus said. "You know, Scorpius' _mother_ ," he added with air quotes when he said mother. "Half of our family remembered the truth, but James, Scorpius and I didn't remember anything. But now everything's back to normal. We should go find James," he said the last part to Scorpius.

"No. I'll find him," BJ said, getting up from his seat before the twins made a move.

Taking quick strides out of the Great Hall, BJ started his search for the eldest Potter boy. Now that he could remember everything, his situation with James has changed. Before the spell, BJ had been harboring a quiet crush on his long-time friend since before they had started Hogwarts.

He had once resolved himself to never let James know about his feelings, lest it ruined their friendship. Last year, however, BJ had let his resolve slip and kissed the Gryffindor while they were making a potion in the third floor girl's lavatory. It had shocked James so much that he forgot to put an ingredient on their very volatile potion before it exploded.

The potion had been destroyed, as had the lavatory. Fortunately for BJ, he had sense enough to shield himself and James from the blast. Unfortunately for him, BJ hadn't been able to shield their friendship from his lack of control.

For the rest of the school year, James had avoided him, refusing to talk or even look at him after that. Since it had been the last week of the school year and all of their classes had ended, BJ hadn't been that hard to avoid. After all, James kept his dad's Marauder's Map on him at all times.

But this spell that had coated the world had somehow helped him. Where a past friendship had scared him off from pursuing James, the lack of a friendship gave BJ the confidence to go after the one thing he's always wanted.

However, now the Slytherin worried that everything was going to go back to normal, where a future with James has disappeared along with the spell.

* * *

"It's nice to know that even the great Auror, Harry Potter isn't afraid to break into someone's house and steal things from them," McLaggen said as he spotted Draco and Astoria walking up the steps of Hogwarts. "Of course, seeing as how he married a Slytherin, I shouldn't be surprised."

Red flags went off in Draco's mind before he turned to Astoria.

"Yes, my _darling_ wife told me everything. I don't like being kept in the dark, and since you and Potter were keeping secrets from me, I had to take matters into my own hands."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco said as he stopped in front of McLaggen.

"It means that you learn a few thing from being married to a Slytherin. For example, using your connections to stop any marriage from taking place for an _entire_ wizarding family," McLaggen said in fascinated awe, "even if they are a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Unfortunately, that's bad news for Flint. I know how much he wanted to usurp Astoria from her current husband. I guess he'll just have to settle for the wife he has now."

"Then why would she tell me that they got married?" Draco asked, even though he turned to Astoria.

"How else was she supposed to give you an excuse to force her to remove the spell? After all, I need it gone if I want to cast my own desire spell over the world."

"You actually think that I'm going to let you do that?"

"You will if you don't want your eldest child to get hurt," McLaggen said before showing him his worst fears.

* * *

"What in the world?" James said as he found himself bound to a chair in an abandoned classroom.

"Are you comfortable?" McLaggen Jr. said as he sat comfortably across from the Gryffindor.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me go."

"Sorry love," the Head Boy said as he walked over to James. "I can't do that. You'll need to stay like this until I get word from my dad. It's the only way to fix everything."

"Your dad?" The Gryffindor asked in confusion. "But I thought your mother-"

"She's a victim in all of this."

"A victim?" James laughed. "All she's done to my family? She's hardly a victim after."

"It's because of my dad that she does what she does," the other boy defended. "You don't know what it's like living with him. But don't worry, you soon will," he said with a mad glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Slytherins are so predictable," McLaggen scoffed as he forced Draco to take them to the Mirror of Erised. "After getting my son to tell me everything about this spell, I _knew_ you would do all the work to get it ready," he gloated to the blonde. "Astoria was sure that you didn't know anything about the potion, but I knew better. I even had her give me the one she brewed," he said as he lifted out the veil from his robe.

"I had no choice," Astoria said in frustration. "You took my son."

" _You left him_!" McLaggen accused. "I wouldn't have been able to get to him otherwise! You think letting him keep his memories would be enough to keep him close to you?"

"You know I couldn't take him with me. He looks too much like you," she said in disdain, knowing that if she had placed her son with her, it would have raised too many question that she didn't want to answer. Not even the mirror could get around that.

"Yes, well … that's what makes modification spells so handy. Luckily for me, you were never good at charms or it would have solved all of your problems."

"So you're just going to enact the same curse on the world again?" Draco asked, fuming. He felt like doing it the Muggle way and punching him in the face. But that glimpse of an unconscious James bound to a chair had curbed his more violent urges.

"Not exactly," McLaggen said with an unpleasant smile. "Astoria's spell was close to perfection but it did leave a few loose ends. I won't make the same mistake with mine. The first thing that changes is that, instead of Harry being married to that Weasley girl, he'll be married to me. A much more suitable husband if you ask me."

McLaggen also planned on placing Potter's daughter with the Weaslette. It wouldn't do to have the little brat around to ruin another spell.

"And you're just going to go along with this?" Draco asked as he turned to the woman beside him. "You'll lose your son again."

"No I won't," Astoria insisted. "I was promised my son if I did this. If I help him, he's going to change Hector's appearance, make him look more like me. I'll finally have what I've always wanted. You, Scorpius, Hector and I will be the perfect family," she said with an unnerving glint in her eyes.

Draco felt drained. It was only a moment ago that his family had been whole. His son's finally knew who they were. They were finally a family again and the whole world knew it. But now, if McLaggen and Astoria got their way, everything would change again. And this time, he didn't know if his family could get back together again.

"Is this it?" McLaggen said when Draco suddenly stopped in front of a painting of a Sphinx. At the moment, its large body, in the shape if a lion, laid curled up in the middle of a glade. Its great clawed paws visible underneath its head, which was of a woman. And a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft was curled around her body.

"Yes," Draco said, standing before the suite Harry stayed in when he was doing lectures at Hogwarts.

"So what? Do we have to answer a riddle or something?" McLaggen asked, knowing about the Sphinx's reputation.

As if to answer his question, the Sphinx, who had been still until now, turned her head and faced the three of them. Then she stood up before speaking.

"Say my name and I am no longer present," she said.

"Sphinx," the former Gryffindor said without thinking. Riddles had never been his strong suite.

Draco merely rolled his eyes at the rushed answer before placing his hand on the painting and staring at the Sphinx. Only a moment of them staring at each other past before the Sphinx bowed her head and the door opened.

"What was the answer?" McLaggen asked curiously.

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged. In all truth, this was actually the first time he had even heard her speak.

As the door moved away, the three of them walked into the room and immediately noticed the tall mirror standing by the fireplace.

"Draco?" Harry asked curiously when he saw his husband's two guests. After getting the message from the blonde earlier that day, Harry had been expecting Draco to arrive with Astoria so they could put the desire back into the mirror. He was not, however, expecting to see McLaggen standing with them.

"It would appear that we have been double crossed," Draco said as he went up to the Auror.

"That's right. Get all of the lovey-dovey crap out of the way," McLaggen smiled as he watched Draco and Harry embrace. "You won't be getting any of that from each other ever again. If you will, my dear," he said, turning to Astoria as he gestured to the mirror.

Without only a determined look in her eyes, Astoria walked up to Draco, who still had her wand.

"You don't have to do this," Draco said as she held out her hand.

"You don't know what it's like living with him," she said as she took her wand. "But _you_ soon will," she said when she turned to Harry.

Walking away from them, Astoria walked up to the mirror. Then moment she stepped in front of the mirror, a fog started to appear. Normally she would see her perfect world standing before her. But since her true desire was still within her wand, the mirror had nothing to reflect.

Taking her wand and placing the tip of it against the mirror, Astoria recited the spell to put her desire back where it belonged. " _Erised stra eh ymt ube caf ymt on wohs_."

For everyone in the room, they could see the words inscribed at the top of the mirror glow as the desire was extracted from Astoria's wand.

"Excellent. Now it's my turn," McLaggen said.

As McLaggen walked up to the mirror, two things happened in quick succession.

" _Reducto_!" Harry yelled the moment Astoria moved from in front of the mirror and a bright blue light shot out towards the mirror.

Harry aimed to break it, intent on stopping McLaggen from using it for his own purposes. When a bubbled suddenly surrounded the mirror as the spell hit, Harry turned to his former house-mate.

"I wouldn't try something like that again if you don't want your son hurt," McLaggen said, his wand raised.

A second later, another spell shot out.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted before the spell flew towards McLaggen, hoping to disarm the nuisance so Harry could destroy the mirror.

Ducking out of the way, McLaggen waved his hand in the air and shot a spell towards Harry and Draco, who were forced to split up and duck out of the way.

"You leave me no choice then," McLaggen said as he pulled out a compact out of his pocket. "Kill him. The Potter's don't seem to be cooperating," he said, though noticed his words echoing within the suite.

Harry and Draco shared a smile from their respective hiding places.

"Do you really think I would leave Astoria alone in my house without keeping a close eye on her?" The blonde asked as he and McLaggen shot spells at each other.

"You knew?" Astoria said from her hiding spot behind the mirror.

"It was less about us knowing and more about us not trusting you," Harry said as he continued shooting spells at the mirror, trying to destroy the protective bubble surrounding it.

Of course, Draco's lack of trust led him to ordering the house elves to follow Astoria and reporting back to him about everything she did, everywhere she went, and whoever she talked to. So it hadn't been a surprise to them that the ex-Slytherin had betrayed them. It also hadn't been a surprise to them that they had gotten their son involved with their sad business.

The house-elf, Twinkle, had been especially happy after being given the task of following her charge around school. After telling Harry that James had been kidnapped by McLaggen Jr., Harry had been quick to locate his son, stun the kidnapper, and discretely bring them back to his quarters.

Currently, James was in the room he used when Harry stayed at Hogwarts, while Hector had been placed under a sleeping spell so as to stay out of any more trouble. With spells being shot around the room, Harry was glad he also placed a protection shield on the doors as well.

As Harry continued shooting spells to weaken the shield around the mirror, a curse was suddenly shot towards him. Too focused on the mirror, the Auror was unprepared for the attack. Luckily, Draco was paying closer attention and shot his own protective bubble around the pregnant man.

This was what McLaggen was hoping for.

With his focus now on his husband, the blonde didn't see McLaggen dash towards the mirror until it was too late. Before either of them could stop him, McLaggen had snuck underneath the shield, making it impossible for them to reach him or the mirror.

With two sets of spells now being thrown at the shield, McLaggen stood in front of the mirror and watched as his desire started to appear before him. He smirked and pulled out Astoria's potion from his robe before downing it in one go. As it started taking effect, McLaggen placed his wand against the mirror.

It was now or never.

" _Erised stra eh ymt ube caf ymt on wohs_ ," McLaggen said and the desire was pulled from the mirror like a wisp of smoke, similar to how Astoria removed her curse from the world.

McLaggen then turned back to Harry and Draco, a triumphant look on his face as their spells were no match for his shield. Then he bent down to coat the world with his dream.

Finally, all of his dreams were about to come true.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Once Done, Now Undone_


	27. Erised Stra Ehym

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Erised Stra Ehym**

As the magical energy pushed its way outward, those within the room shook their heads, trying to remember what they were just doing.

"What happened to my room?" Harry asked as he looked at the scorch mark on the walls.

"It was probably one of James's potions gone awry," Cormac McLaggen said as he came up to his husband. "I was hoping having a boyfriend would curb some of James' tendencies but I guess I was wrong. Speaking of which, where are the boys anyway?"

"Hector is taking a nap in our room and James is in his room," Harry said as he pointed down the hall before using his wand to remove the protection spell. "James said that he needed to get away from Zabini for a while. I thought you said you were going to talk to that boy about staying away from my son," he said, turning to the blonde in the room who had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"It's not like he's my son, Potter," Draco said while Astoria sat next to him, her hand on his knee.

"It's McLaggen, Malfoy. It's been McLaggen for _many_ years now," Cormac said, placing his arm around the pregnant man's waist.

"I prefer Potter. McLaggen is a twat's name."

Rolling his eyes at the blonde, McLaggen pulled out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Harry before leaving the man's side in order to find his son – or rather, Malfoy's son.

Three down…

" _Is that why you're stalling on signing the marriage contract_?" McLaggen heard Harry asking. " _Both of our sons have agreed that taking Cormac's family name would be best. The Malfoy name isn't as well received as his is. Stop being so stubborn and just sign it_."

After finding Hector, Cormac spelled the door closed so he could cast the necessary charms on his former son. As he used the modification spell on the sleeping boy, Cormac watched as the boy changed before him. His once golden-skinned became pale, and he now had the Malfoy's signature straight, platinum blond hair instead of his once wavy, dirty blonde hair. His nose and chin also became more pointed.

A part of Cormac mourned the loss of his son, but he decided to look on the bright side. Even though this curse had cost him one son, it let him gain two. James and Albus would be a fine addition to the McLaggen family. Fortunately for him, Lily could pass as a Weasley and so he had made her the Weaslette's daughter once again.

"What happened?" Hector said, rubbing his head as he started waking up.

"You fell asleep. Your parents are in the next room. You should go and talk to them. Your father still refuses to sign the marriage contract," Cormac said as he discreetly spelled the door open.

"Okay," Hector said as he got up from the bed before leaving the room.

Four down…

As Hector walked down the hall to the sitting room, Cormac opened the door across the hall. There, he found James playing with paper dragons on his bed. At the moment, James had them flying in the air, diving and breathing fire at each other in a heated battle.

Impressive.

"Having fun?" Cormac said as he closed the door behind him.

"Father!" James smiled before jumping off the bed and rushing to the wizard to hug him. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a little while ago. Your dad and I wanted to see if we could get Malfoy to sign the contract for you and Hector."

"Oh," was all James could say. "Is it really necessary though? I mean, I'm only fifteen. I haven't even taken my OWLs yet."

"You are studying hard though, are you?"

"Of course I am. Molly would kill me is I didn't."

"Good, and yes, this contract is necessary, and I'm sure Zabini will stop pestering you once it's official. After all, it's illegal to pursue someone under a marriage contract."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go see to your dad. Pregnant or not, I don't think anyone could bare being in the same room with Malfoy for long without reinforcements."

As James laughed, Cormac led him out of the room and into the sitting room. There they found Draco looking over the contract before spelling a pen out of thin air and signing the contract.

"There, now was that so hard?" Harry said as the scroll rolled up before flying into Harry's hand.

"Painful," Draco simply said.

"Don't be such a child, Malfoy. You still have another son to carry on your family name."

"As you mentioned before," the blonde said as he and his wife stood up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me. Being in the presence of Gryffindors for too long is wearing my patience very thin," he said before turning to Hector and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I don't know how you do it."

"It's a gift," Hector shrugged with a smirk.

Malfoy merely nodded his head. Then Astoria embraced her son before she and Draco left the room.

"Well," Harry said as he clapped his hands. "Now that that's all taken care of… You two should head over to your classes for today."

"I actually have a spare today," Hector said. "But I would be delighted to escort my betrothed to his class," the blonde said charmingly before taking James' hand and heading for the portrait hole.

The moment the two men were finally left alone in the Auror's quarters, a smile formed on Cormac's lips. He was going to enjoy himself while in the company of his new husband. When he walked up to Harry, he wrapped his arms around the pregnant man and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

"What's the rush?" Harry asked after Cormac pulled him towards their room the moment their lips broke apart.

"You have no idea how long I've been aching you," Cormac said once they were in their room before pushing Harry up against the door. "I promise, you will enjoy this," he said before trailing kisses along Harry's neck.

"I always do," Harry said, his words quickly turning into moans as Cormac cupped his manhood.

Cormac made quick work of Harry's trousers and boxers, letting them pool by his feet before letting the Auror's cock slid between his lips.

"Sweet Merlin, Cormac," Harry said as his cock throbbed within his husband's mouth.

Cormac lapped up the pre cum that dripped down Harry's weeping member, trailing his tongue along the underside of the Auror's length. As Harry whimpered and bit his lip, the man between his legs used well-oiled digits to stretch Harry's entrance, purposefully brushing against his sweet spot.

"Cormac, please," Harry moaned as he gripped onto his husband's shoulders. "I need you inside me."

After years of dreaming of this moment, hearing the Great Harry Potter begging to be fucked by him, Cormac wasn't going to disappoint. He was going to prove over and over again that he was better than that Slytherin in every way.

Satisfied with the bubbling mess he had turned the other man into, Cormac sucked on Harry's member one last time before letting it go with a pop. Then he pulled Harry towards the bed and spelled their clothes off.

Cormac took a perverse pleasure in the sight of a very pregnant Harry lying naked on the bed before him. The thought that he was about to fuck another man's husband crossed his mind before he pushed that thought away. For all intents and purposes, Harry was _his_ husband. The baby in that stomach was now _his_ , and he was going to enjoy every piece of it.

With lube in hand, Cormac coated his member. He watched as Harry turned on his side. Then Cormac leaned in closer and trailed his hand along Harry's butt cheeks and upper thigh before spreading his legs apart. Then Cormac eased himself into Harry with a satisfied groan.

"Fuck," Cormac groaned as he pushed deeper into Harry. "That's so good."

Harry merely panted as Cormac rode into him before leaning his head back and pulling Cormac's head down to capture his lips. When their tongues began to dance, Cormac draped his arm over Harry's waist and started pumping his husband's cock in time with his trusts.

"Fuck, Cormac," Harry moaned as he broke the kiss. His eyes then rolled back as Cormac started trailing kisses along his neck. "You feel so good."

"Remember this feeling Harry," Cormac panted as he pumped deeper into the other man. "Always remember."

"I will," Harry whimpered as Cormac pulled his head back. "Always."

* * *

After marking himself all over Harry, who Cormac found out was very insatiable when pregnant, the older man knew he still had much to do before the day was out. Now that he had secured most of the people on his list that could derail his happiness, while giving in to a little bit of pleasurable distraction in the process, Cormac needed to secure the rest.

In this reality, he had made sure that no one remembered to use the encephala's to restore their memory. Instead, he had re-categorized them as extremely dangerous and should be destroyed by only a Head of the Unspeakable Department. Luckily for him, he was one such Head. He would have to sneak one out before they were destroyed, but that was of little importance.

After that, he needed to make sure that Harry's little girl remembered nothing of her time as a Potter. Even though her magic had protected her the first time around, a simple memory charm would do the trick to protect his world. Getting a hold of her would be easily enough since he had made Harry and himself her godparents. After that was Luna Scamander, née Lovegood, and her family.

So much to do, so little time…

* * *

As Harry rested on his bed in the privacy ward in the hospital ward at Hogwarts, Cormac stood over the newest addition to their family. It had been a few months since his spell had first been cast over the world. Luckily for him, the child was another carbon copy of Harry. If the child, the little boy, had turned out looking anything like Malfoy, things would have been a little more difficult.

Other things had gone Cormac's way as well….

He had secured an encephala for himself before the Ministry itself had ordered its eradication. Then he had perform a powerful modification spell on Harry's former little girl, erasing any arrant memory she had of her old family.

When he had found Luna, and realized that her method of remembering was the same as his, he had tipped the Ministry off and they went after her. Now she was serving a small sentence in Azkaban for harbouring a dangerous creature.

Since Harry had been staying at Hogwarts at the time, he hadn't been aware of the outcome until it was too late. Though he had been upset with Cormac for letting it happen, he had convinced Harry that there was nothing anyone could do to help the former Ravenclaw.

With his cover now secured, Cormac could relax and enjoy the family he had.

"You can hold him, you know?" Harry laughed, shocking Cormac out of his thoughts. "He won't bite."

"Of course not," Cormac said as he lifted the baby out of the basin. "But it has been a while since I held a child."

Luckily for him, Cormac's own memories had changed. He still remembered his old life, but memories of his new life now stood at a parallel.

"I remember Albus spitting up on me the first time I held him," Cormac said as he brought up the false memories, causing Harry to laugh.

"What are you going to name him?" James asked as he and his brother, who was now wearing Gryffindor robes, sat on the other side of Harry's bed.

It had been revealed, thanks to the curse, that James had managed to tamper with the sorting hat as a prank. Albus was given the sorting again and was placed in Gryffindor. Cormac was not about to have a Slytherin in his house after all. As a punishment for tampering with school property to such extent, James had been suspended from his Quidditch team for the rest of the year.

That was the one thing he had promised Hector out of all of this, and Cormac saw no harm in giving his former son at least that.

It had been the trickle effect the boy had been hoping for. Gryffindor had lost their match against Hufflepuff since they were down a man. Slytherin had only tied against Hufflepuff because Zabini had been too distracted. That was because James had been ostracized by his house and had resorted into staying in his fiancé's Head Boy room. By the time Gryffindor's match against Ravenclaw rolled around, they had found a replacement for James. But it had been too little too late and Ravenclaw won not only the match but, subsequently, the Quidditch Cup.

"We're going to name him Remus," Harry said as Cormac handed him the little bundle, "after one of my favorite teachers."

"And Tiberius, after my uncle," Cormac said as he sat down on the bed.

"Remus Tiberius McLaggen," Harry said as he smiled at the little boy, who looked back up at him with bright green eyes. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

"Cormac, sweet Merlin," Harry moaned as he grasped onto the sheets.

They were now at McLaggen Manor. After giving birth, and subsequently naming their son, because Remus was _his_ son, Cormac and Harry had taken the newborn back to McLaggen Manor. While the little one was currently sleeping in his room under the careful gaze of his personal house elf, Cormac was reacquainting himself with Harry's body, sans the baby bump.

"I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Then come for me, Harry," Cormac whispered, nibbling on Harry's ear as he trusted deeper into the Auror, making sure to hit his sweet spot without mercy.

A few seconds later, Harry was spilling himself all over their chest and Cormac's hand. Harry rode out his orgasm as Cormac continued riding into him. With a few more pumps into Harry's tightened hole, Cormac was spilling his seed as well. As he milked himself into Harry's welcoming hole, Harry collapsed back, spent. With a final grunt, Cormac too found himself spent before collapsing against the other man.

As their heated bodies began to cool and their panting started to slow, Cormac began trailing kisses along Harry's neck. His hand trailed along Harry's side, and along his flattened stomach, before resting at his hips.

Cormac always loved bedding a pregnant man, especially when the child wasn't his own, but looking down at the toned chest of the man below him was a far greater aphrodisiac. So much so, that Cormac once again found his awakened member pulsing within Harry's entrance.

"You're so gorgeous," Cormac said as he started thrusting deep into Harry. "I could fuck you all day long."

"Well since I don't have to go back to work right away and you make your own schedule, who says you can't," Harry said, grasping onto the sheets as Cormac's thrusts started speeding up.

"Good point," Cormac said before capturing the other man in a heated kiss.

* * *

After fucking Harry into exhaustion, Cormac had left his spent husband in their bed while he put on his robe and roamed the halls of his manor. He walked down the hall, admiring the portraits that aligned the walls. Portraits of his new family hung brightly.

There was one with him and Harry, capturing a wedding day that hadn't actually taken place between them. Then there were various ones with his "children" that stood nearby, depicting the evolution of their growing family until it ended with the five of them. The last one had been made recently and reminded Cormac that everything he had from the moment he had cast the spell was now his.

It made him elated knowing that after all of these years, his life had finally turned out for the better. He knew that he wouldn't ever have to worry about it falling apart as it had done so quickly for Astoria's spell.

In this world, Harry was satisfied with his life like he could never be with Malfoy or Weasley. And Astoria, as a parting gift to the mother of his child, he had spelled a section into her marriage contract that states that Malfoy could never leave her unless they had at least _three_ children. Otherwise, all of the Malfoy's fortune, as well as any heirs would be forfeited to her. Since Cormac had made her barren the moment he married her, that would be quite impossible.

Lost in thought, Cormac was surprised when he found himself in front of the door leading to the means of his victory. Opening the door to his storage room, Cormac quickly spotted his prize.

Cormac had made quick work returning the mirror back to his manor, placing it right back where it belonged. After transporting Remus through as well, Cormac had placed a strong binding spell on the cabinet, one only he could remove. He didn't want anyone else taking his prized possessions without his consent.

His most prized possession was, of course, The Mirror of Erised. It stood before him, now only a reminder of his past.

Unlike with Astoria, there was no putting his desire back into the mirror, which now had a large crack in the centre of it that spread to the edges of the frame. It had shattered right after Cormac had cast his spell. It had been of little concern to him since the mirror had served its purpose. He finally had what he deserved. Not only did he have the family he deserved, but the power … the _life_ he deserved was finally his.

As he stood before the mirror, it showed him only his reflection, though a shattered one. But Cormac preferred it that way. It proved that no one could take what was his away from him.

"How did I know you would be here," a voice sounded from behind him.

When Cormac turned to the voice, it was to find Harry walking up to him with a smile on his face.

"Ever since we brought that mirror back to the house, you always find yourself wandering back to it. What power does it have over you? What do you see?" Harry asked as he stood next to his husband.

"I see myself, standing next to the man who I plan on spending the rest of my life with," Cormac said as he saw Harry's reflection beside his.

"Good. I see that as well," he smiled before placing a kiss on Cormac's cheeks. "Now come back to bed."

"I can also see myself standing next to the man I plan on pleasuring for hours to come," he said as he wrapped his arms around Harry, his brow wiggling in suggestion.

"Well who am I to keep you from your most heart's desire," Harry said before letting Cormac capture his lips.

Leaving Harry in a daze when they broke their kiss, Cormac took one last look at the cracked mirror before him. With his mind at ease, Cormac took his husband by the hand and led him back up to their room. This was his life now, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from enjoying it.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Erised Stra Ehym_


	28. Standing Exactly As I Am

**Unfinished Business: Shattered Pieces**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Standing Exactly As I Am**

As Harry stood before the cracked mirror, he shook his head. How had his life become so complicated? It had been months since what was now known as the Mirror of Erised incident. He couldn't believe how close his world had been to changing once again.

McLaggen had been moments from casting his own curse over world, which would have separated him from Draco once again. He and Draco had been on the other side of the shield, doubling their efforts to take it down as McLaggen pulled his desire from the mirror.

The moment McLaggen had succeeded and the desire had been pulled into his wand, Astoria appeared out from behind the mirror and pushed McLaggen. The next thing Harry knew, McLaggen disappeared into the mirror. Time seem to stop for Harry as memories of Sirius' fall though the veil at the Department of Mysteries flashed before his eyes.

When the duo finally got the shield down, and Harry placed Astoria under arrest for her involvement in McLaggen's plan by putting a body binding curse on her, he and Draco went in to inspect the mirror. What they found wasn't too encouraging.

The mirror was broken. A large crack in the centre of the mirror that stretched to the edges of its frame did not sit easy with Harry. When he had pressed Astoria for information she laughed.

" _He's living out his heart's desire_ ," she said, a satisfied smile on her face.

When Harry had asked for a way to get him out of the mirror, Astoria had gleefully informed him that the crack in the mirror meant that McLaggen had cast his own curse while within the mirror. That meant that the only way to get him out of there was for him to remove the curse himself.

The problem was, with the curse cast, everything McLaggen had pulled out of the mirror was being played within side mirror with frightening realism. Unfortunately, that meant that McLaggen might not even know he's inside the mirror. He might actually believe that he's living the life he desired.

Left with nothing else to do, Harry had the mirror taken out of Hogwarts and placed within the _Department of Mysteries_. It had been a treat for the Unspeakables who had been looking for that very mirror for hundreds of years. After all, they had been aching to study the mirror within the Brain Room while its brother, the Veil, sat within the Death Chamber.

" _Two down_ …" one of the Unspeakables had smiled gleefully.

Now, five months later, Harry had come to check up on how close they were to freeing McLaggen from the mirror. However, even after five months, what they had discovered was the very things Draco and Astoria had told him on that day.

The only one that could free McLaggen was McLaggen.

Apparently, the mirror had been made hundreds of years ago, around the same time as the Veil. Its purpose had been to show someone their heart's desire. Harry had already known that from his time in school. What he hadn't known then was that the mirror had the added bonus of letting that person walk into the mirror and live out that life for however long they wished.

With the mirror cracked, no one else could see their own heart's desire. The solution to fixing the mirror was the same as the solution to remove Astoria's curse. Either McLaggen lifted the curse himself, or he died which would force the mirror to expel his body. Harry shook his head in sadness. As he left the mirror in the hands of the Unspeakables, he was reminded of what Dumbledore had told him years ago. Many lives had been wasted because of the mirror.

McLaggen was now its latest victim.

After Harry left the _Department of Mysteries_ , he rode the elevator up to the Auror Headquarters. Once there, he was surprised to find his husband sitting at Ron's desk while the two of them played chest. Now the two of them playing chest wasn't what surprised him since the two of them love to challenge each other to games of chest ever since Ron, tired of beating Harry all of the time, found out that Draco was very skilled at it.

No, what surprised Harry was that Ron was still working out of his cubicle. Now that Harry was officially on maternity leave, Ron was the acting Head Auror. That meant that he got to use Harry's office instead of staying out here.

"Check mate," Draco smirked, causing Ron to groan at the loss.

"I'll get you next time, Malfoy," Ron pouted as he slumped back into his chair. "Hey Harry," he smiled brightly when he spotted his friend walking towards them.

"Hey Ron," Harry smiled as he walked up to them. "You do realize that you're the acting Head Auror. Why aren't you using my office?"

"Cause I know what you guys do in there when you're alone," Ron said candidly as he magicked the chess set back into his desk.

"So, what did they say about McLaggen?" Draco asked when Harry only stood in shocked silence at Ron's words.

"The same things I already knew," Harry frowned, his cheeks tinted red from Ron's words. "Only McLaggen can free himself, either by removing the curse or by his death. They are looking for other ways, but they aren't hopeful," he explained said before turning to Ron. "What's happening with Astoria?"

"She was found guilty regarding her involvement with the mirror, but since she helped you guys out in the end and since McLaggen isn't dead or in any immediate danger, she was only placed under house arrest indefinitely. You asking for leniency on her behalf might have helped. Some on the council are friends with the McLaggen and Greengrass families, so your support tipped the scale in her favour."

"That's good," Harry said. "Though I don't want to deal with that woman ever again, I don't believe she needs to go to Azkaban for what she did."

"So you're satisfied now?" Draco said as he wrapped an arm around his husband.

"Yes," Harry smiled softly.

"Then does that mean you're officially on maternity leave? There's not going to be any more talk about this whole mess until you have to go back to work again."

"That's right," Harry said in amusement.

"Great. Ron, take one last look at this man's face. You won't be seeing it here for at least of year."

"Ten months," Harry corrected.

Draco opened his mouth as if to contradict Harry but decided against it. It was a miracle that Harry even agreed to that long.

"Let's go home," the blonde said instead, and Harry was only more than happy to oblige.

* * *

As Harry and Draco Apparated to their cottage, Harry couldn't help but feel very lucky. Though they had lost someone because of that mirror, Harry knew that he couldn't feel sorry for McLaggen. The man had made his own choices and that was where it led him. Whether he was happy or not, Harry was just happy that he had _his_ family back, even though it had changed slightly.

It had been hardest for James to adjust to life after the curse. Even though his relationship with BJ had been complicated before then, within the course of a year, BJ had gone from someone James spent most of his time with, to someone he avoided out of uncertainty. Then, because of the curse, he went from someone he avoided out of a curse-induced mistrust, to someone he was falling for.

After the infamous kiss in the girls' lavatory, James had been so confused about his feelings towards his childhood friend. But of those scenarios, James had found that he enjoyed the idea of BJ being his boyfriend most of all, much to BJ's delight.

Scorpius, liking the idea of being a Malfoy, had asked his parents if he could continue as one by officially changing his name. Albus had stood by his brother's decision even if he still liked being a Potter. Draco had teared up at the request, though he denied it feverishly.

Lily had been the easiest to please. When Harry came home a few months ago with the newest addition to their family, a little girl named Jasmine Theodora Potter, Lily had dotted on the little girl like none other.

Even though there had been some changes to his family, Harry felt they only made them closer. As he opened the door to the cottage, Harry was reminded of that once again when shouts of " _SURPRISE_ " rung through the air. The once darkened room now stood lit with a _Happy Birthday Harry_ banner floating in the air. Family and friends filled the room as Harry turned to the blonde next to him.

"Is it bad that I forgot my own birthday?" Harry laughed.

"We'll forgive you this time," Draco said as he pecked him on the cheek. "After all, you had a lot on your mind."

When Harry was suddenly given a glass of butterbeer, he was encouraged to give a speech. Even though he had given speeches in the past, from as early as his school days, Harry found himself unprepared. But the moment he looked out at everyone gathered, the words seemed the flow through him.

"Today I stood in front of a broken mirror. The Mirror of Erised to be precise," he started to say. "It had the power to show someone their heart's desire, and as I stood there, looking at its shattered pieces, I was reminded of a great man, a man I looked up to from the moment I met him. A man I even named my son after," he laughed, causing everyone in the room to laugh with him.

"Albus Dumbledore had once told me that the mirror could only show someone the deepest, most _desperate_ desire of their hearts… that many have wasted their lives away because of it. Cormac McLaggen has become one of those lives. He sought out a world where his life was not what he had built through love and dedication.

"After Astoria had removed her curse from the world, and before McLaggen had gone through the mirror, I had looked into it. I was not surprised when I found myself there, standing _exactly_ as I am. Seeing you all here tonight, there is no doubt in my mind why that was. I need nothing more than what I have right here, right now. The _friends_ I have made … the _family_ I have built, along with the _love_ of my life…," Harry said as he took Draco's hand, "has made me the luckiest man in the world.

"Everything I have gone through, I have gone through with each of you. It has made me into the man I am today, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to help me shape out my life than the people standing here before me. Cheers … to all of you," Harry said as he lifted his glass.

"Cheers," everyone in the room chorused before they all took a sip of their drink.

One by one, those Harry loved most in the world walked up to him with hugs, kisses and birthday wishes. When Pansy came up to him with a bundle of blankets, Harry's eyes lit up even more as he took his daughter within his arms.

"How has she been?" Harry asked as he cradled the newest addition to the Potter family.

Jasmine looked up at her dad with bright green eyes, her raven hair sticking up in all directions. When Draco came up behind him and started playing with her feet, a smile lit up her face before her raven locks turned blonde and her eyes turned story grey.

"She's been very good," Pansy said as she played with the raven-haired girl's fingers. "Though you could have told me that she was a Metamorphmagus. The first time she changed her hair color, I nearly had a heart attack, not to mention what happened when I handed her off to Blaise."

As Draco laughed at Pansy's predicament, Harry could only shrug apologetically. After he and Draco had witnessed their daughter's first use of her ability, the blonde had wanted to let their friends and family find out the exact same way.

James' eyes had lit up mischievously at the discovery. Scorpius and Albus had nearly had a heart attack when Jasmine's hair had turned from blonde to raven and back again as she looked between her brothers. Lily had squealed in delight seeing as how her favorite cousin was also a Metamorphmagus.

As for Teddy. He was pleasantly surprised to have another Metamorphmagus in the family. He was also understandably choked up when Harry had asked him to be her godfather. Teddy had immediately said yes, much to Harry's delight.

Ron and Hermione had been pleasantly shocked, with Ron suggesting that her abilities would help her become an excellent Auror. Draco had promptly took her away from him after that comment, much to Harry's amusement.

* * *

"We have to hide," BJ said as he grabbed onto James' hand and pulled him outside.

"This is the first time I've seen someone hide by going out into the open," James joked as BJ pulled him to the porch.

"It's the only place where we can hide from my mother. She hates the outdoors," the other boy admitted, causing James to laugh.

Unable to hold himself back at the sight of the boy of his dreams laughing, BJ leaned in and softly kissed James on the lips. It was gentle at first, with BJ caressing James cheek with his thumb. James gave a little moan as BJ licked his lips, asking for entrance. When James parted his lips, BJ slipped his tongue between them, moaning as he deepened the kiss.

With his brain starting to fog from the way BJ's tongue trailed along his, James had enough sense to pull away from the boy. After all, he didn't want to get caught by his father, who was already over protective of James.

"So why are we hiding from your mother again?" James asked, trying to get his head out of the kiss-induced clouds.

"Apparently," BJ started, though a little nervously, "the moment she found out that we were dating, she had our goblin at Gringotts right up a marriage contract."

"Marriage!" James exclaimed, laughing in shock. "We haven't even graduated yet."

"That means nothing to my mother," the other boy said dismissively. "With older families, marriage contracts could be made as soon as birth, sometimes even before then," he explained.

When BJ saw James' eyes widen in nervous shock, he rushed to reassure the other boy.

"Don't worry," he said as he held onto James' hand. "A marriage contract doesn't exist without both sets of parents agreeing to it, and I don't see your dad signing anything like that."

"You're right," James laughed nervously.

"And I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do," BJ added as he caressed James' neck in comfort.

"Of course," James smiled, feeling suddenly at ease with the boy next to him.

As BJ leaned in for another kiss, he couldn't help but file this little reaction for later. Though he was only sixteen, he found that the notion of marrying the boy before him didn't frighten him in the least. In fact, the thought of spending the rest of his life with James excited him. Unfortunately for BJ, he had been pouring that excitement into his kiss so much so that he failed to notice when the door to the cottage opened.

" _Alright. That's enough_ ," the boys absently heard before they were forcibly pushed from each other.

BJ looked up, ready to curse whoever had interrupted them when he saw the telltale blonde hair.

"James. Inside," Draco said even though he was looking at BJ. "BJ and I need to have a little talk."

"Papa," James said as he and BJ got up from the porch.

"Now. Go find your dad. He's in the living room."

Rolling his eyes, James turned to BJ, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading inside. Once the door closed and Draco and BJ were alone together, the blonde turned to the teen with, what BJ thought at least, a frightening look in his eyes.

* * *

When the last of the guests finally left the cottage, it was well past midnight. Harry shook his head as he looked around his messy cottage and got to work cleaning up after them.

"It's your birthday, Harry," Draco said as he came up to the other man. "You shouldn't have to lift a finger. Besides, it was my idea to throw the party. I'll clean everything up for you."

"Without magic?" Harry laughed doubtfully, causing Draco to hesitate.

"Don't worry, Papa," Lily said as she appeared out of nowhere. "We'll do it," she beamed as her brothers showed up behind her.

The two of them looked at their kids with such pride that it almost made them cry.

"Well you heard them. Let's disappear before they change their minds," Draco said in Harry's ear.

"Okay," Harry laughed before bending down to kiss Lily on the top of her head. "Goodnight my lovelies," he said as he kissed each of them goodnight in turn.

As their kids started cleaning up the mess, Draco took Harry to bed. The moment the doors closed and the privacy spell was activated, Draco's lips descended on Harry's neck as he was pressed against the door. In response, Harry slid his hands in Draco's pants. When he suddenly found his hands trapped above his head and smoky eyes staring down at him, Harry couldn't help but become aroused.

"Before we begin, I need to know how far I can take this," the blonde said, his eyes trailing down Harry's body as he spoke.

"As far as you want to," Harry said huskily, his lips ghosting under the blonde's.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked even as he pressed his awakened manhood against Harry's leg.

Harry smiled up at the blonde. It had been a while since they'd made love. With the new baby and the mess with Astoria and McLaggen distracting him, Harry hadn't been interested in anything past snogging and blowjobs. But today gave him back a need to be closer to the love of his life. He found that he needed to be made love to, and he needed it now.

"I am yours," he said before pushing himself up so he could press his lips against Draco's.

As if a floodgate had opened, Draco drove his tongue past Harry's lips to deepen the kiss. Then the blonde wrapped his arms around the startled man before lifting him off the ground. In an instant, Harry had his legs wrapped around Draco's waist as he was carried over to the bed.

When Draco let them fall to the bed, he broke away from Harry. As he looked at the blonde, Harry watched Draco make quick work of the Auror's trousers and boxers. The next thing he knew, Harry watched as the blonde swallowed his manhood. Harry gasped as Draco's head bobbed up and down, caressing his tongue along the shaft.

"Sweet Merlin, Draco," Harry gasped as he grabbed onto the blonde's hair.

As Harry's body started heating up, and his mind clouded with thoughts of what was to come, Draco suddenly pulled away again. Encouraged by the sound of Harry's disappointed whimper, Draco stood up and quickly discarded his clothes, letting them litter the floor. At the sight of the blonde's exposed chest, Harry made quick work of the rest of his clothes. Even before the last piece of clothing hit the floor, Draco had gotten the lube by their night table and coated his fingers with it before sliding it in Harry's waiting entrance.

Harry gasped out at the intrusion. It had been months since they had gone this far after all. But the sensation of Draco stretching Harry's entrance was a welcomed feeling. When Draco suddenly hit that bundle of nerves deep within Harry, the Auror couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips.

"Oh my," Harry cried out, his hands griping onto the sheets as Draco continued to caress that tight spot. "Draco please. I need more than just your fingers inside me," he panted, his mind going crazy with want.

Before Harry knew what was happening, the intrusive digits disappeared from within his hole. He whimpered in displeasure at the loss, even though he knew something better was about to take its place.

"You don't have to tell me twice," the blonde whispered in Harry's ear, causing the other man to shiver in delight.

A second later, the tip of something much larger than his fingers pressed against Harry's opening. He looked down and watched as Draco, who was keeling between his legs, pressed his leaking cock into Harry's waiting hole.

Harry moaned out in pleasure as Draco pushed forward, inching his way deeper into his husband. Bit by bit, Draco pushed, until he was flush up against Harry's butt cheeks. He then took a hold of Harry's legs and slowly pulled out before quickly slamming back in.

"Oh, that's right," Harry moaned at the sudden thrust.

When Draco thrust again, Harry gripped onto his cock, pumping it in time with the blonde. As the blonde started going faster, his thrusts became more erratic, and Harry shouted out as his sweet spot was pounded against.

How he had gone so long without this, Harry would never know. What he did know, as he was suddenly flipped onto his hands and knees, was that he didn't want it to stop.

It wasn't just the sex that he didn't want to stop. Although the feeling of Draco inside of him was incredible, Harry never wanted any aspect of his life to stop. He knew that even with everything in his life being as perfect as it was, he knew that things would only get better.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Standing Exactly As I Am_

 _End of Story: Shattered Pieces_

 _A/N: Even though this is the end, I still might write an epilogue. I haven't decided yet. But as it stands now, the story ends here. I hope you enjoyed. TTFN_


End file.
